Del otro lado del espejo
by Evil-Mitzuky-dono
Summary: Cuando se creìa que todo habìa acabado, extraños sucesos empiezan a alterar la paz que tanto se peleo por obtener... Naraku ha regresado acompañado de nuevos planes que ayudaran a separar a Kagome he Inuyasha... definitivamente. cap 16 arriba!... TERMINAD
1. Chapter 1

Uuuuholaaaaaaa!... jijiji ¿Qué dijeron?... evilMitzukydono por fin ya no está aquí…. Pues fíjense que nop XD he regresado y éste vez les traigo la secuela del fic. "No duerma aún" lo prometido es deuda chicas n.n aquí Kano, Firulangas y yo les traemos nuevas intrigas, llantos y suspenso que esperamos y les guste.

Firulangas: Guoff!... n.n

Kano:; El cachorro tiene razón… si de pura casualidad no ha leído el fic "no duerma aún" le recomendamos que lo lea para que entienda mejor ésta humilde secuela.

n.n me quitaron las letras de los dedos XDD… bien chicas, ya saben, los personajes aquí presentes no me pertenecen bla, bla, bla, bla, chalala, chalala, chalala… n.n… a acepción de MI Kano-kun (guarda espaldas oficial XD) Firulangas (mi cachorro consentido) y una hechicera llamada Numat y Sayuri (veamos que pasa con éstas chicas muajuajua)… n.n bien, todos los puntos aclarados… (se pone su armadura medieval) ha… ya la extrañaba XD… empecemos!

**Titulo.- Del otro lado del espejo (secuela)**

**Autora.- evilMitzukydono**

**..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-¿Que no se suponía que todo había acabado ya?-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**L**a siempre clara luz matinal se cuela atrevida entre las espesas cortinas de mi habitación, me estiro tratando de deshacerme de la pereza y me tapo hasta la cabeza… un día nuevo me espera y todo está en calma, todo por fin está en calma, hace dos semanas que Inuyasha me trajo del Sengoku, pues a pesar de que la perla fue destruida el puede atravesar el pozo cuantas veces quiera sin necesidad de tener un fragmento de la perla.

El despertador empieza a sonar anunciándome que ya es hora de ir a la escuela por lo que me destapo para apagarlo pero al momento de alzar la mirada me topo de frente con unos brillantes ojos dorados.

"KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

TOM…

"hay, hay! – se toca la espalda- eso dolió"

Miro al otro lado de la cama y ahí está, sentado observándome como siempre impaciente y mostrando ese duro semblante de desesperación.

"Inuyasha… ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes aquí?"

"Toda la noche… ¿ya nos podemos ir?"

"¿Toda la noche!... ¿irnos?... ¿ha dónde?"

"¿Ha dónde más Kagome?... –se sube a la cama y la observa desde ahí- al Sengoku, ya te di tiempo suficiente, es tiempo de que regreses"

"¿Qué?..."

Veo como Inuyasha me observa perspicaz

"¿Te pasa algo?... –posa su mano sobre la frente femenina- como que no entiendes muy bien lo que te digo…"

Al instante quito su mano de mi frente y me levanto del piso para sacarlo de mi habitación

"Lo siento Inuyasha, pero ahora que hemos terminado con Naraku y la perla de Shikon ha desaparecido me queda más tiempo para la escuela, tiempo que pienso invertir en aumentar mi promedio pues déjame informarte que mis últimas calificaciones dejaron mucho que desear, además de que precisamente hoy empiezan mis exámenes finales, exámenes que pienso pasar con la mejor nota posible pues no en balde me prepare estas dos semanas, así que espérame una semana más que después de eso saldré de vacaciones de verano y tendré todo un mes para ir al Sengoku"

"Pero… pero…"

"Pero nada, sal de aquí que me tengo que cambiar para ir a la escuela"

Lo llevo hasta el umbral y justo cuando se gira para protestar yo cierro con seguro la puerta… ¿grosera?... no lo creo – se empieza a desvestir- yo también muero de ganas por ir al Sengoku a saludar a Sango, Miroku, Shippou, anciana Kaede… pero, ahora que la perla fue destruida y nada amenaza con el bienestar de mis amigos pues tengo que concentrarme en mi principal obligación… mis estudios

TOC… TOC…

-"Kagome… no me voy a ir sin ti escuchas?... ¿Qué no entiendes?..."-

Termino de cambiarme y abro de nuevo la puerta para toparme ésta vez con unos melancólicos ojos dorados

"¿entender que, Inuyasha?"

"Que te extraño mucho… y quiero que regreses conmigo al Sengoku"

No puedo evitar sonreír, por un instante me pareció ver en Inuyasha a un niño pequeño diciéndole a su mamá que la extraña.

"¿Qué te causa tanta risa? –se cruza de brazos indignado- ¿lo vez?... luego me tachas de insensible, cuando te llego a exteriorizar lo que siento te burlas y…"

Sello sus labios con mi dedo índice

"No me estoy burlando amor, créeme, yo también te extraño demasiado y quiero ir al Sengoku pero… mi vida está aquí y tengo obligaciones que cumplir, eso ya lo habíamos hablado antes y habíamos acordado que tan pronto como me pusiera al corriente en la escuela regresaría cada semana… -le da un besito en los labios- espérame una semana más, solo una, en lo que termino mis exámenes y te prometo que después de eso tendré todo un mes para ti"

El me abraza con ternura, mientras me susurra que nunca se imagino que yo sería tan indispensable para él, que una semana es demasiado pero que lo soportara.

"Bien… entonces ya me voy, se me hace tarde"

"Kagome… espera…"

"Si?"

"¿Qué es un semana?"

"Mmm… una semana son 7 lunas con sus días"

"¡QUEEEE!... es demasiado… no, vámonos ya"

"Inuyasha… u.u"

Mientras los dos jóvenes seguían discutiendo, en el Sengoku la calma reinaba por completo, si bien aún existían youkai peligrosos que había que exterminar, nada era tan grave como la última "gran y definitiva" pelea que entablaron con Naraku, a pesar de que ya habían transcurrido 15 días, Sango y Miroku aún no se reponían de lo sucedido y esto se notaba al momento en que la exterminadora era acompañada por el monje al pequeño altar que habían levantado en honor a los exterminadores, su padre y hermano muertos.

Me hinco ante el altar y de nuevo rezo con el alma pidiendo por el descanso de mi padre y de mi hermano al igual que el de los exterminadores… pido por sus almas… y pido dejar de sentir dolor, pues aunque sé que hice lo correcto al mandarlos al mundo espiritual en aquella horrible batalla en la que Naraku los revivió para que me mataran… no puedo evitar de ninguna manera dejar de sentir dolor al recordar como la sangre de mi padre caía sobre mí al ser degollado por mi katana… no puedo evitar sentir que el corazón se me encoje al ver en mi mente los ojos de mi hermanito diciéndome en mis sueños que lo tenía que matar para que él pudiera ser libre de la manipulación de Naraku.

Abro mis ojos y los siento anegados en lágrimas, prendo incienso y de nuevo rezo sin parar, como si de eso dependiera el bienestar de las almas de mis seres queridos, y es que si supiera de alguna manera que me perdonan por haberles causado la muerte con mis propias manos… me sentiría un poco mejor, pues aunque Miroku me repita mil y una veces que era la única manera de que fuesen libres de Naraku y que ellos no tenían conciencia de sí mismos, para mí… no dejaban de ser mi hermano y mi padre… no dejaban de ser mi familia… con o sin conciencia caminaban, respiraban… yo los miré vivos de nuevo y eso me causo una amarga alegría, pues gracias a Naraku habían regresado a la vida pero… para matarme.

En ocasiones, por las noches… me pregunto si en lugar de acecinarlos de esa manera tan cruel hubiera esperado unos minutos… solo unos cuantos minutos en los que Inuyasha tardo para acabar con Naraku, tal vez hubieran perdido el control de Naraku y habrían sobrevivido… pero…

"Hu?"

Siento como una mano es posada sobre mi hombro derecho, de inmediato giro la cabeza y es Miroku que me mira preocupado.

"Sango… por piedad… no te tortures más, te aseguro que ellos están en el reino espiritual deseando que seas muy feliz –la abraza- se que la resignación es difícil de alcanzar pero…es mucho más difícil lograrlo si a cada minuto te culpas de lo sucedido"

"Miroku…"

Siento como el monje me da un abrazo sobre protector, sus rítmicos latidos de corazón me hunden en una exquisita calma y bienestar que pocas veces he logrado experimentar, mis brazos rodean su espalda correspondiendo tan agradable abrazo, sintiéndome en calma y protegida.

"Sango… es hora de la comida… ¿Qué te parece si regresamos a la aldea de anciana Kaede y preparamos un exquisito guisado?... Shippou ya debe de tener hambre, recuerda que ahora que la señorita Kagome regresó a su época a cumplir con sus obligaciones Shippou ha quedado bajo nuestra tutoría"

Siento como el monje me mira de esa manera tan profunda como últimamente lo ha hecho, yo solo le sonrío mientras asiento, él tiene razón, todo ha terminado ya, es hora de empezar a buscar mi felicidad, la cual se que encontraré al lado de Miroku.

"Miroku…"

"¿Si?"

"Gracias"

El profundo mar de nobleza que encierran sus ojos dejan escapar un destello de confusión para preguntarme confundido.

"¿Por qué?"

"Por estar a mi lado… gracias por curar mi destrozada alma, gracias por quererme, gracias por preocuparte por mi y gracias por hacerme reaccionar y entender que la felicidad ya está aquí –se toca el pecho- conmigo, mi felicidad ya está aquí, justo dónde tu estas, porque aunque mi familia no está conmigo, por fin entendí que mientras no los olvide ellos siempre vivirán en mi corazón y aunque el destino me tendió muchas pruebas al final todo valió la pena, porque descubrí el amor y aprendí a amar a la vida como nunca, al igual que empecé ha experimentar lo que es ser amada y amar sin restricción alguna… por eso, gracias Miroku"

El monje esboza una enorme sonrisa y sus ojos destellan de alegría, pareciera como si de pronto la naturaleza festejara lo que acabo de decir pues una sutil brisa mueve los árboles haciendo volar los pétalos de las flores silvestres, dándome un espectáculo visual hermoso.

"eso quiere decir que… ¿por fin me darás un hijo?"

"Miroku!"

"ya sé… solo bromeaba… - la abraza- me da mucha alegría ver que esa cabecita loca a recuperado la cordura y por fin se ha dado cuenta de toda la felicidad que la espera"

"si… entonces… ¿unas carreras hasta la aldea?... el último lava los platos!"

Salgo corriendo dejando a Miroku tirado en el suelo pues le metí el pie para que cayera…

"Oye!... eres una tramposa!"

"n.n jiji"

Pálida… piel más pálida no podía existir, pareciera un fantasma pero no era así… esa pequeña youkai que caminaba entre la espesura del bosque rodeada por un aura de misticismo y soledad no era más que la creación de Naraku que representaba la nada, la única creación que le había sido fiel hasta el final, ya que a pesar de que su propia vida estuvo en peligro en esa última batalla contra las "alimañas" ella no dudó un segundo en intervenir para por lo menos salvar el alma de su "padre"… ¿Cómo?...

Ya pasaron 15 lunas… el señor Naraku por fin está recuperando fuerzas dentro de mi espejo, aún recuerdo ese nefasto amanecer, cuando su cuerpo fue destruido por completo gracias a esa traidora llamada Sefiro, la última creación de mi padre, lo observe todo desde la segura oscuridad del bosque, la youkai sefiro había sido atravesada por completo por la katana de Inuyasha, ella en un intento por no morir sola, termino de atravesarse todo el pecho, lugar dónde había sido alojada colmillo de acero, logrando también clavar por completo la katana en el cuerpo del hanyou.

De ésta manera los dos morirían juntos, según palabras de ella, después… ese Lord engreído de las tierras occidentales lanzo un ataque con colmillo sagrado contra ambos seres, Sefiro espero a la implosión para tele transportarse dentro del campo de protección del Señor Naraku con todo y explosión… el cuerpo del Señor Naraku fue total y absolutamente destruido, de él no quedaron ni las cenizas, pero su alma quedó ahí, presente y fue dónde yo intervine… guarde el alma del señor Naraku dentro del espejo en un intento desesperado por mantener viva su esencia.

Después de eso… me quede observando a todos como festejaban la "muerte" de mi señor… entre ellos estaba ese maldito traidor… Kano, quien fue una de las principales razones por las cuales mi padre perdió su cuerpo, Naraku se esmeró demasiado en crearlo, se podría decir que le dio poder ilimitado pero algo salió mal… algo no resulto como Naraku quería y la creación se volvió rebelde y a causa de eso… vino la derrota de la batalla, pues la guerra aún no termina.

El señor Naraku tiene un nuevo plan, con el que nos vengaremos y desharemos de todos los amigos de Inuyasha… con la necesaria y poderosa ayuda de nada más y nada menos que la de… Kano.

Sigo mi camino con mi espejo en mano, hasta llegar a una cascada muy grande, el agua azota contra unas rocas que provoca que a mi alrededor caiga la siempre fresca y constante brisa que baña el pasto verde que crece al lado del río, sin titubear camino en dirección de la cascada y atravieso la fuerte cortina de agua, detrás… hay una cueva, oscura como ningún otro lugar iluminada solamente por una improvisada antorcha, poso con cuidado el cuarteado espejo en una especie de mesa inventada con piedras para después, dirigir mi mirada al fondo de la cueva, en ese lugar se puede ver un cuerpo femenino tendido sobre la dura piedra y grava suelta, la humedad reina en el lugar y el constante sonido de la cascada transporta a un lugar místico dónde ese cuerpo que observo en éste momento pareciera una alucinación fantástica y hermosa.

La respiración calmada, la piel blanca, el largo cabello negro esparcido por sus hombros la hace parecer una ninfa pero no es así… es todo lo contrario, un ser lleno de rencor y odio que fue rescatada con un solo fin… ser utilizada por Naraku para acabar con Inuyasha.

¿Cómo logró sobrevivir?... fue muy sencillo, cuando la humana del futuro le pidió su estúpido y cursi deseo a la perla, fue muy clara… --"deseo que todos a mi alrededor sean curados de sus heridas"--- y entre ese "todos" se encontraba el cuerpo sin vida de Kikyou, si… ella también fue curada por error, sus heridas sanaron y su cuerpo reinició actividad… PERO… nunca despertó, su cuerpo estaba vivo, su corazón latía, sus pulmones inhalaban y exhalaban aire, su piel pálida retomó ese color rosado casi blanco pero su alma nunca regreso, era y sigue siendo como un vegetal… por la simple y sencilla razón de que, ella al igual que el Señor Naraku se encontraba dentro del mi espejo… su almas estaban temporalmente dentro de mi espejo protegidas de ser mandadas al infierno hasta encontrar un cuerpo dónde depositarlas.

El espejo empezó a brillar y de él se escucha la voz de Naraku

"Kana… ¿ya las recolectaste?"

Observo el espejo en el cual se mira reflejado el rostro de mi señor

"Si… fue tardado pero si las recolecte, tuve que ir a una aldea que está del otro lado de las colinas para no soltar sospechas"

"Perfecto… sin las almas suficientes es imposible llevar a cabo lo que pienso hacer"

"Señor…"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Está seguro de lo que quiere hacer?... ¿por qué mejor en lugar de ayudar a Kikyou a regresar su alma a su cuerpo, usted lo toma?... después de ayudarla a salir usted tardará muchísimo más en recuperar fuerzas, además de que aún no encontramos un cuerpo para depositar su alma… el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa resulta ser perfecto… es fuerte además de que nadie le asegura la fidelidad de la hembra de humano después de los hechos pasados…"

"¿y quien dice que quiero salir del espejo, Kana?"

"¿qué?"

"POR EL MOMENTO me resulta bastante conveniente el estar dentro de éste espejo… todos creen que estoy muerto, por lo pronto me mantendré aquí dentro manipulándolos a todos sin que ellos se imaginen que todos sus malos ratos se los está provocando un "inocente" espejo… pues con tan solo cerrar mis ojos puedo ver el lugar que me plazca, en conclusión he absorbido los poderes de tu espejo, y lo mejor de todo esto es que ya no necesito de la perla de Shikon para hacerme más poderoso, sino de almas humanas…"

"¿y que hay de Kikyou?... ¿Cómo hará para que la soberbia le obedezca?"

"Eso es muy sencillo… si quiere que su alma permanezca en su cuerpo recién restaurado… TIENE que obedecerme pues depende de mi para que su alma se retenga en el cuerpo femenino"

"No comprendo"

"En pocas palabras, las almas que has ido a robar a esa aldea yo las he absorbido, como carezco de cuerpo y solo es mi esencia la que permanece viva, hago lo mismo que hacía en vida… si antes absorbía a youkais para fortalecerme, ahora absorbo almas"

"¿Y eso que tiene que ver con la sacerdotisa?"

"Tiene que ver en una sencilla cosa mi querida Kana, antes de la última batalla, cuando Kikyou aún estaba con vida, en una segunda jugarreta que maniobre para mantenerla bajo control, extermine absolutamente a todas las serpientes que le aprovisionaban de almas… eso quiere decir que…"

"Quiere decir que ahora que usted ha creado la habilidad de absorber almas humanas y ha exterminado a esas serpientes, es el único capaz de suministrarle almas a la mujer"

"!exacto!... y una cosa más… una vez que absorbo las almas, las puedo controlar a mi antojo, por lo que… si kikyou intenta en lo más mínimo hacerme una mala pasada… puf!... le quito las almas y…"

"ella muere definitivamente"

"Así es"

"Pero…"

"¿Pero?"

"¿Entonces, quiere decir que usted le proporcionara de sus almas para que ella pueda regresar a su cuerpo?"

"Así es… como no tenemos a la perla de Shikon para que nos suministre de su siempre necesaria energía para poder transportar el alma de la sacerdotisa a su cuerpo, utilizare la mitad de las almas que ahora poseo para explotar su plasma y transformarlo en la energía vital que ella necesita para regresar por completo a la vida"

"Pero señor… eso lo debilitará demasiado a usted"

"Un precio que estoy dispuesto a pagar con tal de llevar a cabo mi último y definitivo plan… por lo pronto permaneceré aquí dentro, hasta que encuentre un nuevo cuerpo, fortaleciéndome con las almas que recolectes para mi… pero antes… quiero que prepares todo pues estoy ansioso de revivir a Kikyou… ella tiene que ir por cierto youkai que necesito para usarlo en contra de las basuras que han deshecho mis planes, esta vez… nada saldrá mal.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

"Hazlo…"

Observo los sorprendidos ojos negros, e interrumpido las labores de la nodriza y le he mandado llamar, ahora se encuentra parada frente a mi mostrando un semblante de auténtica sorpresa, sumisa como siempre y lo más educada posible se niega.

"Señor… señor Sesshoumaru… yo… yo… lo siento… el hacer eso… sería una grave falta de respeto… además de que… recibiría una muerte instantánea por su parte… no… no entiendo por qué me pide que lo haga"

Observo como el frágil cuerpo femenino se inclina hacia delante brindándome una humilde reverencia en disculpa, han pasado 15 lunas desde esa batalla dónde por fin ese hediondo hanyou de pacotilla llamado Naraku ha desaparecido de éste reino, en esa pelea desafortunadamente nos miramos envueltos todos, desde la cachorro de humano hasta ésta sumisa criatura que tengo frente a mi… Sayuri murió en esa batalla por querer proteger a Rin… aún recuerdo su cuerpo lacerado en medio de un círculo de sangre que formaban ella, Kikyou y Kagome…

Después de que acabamos con Naraku recuerdo haber tomado su cadáver en brazos y traerlo a mi castillo junto con Rin y Jaken, era como si todo se volviera nubloso y yo solo me concentrara en revivirla a ella, tan pronto como llegamos a mi destrozado castillo, ordene de inmediato su restauración, caminé hasta mis aposentos con la hanyou en brazos aún abrumado por lo recién ocurrido y herido de gravedad, pero era como si nada importara….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Amo bonito!... sus heridas… primero tiene que curar sus heridas"

"¿Desde cuando me dices lo que tengo que hacer? –la hanyou muerta seguía en su brazo mientras observaba el castillo muy dañado- Jaken"

"¿Si amo bonito?"

"Busca a una nueva nodriza para Rin y manda a los obreros a reconstruir las partes dañadas del castillo, lo quiero todo restaurado antes de la luna llena"

Veo como el sapo abre los ojos amarillos de par en par mostrando un evidente rostro de sorpresa

"Pero… amo, la próxima luna llena es dentro de 3 noches"

Le doy una mirada bastante severa en lo que le contesto

"Por tu bien, más vale que empiecen a reconstruir todo ya… si no está listo para entonces… rodaran cabezas y te aseguro que la primera será la tuya"

De inmediato, Jaken toma de la mano a Rin y la lleva con una de las sirvientas de limpieza para ordenarle cuidar de la cachorro hasta nuevo aviso, después… se pierde desesperado entre los pasillos del castillo, yo me quedo ahí… parado mirando el pálido rostro de la hanyou, su fleco negro cubre por completo sus ojos, sus labios al igual que sus mejillas dejaron de tener ese exquisito tono rosado para dar paso a un color azulino casi morado.

Su cuerpo ya no derrama sangre, ya toda la ha perdido, pero yo… por mi parte he quedado gravemente herido por esa batalla… aunque soy un inu youkai y tengo la capacidad de recuperarme pronto de las heridas, éstas son demasiado graves… la herida de mi abdomen no ha coagulado por lo que la hemorragia sigue sin parar, mi hombro izquierdo tiene una fractura expuesta, es por eso que también sangra… el dolor en el momento en que la fractura fue causada fue impresionante, por un instante todo se volvió nubloso pero no me podía permitir demostrarlo pues el enemigo se aprovecharía al saberme herido…

Camino por el interminable, pulcro y elegante pasillo que da hacia mis aposentos, al menos ésta parte no fue dañada por esos youkai de baja categoría que nos vinieron a atacar… el ala norte fue la que sufrió más daños pero ahora que he mandado a Jaken a reconstruirla todo quedara como antes.

Con Sayuri aún en brazos, a punto de llegar a la enorme puerta de roble siento como mi cuerpo me empieza a pasar factura por el sobre esfuerzo físico realizado, todo me empieza a dar vueltas y cada vez se me nubla más la vista… nunca me había pasado tal cosa pero… -abre la puerta y entra con el cadáver para recostarlo en el futón- lo que pasa es que… he perdido demasiada sangre, he sobre exigido resistencia a mi cuerpo, tengo más de 10 noches sin dormir ni comer nada…. Y para colmo me involucre en esa pelea… he sobre pasado mis límites.

Pero un Lord como yo no debe mostrar debilidad, inhalo y exhalo varias veces para retomar fuerzas, observo el cuerpo femenino sobre mi futon, la herida mortal en su pecho solo es enmarcada por un círculo carmesí, ésta mujer me debe demasiadas explicaciones, las cuales pienso exigir ahora mismo, desenfundo a colmillo sagrado y elimino a los sirvientes de la muerte que están sobre su cuerpo, al instante… puedo ver como la herida va desapareciendo, sus labios se vuelven rosas, el color de su piel regresa, sus latidos de corazón empiezan a escucharse y por primera vez en largo rato la escucho respirar.

Sin entender ¿por qué? Siento un desagradable sentimiento de alivio… me regaño a mi mismo por mostrar tal debilidad de sentimientos y me siento al lado del futon no por que lo quiera, sino porque la extenuación me ha golpeado con agresividad y ya no puedo soportar más el dolor de mi hombro izquierdo sin mencionar el derramamiento de sangre… ahora solo veo a Sayuri sentada sobre las sábanas hablándome desesperada, no la logro escuchar, solo veo sus ojos negros inundados en lágrimas mientras yo, caigo en un sueño profundo.

Después de eso… desperté en mi futon, sin mi armadura, sin mi kimono y sin mi katana, mi única vestimenta eran unas vendas, las cuales sostenían mi hombro para inmovilizarlo y otras tantas en mi abdomen, la habitación solo mostraba calma y tranquilidad, las espesas cortinas no dejan pasar la luz del despejado día por lo que una agradable y calmosa oscuridad me rodeaba, no entendía quien pudo haber tenido la osadía de curarme, pero quien fuera que haya sido había adelantado en varios días mi recuperación, al intentar levantarme se abrió la puerta y detrás de ella apareció ella, bañada por la luz del pasillo solo podía ver su silueta, traía un platón y me brindó un reverencia antes de entrar, para después dirigirse a mí y posar el plato en mis piernas.

Yo solamente la miro y enarco una ceja

"¿Qué es esto, Sayuri?"

"Alimento Señor… al momento de limpiar sus heridas y reacomodar sus huesos perdió demasiada sangre y con esto la recuperara con mayor rapidez… solo…"

"Éste Sesshoumaru no come cualquier cosa…"

"Lo sé Señor… pero esto es un concentrado de todas las hiervas medicinales que necesita para recuperarse, por favor tómelo, solo éste plato y vera como recupera fuerzas"

Veo el líquido contenido dentro de tazón… un aspecto desagradable sin mencionar el olor

"¿Tu lo preparaste?"

Los ojos negros se iluminan y me contesta con una tímida sonrisa que si… de seguro quiere que lo tome delante de ella pero…

"Pero antes tengo unas preguntas para ti"

La hanyou se sobresalta

"¿Preguntas?..."

"Si… ¿Quién te autorizó el tomarte tal libertad de tocar mis heridas, ¿ quien te autorizo el tocar mi armadura al igual que mi katana, también, quien te dio permiso de comportarte de tal manera y tomar el papel de enfermera?"

De inmediato se sonroja al ver mi cuerpo desnudo ser cubierto solo por unas vendas y la sábana del futon, agacha la mirada avergonzada

"Bueno… vera, Señor… yo… yo no… el… señor… él…"

Ahí está de nuevo… tartamudeando cosas in entendibles, poso mi garra bajo su mentón y la obligo mirarme a los ojos, las orbes negras encierran gran misticismo mientras me observan sorprendidas.

"No entiendo lo que dices… deja de tartamudear"

"Señor, lo que yo quiero decirle es que… … yo no toqué su armadura, ni su catana… el señor Jaken fue quien hizo eso, después de que usted… -se sonroja- después de que usted cayera inconciente sobre mi yo empecé a pedir ayuda, el Señor Jaken llegó de inmediato y me ordenó salir de sus aposentos, después de unos minutos salió para ordenarme curar sus heridas, yo solo me concrete en vendar su abdomen y reacomodar su hueso del hombro, el Señor Jaken me dio la orden y como es mi superior tengo que obedecerle si no…"

"Si… -observa receloso el caldo en el tazón- ¿el también te ordenó hacer esto?"

De inmediato los ojos negros muestran entusiasmo

"No señor, me tome la libertad de prepararlo, es para que recupere energías… los monjes con los que antes vivía me enseñaron que era un excelente remedio para recuperar fuerzas"

Es cuando encuentro una excelente excusa para no beberlo

"Eso quiere decir que es alimento humano –se lo entrega- éste Sesshoumaru JAMAS se alimenta de comida humana… simplemente la detesto"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.--.-.-.-.-.-.Fin Flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de eso llegó Rin, no pude cuestionar a la hembra sin mencionar que tuve demasiado trabajo acumulado, pero ahora que he sacado todo, tengo más tiempo.

"Hazlo Sayuri, no quiero repetirlo"

La hembra entiende la orden y baja la mirada, mientras asiente.

"Señor… Sesshoumaru, prometa que no me hará daño"

"No hace falta… yo Sesshoumaru nunca abuso de mi poder sobre los más debilites"

Puedo notar como la hanyou suspira de alivio y por primera vez en lo que lleva viviendo aquí me regala una sonrisa… después, baja la mirada y se concentra, yo sigo esperando, al cabo de unos segundos noto como el aroma de la hembra cambia radicalmente, su sangre de youkai se apodera de ella, las garras filosas invaden sus manos delicadas, alza su mirar y el espeso fleco negro deja entre ver un destello en sus intensos ojos negros los cuales resaltan bajo esas sombrar rojizas que han aparecido en sus párpados…

Bien… ahí esta parada frente a mi, mostrándome lo que siempre ha tratado de ocultar, su sangre de youkai ha salido a flote al igual que su agresividad, pues se lanza contra mi a una velocidad impresionante que apenas y logro esquivar el golpe que lanza…

"GRRRRRRRRRRR"

Mientras tanto, en lo profundo del bosque se podía ver una pequeña cabaña al lado de un cristalino lago, la paz se podía ver reinante por el lugar, en especial en el interior pero algo tenía que la hacía especial… algo que no cualquier hogar tiene… espíritus, dos espíritus acababan de llegar e introducirse en tan acogedor hogar, en su interior solo se podía ver como la luz se colaba entre los maderos dando una sensación de estar en un lugar mágico.

Los espíritus entraron e inspeccionaron todo el lugar… hasta llegar a la única recámara, donde se podía distinguir una solitaria silueta femenina dormir placidamente entre sabanas blancas, la piel acanelada solo era cubierta por las delgadas sábanas que daban la impresión de estar cubriendo a un ángel dormido, su cabello se esparce por su espalda y hombros, los espíritus a su alrededor no dejaban de danzar por consecuencia, los ojos claros se abrieron somnolientamente en busca de alguien que se suponía debía de estar a su lado en esa cama.

"¿Kano?..."

Me siento en la cama y observo el lugar, mis espíritus se agitan a mi alrededor tratando de comunicarme algo, lo que sea puede ser después, pues normalmente al despertar Kano está aquí, a mi costado observándome pero ahora no es así, tomo mi kimono que esta pulcramente doblado a mi costado y me empiezo a cambiar apresurada, de seguro fue a cortar leña, siempre vamos juntos, no se por qué hoy no ha de ser igual.

Mis espíritus siguen tratando de llamar mi atención y yo solo los ignoro, de seguro me quieren regañar "de nuevo" por no entrenar, pero es que estos últimos días han sido tan felices que no me ha pasado por la cabeza el entrenamiento, Kano ha sido como una bendición en la cual he encontrado el olvido a todos mis sufrimientos del pasado, ahora solo quiero estar a su lado y ser feliz, me he olvidado de la venganza, del odio y del resentimiento que alguna vez sentí hacia alguna persona, se podría decir que después de la batalla en la que destruimos a Naraku junto con Inuyasha y sus amigos… he renacido… he empezado desde cero y todo esto al lado de Kano, quien en éstos últimos días me ha enseñado a ver la vida desde otra perspectiva mucho más diferente.

Me ha enseñado a amar como jamás pensé hacerlo, también me ha enseñado a perdonar y olvidar resentimientos que solo me dañaban a mi, me ha obligado a exteriorizar mucho más mis sentimientos y no guardarlos, en fin… me ha hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo, cada día es un acontecimiento excepcional a su lado, cada hora, cada minuto o segundo me hace sentir plena y segura de mi… me hace sentir feliz.

Por lo que me he prometido a mi misma hacerlo feliz a él también y eso lo trato de cumplir todos los días, una vez que termino de cambiarme dejo mi cabello suelto y me encamino hacia fuera de la cabaña, no acostumbro dejarlo suelto pero es tal mi desesperación que decido dejarlo así, tan pronto como cruzo el umbral de la puerta busco con la mirada al youkai de cabello blanquecino y azul mirar… pero…

"Nada…"

Observo a espaldas de la cabaña, dónde está el lago en el que suele entrenar pero tampoco está ahí, me cruzo de brazos tratando de entender a dónde pudo haber ido pero…

CRAHHH!

Escucho como dentro de la cabaña un plato se rompe, de seguro es él, corro al interior y solo me encuentro con mis dos espíritus protectores…

"¿Por qué hicieron eso?... ¿saben cuanto tarde en hacer ese plato?"

Los espíritus se agitan de una manera desesperada la cual no me cuadra mucho, me trato de concentrar y hago un veloz conjuro con el que me puedo comunicar abiertamente con ellos.

"¿Qué sucede?"

Ambos se agitan y….

"¿Kano!.. ¿Qué pasa con él?"

De nuevo obtengo respuesta… la cual no es muy agradable

"Kano y tu en peligro… huye de éste lugar ya… la muerte viene sobre ti… Kano la enfrento y perdió… Kano desapareció bajo la luz… Kano desapareció bajo el fuego y tu lo harás bajo el agua… huye"

No entiendo en lo absoluto lo que quieren decirme pero no soy tonta y sé que debo largarme de éste lugar… corro de nuevo hacia fuera pero tan pronto como salgo de la cabaña… veo como el lago en cuestión de segundos se ha agitado y ha formado una ola gigantesca… la cual se viene en mi dirección.

"Kiaaa!... corre, corre, corre, corre!"

SSSSPLAAAASHHHHHHHH!

Mis espíritus me siguen mientras se fusionan para formar un campo protector el cual me rodea al momento en que el agua destruye mi pequeña cabaña y los maderos salen disparados en mi dirección, el agua nos azota con gran fuerza mucho más de la esperada rompiendo por completo el campo y arrastrándome provocando que me golpeara contra los árboles contiguos logrando perder el conocimiento… preguntándome solo una cosa sin dejar de sentir miedo.

"¿Qué está pasando?"

.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ea!... aquí estoy… ¿y bien?... ¿Qué tal?... cómo han estado muchachas, tanto tiempo sin saludarnos… espero y les cause la suficiente intriga como para que me sigan leyendo, miren que había decidido no escribir secuela pero después de todo lo había prometido y pues aquí me tienen. Espero y se tomen la enorme molestia de dejarme sus críticas y me digan que es lo que no les parece o que tal, recuerden que mi filosofía es… "la lectora manda" XDDDD

Preguntas o lo que gusten comentar… ya saben…

Firulangas;; Guoff!...

Así es… tienes mucha razón n.n

Kano;; Mitzuky-dono… ¿usted cree que éste fic sea igual de aceptado que el anterior?

mmm… pues la verdad no lo sé pero si es así… entonces seré muy, en verdad muy, muy feliz.

Kano;; n.n me alegro

Firulangas: Guoff!

Bien muchachas nosotros pasamos a retirarnos esperando sus comentarios.

Firulangas: Guoff!

Kano;; n.n

Nos leemos pronto!


	2. ¿Fuego?

Ea!... ¿Cómo están? Cuanto tiempo sin actualizar amigas pero ésta vez sepan que he pasado toda una odisea para escribir el cap. Para las poquitas que me están leyendo (mis amigas siempre fieles) entérense que aunque esté actualizando tarde no dejaré abandonada la secuela pues…

Kano: Mitzuky-dono les tiene una sorpresa sobre mi guión en éste secuela.

Firulangas: GUOFF!

Así es cachorro n.n mi Kano tiene un papel muy importante en ésta humilde secuela… sus admiradoras pues ya saben que Kano tiene su propio correo.

Kano: Espero sus comentarios n.n prometo responder todas sus dudas sobre el fic. Y lo que gusten comentar.

Firulangas: Guoff!... también recibimos cartas de lindas perritas Guoff!

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- ¿Fuego?-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Dolor… es lo único que viene a mi mente… el dolor que recorre mi cuerpo me impide desmayarme, es como si el infierno estuviese aquí… se escucha absurdo pero así es… mis pies descalzos sangran bajo las piedras calientes del medio día, estoy empapada del agua del lago que me arrastro varios kilómetros; como pude me aferré a un árbol y esperé a que la avalancha de escombros y árboles junto con el agua lodosa desapareciera, ahí quede por largo rato, sin saber a dónde ir, sin saber que sucedió pero sobre todo, con la eterna pregunta en mi mente…

"Kano… ¿dónde estás?"

Ya totalmente cansada caigo de rodillas al árido suelo y me recargo en ambas manos para no caer de boca, siento como mi cabello húmedo cae al frente goteando aún pequeñas esferas del líquido que horas antes estuvo a punto de matarme, solo tengo unos cuantos raspones y golpes pero esos golpes son los que me causan éste dolor, aunque al intentar no ahogarme perdí todas mis fuerzas sin mencionar que utilice gran cantidad de mi energía para usar a mis espíritus y no ahogarme.

En éste preciso momento ambos se agitan a mi espalda preocupados, trato de levantarme pero no puedo, al frente puedo distinguir una aldea, por fin he llegado, tal vez ellos me puedan ayudar… tal vez ellos me digan dónde lo puedo buscar…

Intento una vez más levantarme e ir en dirección de esa aldea pero de nuevo caigo al suelo al sentir un fuerte estruendo que sacude la tierra….

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿entonces eso quiere decir que Kagome tardará un poco más en venir?"

Veo a Inuyasha como siempre y como es de esperarse hace gala de su mala educación y orgullo, pues se cruza de brazos indignado y hace un ademán con la cara indicando que no le importa.

"Ya te dije que sí Shippou, la muy boba me dijo que regresara y que no la molestara"

Observo al monje Miroku que suelta un apenas perceptible murmullo.

"¿pues que le dirías o harías?"

Inuyasha al instante le lanza una mirada fulminante y alza el puño mientras a su espalda anciana Kaede se aleja previendo lo que sucederá.

"¿Qué pretendes con tal comentario monje!... yo no le dije nada grave!... solamente le ordené regresar"

Todos nos quedamos callados y observándolo sarcásticos

"¿Qué?... –mira a todos confundido- no hice nada del otro mundo"

Es justo cuando yo intervengo

"No.. no hiciste nada… solamente fuiste a su caza y le "ordenaste" regresar al senguku y conociéndote lo delicado que eres… de seguro que Kagome no tuvo otra opción que despacharte de regreso"

El hanyou me mira acusadoramente y nos da la espalda a todos

"Feh… pues si ella no quiere regresar… es su problema"

"No… es TU problema, nosotros no estamos enamorados de ella"

Es la gota que derrama el baso…

"ahora verás zorro engreído!"

"Kiaaaaaaa!... nooooooo!"

TOOOOOOOOM

"O.o… mi cabecita"

"Inuyasha no es bueno desahogar tus frustraciones con pequeño Shippou"

"No te metas Miroku"

Veo como el hanyou enfurecido se aleja murmurando, yo solo sonrío pues se que todo ese mal humor se debe a la ausencia de Kagome, es increíble… la muchacha lo ha cambiado radicalmente, recuerdo cuando recién lo conocí como era de arisco y hasta cierto punto arrogante, pero la continua convivencia con la miko del futuro ha hecho que su frío semblante se ablande y hasta que tome ese mirar dulce que en ocasiones trata de ocultar.

"¿Pasa algo Sango?... ¿porqué sonríes?"

"¿mm?... n.n … no… no pasa nada… es solo que me preguntaba si Kagome tardará mucho en regresar"

"Espero que no… porque en lo personal… yo no soportaré unos días más el mal humor de Inuyasha –el monje mira a la exterminadora con amor- aunque… en cierta forma lo comprendo un poco, cualquiera se pondría de ese humor si estuviese lejos por tanto tiempo de la mujer que se ama"

No puedo evitar sonrojarme ante el repentino coqueteo del monje… éstos últimos días se ha comportado de una manera bastante diferente, hasta se podría decir que ha dejado esos juegos tontos de pedirle un hijo a cuanta doncella le pasa por enfrente.

Me siento bastante alagada, pues Miroku me observa serio en espera de una respuesta… yo me siento nerviosa como si fuese una pequeña quinceañera, Shippou aburrido sale a jugar mientras anciana Kaede prepara hiervas medicinales tratando de brindarnos privacidad… es impresionante la felicidad que me hace sentir sin necesidad de hablar… simplemente me siento feliz porque él está aquí y se que me…

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM

La cabaña se estremece, anciana Kaede deja caer al suelo el trasto dónde molía las hiervas y se sujeta de la pared de madera, mientras tanto, Miroku me abraza sobre protector en un intento instintivo por protegerme, todo de pronto es invadido por un rugido ensordecedor que pareciera que es lanzado desde las entrañas de la tierra, Shippou entra corriendo y se aferra a mi regazo mientras el polvo del techo de la cabaña nos baña a los cuatro.

La cabaña deja de sacudirse por un instante, dándonos una falsa esperanza de que todo ha terminado pero… de nueva cuenta una sacudida mucho más agresiva embiste el pequeño hogar.

"¡¡¡Kiaa!... ¿Qué sucede!"

"Calma Shippou, pronto pasara… es solo un temblor"

Miroku trata de calmarlo dándole esa explicación pero ambos sabemos que un temblor no es anunciado por un estruendo tan fuerte, la cabaña empieza a dar indicios de no poder resistir más tiempo las tremendas embestidas, por lo que Miroku y yo ayudamos rápidamente a salir del lugar, el polvo nos cubre las cabezas, maderos del techo nos pasan rozando hasta que salimos del lugar y nos topamos con los demás aldeanos igual de asustados, los animales del bosque salen despavoridos de sus escondites en busca de refugios más seguros mientras árboles caen como piezas de ajedrez al suelo.

Anciana Kaede suda frío al observar al horizonte, los pequeños y cansados ojos de la mujer parecieran estar asombrados por lo que ven, al instante intento imitarla pero una exclamación de Miroku me interrumpe.

"POR BUDA… que dem… -se tapa la boca-"

Veo como todos los aldeanos empiezan a dar pasos hacia atrás aterrados y empiezan a correr hacia el bosque en busca de un refugio.

"vámonos!... corran!"

"Si… vamonos!"

Mi confusión crece aún más al ver como se caen y pasan uno encima del otro en busca de un refugio, Kaede, Shippou al igual que Miroku miran sorprendidos en dirección de las colinas que separan ésta aldea con la otra, por lo que miro en esa dirección y me quedo sin aire al observar lo que en el horizonte aparece.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No puedo evitar sonreír al ver por el espejo de Kana lo que sucede… aunque esté encerrado aquí me da gusto saber que aún tengo influencia sobre las vidas de esos mentecatos, Ya han pasado dos horas desde que reviví a Kikyou y como era de esperarse sobresalió su orgullo y quiso desobedecerme pero después de una breve y concisa explicación no tuvo más opción que obedecerme. Era obvio que no dejaría escapar tan importante oportunidad de vengarse del sarnoso de Inuyasha.

Al principio estuvo a punto de romper el espejo dónde me encuentro cautivo pero bastó con que le arrebatara una de las almas para que entendiera definitivamente el mensaje, Kana por su parte y como siempre fiel a mis deseos se mantuvo seria, callada y observadora a mi costado… justo como lo hace en éste momento, esperando mis ordenes, por el momento no necesito de nada, solo me concentraré a observar que consecuencias traerá los inocentes sucesos que he provocado.

Todo va viento en popa… la hechicera está asustada y como lo esperaba fue en busca de la ayuda de Inuyasha y los demás, por su parte Kikyou ya se encargó de lo que le ordené ahora solo falta ver cuál es la reacción de todos para explotar lo que resulte.

"Señor Naraku"

Kana observa el espejo impávida de sentimientos como es su costumbre, su pálida piel la puedo distinguir cual sábana blanca en la oscuridad de la caverna.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Cómo hará que venga la miko?... ella está en su mundo y por lo que he visto en el reflejo del espejo no vendrá hasta dentro de varias lunas"

"Ese punto ya está resuelto, Kana… si ella es la pieza clave para mi venganza, ¿Cómo crees que yo el Gran Naraku no encontraría una forma de traerla hasta aquí?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Que día tan pesado… -mira el horizonte rojizo- ya es muy tarde pero… valió la pena –suspira- esa exposición fue muy estresante, U.U el profesor pareciera que se ha tomado muy en serio mi comentario de que quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido…

--- Flash Back……

"¿Segura Higurashi?... si no quieres reprobar el año tendrás que poner todo tu empeño éstas dos semanas que quedan"

"Claro Profesor… quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido"

"Bien… así se habla, entonces empieza con esto"

El maestro saca dos enormes pilas de hojas con problemas de álgebra y geometría analítica

"En la matemática es dónde te has atrasado más, prepárate con los tres primeros temas para que después me expongas lo más importante con sus respectivos ejemplos de cada punto."

"O.o …"

…..Fin Flash Back ……

Afortunadamente tuve la ayuda de mis amigas para sacar adelante la exposición, que si en dado caso no hubiese contado con su apoyo no hubiera hecho absolutamente nada –de nuevo suspira- solo espero que éstas dos semanas pasen rápido para poder ver a Inuyasha… aunque, hoy por la mañana se fue bastante molesto… ¡¡¡pero el tiene la culpa!... yo simplemente le explique mis razones de porqué no puedo regresar aún pero él quiso llevarme a la fuerza –se cruza de brazos indignada- no tuve más opción más que sentarlo… -se muerde los labios- pero por su cara creo que le dolió mucho…. –se lleva la mano derecha a la cara- ¿me habré pasado?

Ya he llegado a casa, justo estoy pasando al lado del árbol sagrado pero un ruido se escucha del pozo, no le tomo importancia pues tal vez sea mi gato que anda tratando de cazar algún ratón pero me doy cuenta de que estoy totalmente equivocada al momento de ver como mi gato baja de entre las ramas del árbol pues estaba cazando una pequeña lagartija para jugar con ella.

"Que extraño…"

TOM… CRASHH!

Escucho como si varios maderos se rompieran, me resulta bastante raro, es demasiado tarde como para que el abuelo esté arreglando el pozo pero de cualquier forma voy al lugar a darle las buenas tardes, pero los ruidos se vuelven cada vez más fuertes y constantes, conforme me voy acercando al pozo una incómoda sensación en mi pecho me embarga, por un instante dudo en execrarme pues una fría brisa hace que el árbol sagrado se agité y cruja como anunciando algo desagradable.

En contra de mis instintos abro la puerta corrediza de la habitación polvorienta y…

"Pero que…. Kiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..--..-.-.-.-

He salido a caminar y he llegado al pozo… Feh… las continuas burlas de los demás me sacan de quicio… ¿Quién se creen que son? -patea una piedra- todo es culpa de Kagome… -mira el pozo del tiempo enfurecido-

"Tonta!... pero allá tu y tus estúpidos exámenes… si los prefieres antes que a mi pues entonces quédate con ellos!"

Me cruzo de brazos indignado, no era necesario que conjurar el collar tantas veces… observo el pozo dónde se supone que debe de salir dentro de 7 lunas y un repentino dolor me invade… es como si Kagome estuviese en peligro, no sé como explicarlo pero esa sensación me dio, se escucha ridículo mas no se como explicarlo…

Observo receloso el pozo mientras mi cabello se mece por una estremecedora brisa, la cual me trae un aroma bastante conocida.

"sniff… sniff…"

CRASH!

Mi preocupación se ve cortada de tajo al momento de girarme y distinguir en el árbol del tiempo parada a una delicada figura femenina. El aliento se me va, me he quedado enmudecido mientras camino en su dirección ella me mira, sus ojos castaños se ven tristes, la luz del sol del medio día baña su negro cabello de delicados destellos haciendo un exquisito contraste con su piel lechosa, suave, fina… después de todo lo que hemos pasado, después de todo lo que hemos vivido… después de ver como murió no entiendo como es que en éste momento está parada frente a mi con esa mirada.

"Inuyasha…"

Me dice al momento en que me detengo frente a ella y la miro con desdén, ella da un paso al frente y estira sus brazos para tratar de tocar mi rostro pero yo me alejo evitando ser siquiera rosado por su piel… ¿Cómo es que está viva?... ¿porqué está aquí?... ¿Qué quiere?... ¿Cómo es que es tan sínica como para regresar a mi después de todo el daño que nos hizo a todos?

"Inuyasha…"

Sus ojos se bañan en lágrimas… si… la estoy mirando llorar, Kikyou está viva, frente a mi y llorando… no sé como reaccionar, sigo mudo observando como los antes fríos y tajantes ojos de Kikyou son anegados en amargas lágrimas de dolor.

"Inuyasha –da un nuevo paso al frente- yo… yo… lo siento… perdóname por favor"

"¿Qué?..."

"Por favor… -se acerca más a él- escúchame… es lo único que te pido… solo eso"

"Pues habla ya…"

"He hecho algo terrible"

"No me sorprende, todo lo que haces siempre es desagradable… dime una cosa Kikyou… ¿a qué has venido?... la verdad me sorprende verte viva después de todo lo que paso hace 15 días y el verte como estabas desangrada en el castillo de Naraku, no entiendo como es que estás aquí pidiéndome perdón de algo según tu estabas en lo correcto."

"Inuyasha escúchame por favor"

Veo como la mujer de pálida piel es invadida nuevamente por un llanto más desesperado, ya está a dos pasos de distancia y no había distinguido como de su hombro emerge sangre, la sacerdotisa intenta dar un paso al frente pero las fuerzas se le van y cae en mi pecho obligándome a sujetarla por los hombros, Kikyou alza la mirada y deja ver sus ojos castaños cubiertos de nuevas lágrimas las cuales corren incontenibles por sus mejillas, de pronto experimento una cesación incómoda… Kikyou me está mirando como antes… ella me está mirando como la última vez, antes de ser engañados por Naraku, antes de que ella me sellara en el árbol… ella me está mirando como antes…

"Kikyou yo…"

Sus brazos me rodean la espalda y su rostro se hunde en mi cuello mientras entre incontenibles sollozos empieza a hablar.

"No quiero… no quiero volver a experimentar el mismo dolor Inuyasha… me da mucho miedo y me parte el alma"

La fuerza de sus piernas flaquea y ambos caemos de rodillas al suelo, su cuerpo se ve agitado, pareciera como si hubiera tenido un ardua pelea, pues… sus ropas se ven rasgadas y el arco que siempre la acompaña está quebrado, por su parte las flechas no están, parece que las ha usado todas, aunque la herida de su hombro no es profunda ni grave provoca que mis sentidos se agudicen y me altere por el olor a sangre.

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Mátame Inuyasha… por favor hazlo"

"¿Qué!"

Ahora desvía la mirada y rinde su rostro en mi pecho en busca de protección, sin dejar de abrazarme sigue hablando.

"Inuyasha yo… no soportaré ver de nuevo una mirada tuya llena de rencor… no soportaré más eso… fui resucitada por Naraku, yo no quería… yo ya estaba resignada a pasar la eternidad en el infierno y sin ti… pero él se empecino en traerme de nuevo, no se como lo hizo pero me ordenó liberar a un espíritu que está en un templo de monjes que no está muy lejos de aquí y…."

"Momento… Naraku… ¿está vivo?"

"Si…"

"¿Dónde está?"

"No lo sé… cuando me ordenó liberar el espíritu de fuego fue a través de un espejo… mas no sé donde esté"

"Maldición… -la sujeta de los hombros- Por tu bien Kikyou espero y no sea una de tus nuevas jugarretas porque te juro que te arrepentirás… te lo juro"

Los ojos castaños son invadidos por una desgarradora tristeza

"Entiendo si no crees de mi arrepentimiento… -una lagrima resbala- pero por favor libérame de el tormento de tu odio… yo no…"

"Basta Kikyou… es imposible que te crea de buenas a primeras, es imposible después de todo lo que has hecho, del como me has hecho sufrir, después de hacerle tanto daño a Kagome… no quieras que te perdona al instante"

"Kagome… la había olvidado… ¿la… amas?"

"Con todo mi ser… ella es mi razón de vivir"

La mujer se aparta de mi y me observa dolida

"Yo fui alguna vez tu razón de vivir?"

"Si… lo fuiste, pero me traicionaste y eso me hizo olvidarte, ahora Kagome es quien está en mi corazón"

"Entiendo…"

"Ahora dime… ¿qué es lo que has hecho?... ¿por qué vienes herida?"

La sacerdotisa toma aire y se levanta del césped, yo la imito en lo que ella se seca los ojos con delicadeza mi explica.

"Tras la colinas al norte se encuentra un templo de monjes budistas, los cuales desde hace siglos cuidan a una deidad muy poderosa… esa deidad es de mucho interés para Naraku por lo que me resucito y me ordenó ir a liberarla… la razón la desconozco lo único que sé es que esa omnipotencia en manos de Naraku es sumamente destructiva."

"por qué vienes herida?... dudo que los monjes te atacaran"

"No… ellos no me atacaron, al contrario fui bien recibida, me las arregle para que me dejaran a solas en la habitación donde tenían la estatua donde se suponía que estaba el espíritu, hice una oración pero no resulto, dónde estaba encerrado el espíritu era en una daga que estaba en el altar a la estatua, el espíritu fue muy agresivo, intentó posesionar mi cuerpo, luché contra él durante varias horas hasta que llegaron los monje y con oraciones lo lograron controlar, yo salí corriendo del lugar hasta llegar aquí… más no se si lograrían controlarlo… si no es así entonces todos seremos…."

De pronto un temblor interrumpe a Kikyou, nos miramos el uno al toro sorprendidos para después ser sobrecogidos por una explosión que se escucha a lo lejos…

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM

El temblor se vuelve aún más fuerte y ambos nos tambaleamos tratando de mantener el equilibrio, pero es inútil… Kikyou en un intento por no caer se aferra de mi kimono pero es infructuoso pues yo le piso accidentalmente un pie tratando de no caer pero lo único que logro es desplomarme sobre ella en el suelo.

Segundos después, todo se queda quieto y callado… el silencio es estremecedor, siento el aliento de Kikyou golpear mi rostro, estamos demasiado cerca y eso no me agrada, estoy a punto de levantarme pero un nuevo ruido nos deja aun más atónitos, Kikyou se aferra a mi cuello impidiéndome levantarme y provocando que recargue más mi cuerpo sobre el de ella… los árboles a nuestro alrededor empiezan a crujir y a arder en llamas ante una fuerte ola de fuego.

"No te muevas"

Me ordena la sacerdotisa mientras hace una oración y un pequeño campo de protección nos rodea, veo sorprendido como los árboles se calcinan y el árbol del tiempo no es la acepción…

"Pero que ésta pasando?... ¿de dónde salió tanto fuego?"

Kikyou llama de nuevo mi atención aferrándose más a mi cuerpo obligándome a mirarla a los ojos…

"Es la señal que indica su completa liberación… el espíritu de fuego ya se liberó por completo y de seguro ha matado a los monjes que lo custodiaban… Inuyasha… el infierno ha llegado a la tierra"

Estoy a punto de hablar pero a pesar de que la ola de fuego a desparecido ha dejado a su paso a la mayoría de los árboles ardiendo en llamas y uno de ellos cruje avisándonos que está por caer, Kikyou ha desvanecido el campo pues se mira cansada pero aún no era suficiente ya que el árbol antes mencionado empieza repentinamente su recorrido al suelo, justo dónde ambos estamos tirados.

"Cuidado!"

Kikyou ya semi desmayada solo atina a llevarse una mano a la frente mientras yo rápidamente la tomo por la cintura y ruedo desesperado para alejarnos del lugar.

"Kiaaaaa!"

PLAAAAAAASHHHHH

Las llamas nos pasan rozando y los ojos castaños se abren de nuevo, ésta ves ella ha quedado sobre mi pecho, siento su cuerpo sobre el mío y como su nariz rosa con la mía.

"Inuyasha… me salvaste"

No respondo, pues ni siquiera yo se por qué lo hice, solo veo como la cascada de cabellos negros forman una cortina alrededor del rostro de Kikyou enmarcando el perfil que alguna vez amé, ella en un ágil movimiento posa sus manos sobre mi rostro y me susurra…

"Inuyasha… perdóname por favor yo aún te amo… y estoy dispuesta a todo para liberarme de tu odio"

Mis ojos se abren de par en par mientras recibo un delicado beso… el que siempre desee cuando aún la amaba… el que tantas noches anhelé y hoy solo repudio, pues…. Aunque siento el amor y cierta nostalgia por lo que alguna vez albergue en mi pecho por ella, ahora no es más que recuerdos amargos que me dañan y laceran el corazón, si… aunque ella esté arrepentida de todo lo que hizo el dolor sigue y un simple beso no lo borra… ni si quiera un… "-aún te amo-"… pues el daño ya está hecho.

Sus labios se alejan y su rostro se enmarca por una sutil sonrisa

"Te amaré siempre"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"

TOOM PAAZZZZZ…. CRASHHHHHHHH

"GRRRRRRRRRR"

TOOOOOOOOOM

Cada vez se vuelve más veloz pero he confirmado que Sayuri proviene del templo dónde cuidan al espíritu de fuego… su forma de pelea es inconfundible…

POMMM

Su defensiva y ofensiva son limpias y libres de errores o puntos débiles, obvio que no es comparable con mi sublime forma de pelear pero para ser discípula de unos humanos es magnifica… aunque a cada momento que pasa su sangre de Inu se va apoderando de ella y provoca que esté perdiendo el control de si misma.

La he obligado a dejar salir sus instintos pues era la única manera de que peleara contra mí, pero se está tomando muy en serio esto, pues veo como cada vez intenta con mayor énfasis desgarrarme el cuello o fracturarme alguna articulación, toma por arma cualquier objeto que encuentre, ya me ha arrojado con una maceta de 60 kilos y también con los instrumentos de jardinería, hemos llegado con nuestra pelea hasta el jardín principal de mi castillo, y al parecer está resuelta a acabar con ésta batalla pues veo como prepara sus garras y…

ZAAZZZZZZZZ

CRASHHHH ……………………………………..PLOOOOOMMM

"ese era mi árbol preferido, Sayuri… U.U"

"GRRRRRRRR"

Ya me cansé de estar jugando, obtuve lo que quería saber, ella es discípulo de esos monjes, es lo único que necesitaba saber, por lo que la tomo del cuello y la estampo contra el tronco de un árbol, ella forcejea intentando liberarse, es bastante fuerte y lo está logrando por lo que pego mi cuerpo al de ella logrando inmovilizarla.

"Cálmate… ya basta, es suficiente"

Los ojos negros me miran con odio y emite un gruñido bastante sonoro

"Ya basta Sayuri"

La hembra se detiene y me mira fijo a los ojos, yo la observo tratando de descifrar lo que piensa pues sus orbes negras emiten un brillo que no me agrada; no es hasta que veo como expone una sádica sonrisa que por fin entiendo que me está analizando ella a mí para empezar a pelear en serio.

Ambas garras femeninas estrellan contra mis oídos dos esferas púrpuras de energía que aparte de producir un ruido que me deja los tímpanos zumbando, liberan un humo negrusco que me cae en los ojos y desencadena una acción en cadena bastante bochornosa pues el humo me provoca ceguera y la explosión, sordera; yo en un intento por auto controlarme pues he sido herido por una hanyou trato de no olvidar la promesa de NO matarla, pero pareciera como si la hembra se empecinara en hacerme olvidarla pues se ha parado a mis espalda e intenta asfixiarme por el cuello.

Grave error, no ha tomado en cuenta que su delicada complexión no le ayuda en mucho, aún mirando borroso y con el humo a nuestro alrededor por la explosión que se llevo a cabo momentos antes hago un veloz movimiento con mi brazo derecho, sin voltearme a darle el rostro la tomo de su kimono por la espalda y de un jalón la elevo sobre mi cabeza y la estrello contra la tierra frente a mí.

La hembra emite un quejido de dolor pero la tenacidad nuevamente sale a relucir pues se traga el dolor a pecho e intenta levantarse, yo solamente poso mi pie derecho cobre su abdomen y libero un poco de veneno de mi garra el cual cae al lado de su rostro casi rozándole la mejilla pero sin causar daño alguno.

"Será mejor que te mantengas quita y regreses a la normalidad"

Le digo autoritario pero la mujer solo enarca una ceja para después enredar sus piernas entre las mías y causar que caiga de espalda a su lado, ella aprovecha la situación y se sienta sobre mi pecho mientras intenta golpearme solo atino a sujetarla del brazo para arrojarla al suelo e inmovilizarla de nuevo bajo mi peso olvidando por completo que tenía la garra bañada en veneno.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

"Kiiiaaaaaaaa"

El humo y polvo que nos rodeaba por fin se disipa, y veo a escasos milímetros unos labios rojos que paulatinamente van transmutando a un color rosa de entre los cuales sale un dulce aliento que me golpea el rostro provocando que la luna que tengo escondida tras el fleco se vea un poco, el pecho agitado de la hembra sube y baja desesperado en busca de oxígeno lo puedo sentir a través de la dura armadura, es cuando reacciono y noto en la posición tan comprometedora en la que hemos quedado.

(Sayuri contra el suelo, una pierna doblada y la otra distendida, la muñeca izquierda siendo sujetada por la garra de Sesshoumaru mientras que su mano derecha está posada sobre el pecho del lord, por su parte Sesshoumaru se encuentra en el espacio que queda entre la pierna doblada de Sayuri)

Rápidamente la libero de mi agarre pues he notado como tras el fleco negro los ojos de la mujer han regresado a la normalidad y ha aparecido el eterno rubor en sus mejillas por lo que me levanto del suelo sin poder evitar ver como su kimono se ha quemado por completo del brazo dónde la sujete.

La hembra intenta levantarse al mismo tiempo que tapa sus piernas avergonzada, ya que al caer al suelo su kimono se abrió demasiado para mi gusto, veo como el rubor en sus mejillas se vuelve más intenso sin previo aviso, pero no es hasta que se levanta y se para frente a mi, cuando nota que su brazo izquierdo está sangrando por la quemadura que le he provocado para regresarla a la normalidad.

La hanyou mira su herida para después mostrarme unos enormes ojos de sorpresa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Señor…. Señor Sesshoumaru… ¿Qué pasó?"

Siento el ardor causado por la quemadura recorrerme el brazo por completo, el amo Sesshoumaru solo me muestra una de esas miradas frías.

"Ve a que te curen"

Después empieza a caminar en dirección del castillo dónde está Jaken parado con la quijada casi llegándole al suelo, al parecer lo ha mirado todo… yo solo recuerdo… -se sonroja- yo solo recuerdo… los dorados ojos del señor mirándome de una manera distinta, en ellos no se encontraba la acostumbrada frialdad que los acompaña… recuerdo su mano sujetando con firmeza mi muñeca y… -medio sonríe- sus labios… muy cerca de los míos.

Sesshoumaru se da cuenta del delirio en que se encuentra su sirvienta.

"Sayuri… Sayuri…"

"…. –sonrojada y con la mirada perdida- ….."

"Hembra loca… -enojo- Sayuri"

"He?... si señor?"

"Ve inmediatamente a curarte esa herida… es una orden… si pierdes el brazo te despediré"

"O.O si señor"

"Después pasa a mi oficina… tenemos una seria plática tu y yo"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No sé como llegué aquí, no sé que hago aquí pero… desearía nunca haber mirado lo que miré… las lágrimas no son suficientes, las malditas lágrimas no son suficientes para desahogar tanto dolor, humillación y rencor. ¿Porqué dios mío? ¿por qué?... las ramas en llamas que chocan contra mí mientras corro provocan pequeñas quemaduras, pero ni siquiera siento el dolor, solo me concentro en correr… corro sin dirección alguna, yo solo quiero alejarme de esa escena que tanto daño me causa.

Lo único que sé… es que venía de la escuela… estaba tan cansada que solo quería llegar a dormir –sigue corriendo- escuché un ruido extraño en el pozo del templo y fui a ver que sucedía… cuando entré al lugar…. Me di cuenta que del pozo emergían unos tentáculos que me atraparon y me halaron al interior del hoyo trayéndome a la época del sengoku, no entendía por qué estaba aquí… los tentáculos desaparecieron al instante y solo quedé yo en el fondo… escuché gritos y al momento de salir... solo mirè un panorama completamente devastado... empecé a caminar en busca de alguien que me explicara tal devastación pero... PERO... –cae de rodillas al suelo- los mire... ellos estaban... Inuyasha estaba... –una lágrima cae- besándola.. él estaba besándola!

Golpeo una y otra vez el árida tierra en busca de una explicación, en busca de alivio pero no lo encuentro... solo siento como la vista se me nubla de lagrimas en representación de impotencia, dolor desmedido lleno de rencor creciente hacia quien amo y tuvo la osadía de traicionarme de la cruel manera en que lo hizo. Siento como si la cabeza me fuese a explotar en busca de una explicación lógica a lo que mire... pero no la encuentro... simplemente no la hay... si él me lo hubiera dicho, si me hubiera dicho que no me ama... que nunca la pudo olvidar, que... que la prefiere a ella en vez de a mi... que prefiere a Kikiou en vez de a mi... que olvido todo el daño que nos hizo, que olvido todo y prefiere largarse con ella y dejarme tirada y usada como lo ha hecho... yo... yo... lo habría... –aprieta los nudillos contra el suelo mientras caen más lagrimas- ¿Qué le hice yo para queme pague así?... yo solo me he concentrado en quererlo, en tratar de protegerle, en curar sus heridas del pasado y el… él no me corresponde y en cambio juega conmigo como si fuera solo una tonta… desearía que las cosas nunca hubieran sido así

"Yo… desearía… yo… -sollozos- desearía no saberlo de ésta manera tan cruel… ¿por qué jugaste así?... ¿porqué?... no lo entiendo si ella nos hizo tanto daño… ¿porqué la perdonas?... ¿por qué regresas a sus brazos?... POR QUE ME TRAICIONASTE!... ¡¡¡¡POR QUÉ ME TRAICIONASTE DE ESTA MANERAAAAAAAAAA! –sollozos- te odio… TE ODIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!..."

Los árboles a mi alrededor siguen ardiendo en llamas, el humo inalado es demasiado y mis pulmones pasan factura del daño… ya no me importa si muero calcinada, de cualquier forma me he dado cuenta que no he sido valorada por quien más amaba.

Todo a mi alrededor se empieza a nublar… solo veo entre las llamas una figura que se acerca a mi y posa su mano sobre mi frente sudada.

"Una hembra de humano… me sorprende que sigas viva entre tanto calor…"

Las lagrimas siguen rodando en evidencia silenciosa de mi dolor.

"Lagrimas… -arruga el ceño- ustedes los humanos son tan vulnerables"

No distingo su rostro, ni su ropa, solo veo una larga melena castaña con destellos rojizos… no se quien es, solo siento como me sujeta en brazos y me saca de entre las abrasadoras flamas antes de que yo recargue mi cabeza en su pecho solo puedo decir.

"Déjame morir… por favor"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una aclaración Sexymaru no sintió el temblor porque se supone que su castillo está en una montaña muy lejos del bosque de Inuyasha.

Ahora, pasando al capítulo….Jejejeje… bastante… "ardiente" verdad? ¿Qué opinan? O.o

Kano: Creo que no entiendo su objetivo…. –enumera con los dedos- Señorita Numat esté herida y buscándome, pero para eso fue a la aldea de Señora Kaede, PERO en esa aldea se está cayendo a pedazos por un repentino temblor que fue provocado por la liberación de ese espíritu del fuego el cual anunció su liberación mandando una ola de fuego que se distendió varios kilómetros a la redonda, pero lo más sorprendente de todo es el arrepentimiento de Kikyou –sigue con la otra mano enumerando- la cual le muestra a Inuyasha su arrepentimiento con un beso quien a su vez no se da cuenta que Kagome los ha mirado y ha salido corriendo sin dirección definida poniendo en peligro su vida pues el bosque entero está ardiendo en flamas, sin mencionar a Sesshoumaru que está actuando muy extraño… ¿y sabe que es lo peor Mitzuky-dono?

No… ¿Qué es lo peor?

Kano: ¡¡¡Que yo no estoy ahí para apagar tanto fuego!... déjeme entrar por favor, es una pena que se queme de tal manera el bosque.

No… tengo planes para ti… n.n vaya… has dado una síntesis bastante exacta XDD… y si… ya vamos en el segundo cap. Y esto está que arde!... jajajajaja…

Firulangas: Guoff!

Exacto… procurare que la secuela no pase de los 10 caps. Por eso los problemas se presentaron tan repentinamente…. Ahora bien, no lo haré todo tan acelerado, procurare seguir el mismo ritmo con el que ya está acostumbradas.

Muchas gracias por sus cartas!...

Kano: n.n

Firulangas: nos leemos pronto

Ey!... eso lo digo yo!

Firulangas: Guoff! n.n


	3. Rojo atardecer

¡Verdad que ahora no tarde mucho?... n.n jejeje los frutos de estar de holgazana todo el vendito día se hacen presentes!... jajajaja… ya me hacían falta unas vacaciones como éstas… sip. Como lo leen amigas, Mitzuky-dono se tomo un año sabático con los estudios ¬.¬ aunque he de admitir que no fue por gusto (y no, no me corrieron de la escuela… XDD yo me corrí jajajaja)… bueno, bueno –se cruza de brazos y sierra los ojos muy seria- admito que extraño ciertas cosas de mi antigua escuela.

Firulangas: Guoff!

Kano: Sus amigos, sus maestros, su mesa banco dónde escribió cuanto odiaba al maestro de Ciencias Sociales, a su maestro de ciencias sociales, la hora de receso?... ¿Qué extraña Señorita?

-sonríe- las tortas con queso de la tiendita! T.T…. he intentado hacer unas pero no me queda igual –pensativa- valdrá la pena hacer un viaje de 5 horas para comer esas deliciosas tortas?... –se va y empieza a sacar cuentas-

Firulangas: ¬.¬…. ya decía yo que no se iba a arrepentir de tomarse ese año sabático.

Kano: n.nU… veámoslo de ésta manera cachorro –observa a Mitzuky que está tirada en el sofá mirando la tele y riéndose a carcajada abierta- n.n la tenemos más tiempo con nosotros, hay que disfrutarla antes de que entre de nuevo a la escuela y ande de arriba para abajo con sus libros.

Firulangas: mmm… mejor presento el capitulo que por lo que veo, ésta mujer no tiene para cuando… Guoff!... diviertanse!

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Rojo atardecer.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Ojos claros, serenos, si de un dulce mirar sois alabados,**

**¡¿Por qué si me miráis, miráis airados!**

**Si cuando más piadosos más bellos parecéis a aquel que os mira,**

**No me mires con ira,**

**Porque no parezcáis menos hermosos.**

**¡¡Ay tormentos rabiosos!**

**Ojos claros, serenos,**

**Ya que así me miráis, miradme al menos.**

**(Gutierre de Cetina)**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La respiración es agitada, siento el sudor recorrer mi frente mientras veo atónita como todo a nuestro alrededor arde en fuego, todo fue tan rápido que apenas y dio tiempo para que anciana Kaede y Miroku reaccionaran para formar un campo, Shippou se aferra a mi pecho asustado pues él también miró como después de ese fuerte temblor, una enorme ola de fuego emergió de las colinas y arrasó con todo lo que encontró a su paso, la imagen fue aterradora, la lumbre formaba un rostro que se tragaba los árboles y dejaba solo carbón a su paso, los aldeanos entraron en pánico, iban a salir corriendo pero anciana Kaede lo impidió envolviendo a toda la aldea en un campo de energía que después fue apoyado por Miroku para fortalecerlo y poder aguantar la tremenda envestida de esa ola infernal.

Un calor intolerable nos arremetió por varios minutos hasta que el fuego desapareció y dejó solo árboles y tierra calcinada, yo solo quedé paralizada… si… nunca en mi vida había sentido tanto miedo como el que sentí en el momento que miré ese rostro que se tragaba cuanto ser vivo se encontraba frente de él…. Estoy totalmente segura que con el fuego de esa ola se formaba un rostro, el cual no anuncia nada bueno.

"Buda… -cae arrodillado al suelo con un semblante de cansancio- ¿Qué fue eso?"

Anciana Kaede se sienta junto a Miroku tratando de recuperar fuerzas, yo sigo parada, abrazada de Shippou como si de eso dependiera el bienestar del pequeño… observando como los árboles que no fueron protegidos por el campo de protección arden en abrasadoras llamas indicándome que eso mismo nos pudo haber pasado a nosotros, los aldeanos por su parte corren con cubetas de agua para mantener el fuego a raya y que no invada la aldea, gritos se escuchan por doquier que me alteran.

"Sango…"

Me habla el kitzune pero no respondo, algo no me gusta… algo no me está gustando…

"Sango"

Me llama de nuevo, esta vez más asustado que preocupado, pero es cuando reacciono y el terror me invade.

"Inuyasha!..."

Miroku me mira asustado por el tremendo grito que doy, corro hacia el monje y me hinco frente a él mientras le entrego a Shippou

"¿Qué sucede Sango? – recibe a Shippou en brazos- cálmate"

"Miroku… Inuyasha, Inuyasha no está aquí… vamos a buscarlo por favor… ¿Qué tal si no encontró refugio?... ¿Qué tal si…?"

"Cálmate.."

"Pero.. el calor era muy fuerte, Miroku… por favor"

Veo como Miroku entiende mi mensaje y se levanta del suelo mientras deja a shippou a un lado.

"Vamos a buscarlo… tienes razón"

Yo solo asiento, me noto muy preocupada pues no hay manera de que Inuyasha haya encontrado un refugio en tan poco tiempo, y el pensar que le pudo haber pasado algo me llena de una incertidumbre indescriptible en el pecho.

"No te preocupes Sango, verás que él está bien"

"Eso espero"

Estamos tomando camino cuando una sonrisa de alivio se dibuja en mi rostro…

"Inuyasha!"

Veo como del sendero calcinado emerge el hanyou… el alivio golpea mi cuerpo provocando un suspiro de consuelo, corro en su dirección al distinguir una figura femenina que trae en brazos, Miroku me sigue y ahoga una exclamación de asombro al ver a la mujer que el hanyou trae en brazo.

"¿Están bien?"

Nos pregunta mientras ignora nuestra continuas miradas a la mujer que trae cargando… el fleco castaño cae sobre sus ojos, mientras espíritus rodean a Inuyasha sobreprotegiendo a la doncella, quemaduras se pueden ver en sus brazos y piernas indicando que la mujer no contó con tanta suerte como nosotros.

"Inuyasha… ella es…"

"Si- interrumpe- es la hechicera, la hembra de Kano, la encontré en el camino, estaba desmayada y siendo semi cubierta por sus espíritus pero – la observa- es obvio que no pudieron protegerla del todo bien y el fuego la quemo… hay que curarla y ponerle alguna medicina o planta de esas que usa la anciana para que no le queden cicatrices…. ¿Hay más heridos?"

"No, es la única hasta ahora, démela, yo la llevo con anciana Kaede"

Miroku recibe con cuidado a la hechicera, la cual no deja de susurrar y pedir que Kano llegue a ella, las quemaduras no se miran graves pero si no son tratadas se pueden complicar, en cuestión de segundos el monje llega con la anciana de la aldea y ésta le empieza a dar indicaciones a Miroku, posteriormente se introducen en la mal trecha cabaña que momentos antes amenazaba con derrumbarse.

Mientras tanto, los pueblerinos siguen corriendo a nuestro alrededor cargados de cubetas con agua evitando que el fuego entre más a la aldea, estoy a punto de ponerme a ayudar, pues Shippou y Kirara también hacen lo mismo pero..

"Sango… espera"

"¿Si?"

Los ojos claros que parecen de oro por el fuego que nos rodea no dejan de mostrar un semblante de preocupación… el cuál no provoca otra cosa que intranquilidad, pues cuando Inuyasha mira de esa manera, quiere decir que estamos en problemas, solo me mira y yo ya desesperada por ir a ayudar le repito.

"¿Qué pasa?... tenemos que ayudar ha…"

"No murió… no hemos acabado con é como lo habíamos pensado, es Naraku… sigue vivo."

"¿QUE!"

..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-..—

"Hablaste más de la cuenta… yo no quiero que sepan de mi paradero ni mucho menos de que sigo vivo baka"

La sacerdotisa me mira altanera… la conozco a la perfección y sé que planea hacer algo para liberarse de mi, pero no lo logrará, de eso me encargue yo desde el momento en que la traje de nuevo al reino mortal… aquí, si quiere sobrevivir necesita de mí para encontrar el suministro de almas.

"De alguna manera tenías que pagar el haberme despertado de mi letargo"

"Yo no pago nada, sacerdotisa de quinta… aquí se hace lo que yo digo y si vuelves a hablar de más me encargaré de que te arrepientas"

Al instante noto como un brillo calculador pasa por los frívolos ojos de la hembra.

"Hazlo!... es lo mejor que podrías hacer hanyou estúpido!... a mi no me interesas ni tu, ni el idiota de Inuyasha ni nadie… los odio a todos… ¿me entiendes? A TODOS SIN ECEPCIÓN LOS DETESTO -le da la espalda al espejo- y me encargaré de que paguen y sufran mil veces lo que yo sufrí en vida… -sonríe- ya empecé por la mocosa del futuro, justo nos miró cuando nos estábamos besando Inuyasha y yo… -lo mira de soslayo- admito que tengo que agradecerte que la hayas traído justo cuando yo estaba con el estúpido e ingenuo hanyou… -finge voz tierna mientras se acerca al espejo- ahora solo falta seguir con mil papel de tonta, arrepentida para ganarme la confianza del apestoso perro y ésta vez no solo mandarlo al infierno… sino hacerlo sufrir como nunca y perder su alma en el olimpo si es posible."

Me quedo callado observando a la "nueva" Kikyou… estoy totalmente sorprendido, pues si antes su retorcida alma "amaba" (por así decirle) solo a Inuyasha, ahora ni siquiera a él… nos odia a todos y a todo lo que se cruce por su camino…

"-sonríe- Perfecto… Bien… Kikyou, sabes que aunque quieras no puedes hacerme daño, así que mide muy bien tus acciones que te estoy vigilando día y noche, por lo pronto lo que me interesaba ya lo hiciste… que es liberar al espíritu de fuego, debes de tener cuidado, fuiste una torpe al permitir que te hiriera."

Kikyou solo me lanza una mirada fulminante mientras Kana limpia y sutura la piel rasgada de su hombro…

"No sabes lo que dices imbécil… como tu no luchaste contra ese estúpido espíritu hablas como todo un tonto"

"Mi querida Kikyou… te aseguro que si yo tuviese cuerpo dónde depositar mi ya poderosa alma… no habría tenido las dificultades que tu tuviste."

"Claro que no… -voltea el rostro en otra dirección- de seguro mandarías a una de tus marionetas como es tu patética costumbre… -mira de nuevo al espejo- ahora dime… ¿para qué quieres libre a ese espíritu?... hice todo lo que me pediste y aún no acabo de entender para que me pediste que con mis poderes espirituales alterara el ambiente cerca del lago donde vive la hechicera"

"Ya lo entenderás… solo dime, ¿Cómo hiciste todo?... con lujo de detalles, en ese momento no te pude vigilar porque estaba recibiendo almas nuevas"

La hembra me observa perspicaz antes de empezar a hablar

"Después de despertar y recibir tus peticiones…-frunce el ceño- fui a ese lago a confirmar que ahí vivían Kano y la hechicera, después me alejé varios kilómetros alterando el ambiente por dónde pasaba con mis poderes espirituales hasta casi llegar al templo dónde estaba ése espíritu, de ahí en adelante me encargué que no quedara rastro alguno"

"¿Qué tanta fue la distancia desde el templo del espíritu hasta dónde dejaste de usar tus poderes?"

"¿Yo que demonios voy a saber?..."

Veo como la mujer reacomoda su kimono pues Kana ha terminado de curarla, yo solo sigo con mi cuestionamiento.

"Después fue cuando fuiste a liberar al espíritu y saliste corriendo en dirección dónde momentos antes habías dejado tu rastro, para ese entonces Kano ya debía de haber estado ahí… ¿estaba o no en ése lugar?"

"Si… justo estaba llegando, acompañado de los espíritus de la hechicera, pero ella no estaba… -sonríe- y estaba igual de arrogante que siempre, al instante me quiso aniquilar pero para ese entonces ya había sido alcanzada por el espíritu"

"¿Entonces no fue controlado por los monjes como le hiciste creer a Inuyasha?"

"No, el espíritu es muy poderoso… ¿Cómo crees que iba a ser controlado por esos monjes insignificantes? De seguro en éste momento están reducidos a cenizas. Con mucho trabajo pude llegar hasta donde estaba el baka de tu hijo sin ser aniquilada por el tonto espíritu, después… empezó a luchar contra Kano … pues según palabras del estúpido espíritu yo solo era una sanguijuela al lado de tu querido Kano… por lo que calculo, duraron horas peleando pues la liberación del espíritu fue en la mañana y éste anunció su presencia con esa ola más o menos en medio día"

"… eso quiere decir que mi plan se llevó a la perfección… el espíritu de fuego luchó contra Kano –sonríe- y si el engreído espíritu lanzó una ola de fuego en anuncio de su libración eso quiere decir que…"

Veo como Kikyou sale de la cueva sonriendo y segundos después entra de nuevo nada más y nada menos que con…

"Tu creación más rebelde ha muerto – muestra el callado de Kano- mira… n.n fue lo único que encontré en el campo de batalla… ésta cosa estaba enterrada en medio de lo que al parecer fue el núcleo de la explosión que provocó esa enorme ola de lumbre… en pocas palabras, si todo marchó bien, tu adorado Kano fue reducido a escorias y para éste entonces el espíritu ya se ha apoderado de algún cuerpo"

No puedo evitar sonreír ante la noticia… veo el callado que meces antes le había entregado a Kano y éste no refleja más que la derrota del youkai que alguna vez controlo el agua a su antojo… ahora solo faltan los demás.

"Entonces… ahora cuáles son tus planes?... ¿y qué hago con esto?"

Noto como me muestra el callado de Kano y yo solo sonrío con mucho más énfasis mientras nuevos planes de cómo hacer sufrir a esas alimañas se presentan en mi mente…

"Uno menos, ahora solo faltan los demás… sería bueno que accidentalmente le hicieras llegar el callado a la hechicera, será interesante ver su reacción, tu ya por tu parte te has encargado de la miko del futuro, en éste momento ya debe de estar calcinada en algún lugar del bosque si no es que no ha muerto por la intoxicación del humo… hazle llegar ese callado a la hechicera, pero primero ganate de nuevo la confianza de todos"

Kikyou solo me mira y se da la vuelta, yo alcanzo a percibir como me dice un muy tenue:

"Maldito desgraciado"

Después… se retira dejándome a solas con Kana

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Frío… siento mucho frío, me duele mi cabeza y siento mi pecho adolorido… abro mis ojos y veo un árbol calcinado con sus ramas siendo respaldadas por un rojo cielo, el cual no me hace gracia pues me recuerda a las llamas que nos rodeaban cuando lo miré…

"Besándola…"

Sierro de nuevo mis ojos tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazan con salir, pero es cuando caigo en cuenta que…

"Al fin despertaste… hembra"

"Kiaaaaaaaaa!..."

Me levanto apresurada y torpemente intento alejarme, pero al instante choca mi espalda contra el árbol muerto que miré al despertar, miro para todos lados en busca de la voz que me habló, por su tono sé que es de un hombre… pero…

"No grites… odio cuando gritan"

Al instante me separo del árbol, pues la voz proviene del otro lado del tronco, tomo una distancia prudencial… muy, pero muy prudencial y empiezo a rodear el tallo calcinado hasta empezar a distinguir a quien creo me salvó de las llamas.

"¿Qui… quien eres… tu?"

Le pregunto temerosa a un youkai de complexión delgada pero de músculos definidos que está recargado en el árbol y no hace más que ver con mucho interés una daga con empuñadura de oro e incrustaciones de diamantes negros.

"…."

Silencio… no me contesta y en cambio solo me ignora… yo solamente sigo observándolo, nunca había mirado a un youkai como él y a decir verdad creo que no es él quien me salvó la vida hoy al medio día pues su cabello llega hasta sus hombros mientras que la persona que estuvo conmigo en medio de ese infierno tenía una larga melena castaña… aunque –lo mira- él también tiene cabello castaño, la luz del atardecer hace que destellos rojizos se miren en su cabello al igual que esa otra persona… ... no entiendo… ¿Qué hago aquí y con éste mal educado que solo me ignora y mira esa daga como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo?...

La paciencia se me acaba y de nuevo le pregunto al youkai de piel bronceada…

"¿Quién eres?... contesta"

Por fin logro captar su atención, de mala gana guarda su daga entre una especie de gabardina que le llega hasta los tobillos, sin mangas que para mi ver parece que le arrancó los tubos a tirones para dejar sus brazos al descubierto, la tela es de color blanco, al igual que su pantalón que es muy ajustado, al momento de pararse correctamente y dejar de recargarse en el árbol puedo notar como en su pierna izquierda lleva enredado una especie de listón de acero negro que va desde su tobillo rodeando su pierna hasta llegar a su muslo, el único contraste en su atuendo son: ese listón de acero negro (que sinceramente no sé como es que no le ha desgarrado la piel) y su camisa de cuello de tortuga del mismo color, la cual está pulcramente fajada bajo el pantalón y éste junto con la gabardina son sujetados por un cinto de tela blanca que enmarca si afilada cintura… en conclusión estoy parada frente a un hombre de apariencia muy extraña para ser de ésta época.

"¿Qué tanto me miras humana?..."

"He"

Al instante lo miro a los ojos y me sorprende demasiado pues ojos como los de este youkai jamás en mi vida había mirado… doy un paso hacia atrás mientras un escalofrío desagradable me recorre la espalda… el youkai enarca una ceja.

"Vino… tus ojos son… color vino"

"¿Y?..."

Lo sé… lo sé, nada de especial es que tenga los ojos color vino… pero es que al momento de ver sus ojos miles de sentimientos pasaron por mi… las orbes de éste youkai son diferentes y no sabría decir en que… es como si… cuando él puso sus ojos sobre los míos… yo… yo… simplemente experimente y vi. sus sentimientos… odio… odio y más odio, acompañado de dolor, frialdad de sentimientos, rencor hacia… todo y todos sin aparente razón… pero también miré un deseo inmenso de ser libre… ¿a qué o de quien? no lo sé… lo único que sé es que ese sentimiento no era de él… arg!... no sé ni lo que pienso… solo sé que éste youkai es peligroso, muy peligroso y que…

"Dile tu nombre a tu amo"

"Mi que?... O.O"

"Lo que escuchaste humana… tu te estabas dejando morir en medio del fuego, por lo que no deseabas tu vida, yo necesito tu vida así que decidí… ¿Cómo se le puede decir?... ¿reciclarte?"

La incredulidad me invade de improviso y una sonrisa fingida asalta mi rostro… no lo puedo creer… ahora soy la sirvienta de un youkai altanero!

"YO NO SOY BASURA QUE SE RECICLA!"

"Te ordene que no gritaras"

Los ojos color vino que reflejan continua nostalgia ahora me miran con rudeza mientras se acerca más a mí, yo solo atino a retroceder la misma distancia que él avanzó.. intento saber dónde se fue la persona que antes me salvo y sé que TENIA el cabello largo y ahora "éste" dice que es mi amo si no tuvo vela en el entierro… por lo que de nuevo pregunto

"¿Quién eres youkai?... dónde está la persona que me salvó hoy al medio día… ¿qué le hiciste?"

Al instante el rostro masculino es adornado por su seño arrugado y me da la espalda para mostrarme una larga y brillante melena castaña, es cuando comprendo que el "muchachito" trae un extraño corte que si lo miras de frente parece que tiene el cabello hasta los hombros pero tan pronto como te da la espalda te das cuenta que en realidad tiene el cabello igual de largo que Sesshoumaru o Naraku.

"No seas baka… yo soy quien te sacó de entre todo ese fuego y ahora me debes tu vida… por lo que me la pienso cobrar si no me obedeces"

"O.O… ¿Qué?... ¿Me estas diciendo que me matarás si no me vuelvo tu sirvienta?"

"¿Quién te está pidiendo que seas mi sirvienta?... vas a ser mi esclava por lo que me llamarás "amo"

Parpadea tratando de asimilar las palabras recién dichas… no lo puedo creer… simplemente no lo puedo creer…

"O.O….. -.-… n.n… je… jejeje…. No… puedo… creerlo… jejeje… jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja…. –lo observa en intenta contener la risa- jijiji…. Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaajajajajajaajajajajajaajajajajajajajajajajjajajajajajaajajja Hay mi pansita…-se lleva las manos al abdomen- jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaj…. Que gracioso!... yo Kagome Higurashi "esclava" de un youkai engreído… jajajajajajajaja… ahora nada podría ser peor, simple y sencillamente mi vida se ha vuelto todo un desastre… ¿y sabes que es lo peor de todo?... que estoy en temporada de exámenes y voy a reprobar… ahora repetiré el año… jajajajajaja… pero NO… lo más insólito déjame decirte es que mi novio regresó con la mujer que intento matarlo… n.n y lo peor de todo es que no podré regresar a mi casa si no es sin su ayuda ¿ no te resulta gracioso?... soy un ave de mal agüero, ¿no te da miedo tenerme a tu lado?... ¿sabes?... –se limpia las lágrimas de dolor disfrazadas de diversión y recupera la compostura- mátame porque NO aceptaré a rebajarme al nivel de una esclava ni muchos menos a servirte… me caes mal… ¿entiendes?"

Solo veo como su rostro aún mantiene ese semblante nostálgico mientras se acerca a mi y con delicadeza posa su garra izquierda en mi mejilla mientras en el dedo índice de su garra derecha hace aparecer una pequeña gota de roca fundida y la acerca a mi rostro cuidando de no tocarme, pero aún así haciéndome percibir el calor del fuego.

"Por tu bien… obedéceme, es la única ocasión que te admitiré una falta de respeto tan grande, yo te he de matar cuando ya no sirvas a mis propósitos, no te preocupes que si una muerte quieres… la tendrás, pero te aseguro no será nada agradable y me rogaras piedad… así que no insistas más"

Veo como la gota de lava resbala de su dedo y cae sobre mi zapato, no pasa ni el segundo cuando ya siento el ardor en mi piel, por inercia más que por pensarlo me deshago de la prenda antes de que me queme, después de cerciorarme que no tengo daño alguno aparte de la piel irritada recibo mi primer orden como esclava… ¬.¬

"Dime tu nombre… humana"

"Ya te dije… me llamo Kagome"

Después empieza a caminar sin decir más… yo me quedo parada observando mi zapato totalmente quemado… U.U… ahora tendré que andar descalza… justo como… Inuyasha. –entristece- creo que es el fin de ésta relación… definitivamente lo es… ni siquiera tuve tiempo de digerir los que miré y ya estoy teniendo más disgustos- suspira exasperada- ¿por qué Kamy se empecina en ponerme tantas pruebas?... soy débil, creo que éste dolor no lo superaré –una lágrima resbala- esto no lo soportaré.

"Sígueme Kagome"

"¿Hu?... –se limpia las lágrimas- ¿ha dónde vamos?... –se quita el otro zapato y empieza a caminar- ya está oscureciendo, ¿no crees que es peligroso, los youkai salen en la noche a cazar y…"

"No es tu asunto… solo sígueme –la mira de soslayo- por sino lo haz notado, yo también soy youkai."

"¿Sabías que eres un engreído de primera?... además… no me has dicho tu nombre… -se cruza de brazos y dice sarcástica- ¿Cómo le debo decir al que se supone que es mi Señor?"

"Y tu eres un dolor de cabeza… cállate de una buena vez que mi paciencia llega a sus límites"

"Pero no me has dicho tu nombre…."

En realidad ni siquiera sé porqué lo sigo… -hace gesto- bueno… si lo sé… la verdad es que no quiero regresar a la aldea de anciana Kaede… no quiero si Inuyasha está ahí… no quiero verlo de nuevo, no quiero verlo nunca, y si una manera es estando cerca de éste desconocido entonces lo haré… pues… ahora que lo pienso Inuyasha es el único que me puede regresar a mi mundo sin poner en peligro a mi época de un ataque de ningún tipo por parte de un youkai… y si el no volver a verlo implica quedarme aquí para siempre lo acepto pues ante todo está mi dignidad y el bienestar de mi mundo, además yo no pienso pedirle ni darle más ayuda… -observa el vaivén del cabello castaño- aunque eso implique ser la sirvienta de éste youkai… -mira sus pies descalzos mientras camina y suspira- creo que tendré que hacerme a la idea de irme olvidando de todo y todos, porque aunque quiera, dudo mucho que éste youkai me deje partir.

"Ignis"

"He?"

"Es mi nombre… Ignis"

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.--..-.-.-.

"Señor… ¿me mando hablar?"

Veo como la hanyou se para tímidamente en el umbral de la puerta de mi oficina, justo estaba revisando unos papeles mandados por el Lord del Norte, los poso a un lado sobre mi escritorio de cedro y noto como se pueden ver las vendas a través de la manga rota del kimono femenino.

"Pasa y sierra la puerta"

"Enseguida Señor"

La sumisa criatura ejecuta de inmediato mi orden y se queda parada justo delante de la puerta, observando el piso, aún avergonzada por los sucesos de hoy en la mañana, el espeso fleco negro cubre sus ojos del mismo color que el cabello, yo solo la observo, de no ser por las orejas ella pasaría como una humana común y corriente, su comportamiento, olor, educación, mirada, forma de hablar… todo de ella parece humano, todo ese tiempo siendo educada por esos monjes del templo de "Ignis" sirvió para ocultar sus instintos de youkai hasta casi olvidarse de ellos… ésta hanyou por lo que me he dado cuenta es todo, absolutamente todo lo contrario a Inuyasha… si él quiere ser un youkai completo, ella por su parte quiere ser una humana completa, ocultando sus instintos y avergonzándose de su sangre youkai, es educada, sumisa, decente, y varias veces la he atrapado instruyéndose de mis viejos libros que guardo en la antigua biblioteca del ala norte… pero… lo que no entiendo… es…

"¿Por qué te da vergüenza tu sangre de youkai?"

"Hu?"

"Acércate… no te haré daño, si en la mañana lo hice fue para que recuperases la compostura"

"Yo… lo… lo siento… yo no.. quise faltarle al respeto… Señor… Sesshoumaru"

"No lo hiciste… tu me advertiste… perdiste el control de ti misma y tu sangre youkai que no estás acostumbrada a manejar ni muchos menos a controlar, se apoderó de ti y te ganó el instinto de matanza que nosotros las verdaderos youkai tenemos pero que sabemos controlar… ¿sabes porqué te pedí que me atacaras?"

Al instante los ojos negros abandonan el piso y me observan

"No Señor… ¿me permite preguntar el porque?"

Ante todo siempre educada… por eso es la nana de la cachorro.

"Si te permito… -se levanta y le da la espalda para mirar por el ventanal- tal ves no lo hayas percibido, Sayuri… pero éste es el ocaso más enrojecido que hemos tenido en los últimos años"

"¿Perdón?"

"Ignis… así se llama el templo dónde te educaron los monjes"

Me giro y miro como la piel de la hanyou es bañada de la luz rojiza que entra por el ventanal, su facción de desencajo le da un toque de ternura que en pocas criaturas se ve.

"Sí Señor… ese es el nombre de ese templo"

"Tengo entendido que esos monjes que te educaron, tenían bajo su custodia a una poderosa deidad… Ignis, es su nombre, "El templo de Ignis" ha sido y será por años el objetivo de muchos seres para apoderarse de esa omnipotencia, por eso los pasivos monjes se vieron obligados a crear un arte marcial para combinarla con sus poderes espirituales y de ésta manera poder defenderse de los youkai que los atacaran, … -camina hacia la hanyou cada vez más sorprendida- pero el control sobre esa deidad no es para siempre"

"De… de… ¿Qué?"

"Hoy por la mañana confirme que tu eres alumna de esos monjes por tu manera de pelear y claro, por la manera en que te comportas y el como te diriges hacia los demás… -se gira y observa el último bostezo de sol pero lo extraño es que el horizonte sigue mirándose rojizo- Sayuri… necesito que me respondas algo"

"Si"

"¿La deidad que tus maestros protegían… era buena o agresiva?"

Sigo dándole la espalda a la hembra, la cual se ha mantenido clavada en el mismo lugar desde que entró a mi oficina, ella solo se queda callada y no responde, obligándome a voltear de nuevo hacia ella pues solo escucho como cae de rodillas al suelo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

¡que me pasa?... –sierra los ojos con fuerza- caigo de rodillas al pulcro suelo de madera mientras siento como mi brazo arde desmesuradamente provocando que todo a mi alrededor de vueltas y me mareé. Estaba a punto de responder pero el ardor es insoportable, me llevo mi garra a las vendas donde está la herida mientras veo como el señor Sesshoumaru se acerca a mí y se agacha.

"¿Qué te sucede?"

Me pregunta con voz más ronca de lo normal, yo lo observo sorprendida pues lo último que esperaba era una reacción así del Señor, sin esperar a que le responda él posa su garra sobre mi frente sudada para después de un solo tirón quitarme las vendas de la herida. Como hipnotizada yo me limito quedarme sentada en el piso y ver el apenas perceptible brillo de sus ojos, pues las tinieblas de la noche ya nos cubre, el ocaso a terminado y ahora el manto de la noche nos a sobrecogido.

Al instante, siento mis mejillas arder en rubor, pues sin siquiera pedir permiso el Señor desgarra la manga completa de mi único kimono para poder llegar a las vendas que cubren mi herida y de la misma manera poco delicada despojarme de ellas, al hacer esto queda al descubierto una profunda quemadura que ya empieza a sangrar, ante tal escena el amo me mira molesto por el estado de mi brazo.

"Si mal no recuerdo, te ORDENE que te curases esa herida"

"Bueno… yo… lo… yo lo hice"

"¿Aplicaste hierbas?"

"S… sí"

Al instante un destello de preocupación casi imperceptible pasa por los ojos dorados

"Las hiervas solo agravan la situación, hacen que el veneno se impregne más en la piel, provocando que ésta se lacera más y con mayor rapidez, pensé que sabías de eso"

"Lo lamento señor… lo ignoraba totalmente"

"No, hay que limpiarte bien esa herida, si no perderás el brazo y entonces sí lo lamentarás"

Sin saber que hacer o como reaccionar pues el amo me sujeta en su brazo y me carga por el pasillo principal…

"O/o Señor… yo… puedo… yo… no… lo…"

Nada… solo me ignora y mi vergüenza sigue en aumento al ver como los sirvientes de limpieza me observan asombradas, pues como no!... el amo a nadie sujeta en brazos más que a la princesa Rin, mi asombro sobrepasa los límites al ver como entramos en la habitación principal y él me sienta en su futon mientras empieza a buscar al un cajón.

"U/U…."

Así pasan varios segundos, el amo buscando algo entre sus cajones y yo tratando de controlar mis acelerados latidos de corazón, nunca en mi vida me había apenado tanto, NUNCA EL AMO ME HABÍA CARGADO EN BRAZOS ESTANDO YO CONCIENTE… ¿Qué hago?... ¿Cómo se supone que debo de reaccionar?... tampoco le debo de dar tanta importancia… pero es que… yo… me sentí tan bien… -se sonroja de nuevo- Dios…

"Toma"

"Hu?"

En mis manos cae un pequeño frasco de madero, dentro puedo escuchar como se agita un líquido desconocido

"Aplícalo dos veces antes de cambiar los vendajes, no quiero que por culpa de las fiebres que provocará el veneno que quedó, mi cachorro vaya a perder clases… ¿entendido?"

"O.O… S… Sí… como usted diga señor"

Estoy a punto de salir de los aposentos del amo cuando éste me detiene

"Sayuri…"

"Sí señor Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru guarda silencio unos segundos, pero en sus ojos puedo ver algo de incomodidad

"Dime… ¿no lo has percibido?"

"Percibir…¿Qué? Señor"

El amo sacude su cabeza en negativa y me da la espalda

"No me corresponde decirlo… tu como discípula lo debes de notar"

Sin entender absolutamente nada me limito a salir del lugar tratando de descifrar lo que me quiso decir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Cree que con esto baste?"

"Por lo menos la temperatura bajó… -la mira- pobre muchacha, su esencia no deja de llamar a Kano"

"¿Dónde cree que pueda estar?"

Anciana Kaede me observa preocupada, después empieza a recoger los utensilios con los que limpió las heridas de Numat

"No lo sé Sango… pero algo no está bien… por lo que sé, Kano no es de los que se marchan así como así… -observa a Numat- algo muy grave lo debió de haber obligado a arriesgarse a dejar sin protección alguna a la hechicera… aunque ella tampoco es una debilucha claro está, pues pudo sobrevivir con un simple campo de protección contra esa enorme y agresiva ola de fuego que Miroku y yo apenas pudimos sobrellevar"

"Si… lo sé"

Observo como fuera de la cabaña, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kirara, Shippou y los aldeanos ya están controlando el fuego que amenazaba con invadir a la aldea

"Ya ha anochecido… y el bosque se ha consumido por completo"

"Por lo menos no hay más heridos… mañana al amanecer iré a la aldea que está tras de las colinas a ver si hay heridos y a ayudar… ¿te puedes hacer cargo de ella mientras tanto?"

Observo a la mujer que no deja de llamar a Kano entre susurros llenos de dolor y no puedo evitar sentir un poco de la preocupación que ella experimenta por el youkai, aunque no lo trate mucho ni tampoco a ella sé que no son malos y lo único que querían ambos era vivir en paz dentro del bosque pero… -mira las quemaduras que ya han sido curadas- pobre muchacha… entiendo un poco de tu preocupación… lo mismo sentía yo cuando Naraku revivió a mis familiares y los tenía bajo su custodia.,

"Si señora Kaede… yo me haré cargo de ella, espero que cuando despierte nos explique que fue lo que pasó con Kano"

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Mientras tanto, en el castillo de Sesshoumaru… la niñera ya había terminado de curar su herida y se dispuso a salir al jardín principal a ver la luna como siempre lo hacía, después de un día tan arduo nada le caería mejor que disfrutar un poco de los sonidos nocturnos de la naturaleza que tanto le relajaban y de paso disfrutar también de los exquisitos aromas que le proporcionaban las frescas flores de las jardineras… ese jardín le encantaban pues era una mini versión de jardín del edén… pero algo le altero al ver como la luna siempre plateada ésta vez estaba…

"púrpura…. –se lleva las manos a la boca y cae de rodillas mientras lágrimas de terror invaden su rostro- la luna está púrpura"

Dijo en un hilillo de voz mientras recordaba lo que aquél monje le había dicho mientras limpiaba con tal devoción la estatua de oro dónde "dormía" el espíritu al cual cuidaban en ese templo.

"_Así es pequeña Sayuri… no debes de entrar a ésta habitación"_

"_¿Por qué? – se cruza se brazos indignada la niña de apenas 5 años - si yo solo quería darle un poco de color a esa estuatua aburrida"_

_El monje solo sonrió con paciencia mientras terminaba de quitar los colores _

"_Porque Ignis se molestara si lo despertamos… hay que dejarlo dormir"_

"_¿Ignis?... así se llama?... ¿Qué significa?"_

"_Fuego"_

"_Ahhh… por eso todos esos signos a su alrededor… ¿y cuando despertará?... lo quiero conocer, de seguro seremos buenos amigos, le prestaré mis muñecas… pero… ¿es niño y niña?"_

_El monje sonríe pacientemente mientras posa su mano sobre las orejitas de la hanyou_

"_No creo que quiera jugar… a él no le gustan las muñecas"_

"_Pues que malo es… yo pensaba ser amiga de él"_

_Los pequeños y cansados ojos del monje que ya rayaban los 45 años de edad se limitó a sonreír mientras sentaba en su regazo a esa pequeña hanyou que ya se había convertido en su razón de vivir_

"_Ven Sayuri, mi pequeña… te voy a contar algo que siempre debes de tener en mente"_

"_¡Hu?"_

"_Ignis… es un ser muy poderoso, al cual se le debe de respetar demasiado… si un día despierta, no sabremos su reacción, no sabremos si nos mata o nos llena de fortuna, él es un ser… neutral… Pero…"_

"_-pestañea atenta- ¿si?"_

"_Su espíritu se comporta como el fuego, es agresivo por naturaleza y no necesita de mucho para explotar y deshacer al primero que tenga frente de sí… éstas cualidades, purificadas pueden hacer de él a un ser tan maravilloso y sublime que me atrevo a compararlo con el mismo buda, pero si en cambio… Ignis llegase a ser combinado con mal, una gran tragedia caería sobre nosotros"_

"_¿Tragedia?"_

"_Si pequeña… nuestros bosques arderían en llamas infernales que te calcinarían al instante, el cielo perdería su color y en cambio tomaría un pigmento rojizo y la luna se bañaría en púrpura, en representación del terror y sangre que estaría por caer sobre nosotros… por eso, es mejor mantenerlo dormido y proteger su sueño, pues una vez despierto… es muy difícil encontrar a una criatura que lo pueda mantener puro y libre de la continua maldad que hay en el mundo"_

"_Entonces vámonos y deja de hacer tanto ruido que despertarás a Ignis –la niña empuja al monje- hay que dejarlo dormir porque no quiero ver la luna púrpura"_

"No quiero ver la luna púrpura… -llorando- monje Fujimori… por favor –mira la luna- ¿Qué sucedió?... QUE FUE LO QUE PASOOO!"

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-..—

EAAAAAAAAA!... JIJIJIJI y que dijeron?... Sayuri se fue éste capítulo contentita porque la abrazaron… pues figence que no!... nadie se me escapó… ho si? –posición defensiva observando a todos- ¿Quién se me escapo para hacerlo sufrir?

Kano: n.nU…

Firulangas: ¬.¬… no te conozco Mitzuky

Naa, de cuando aca tan delicado cachorro? –pellizcándole los cachetes.- pero bien que me buscas cuando quieres croquetas no?

Firulangas: U.U… sin comentarios

Kano: Esta vez recibimos pocas cartas…

No importa… malo sería que no recibiera ninguna, jejeje –manos en la nuca- no se libran de mi tan fácil.. aquí me tendrán hasta que acabe el fic, así que se me aguantan….

**Luin-fanel: **¿Quien rescato a Kagome?... jejejeje… pues mira nomás, creo que tu pregunta se resume a una sencilla respuesta… IGNIS… ¿que tal?... quiero que me digas que te pareció el youkai éste… n.n espero y que de la impresión que deseo si no… pues me esforzaré más XDD. ¿crees que puso muchas cosas?... haa! Gomen!.. lo que pasa es que le estoy dando un ritmo un poquito más acelerado porque no quiero durar tanto con ésta secuela jé… claro… si es que no se me ocurren más cosas y lo alargo como con "No duermas aún" ¿errores ortográficos?... más bien yo diría "horrores" jajajajaja… discúlpame por favor, ya lo anduve chocando y no sabes casi me muero de la risa por mi torpeza, sé que es un insulto para sus retinas por lo que procuraré ponerme más lista con eso de la ortografía. ¬.¬ maldito msn me está arruinando!

Kano: n.n la siguiente es Señorita Numat

**Numat: ** Yo también te extraño amigocha!... –mitzuky llorando a moco tendido- no me lo vas a creer pero algo me decía que nadie creería el arrepentimiento de Kikyou

Kano: De hecho yo fuí quien se lo dijo

Así es… pero creo que después de éste cap. Todas las personas que odian a Kikyou aumentarán una rayita más en su kikyheitermometro

Jejeje… ¿ver temblar a Sesshoumaru?... ¿cuando?... con que?... U.U… n.n… a mi me gustaría ver eso por otro lado, Inútil no pudo olfatear a Kagome porque recordemos querida compañera –se pone sus lentes sin aumento y toma su conducta de cátedra- que Kikyou y Kagome tienen el mismo aroma, el cual Inuyasha estaba olfateando de Kikyou, a esto le agregamos el humo y cenizas que caían por doquier pues fue imposible que la oliera.

Firulangas: lo dudo… U.U… de cualquier forma tenía que hacer ruido al irse corriendo

Pero yo no quise que lo hiciera

Firulangas;;; ¿y el aroma a lágrimas?

Yaa!.. es mi fic. Y yo hago lo que se me da mi regalada gana!

Kano: n.nU

Continuando contigo Numat, a ti ya te tengo a salvo amiga, así que por éste cap. Y creo quepor el que sigue dejarás de parir Chayotes jejeje… así que descansa y por el review no te preocupes, te entiendo, la escuela es primero.

**Kagome-N: **¿Hacemos sufrir a Kagome rápido?... –mira a firulangas incrédula- cachorro…. ¿tu crees que hacemos sufrir a la miko?

Firulangas: -sarcástico- ¬.¬ no que va!

Kano: yo opino que un poco… tal vez

Naa!.. no es para tanto, luego se le pasa, y quien la saco del fuego fue Ignis.. creo que está de más decirlo XDD… ¿que si naraku tenia planeado todo? amiga… -manos en las cintura- Naraku tiene planeado hasta el bostezo que se está dando en éste momento tras bambalinas –apunta tras del escenario-

Kano: Señorita… ¿verdad que usted me apoya para que entre a apagar el bosque?... –suspiro resignado- Mitzuky-dono no me deja entrar, dice que todavía no me toca.

Así es… U.U usted jovencito no entrará en acción hasta que yo te diga, así que no insistas, ya me llegó una multa por daño al bosque pero.. –alza el pecho orgullosa y un aura de fuego la rodea- no me echare para atras!... el bosque ya se quemó y punto.

Kano: Kamy… U.U… es una lastima

Firulangas: Guoff!... en serio!... . me saludas a tu perrita!... dile que la invito a comer unas deliciosas croquetas sabor chuleta que Mitzuky-dono me compro!... cerca de casa hay un parque me gustaría que lo conociera junto conmigo.


	4. Despuès de todo no eres tan malo

Eaa!... sin más ni menos!... solo puedo decir –toma aire- LA POBREZA CORRE POR MI bolsillo! –se cruza de brazos- U.U no tenía dinero para rentar una computadora por eso no actualice pronto.

Kano: n.n por lo menos nos divertimos

Firulangas: ¿Cómo? Por que yo estuve aguantando los malos humores de Mitzuky y tu solo te concretaste a sonreír y tomar te! Guoff!

-Corre y muestra una envoltura de palillos chinos- ¡¡¡¡¡como no me voy a enojar si he descubierto que el apodo que MI abuelo me puso fue sacado de la marca de unos malditos palillos chinos! –aura de fuego- MI APODO ES EL NOMBRE DE UNOS PALILLOS CHINOS!

Kano: n.nU véalo así: su nombre es reconocido

U.Ú…. –tic nervioso y arruga la envoltura para después arrojarla a los pies de Kano- grrrrr!... ABUELOOOO! Me tienes que explicar éstoo! –se va enojada dando pisotones- PAPA PEDROOO! EXPLIQUEME DE DÓNDE SACO MI APODO!

Firulangas: n.n por lo menos ya se fue

Kano: -toma la envoltura de palillos chinos y la lee en voz alta- Miii…ttt… zuuu… ky -sonríe- tiene razón –mira como la escritora se pierde en el horizonte- Pero Mitzuky-dono… mire el lado bueno, por fin va a poder encontrar el significado de su apodo!... –saca una rosa de hielo y se va tras de ella- Mitzuky- dono!

Firulangas: - se encoge de hombros, saca palomitas de maíz y un control remoto- non que disfruten el capítulo!

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.- Después de todo… no eres tan malo.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ámame más, ámame más

Ámame, por favor.

No consigo dormir, quiero encontrarte ahora mismo

El calor de tu abrazo nunca jamás se enfriará

El amor que comenzó aquel día no ha cambiado hasta ahora

Simplemente quiero que éste momento nuestro sea importante

Ámame más, ámame más y más

Ámame más, por favor. Solo tengo ojos para ti.

Ámame más, ámame más y más

Ámame más por favor. Sencillamente me gustas.

(Ending Tenjo- tenje)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"oye… ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?"

"No"

Yo suspiro resignada, si antes pensaba que no podría haber alguien que superara a Sesshoumaru, me he dado cuenta que me equivocaba, Ignis hace que el Lord quede como una criatura culta, educada y amable al lado de él, no se a dónde vamos, todo éste tiempo me he limitado a seguirlo, he intentado platicar para hacer un poco más ameno el viaje y de paso para no pensar en Inuyasha pero –arruga el ceño- pareciera que el propósito de Ignis es hacer la noche eterna, contesta con puros monosílabos y en ocasiones ni eso.

Ya hemos caminado mucho y los árboles calcinados no dejan de verse, por suerte no nos ha atacado ningún youkai –escalofrío- ha pesar de estar en pleno verano ha empezado a hacer un frío espantoso, no entiendo nada de lo que está pasando. Estoy a punto de preguntar de nuevo, cuando de pronto siento un terrible dolor en el tobillo del pié derecho.

"Kiaaaa!"

Caigo al suelo y solo alcanzo a ver como los arbustos que están a mi costado derecho se mueven, al instante, asustada me reviso el pié, no se puede ver nada pues la noche ya está sobre nosotros y la única iluminación es la luz de la luna púrpura que se coloca sobre nuestras cabezas, como es de esperarse Ignis se gira molesto para regañarme por gritar.

"¿Qué sucede, ¿porqué gritas, Kagome?"

Yo desesperada busco entre los arbustos al bicho que mi picó para saber exactamente que fue, pues el dolor ya es insoportable pero éste se ha escapado, Ignis por su parte, al notar mi estado de desesperación se acerca y se agacha para tomarme el pié y observarlo.

Al sentir su cálida garra en mi pié me detengo en mi labor y me limito a observarlo… Ignis toma una rama seca del suelo y la pone a un costado.

"Necesito luz"

Dice mientras en su dedo índice aparece una pequeña flama para después hacer una rápida fogata, inmediatamente, observa mi pié derecho, puedo ver como muestra un poco de asombro mientras que yo veo las venas de mi extremidad saltarse en un color negrusco lo que provoca que no pueda evitar exclamar un…

"Pero que demonios!"

Acto seguido, solo noto como Ignis se acerca a mi quedando a escasos centímetros, posa su garra en mi rostro cubriendo mi boca, mi sobresalto sigue cuando escucho su voz mientras sigo sintiendo ese terrible dolor en mi pié a la vez que mis acelerados latidos del corazón suenan tan fuerte que los puedo escuchar en mis oídos.

"Será mejor que guardes silencio… te ha aguijoneado un youkai serpiente y si no dejas de gritar prometo que no sacaré el veneno y éste hará que pierdas la extremidad completa, ¿entiendes?"

¿Como no entender si está tan cerca? Puedo sentir su aliento golpear contra mi fleco y sus ojos color vino encenderse en un matiz más intenso por la fogata que ha prendido, yo solo trago saliva mientras siento como una gota de sudor rueda por mi frente y después de dos segundos atino a asentir, he notado que por la cercanía del youkai puedo percibir su aroma y eso me pone aún más nerviosa pues huele ha…

"Bien, entonces… ¿prometes no gritar de nuevo?"

Siendo aún tapada por la boca y sintiendo su otra garra en mi cintura asiento de nuevo conteniendo la respiración, expectante de cada movimiento del youkai de castaña cabellera, observo como rápidamente saca de entre su gabardina esa daga que horas antes observaba y ante mi asombro noto como se limita a tratar de enterrarla dónde entró el veneno.

"Oye… oye, ¿no hay otra manera de…?"

"Es esto o pierdes el pié"

Yo trago saliva y sierro mis ojos, no quiero ver, además de que ya no soporto el dolor que me produce el veneno no creo que haya algo que me duela más, Dios!... cuando no me llueve, me llovizna y sobre mojado, trato de mantener la calma pues siento como Ignis amarra algo en mi pierna para evitar la circulación del veneno, después, es suficiente un ligero toque de esa daga en mi piel para que ésta reaccione y me haga la herida más grande, trato con todas mis fuerzas de no gritar pero al observar como esa arma reacciona con mi piel y mi sangre no puedo evitar marearme, no hubo necesidad de que hiciera presión, la daga reaccionó por su cuenta, ella brilló de un color rojizo en su punta y eso fue lo que provocó que mi piel le abriera paso formándose esa herida.

Ignis mira como he empezado a marearme y a sudar más por el dolor, así que se apresura, toma mi pié y empieza a succionar el veneno, así dura varios segundos, escupiendo sangre de color negro hasta que por fin empieza a escupir el líquido color carmesí que ya me he acostumbrado a ver tantas veces.

Cuando por fin ha sacado todo el veneno de mi cuerpo yo me encuentro más mareada que nunca, pareciera como si todo diera vueltas y se volviese borroso, mientras él sigue con su labor, ahora quita el listón que había puesto en mi pierna y lo usa como venda para cubrir mi herida, justo cuando termina yo ya no soporto, siento el sudor empapar mi frente y como todo a mi alrededor empieza a oscurecer, emprendo una caída de espalda pero en mi recorrido soy sujetada de la muñeca.

"Ey, ey!... no te duermas"

Escucho como me susurra al oído mientras me levanta del suelo y seca mi frente con su mano cuidando de no dañarme con sus garras.

"Estoy… mareada"

Es lo único que atino a comentar en lo que él me sujeta con firmeza por la cintura con su brazo derecho y con la mano izquierda toma mi mentón para obligarme a verlo a los ojos color vino.

"Lo sé, Kagome… mírame, ey!... es una orden, mírame, no te duermas"

"Todavía… duele"

"Es normal, pero si te duermas será muy difícil que despiertes de nuevo… ¿lo entiendes?... Kagome"

Siento como mis ojos se sierran pesadamente, pero Ignis me sacude levemente y toma mi mentón con más fuerza para obligarme a abrir los ojos.

"No te he dado permiso de dormir… Tu vida ahora me pertenece y no te permitiré morir, si duermes ahora es probable que mueras porque no pude sacar todo el veneno"

A buena hora me lo dice, parpadeo pesadamente

"Mi… vida… solo es… mía… youkai… grosero"

Veo como Ignis esboza una apenas perceptible sonrisa de diversión para después obligarme a caminar mientras me sujeta cuidándome de que no caiga, siento como me sujeta con delicadeza para pasar mi brazo tras su cuello, yo lo único que quiero es dormir pero por lo que veo no me dejará hacerlo por lo que me quejo.

"Me… duele… la herida"

"Camina Kagome, si soportas las siguientes dos horas entonces saldrás de peligro, preocúpate más por eso"

"Ignis"

"¿Qué?"

"Gra…cias…"

"Camina… ya después me lo pagarás explicándome de dónde vienes exactamente y quien eres."

.-.-.-.-.-.-..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-

Veo como pequeños círculos humedecen los ladrillos que forman el piso del jardín, veo mis manos que se bañan de un sutil color púrpura y la desesperación he impotencia golpean mi pecho provocando un desagradable sentimiento de soledad.…

"La luna está púrpura… -mira el cielo mientras más lágrimas corren- Dios… ¿Qué tragedia se viene?... ¿Quién lo liberó?"

Justo después entiendo mi deber, me levanto del suelo mientras limpio las lágrimas.

"Tengo que saber lo que pasó… ¿quién lo liberó, tengo que regresarlo a su lugar"

"No podrás tu sola…"

Me sobresalto al escuchar la voz del Señor Sesshoumaru ha mi espalda, tan sereno e indiferente como siempre solo se limita a acercarse a mi y con su dedo índice seca la última lágrima que corre por mi mejilla.

"Además… no te permito salir de mi castillo"

Me sonrojo a más no poder y por primera vez en mi estadía en éste lugar me atrevo a contrariar al señor.

"P… pero… Señor, usted no sabe lo que"

"Claro que lo sé, y precisamente por eso no te permito salir de mis tierras"

"PERO MI FAMILIA ESTÁ EN PELIGRO!"

Grito con desesperación he impotencia al verme privada de mi libertad, si bien sabía que desde el momento en que empecé a trabajar para él, yo dejaría de ser una hanyou libre no me importaba con tal de mantenerme a su lado, pero… ahora… si me importa pues necesito saber del estado del monje que me cuidó de pequeña y que es como mi padre.

El Señor Sesshoumaru solo enarca una ceja y me mira severamente

"¿Acaso me estás contradiciendo?"

"Señor, discúlpeme, yo jamás he querido faltarle el respeto del tal manera pero mi familia está en peligro y necesito…"

"Tu no tienes familia Sayuri –dice enojado- por lo menos yo no catalogaría de tal manera a los monjes que te hicieron avergonzarte de la sangre youkai que corre por tus venas, para después, permitir que los aldeanos te persiguieran cual animal en temporada de caza solo porque eres una hanyou"

"INDEPENDIENTEMENTE DE ESO… yo… yo les debo mucho… y voy a ir a averiguar que fue lo que pasó"

Empiezo a caminar para entrar al castillo, siento mi corazón latir acelerado por haberle gritado de tal manera al amo Sesshoumaru, y como era de esperarse él no se queda de brazos cruzados y justo cuando paso su costado me toma con firmeza del brazo derecho y me hala hacia él para obligarme a verlo directo a los ojos.

"Tu no les debes nada, te prohíbo salir de mi castillo"

"Señor… me está lastimando"

"Esto es poco comparado con lo que sentirás si me desobedeces… ¿entendiste?"

Yo guardo silencio mientras observo los ojos dorados frente a mi

"¿Entendiste?"

"Es… mi obligación… -lágrimas empiezan a correr- es mi obligación ver por el bienestar de Monje Fujimori"

"¿si? Justo como él vio por ti cuando esos humanos te perseguían para matarte, además… también es TU obligación el obedecerme"

"El no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, usted no lo conoció así que no lo juzgue…Señor… me está lastimando… yo… yo…"

Sesshoumaru me suelta pero no con el afán de liberarme, sino todo lo contrario, me toma por la cintura muy fuerte y me atrae hacia su pacho, yo no se como reaccionar, solo me veo hundida en su cálido pecho sintiendo sus latidos de corazón pues no trae puesta esa fría armadura, cuando está en el castillo no acostumbra usarla y ésta no era la exención.

Sin decir nada solo veo como nos empieza a rodear una esfera luminosa e instantes después nuestros pies empiezan a despegarse del suelo.

"Que… que pasa?"

"Sujétate"

Es lo único que dice antes de que esa esfera que nos rodea tome una velocidad no muy agradable para mí, en un intento por no caer pues veo bajo nosotros como los árboles y el río que alimenta a los sembradíos de arroz se hacen cada vez más y más pequeños, paso mis brazos alrededor del cuello de amo Sesshoumaru asustada y sin entender que sucede.

"Kamy… está demasiado alto"

Sesshoumaru guarda silencio mientras esa esfera nos sigue transportando a una velocidad impresionante, no puedo evitar sonrojarme al darme cuenta con que fuerza estoy sujeta al cuerpo de amo Sesshoumaru, me suelto un poco, pero no del todo pues aún tengo miedo de caer, aunque Sesshoumaru me está tomando por la cintura pero eso no evita que siga sintiendo miedo –suspira resignada- éste youkai me desconcierta –entierra su rostro en el cuello de Sesshoumaru y despistadamente olfatea su aroma- un día me trata como una sirvienta, pues eso es lo que soy, después tiene ciertos comportamientos hacia mí que me dan a entender que de cierta forma me tiene un poco de aprecio… después me amenaza de muerte (sin mencionar la vez que me enveneno por creer que yo era aliada de Naraku) y ahora… después de discutir y reclamarme por avergonzarme de mi sangre youkai, me sujeta y me lleva con él a un lugar que ignoro totalmente… -sierra los ojos-

"Hemos llegado"

Es verdad, siento como la esfera ha dejado de moverse, pero él no me ha dejado de sujetar, yo me separo pero sin dejar de posar mis manos en su pecho pues tengo miedo de repentinamente caer, abro mis ojos, lo primero que veo son los ojos dorados mirarme con intensidad mientras su fleco plateado se mueve al compás de la brisa.

"¿Hemos… llegado?... ¿ha dónde?"

El amo apunta hacia tras de mi, yo me giro aún temerosa pues me he dado cuenta que seguimos flotando a una gran altura, Sesshoumaru por su parte me sujeta por la cintura para evitar que caiga pero me permite girarme y lo que veo bajo nosotros provoca que me lleve las manos a la boca.

"Dios!..."

"A pesar de que no hemos entrado al bosque de Inuyasha, desde ésta distancia se puede ver a la perfección gran parte de éste… ¿ahora entiendes por qué el atardecer rojizo?"

"El bosque está ardiendo… ¡¡¡¡¡todo el bosque está ardiendo!"

"Así es y si prestas atención lo que está ardiendo ya es lo último que queda, se podría decir que son las brazas, pero eso no es lo que te quiero mostrar, pon atención en aquel punto, donde no se ve nada de fuego"

Yo dirijo mi mirar hacia dónde me indica.

"Es… es el núcleo"

"Exacto, como vez esto no es el producto de un accidente, esa parte es el núcleo de una tremenda explosión que como te puedes dar cuenta arrasó con un radio de por lo menos un kilómetro de criaturas vivas INCLUYENDO el templo donde se supone fuiste educada"

En un movimiento rápido me gira y me toma de la nuca para acercarme a su rostro y obligarme a verlo a los ojos yo contengo la respiración al sentirlo de nuevo tan cerca pero tan pronto como contemplo el enojo en los ojos de mi amo no puedo evitar sentirme un poco incomoda y dolida.

"Es obvio que esa explosión fue provocada por Ignis, ahora bien, pasando al tema de tu querido monje Fujimori… ¿no te has preguntado algo, si Ignis fue capaz de acabar con un bosque entero sin importarle si mataba a alguien, ¿acaso crees que le perdonaría la vida a los monjes que lo mantuvieron dormido durante tantos siglos!... ¿he?... ¿te has preguntado eso?"

Yo sierro los ojos para tratar de esquivar el duro mirar, no me gusta escuchar que me hable en tono sarcástico, me duele pensar que el monje en éste momento esté muerto pero es verdad… él está.

"Muerto Sayuri!... ese humano está muerto y si tu quieres tomarte un papel de heroína que para serte franco no te va y quieres ir a enfrentarte contra ese espíritu de pacotilla ¿sabes lo que ganarás?... tu también morirás y ahí yo no pienso intervenir, -la toma por lo hombros y la sacude levemente- desde el momento en que tu abandones MI castillo, yo saldré tras de ti pero no para rescatarte como lo he estado haciendo … sino para matarte por desobedecerme, porque a mi NADIE, escúchame bien NADIE me desobedece y mucho menos me grita, así que si vuelves a hacerlo te abofeteare tan fuerte que te dolerá por 3 lunas llenas"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..--.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.--..-.-.-.-..-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Tenemos que hacer algo"

"Pero… Inuyasha, es imposible… yo misma mire como mataste a Naraku e hiciste que su cuerpo volara en mil pedazos"

"Lo sé!"

Le doy la espalda a la exterminadora y veo como por fin los aldeanos y Miroku apagan la última flama del fuego que amenazaba a la aldea, el panorama que ha quedado es totalmente desbastador, no ha quedado árbol intacto, las brazas que han quedado hacen que el bosque calcinado tome una imagen infernal.

Miroku se acerca a nosotros pues desde hace más de dos horas que Sango y yo discutimos sin fin.

"Sucede algo?"

Pregunta el monje a lo que Sango muy preocupada se limita a dar la noticia tal cual es.

"No lo matamos… Miroku, ese desgraciado sigue vivo"

"¿De que hablas, sango?... ¿quién sigue vivo?"

"Naraku"

"¿Qué?"

Es cuando yo le doy la cara y le digo exactamente lo mismo que a Sango

"Unos minutos antes de que nos embistiera esa ola de fuego, me tope con Kikyou"

Y como es de esperarse, tiene exactamente la misma reacción que la exterminadora

"¡¡¡¡¿Kikyou!... ¿Qué no se supone que al igual que Naraku estaba muerta?... por Buda, ¿Qué sucede?"

"Ella dice que Naraku la revivió, su comportamiento fue muy extraño… se dice arrepentida de todo lo que hizo, además fue en mi búsqueda para advertirme de "Ignis"

"¿Ignis?... se supone que es el espíritu que cuidan los monjes budistas del templo que está en la aldea tras las colinas"

"¿Tu sabes de él, Miroku?"

Pregunto un poco contento pues el saber más del enemigo nos ayudara en mucho

"Lo único que sé es que ellos son unos budistas independientes, aparte de tratar de encontrar la iluminación tienen como misión el cuidar del sueño de ese poderoso espíritu pues no se sabe si es pasivo o agresivo, ya que su esencia está tan bien resguardada bajo el cello que ha neutralizado cualquier indicio de poder. Se dice que la hechicera que lo selló, murió segundos después y solo dejó un pequeño mensaje que decía "la constante purificación de éste espíritu traerá prosperidad" por eso lo llevaron con esos monjes. También dicen que si llega a despertar, a menos de que sea constantemente acompañado por una esencia pura, la maldad se apoderará de él y traerá desgracia"

Sango mira a nuestro alrededor e interviene

"Pues es más que obvio que ha despertado y que nos ha mandado una postal a todos dónde nos dice –hola a todos he despertado- y si no encontramos a alguien que lo purifique, esto –apunta al bosque que se ve rojizo por las brazas ardientes- será solo el comienzo"

"Yo opino que Kaede nos puede ayudar… después de todo es una sacerdotisa y se supone que su esencia es pura"

"¿Qué acaso estás loco monje?... esa mujer apenas y se puede mover, ya está muy vieja, capas y que se nos muere en el camino, ella ya no está para éstas cosas, en ese caso entonces tú serías el más indicado para ir en busca de ese espíritu infernal y purificarlo"

"Inuyasha, eso es imposible, si bien he purificado a algunos espíritus eso no quiere decir que me pueda enfrentar a algo de ésta magnitud, necesitamos de alguien que sea lo suficientemente fuerte y poderoso en el ámbito espiritual para poderse enfrentar a éste espíritu"

"¿Alguien como… kikyou?"

Pregunto expectante de la reacción de ambos, el monje solo guarda silencio pero Sango no se queda callada.

"Por dios Inuyasha, ¿no me digas que le creerás su arrepentimiento? De seguro esa mujer tiene algo planeado para perjudicarte a ti y a Kagome como es su costumbre, en lugar de pensar en pedirle ayuda a ella ¿por qué mejor no vas por Kagome? Ella a éstas alturas con todo lo que hemos pasado te aseguro que sus poderes espirituales han sobrepasado las expectativas de todos nosotros, si mal no recuerdo, en batallas anteriores la misma Kagome ha sido capaz de entablar batallas espirituales con la misma Kikyou solo que ésta ultima siempre sale ganando por jugarretas sucias que hace"

El monje apoya

"Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, es verdad de que todos merecen una oportunidad, pero… la última vez que miré como Kikyou había golpeado y casi matado a Señorita Kagome, créeme que hasta yo que soy un monje me dieron ganas de mandarla al mismo infierno… Inuyasha, mejor encamínate por Kagome y no confíes en esa mujer que nada bueno nos traerá"

.-.-.-.-.-..-Fin flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-hecha un cubetazo de agua a unas brazas- después de eso, Kaede mando a hablar a Sango pues necesitaba de su ayuda para curar a la hembra de Kano, por su parte Miroku siguió con la labor de evitar de que las llamas revivieran así que ambos nos pusimos a apagar las brazas que quedaban.

Aún sigo dudando si será conveniente ir por Kagome, después de todo lo que pasamos y el ver como su vida estuvo en peligro por tantas ocasiones me hace estremecer, pero… si en verdad se necesita de una sacerdotisa para purificar a ese poderoso espíritu, Kagome es la indicada pues Sango tiene razón, la última ves que miré a Kagome utilizar sus flechas éstas eran realmente poderosas.

Kamy… ¿Qué hago, no quiero arriesgarla de nuevo… ni mucho menos quiero verla agonizar o provocar que arriesgue de nuevo su vida por quererme proteger de algo inevitable, ¿pero como le voy a hacer para mantenerla a salvo si ella es la que se enfrentara a ese espíritu para purificarlo? Yo no dudaría ni un segundo en servirle como escudo humano pero eso no me asegura que la protegeré del todo. Demonios! Maldito Naraku, ¿por qué no moriste? ¿Por qué no te largas de una vez por todas al infierno y nos dejas vivir en paz a todos de una maldita vez?

Estaba tan hundido en mis pensamientos que casi doy un salto cuando escucho a Sango gritar.

"Numat… debes quedarte acostada!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"No… tengo que encontrarlo, él me dio un mensaje en mis sueños…"

Me sujeto del umbral de la puerta y observo las brazas ardientes que han quedado en lugar del verde bosque al que estoy acostumbrada a observar, salgo por completo de la cabaña y presto atención a la enorme luna púrpura que no produce más que una desagradable sensación de escalofrío en mi.

"Debes descansar si quieres recuperarte por completo"

"No hay tiempo para eso! –hace una mueca de dolor- ¿Qué acaso no me entiendes lo que te digo!... Kano está en peligro!... lo soñé!... ¡¡¡El fuego lo rodeaba, sus ojos azules entristecían al verme, no llevaba su callado y sus ropas estaban desgarradas!... TENGO que encontrarlo, tengo que saber que esta bien… él nunca muestra su rostro triste, él siempre sonríe… EL SIEMPRE SONRÍE"

Grito desesperada mientras el pequeño Shippou me sujeta preocupado por el kimono e interviene

"Señorita Numat… haga caso por favor"

Observo los enormes y brillantes ojos azules del pequeño y un repentino dolor invade mi pecho, los ojos de éste pequeño me recuerdan a los de Kano.

"Shippou"

Digo en un hilillo de voz en lo que las lágrimas se asoman incontenibles, caigo de rodillas al suelo y lo único que hago es abrazar a Shippou mientras lloro desesperada al recordar el espantoso sueño que tuve donde Kano… mi Kano me pedía que fuera fuerte… y que me olvidara de él.

Invadida por el llanto desesperado al no saber del paradero de mi compañero de vida, no me percato del momento en que ha llegado a mi costado Inuyasha, mis espíritus empiezan a rodearme como para tratar de calmarme mientras Shippou se deja abrazar (para según él calmarme).

"¿Qué sucede?"

Es la única pregunta que hace Inuyasha, segundos después es alcanzado por ese monje de extraña apariencia, Sango guarda silencio mientras me observa pero quien le contesta al hanyou es la anciana que me curo.

"No es nada Inuyasha, lo que pasa es que ésta muchacha tuvo una pesadilla"

Yo observo a la mujer en lo que Sango me ayuda a levantarme del suelo con Shippou en brazos

"No fue pesadilla señora, fue real… Kano está en peligro y tengo que encontrarlo"

"¿Y tu como lo sabes?"

Es de nuevo la pregunta del hanyou, por lo que yo me giro y le contesto.

"Simplemente lo sé, con eso te debería de bastar… no en balde he vivido con Kano las últimas semanas"

"¿Estás tratando de insinuar que se comunican por la mente?... si es así entonces deberías de saber dónde se encuentra"

"No digas estupideces –baja a shippou de sus brazos- tu por estar enamorado de Kagome y ella de ti me deberías de entender… es el sentimiento que los une – se lleva las manos al pecho- si ella esta feliz tu lo estás, si está triste tu también, ¿oh no te ha pasado eso?"

Veo como el hanyou se lleva las manos a la nuca indiferente pero aún así me contesta

"Si me ha pasado, es extraño pero si me ha pasado… -hace un mohín- entonces… si Kano en realidad está en peligro, ¿dónde lo piensas buscar?"

Yo bajo la mirada pues no hay respuesta, no se por donde empezar ha buscarlo, podría estar en cualquier lugar y yo… ¡¡¡¡sigo aquí perdiendo tiempo!

Ante mi silencio, el monje interviene y posa su mano en mi hombro para capturar mi atención, yo lo observo y él solo me muestra un talante tranquilo.

"Señorita Numat, nos debería de empezar a contar cuando fue lo ultima vez que lo miró, supongo que si vino hasta acá es porque pensaba pedirnos ayuda"

"Si… así es"

"Entonces, cálmese por favor y háganos un recuento"

Veo como Miroku me toma de ambas manos para hacer un nuevo comentario.

"Pero antes dígame… ¿le gustaría tener un pequeño y hermoso hijo conmigo?"

"O.o ¿hu?"

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-.-

"NO ME INTRESA!... LA QUIERO MUERTA!"

"¿Y como demonios pretendes que acabe con esa bastarda si dices que ahora es su "esclava"?"

"Ese será tu problema Kikyou"

Veo como los ojos castaños de la sacerdotisa se bañan en desesperación mientras los pone en blanco y de nuevo me explica lo antes dicho

"Ya te dije que mande una serpiente youkai ha morderla, en éstos momentos ya debe de estar muerta"

Hago notar mi enfado cuando provoco que el espejo brille estremecedoramente y las rocas alrededor de ella se elevan amenazantes de golpearla.

"NO es suficiente, ese espíritu está siendo afectado por la presencia de esa mujer y ahora se encuentra ayudándola para que no muera por el veneno!... ¡¡¡¡la quiero muerta ya! Ve inmediatamente a acabar con ella"

"Espera, espera… -ignora las rocas que aún levitan a su alrededor- explícame eso… ¿Cómo es posible que Ignis sea afectado por la presencia de Kagome?"

"Como lo escuchaste, para mantener tranquilo al espíritu de fuego y evitar que se salga de control y mate a cuanto se le pase por enfrente, hay que purificarlo constantemente así no causara daño alguno –la desesperación lo invade- ¡¡¡¡¡¡y la esencia de la miko lo está purificando poco a poco! El estúpido espíritu la encontró cuando estaba a punto de morir calcinada en el bosque y la hizo su esclava sin saber que es una sacerdotisa"

"jajajajajajajajajajaja… hay Naraku, no cabe duda, eres un estúpido, todo te sale mal –se levanta, toma su arco y flecha- iré a acabar con ella, por lo que he mirado en el espejo no están muy lejos de aquí, en una o dos horas los alcanzo y acabaré definitivamente con ella n.n si tengo suerte, después llevaré su cadáver putrefacto al hanyou estúpido que tiene por novio para hacerle saber que él tubo la culpa de su muerte"

"Has lo que te de tu regalada gana, pero mátala ya, no la quiero cerca de Ignis, ni a ella ni a ninguna sacerdotisa"

"Si, si… como tu digas"

Veo como sale de la cueva mientras yo no puedo evitar dejar de sentir ésta continua incomodidad, desde que los miré por el espejo juntos y a Ignis ordenándole silencio a la humana de esa manera tan extraña (se refiere al como se acercó Ignis a Kagome) me di cuenta que ese mujer de nuevo está a punto de echar a perder todos mis planes y eso no lo permitiré.

Escucho como las rocas que antes levitaban caen pesadamente provocando que unas choquen con el callado de Kano que aún se encuentra en el lugar.

"Kana"

"Si señor"

Observo el callado y no puedo evitar sonreír…

"Tengo un encargo que hacerte –sonríe- prepárate para…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..--.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..--.-.-

Capítulo 4 finalizado!n0n y no me queda más que decir… -mano en el mentón pensativa- ¿ya se entenderá el rumbo que quiere tomar todo?

Kano: No lo sé… ¬.¬ lo único que sé es que usted me prometió que participaría en el fic. Y conforme pasan los capítulos la situación se va agravando y menos hay oportunidad de que yo aparezca –enumera de nuevo con las garras- numero uno, ya ha declarado definitivamente mi muerte, número dos: Kikyou en realidad está fingiendo su arrepentimiento y planeo junto con Naraku su encuentro con Inuyasha para que Kagome los mirara besarse y así provocar los siguientes sucesos –alza un dedo más- los cuales son que ella saliera corriendo y estuviera a punto de morir pero fue rescatada por Ignis el cuela la convirtió en su sirvienta y ahora para acabar de hacerle más amargo el día a la pobre mujer le picó una serpiente youkai la cual fue enviada por Kikyou para matarla y aún sin embargo la mujer no quedo a gusto con la acción y va a darle el golpe final a la miko. Por otro lado –alza un dedo más- Inuyasha está totalmente ignorante de lo que le sucede a su novia humana, en éste momento está muy ocupado auxiliando a Señorita Numat y ella a su vez tratando de encontrarme mientras que tratan de entender que es lo que sucede. Por su parte Sesshoumaru está preocupándose demasiado por la nodriza de su cachorro y ésta esta teniendo un arranque de heroína que no le está gustando a su amo –toma aire- ¿y yo?... ¿dónde entro yo? –muestra una sonrisa acusadora- espero y tenga algo bueno preparado.

He? … -guarda su borrador de la historia y se quita sus lentes sin aumento (jeje es que me gusta como me veo con lentes)- ¿me decías?

Firulangas: Guoff!... Grosera!

Kano: n.nU… nada… solo decía que espero y que el bosque se recupere en su totalidad

-muestra sonrisa maliciosa- simplemente imposible, tengo unas cuantas cosas más que llevar a cabo en ese bosquecito

Kano: O.o por lo menos lo va a reconstruir

-cara angelical- por supuesto, mmmm… ustedes me ayudaran.

Firulangas: ¬.¬ ya valió

¿Por que lo dices cachorro, será sencillo –se cruza de brazos resoluta- solo tienen que sembrar 10 arbolitos por cada árbol que quemó Ignis.

Firulangas: ¿Tienen?... a que te refieres con eso?

Que ustedes los sembraran mientras yo…. Emmm… ha sí!... mientras yo sigo escribiendo unas nuevas ideas para otro proyecto que tengo en mente.

Firulangas: Kano! Di algo, ésta es una injusticia! Guoff!... ella destruyo el bosque y ahora quiere que nosotros lo reparemos deshaciéndose de toda responsabilidad!... Guoff! Es una tramposa!

¿Tramposa yo?- cara inocente- me ofendes cachorro.

Kano: Bueno, Mitzuky-dono, yo opino al igual que Firulangas que…

Ya está!... ¿lo vez cachorro, Kano está totalmente de acuerdo con sembrar los 300 billones de árboles para recuperar el bosque.

Kano: O.O He?... no, yo lo que quería decir en realidad era que…

Si, si! –lo abraza- por eso te quiero mucho, tu siempre tan comprensivo y caballeroso y amable y sonriente y galante y… y… ¿y las cartas?

Kano: n.nU

Firulangas: lo dicho… ¬.¬ eres una abusiva.

**Karina- chan:** Haber mujer, explícame bien eso de los estados alotrópicos de quien sabe dónde XDD… veo que te gustó la entrada de Ignis y ya te está cayendo bien n.n me alegro –Mitzuky observa a Dark y se le va encima en un fuerte abrazo- Gatito! Que gusto verte por éstos rumbos, ¿te has portado bien, mira que si no lo haces ya sabes como te puede ir –saca un dulce y se lo da- toma, ahora vete a jugar por ahí. Pasando contigo Kari-chan, me da mucho gusto que te agrade las ideas que te estoy presentando y pues sip. Mi Kano está borrado del mapa por el momento, solo que los demás personajes aún no lo saben… -cara malévola- ¿Cómo reaccionara Numat al saber que el ojiazul ta desaparecido? Jajajaja. Amiga, como siempre tus comentarios me encantan, haces que me ría como loca y ha consecuencia ¬.¬ todos en el café donde rento la computadora se alejan de mi como si fuera radioactiva, pero naa!... todo sea por leerte y reir un rato con tus ocurrencias. Menos mal que no he recibido amenazas –se quita su armadura y se sacude la falda- que bueno porque allí adentro parece un baño sauna XDD

Firulangas: Nattaaa!... ¿dónde te habías metido!... tengo que contarte sobre una cachorrita crema que conocí en el parque!.. está… -corazoncitos aparecen a su alrededor- necesito consejos de una mujer sobre que es lo que les gusta a las hembras.

¿Y por qué no me lo preguntas a mi en lugar de estar molestando a natty?

Firulangas: ¬.¬ tu no eres mujer…

Que!

Firulangas: Tu eres un monstruo negrero que hace trabajar a su cachorro y youkai horas y horas y más horas sembrando arbolitos.

**Numat:** Si te dejo con ganas de seguir leyendo más entonces estoy logrando lo que quiero XDD tareas, exámenes?... (manos en la nuca) jejeje te entiendo, no te preocupes. Inuyasha?... si es un tarugo pero –esquiva rayos y conjuros lanzados por Numat- perate! Yo no tengo la culpa!... bueno, tal vez una poquita pero –esquiva una conjuro más- perame, perame! -Corre y se pone de nuevo su armadura- n.n fue muy pronto para quitármela n.nU . Pasando con Kikyou pues tengo algo muy interesante preparado para ella y Naraku, tengo pensado que en ésta historia el problema no será Naraku y Kikyou, sino el embrollo en el que los he metido y el enorme malentendido que hay entre todos…. O que abra jijijiji así que tu odio por Kikyou y Narakita pronto acabará n.n ya verás.. Ahora pasando con Sayuri pues… si, era el único personaje del que no había explicado su pasado por tanto uno de los más misteriosos para mi y mira lo que tenía guardadito, ahora la chica se está regocijando en los siempre apetecibles brazotes de sexymaru pero pronto le vendrán las dificultades e Ignis, sip. Ya lo conoces no?... es mandón, egocéntrico… por ahí me dijeron que se parece a Sesshoumaru en comportamiento PERO en éste capítulo hice algunas modificaciones que ayudarán a diferenciarlo pues lo menos que quiero es que se parezca al Lord mi idea es que sea agresivo PERO como te has de dar cuenta, solo con una personita se limitará a ser un poco amable. Y pues Kano aparecerá pronto

Kano: n.n eso espero… también se le extraña Señorita Numat y en efecto, Ignis no sabe preparar té, pero si es bueno sacando las emociones de las personas.

**Luin-fanel:** ¿Te gustaron mis payasadas? Digo! –mano en la nuca- mis notas de autor jejeje… bueno supongamos que es como mi versión de mini diario en el que escribo cada mes lo que me pasa XDDD me agrada saber que por lo menos mi pasiva vida las hagas divertirse un poco pero créeme… prefiero quedarme con la duda de cómo preparan esas deliciosas tortas porque para saberlo tengo que hacer un viaje de exactamente cinco horas y media mejor sigo experimentando en mi cocina hasta que me salgan. Ahora bien, pasando a lo del fic. Espero y éste cap te guste, que bueno que te gusto la descripción de mi nueva creación, por lo que sabrán todo lo contrario al siempre amable y cariñoso Kano. Y Si, ha primera impresión, cuando termine su ficha de personaje a mi también me pareció un poco parecido a Sexymaru todo poderoso, y aunque el Lord solo se limita a sentirse superior a TODO y TODOS me concrete a que Ignis solo sintiera odio por dos personas, su pasado será algo complejo y en el próximo cap. Es donde sabrás exactamente el porqué de su actitud tan soberbia n.n Mira que estoy siguiendo tu consejo, estoy torturando a Kagome de una manera bastante… emm… agradable, por así decirce, ya quisiera yo ser curada así . jiji

Firulangas: No te preocupes.. Guoff! entra arrastrando una boa, si quieres déjate morder por ésta mientras yo voy a buscar a Ignis.

Gracioso ¬.¬ … Kano… llévate a ésta cosa si?

Kano: Enseguida

Bien chicas, espero sus comentarios y sus criticas.

Kano: -jugando con la boca-

Nos leemos pronto!


	5. recuerdos amargos

**.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.- Recuerdos amargos.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Me estoy hundiendo en el mar de mis pensamientos, dónde las aguas son negras como la noche, frías como mi corazón, dónde solo espero la sublime muerte asechando mi desgastado cuerpo.

Pero cuando ya no tenia ninguna esperanza apareció una luz en mi corazón, dándome fuerza para intentar salir de ésta eterna oscuridad que me a tomado como su alimento, la cual ha destrozado todos los músculos de mi cuerpo, sellando todo movimiento posible, mientras que esa hermosa luz me da aliento para pelear con ésta horrible oscuridad que me asecha a todo momento. Solo espero que ésta oscuridad no toque a mi luz, porque yo moriría sin ella.

(Esto es el fragmento de una bella historia de amor que escribió en el libro de su vida mi Hitokiri-kun n.n ai shitteru amor)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-

Anciana Kaede ha tomado su caballo y se ha retirado a la aldea que está tras las colinas para ayudar a los posibles heridos que en ese momento hay, Sango le ha pedido a Kirara y a Shippou que la acompañen mientras ella, Inuyasha y el Monje Miroku que éste ultimo se encuentra con una mano roja pintada en su mejilla, me observan en espera de mi relato.

Yo bajo la mirada y observo mis manos al igual que mis piernas vendadas por completo, aunque me han asegurado que no quedarán cicatrices yo no estoy segura de ellos pues si no encuentro a Kano, si en verdad mis sospechas son ciertas, la cicatriz que quedará en mí jamás desaparecerá, jamás lo hará.

"¿Y bien?... ya le diste su merecido al depravado de Miroku, ahora cuéntanos que paso"

Yo trago saliva al sentir mis cabellos libres sobre mi espalda y recordar todo con detalle pues mi kimono negro me muestra lo que sentí al momento de verme envuelta en esa ola de agua lodosa.

"Yo… lo único que sé es que Kano no estaba conmigo ésta mañana al despertar"

"¿él duerme contigo?"

"No hagas preguntas estúpidas Miroku!"

Sango le lanza una mirada aniquiladora al monje para después cuestionarme.

"Entonces… la última vez que lo miraste fue antes de dormir?"

"Así es, él estuvo conmigo toda la noche –se sonroja y baja la mirada- de eso estoy segura"

"¿Cómo es que lo estas?... ¿estuviste toda la noche despierta?"

"MIROKU! DEJA YA ESO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!"

Veo como Inuyasha le propina tremendo coscorrón al monje desmoralizado mientras que Sango le lanza con su bumerang al rostro logrando marearlo para seguir con mayor tranquilidad el cuestionamiento.

"Sigue por favor Numat"

Yo sonrío débilmente y no puedo evitar sentir un dejo de angustia al recordar como me golpeaban las rocas y arbustos cuando el agua lodosa me arrastraba.

"Bueno… como él no estaba, pensé que se encontraba entrenando en el lago como suele hacerlo, así que salí a buscarlo, no lo hallé y en cambio mis espíritus me advirtieron de que yo estaba en peligro, que debía de huir porque Kano había desaparecido bajo el fuego, no entendí en lo absoluto el mensaje, después el lago que está tras nuestra cabaña se agito y provoco una gigantesca ola, yo intenté protegerme con mis espíritus pero fue tal el impacto que me arrastro varios kilómetros, después, desperté cerca de aquí y lo único que se me ocurrió fue venir a la aldea pero antes de llegar, me envistió una nueva ola, aunque ésta era de fuego me protegí de nuevo con mis espíritus, yo ya estaba muy débil por el ataque anterior por lo que me quedé desmayada en medio del fuego no se por cuanto tiempo pues cuando desperté, lo hice dentro de la cabaña de anciana Kaede."

"Entonces… Kano desapareció horas antes de que Ignis se liberara y por lo que lo conocemos, eso quiere decir que tal ves exista la remota posibilidad de que él percibió la presencia de Ignis y…"

En ese instante interrumpo a Sango.

"¿Ignis?... –muestra desencajo en su rostro- ¿el espíritu que selló nuestra Señora Mariko ha sido liberado?"

Inuyasha, quien después de golpear a Miroku se había mantenido callado y al margen de la conversación, ahora alza la voz para llamar mi atención.

"¿Nuestra Señora?., ¿a que te refieres? ¿Quién es esa tal Mariko?"

Miroku se me adelanta y empieza a explicar.

"Así que ese es el nombre de esa misteriosa hechicera… Inuyasha, Mariko es la hechicera de la cual te conté, ella es quien selló a Ignis"

Yo sigo con la explicación.

"Así es, somos pocas las personas que practicamos hechicería, pero esas pocas que habemos en el mundo sabemos muy bien que Mariko fue la más poderosa y es nuestro modelo a seguir. Mariko se ha convertido en una leyenda para nosotros, ella fue quien selló a ese espíritu de fuego. Pero… -mira a todos preocupada- ¿el… se ha liberado?"

"Si miras el estado en el que ha quedado el bosque te darás cuenta de que no cabe ninguna duda, el muy engreído lo anunció hoy al medio día y nos llevó toda la tarde apagar las llamas que amenazaban la aldea, por lo que sabemos, será muy difícil capturarlo y sellarlo de nuevo."

Observo como Inuyasha se levanta y se empieza a retirar pero Miroku le detiene.

"A dónde vas?"

"Lo he decidido, voy por Kagome, aunque no me agrada mucho la idea de ponerla en peligro, es la única esencia pura y poderosa que conozco para clarificar a ese espíritu… vayan reuniendo lo necesario que en cuanto regresemos, partiremos en busca de Ignis para acabar con ésta locura."

"Pero –interviene la hechicera- no… no es suficiente con ella"

"¿Cómo?"

"No quiero sonar egocéntrica pero… también necesitan de mi"

El monje me mira confundido

"Creí que solo se necesitaría de Señorita Kagome para purificar al espíritu"

"Usted lo ha dicho, ella lo purificará… yo lo sellaré"

"Entonces adelante"

Dijo Inuyasha quitándole importancia a mi comentario

"Pero hay un problema Inuyasha"

El hanyou se detiene de nuevo y me mira desesperado

"Entonces dilo de una vez y déjate de rodeos"

Ignoro el comentario agresivo para responderle

"El problema es que… yo, al igual que Mariko… puedo morir en el intento"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Siento que me muevo pero no soy yo quien lo hace, más bien es un movimiento oscilatorio que me arrulla y me calma, he dejado de sentir ese espantoso dolor en mi tobillo, el sueño me venció mientras escuchaba como Ignis me decía que no debía de dormir, después, escuche débilmente como me decía que lo pagaría por desobedecerlo para más tarde, sentir como me tomaba en brazos y caminaba apresurado.

La verdad no sé a dónde me lleva, solo siento mis parpados pesados; hasta que se detiene y percibo su cálido aliento en mi cuello al momento que me susurra y cuidadosamente pasa su garra por mi cintura.

"Despierta, te dije no debes de morir, tu vida me pertenece"

SSSSPLAAASHHHHHHH

Luego, siento como si puñaladas de hielo se me encajaran en el pecho, por instinto y supervivencia abro la boca para jalar aire pero lo único que absorbo es agua, abro mis ojos como si la vida y energía me vinieran de golpe para verme hundiéndome rápidamente al fondo de lo que al parecer es un río, sus aguas están casi congeladas pues ya casi llegamos a las montañas y de ahí es de donde proviene el líquido.

Desesperada, aturdida y a la vez deseando degollar al youkai de cabellera castaña empiezo a patalear para salir a la superficie pues el oxígeno se me ha agotado.

AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGG!

"¿ACASO PRETENDES MATARME!"

Nado desesperada a la orilla dónde él me tiende la mano con una sonrisa burlona que hace un extraño contraste con sus ojos nostálgicos que brillan aún más de ese color vino con el reflejo de la luna púrpura sobre las aguas corrientes del río.

"Pretendo salvarte, si mal no recuerdo te dije que no durmieras"

Empiezo a tiritar del frío mientras sujeto su cálida garra

"Lo que pasa es que eres un grosero, esa no es la manera de despertarme… ¿Qué tal si me ahogo?... baka!"

Estoy siendo ayudada a salir del río, pero justo cuando termino mi oración, siento como la garra que me sujeta con cuidado de la muñeca, me deja de ayudar y en cambio me empuja de nuevo al agua fría.

"Kiiiaaaaaaaaa!"

SPLASHHH!

"¿Qué DEMONIOS TE PASA, IGNIS! –Nadando a la orilla- me vas a provocar una pulmonía"

Veo al youkai en tierra firme cruzado de brazos y mirándome reprobatorio

"Mide tus palabras, Kagome… no permitiré que me hables de esa manera"

Intento salir del río pero no puedo, la orilla está demasiado alta además de que mis pies se hunden en el lodo, ignoro totalmente a mi… "jefe" y empiezo a nadar al otro lado del río pues ahí no está tan hondo y como lo esperaba puedo salir sin ningún problema además de que el macho que me acompañaba quedó del otro lado y si quiere capturarme, tendrá que mojarse al igual que yo.

"¿Qué pretendes?"

Es su única pregunta al verme del otro lado del río exprimiéndome el agua del cabello, él repite la pregunta y yo me limito a ignorarlo y a caminar en busca de algún sendero que me lleve de regreso a la aldea de anciana Kaede, ya basta de orgullos y de sufrimiento, me limitaré a pedirle a Inuyasha que me regrese y tan pronto como esté en mi época le pediré que se largue, después destruiré el pozo y asunto resuelto, sufriré… sí, de eso estoy segura –empieza a perderse entre los árboles ignorando totalmente los regaños de Ignis- aún siento el dolor punzante en el pecho de cuando los mire besándose, aún siento el odio hacia Inuyasha, pero es extraño, aunque me siento traicionada, repudiada… y todo el amor que sentía hacia él se ha convertido en odio, no experimento necesidad de venganza, simplemente no lo quiero ver, pero… tengo que regresar a mi época, no puedo permitir que mi madre se preocupe por mi, tengo que hacer mi vida sin él, y si eso implica tragarme por unos segundos mi orgullo lo haré.

Estoy a punto de cruzar unos matorrales cuando de pronto…

"ARGH!"

"Si mal no recuerdo, te dije que eres mi esclava"

Me aferro con fuerza a la garra que me sujeta del cuello y me levanta del suelo, pataleo con desesperación sintiendo como el oxigeno me hace falta, intento hablar pero Ignis está ejerciendo demasiada presión por lo que solo puedo ver sus ojos observarme con un dejo de molestia entre tanta melancolía que encierra el enigmático mar color vino de las orbes masculinas.

"¿Acaso pretendes acabar con mi paciencia, porque déjame decirte que aunque cuento con mucha todo llega a su límite y por lo menos, lo único que espero es que me seas agradecida y me pagues de alguna manera las 2 ocasiones que ya te he salvado la vida, si lo que pretendías era escapar, te informo que nunca lo lograrás, a menos que mueras te librarás de la deuda que tienes conmigo"

Después, me arroja al suelo y yo caigo pesadamente.

"¡¡¡¡¡coff, cof, coff, coff, coff, coff! –iperbentila- estas… loco…"

Trato de retomar mi respiración mientras noto como mi cabello húmedo cae en mi espalda mojada provocándome frío

"Loco o no, soy tu amo y me debes respeto –le da la espalda y mira la luna púrpura- agradecida deberías de estar de ser mi compañera de viaje en lugar de matarte –un dejo de tristeza surca sus ojos ante el reflejo de la luna- para éstas horas de la noche todos ya deben por lo menos suponer que he despertado, y necesito que alguien me diga que fue lo que paso en éstos 900 años que duró mi letargo –se gira y la mira- y esa eres tu"

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-

Veo como Kagome desde el suelo donde se encuentra sentada muestra un semblante de total asombro, se levanta y esas extrañas ropas empiezan a gotear el agua que la empapa.

"¿900 años… dormido?... ¿Cómo?"

"Es una historia muy larga y bastante personal que para serte franco no pienso compartir contigo –le da de nueva cuenta la espalda y mira de nuevo la luna- lo único que te puedo confiar es que una persona… quiso jugar conmigo y encontró la muerte al momento de sellarme…"

"¿Tu provocaste su muerte?"

"Así es, al igual como esa persona y los de su raza quisieron provocar la mía, pero no lo lograron, solo me pudieron sellar dentro de una daga de oro, me entregaron a unos monjes los cuales se encargaron de dormirme aún más con sus rezos…ya también me he encargado de ellos"

Kagome retrocede unos pasos asustada, y de sus labios sale un débil.

"¿Tu… mataste a esos monjes?"

"¿Y por que no hacerlo? – una sonrisa aparece en sus labios haciendo contraste con sus ojos pesarosos- después de todo ellos también me deben 900 años de vida, digo… un poco de fuego no le cae mal a nadie"

"¡¡¡¡Pero no está bien!"

"¿Quién lo dice, ¿dónde está escrito que no se puede matar ni hacer justicia con tu propia mano? Y aunque estuviera escrito… ¿quién haría caso?"

"YO!… yo haría caso, y aunque no está escrito es por lógica que se sabe… no puedes andar por la vida matando cuanto se te pasa por enfrente"

"Yo simplemente me estoy vengando de los que me han hecho dormir durante tantos años –le quita importancia con un gesto- no es nada del otro mundo, te aseguro que miles de criaturas mueren cada segundo por ajuste de cuentas –la mira muy serio- unos cuantos cientos de miles más no hacen la diferencia… eso te lo aseguro"

Los ojos castaños de Kagome se bañan en desesperación y la ofuscación la empieza a invadir

"¿Y después que!... después que asesines a TODOS los que según tú te hicieron daño, ¿qué harás, seguirás tu vida?"

"Tal ves… -se divierte haciendo enojar más a la muchacha- si me aburro, tal vez encuentre algo de diversión calcinando a más monjes que encuentre en mi camino"

Noto como mi indiferencia en mis contestaciones la exasperan aún más, ésta humana me resulta cómica, está aún más enfurecida al saber que he asesinado a esos monjes que el haberse visto a punto de morir asfixiada por mi garra hace unos instantes. Después, veo como su desesperación pasa a miedo y retrocede unos pasos al darse cuenta de algo.

"Entonces… tu… tu fuiste quien provocó esa infernal ola de fuego"

"¡¡¡¡Eureka! Eres lenta en analizar las cosas… así es Kagome, yo fui quien mando ese "calido" saludo a todos, esperando que por lo menos se destruyera la aldea dónde viven todos esos malditos hechiceros"

"¿Hechiceros?... ¿de… que hablas?"

"De la aldea dónde viven los 9 consejeros… de eso estoy hablando, de los 9 malditos consejeros que se encargaron de dormirme y por los cuales he regresado para hacerlos arder hasta que solo cenizas queden de ellos."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha ya partió a la época de Kagome y Miroku me mira desesperado por una respuesta mientras Sango solo se limita a entregarme un baso con un extracto de hiervas para evitar que sienta dolor en mis heridas por las siguientes horas.

"Bien… -comenta la exterminadora- tomate esto, te hará bien, mientras que Inuyasha regresa con Kagome para partir, tu termina de explicarnos por favor, ¿Cómo está eso de que al igual que Mariko puedes morir por intentar sellar a Ignis?"

Miroku interviene y hace una pregunta más.

"¿Y porqué le dices, "Nuestra Señora"… acaso era una diosa?"

"No… nada de eso, lo que pasa es que… ella fue quien tuvo el valor y se arriesgo más que los otro 8 consejeros, por eso se le entrego el título de SEÑORA… que se supone que entre los hechiceros es el mayor rango de fortaleza que se puede obtener"

Ante mi explicación, solo veo como he aumentado la duda de mis acompañantes pues solo se miran entre ellos para mirarme de nuevo a mi y posteriormente, ambos preguntar nuevamente…

"¿Qué?"

"n.nU… -toma un poco del líquido del vaso- supongo que tendré que explicarles desde el principio… cuando los hechiceros predominaban y todos procuraban mantenerse reunidos en una aldea pues ahí estaban los 9 consejeros… los hechiceros maestros"

Ambos quitan su semblante de duda por uno de absoluto interés y curiosidad.

"Si, empieza por ahí… pero… ¿por qué yo nunca he visto o escuchado de esa aldea?... ¿acaso está protegida por un campo de protección?"

"No Miroku, no la has mirado porque ya no existe"

"¿Y se puede saber que paso?"

La exterminadora solo se limita a escuchar atenta mientras Miroku me sigue interrogando.

"Bueno… lo poco que sé ha pasado de generación en generación por los últimos 900 años –sus ojos claros entristecen- yo soy la última del poderoso linaje de hechiceros que alguna vez existió, pues después de que Mariko murió, con ella se fueron la mayoría de los más fuertes hechiceros quedando solo unos pocos experimentados y algunos aprendices, ellos trataron de conservar la sangre y los conocimientos pero sus esfuerzos fueron vanos, teniendo éste resultado –se muestra a sí misma- por lo que mi padre me dijo, soy descendiente directa de Mariko y a menos que tenga un hijo el conocimiento y su sangre morirán conmigo pues yo soy la última hechicera de esa aldea"

"Pues faltaba más! Téngalo co…."

TOOM PAZZZ TOOMM

Abro de nuevo mis ojos y veo la torre de chipotes y el ojo morado que le ha dejado Sango al hombre, -medio sonríe- es bastante extraño el amor que se profesan, Sango se sacude las manos satisfecha y se sienta de nuevo a mi lado mostrando un rostro verdaderamente angelical.

"Sigue por favor Numat… -sonríe mientras a su espalda Miroku cae de espalda mareado- hay algo que no termino de entender… ¿me podrías explicar exactamente la historia de esa hechicera tan poderosa?"

"n.nU… claro, aunque no hay registros de ella, lo que se me dio de información fue lo siguiente: Mariko murió a la edad de 20 años, siendo la sexta de los 9 concejeros de la próspera aldea de hechiceros, la función principal de éstos selectos y poderosos hechiceros era mantener a raya a las criaturas que invadían y ensuciaban nuestro mundo con su sola presencia… esas criaturas eran poderosas y del mal, según lo creían ellos, por lo que les temían y su objetivo era destruirlas por completo"

"¿Y que eran esas criaturas?"

"Es a lo que hoy en día se le conoce como youkai… solo que en aquella época los pocos que había eran tan poderosos que fácilmente se les podía comparar con una omnipotencia, por eso les temían tanto"

"¿Y a su corta edad ya era miembro del consejo?"

"Así es, y por ser la más joven era la encargada de salir en busca de esos youkai y acabar con ellos, si le eran demasiado poderosos los sellaba en algún objeto de oro para después fundirlo hasta que desapareciera por completo… por lo que me contó mi difunto padre, ella era muy poderosa, el quíntuplo o diez veces más de lo que yo misma pudiese llegar a ser, y aún sin embargo había varios del consejo que eran aún más fuertes que ella"

"¿y Por qué la mandaban a ella a acabar con los youkai?"

"Porque como te lo dije, ella era la más joven, por lo tanto, tenía más agilidad y velocidad, sin mencionar que aunque NO era delicada y femenina, contaba con un atractivo físico bastante fuerte, si bien ella detestaba que se lo hicieran saber todo el tiempo, los consejeros también utilizaban ese atributo que ella tenía para que enamorara a los youkai y así poder engañarlos para atacarlos cuando estuviesen con la guardia baja."

"Una jugarreta bastante sucia… no es bueno jugar con los sentimientos… ¿por qué lo permitía?"

"Supongo que lo aceptaba con tal de saber que entre más youkai sellaba o mataba, su hijo estaría más tranquilo y a salvo de un ataque youkai… todo lo hacía por él"

"Un… hijo!... ¿ella tuvo un hijo?"

"¿Qué no recuerdas que te dije que yo soy su descendiente?... ¿como serlo entonces si no tuvo retoños?"

"Si… eso si… entonces, ella estuvo casada antes de morir y tuvo un hijo"

"Si… su matrimonio fue arreglado con el hijo del primer consejero, el producto de ello fue un varón"

"Y su esposo también era…"

"¿consejero?... no, él ocupaba un puesto aún más privilegiado"

"¿En serio?.. había algo más alto que un consejero"

"No exactamente, había algo igual de prestigioso pero muchísimo menos arriesgado y con la misma calidad de orgullo, él era como una extensión de los consejeros… a él se le denominaba "el mayor" él era quien llevaba las riendas dentro de la aldea, se encargaba de poner o adaptar las reglas según creyera conveniente, mientras que los otros 9 se encargaban de los youkai que amenazaran con la tranquilidad de la población."

"¿y si tenían tan buen plan de defensa?... ¿Qué fue lo que paso, entonces?"

"Fue cuando apareció Ignis…"

"ella… hizo lo mismo?... ¿lo enamoró?"

"No lo sé, solo sé que un día apareció en la aldea, todos se asustaron por su presencia y lo atacaron los aprendices, experimentados, los 9 consejeros junto con el mayor (en sí, lo atacó toda la aldea) y el lugar se convirtió en un verdadero atolladero quedando solo vivos unos cuantos consejeros, Mariko entre ellos pero su esposo había muerto por la mano de Ignis frente a sus propios ojos, por lo que se exigió venganza a así misma… después… lo único que se sabe es que después de perseguirlo y luchar durante días, solo pudo sellarlo, pero fue tanta la resistencia de Ignis que la obligo a utilizar todos sus fuerzas, el choque de poderíos fue tal que provoco una explosión que arrasó a la aldea dejando solo vivos a su hijo y dos consejeros, los cuales pasaron la historia generación tras generación hasta llegar aquí… con nosotros."

"Entonces, de ese desastre solo quedaron 2 consejeros y su hijo, los cuales le dieron el título de "Señora"

"Sí… por todas las acciones de protección que tuvo con los suyos y por aún después de saber que moriría… dejar un mensaje para asegurarse de que Ignis no despertara."

Es cuando Miroku habla después de recuperarse un poco

"La continua purificación de éste espíritu, traerá prosperidad… ese fue su mensaje… ¿verdad?"

"Sí… ese fue"

"Esa mujer… tubo una vida bastante interesante –la exterminadora sonríe- fue muy valiente y decidida, no cualquiera da el todo por el todo por su familia"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash back.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-

TOOM

"Me excluyó totalmente de un plan tan estúpido"

La muchacha de verde mirar observa ofuscada a los otro 8 miembros del consejo al momento de golpear la mesa con ira, era totalmente inconcebible que la quisieran utilizar, quiso encontrar apoyo en el primer consejero pues él era quien autorizaba las decisiones del gremio mas solo se encontró con que él también apoyaba la idea.

"¿Usted también esta de acuerdo!... es absurdo"

"Pero efectivo"

Le interrumpió de tajo el consejero que ocupaba el primer lugar en la mesa quien a su vez era su suegro, la muchacha observó atónita a todos en busca de apoyo pero no encontró más que ojos mirándola acusadoramente por no estar de acuerdo.

"¿Acaso pretenden que muera?... el querer que los youkai que en éste maldito momento nos asechan se enamoren de mi es absurdo por amor a Dios!... ¡¡¡¡hagan uso de un poco de la inteligencia que los caracteriza! –recarga ambas manos en la mesa de madera y sigue hablando- es como si quisieran apagar su sed tragándose un puñado de lodo… es totalmente imposible que un youkai se enamore de una mortal y para colmo una hechicera!... raza que es detestada por ellos"

"¡¡¡¡ya basta Mariko!... yo como primer miembro y líder de éste gremio te ordeno que…"

"¡¡¡¡Usted como padre de mi esposo y abuelo de mi hijo debería de pensar antes de pedirme algo tan estúpido!...-lo mira con desprecio- prácticamente me esta ordenando que engañe a su hijo!"

Después, la ofuscada joven solo se limitó a ponerse su capucha negra y a salir de ese lugar dejando asombrados y murmurando a los demás miembros, mientras su suegro salía tras de ella aún más enfurecido que la hechicera.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-Fin flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ignis… Ignis… ey!... –toma aire- IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSS!"

"Que quieres… veo que nunca se te va a quitar esa espantosa costumbre de gritar por todo"

Noto como la muchacha se cruza de brazos y hace un puchero que provoca que se vea como una pequeña niña a punto de hacer berrinche, yo solo le sonrío y ante mi asombro ella se me acerca con un rostro totalmente maravillado y me dice.

"Vaya… después de todo sabes sonreír, yo pensé que todo el tiempo estabas enojado y de mal humor"

"-su sonrisa se borra y empieza a caminar de nuevo- no digas tonterías, anda, tenemos que seguir caminando"

"Ignis espera…"

"¿Ahora que?"

"¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?"

"No… y camina"

Ignoro totalmente los comentarios de la muchacha mientras sigo caminando, a pesar de que pasaron tantos siglos, aunque permanecí dormido 900 años… todavía le recuerdo, todavía siento la ira y el rencor agolpado en mi pecho pues la simple imagen de su rostro al sellarme se me quedó gravada… y es tan amargo como un trago de hiel, mientras no cumpla mi venganza, seguiré sintiendo el eterno odio hacia Mariko y los de su raza por siempre.

"Sigo sangrando… y me duele"

Me detengo en seco al escuchar tal declaración para girarme sobre mis talones y observar a Kagome que aún sigue empapada por el baño de agua fría que recibió.

"¿Sangrando?... –observa dónde horas antes la había mordido el youkai serpiente- ¿por qué no lo dijiste antes?"

"¿Será porque te la has pasado callándome todo el maldito camino?"

"-arruga el ceño- no maldigas"

"¿Hu?... nani?"

"Te ordeno que no maldigas?"

"O.O… ¿por qué?... –se cruza de brazos indignada- já… no solo me consideras tu sirvienta sino ahora también quieres controlar mi manera de hablar"

Me concentro en formar una venda con el cinto que sujeta mi pantalón para agacharme y vendar su tobillo pero mientras lo hago le contesto tratando de ocultar la amargura que siento al recordar como "ella" maldecía por todo.

"No eres mi sirvienta, eres mi esclava..."

"U.U pero…"

" Además de eso, eres una damisela, y a mi como rey de las tierras del norte no me agradan en lo absoluto las mujeres de mal léxico… ¿me explico?"

Alzo mi mirar para buscar los ojos de la muchacha pero éstos me muestran sorpresa

"¿Tu?... ¿rey?"

"Si… cuando me sellaron era el príncipe de las vastas y extensas tierras del norte… dudo que mi padre siga vivo por lo que su legado me corresponde por derecho"

Me levanto lentamente para quedar a su nivel sin poder evitar percibir como las ropas húmedas se pegan en su cuerpo mostrándome sin restricción alguna las delicadas formas femeninas hasta quedar justo frente a los ojos castaños, tan sorprendidos e iluminados que me recuerdan a los de una ninfa del bosque.

Recorro con la mirada el rostro de Kagome, la piel lechosa de sus mejillas es bañada en un sutil rosa de sonrojo, sus delicados labios entreabiertos dejan salir su aliento dulce que golpea contra mi fleco, pero sus ojos son los que hacen estremecer cada membrana de mi ser, de nuevo ha regresado esa desagradable habilidad que tanto me he esforzado por olvidar… con solo ver el brillo de los ojos de las criaturas percibo los sentimientos más profundos de su corazón intercambiándolos por los míos y justo eso es lo que acaba de suceder pues…

Noto como la chica se lleva la mano al pecho y muestra una mueca de dolor, mientras yo experimento desebción, dolor, traición, ira, impotencia y vergüenza… ella me mira aún más sorprendida mientras lágrimas cubren sus mejillas.

"¿Qué… que fue eso?"

Me pregunta sin dejar de sujetar su pecho, era de esperarse, ningún ser vivo sería capaz de resistir por un segundo todo el dolor que yo he llevado en mi alma durante tantos años, y eso se hace notar al momento que Kagome cae arrodillada al suelo sin poder evitar el mar de lágrimas que está dejando escapar.

Yo me agacho de nuevo para quedar a su nivel, con cuidado de no asustarla más, seco sus lágrimas y empiezo a explicar.

"Eso que sentiste… era yo"

"¿Qué?... no… no entiendo"

"No fue mi intención que esto sucediera, como acabo de despertar tardaré unas horas más en controlar mis poderes, ese era uno de tantos, yo lo llamo "cambio de esencia"

"¿Cambio de esencia?"

"Si… con solo mirarme a los ojos, si yo lo deseo puedo hacer que tu alma experimente el sentimiento que yo tenga en la mía y yo sentir lo que hay en tu alma… -seca la última lágrima del rostro femenino- creo que… algo verdaderamente triste te acaba de pasar, pues, no sentí esperanza en ti… solo hay dolor, miedo, ira, vergüenza y rencor"

Las orbes de la hembra se ensombrecen para después desviar su mirada al suelo y susurrar…

"Tu… tu has sentido el dolor de mi alma… y yo… yo… -lo mira de nuevo con su rostro anegado en lágrimas- yo he experimentado el sufrimiento de tu ser"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..—

Le doy el último beso en la frente… para después empezar mi camino fuera de la habitación rosada, doy un último vistazo a la pequeña que se ha convertido en mi razón de sonreír cada mañana, esa pequeña que fue la única en recibirme con una sonrisa y no con una cara de terror o asco como todos suelen hacerlo cuando se percatan de mi presencia.

-"Pórtate bien… pequeña Rin"- es lo único que puedo decir en un débil susurro mientras una lágrima de dolor corre incontenible. Sierro la pesada y gruesa puerta de roble tras de mi mientras noto como el suministro de luz que proporciona la lámpara del pasillo es cortada y deja a la pequeña princesa en las tinieblas del otro lado del muro de madera.

Trato de contener el dolor que me embarga, pues no pensé que el separarme de ella fuera a ser tan difícil… pero…pero… tengo que ir, tengo que ir en busca del monje y aunque señor Sesshoumaru me haya amenazado, yo tengo que ir, además –camina por el oscuro pasillo- yo, yo ya no tengo nada que hacer en éste lugar, lo eché a perder, fui una torpe, no lo debí de hacer… no debí de hacerlo, ahora no podré verle a los ojos… ¿Cómo hacerlo? –se limpia una lágrima-

Después de recorres el pasillo de por lo menos 110 metros de largo, me interno en otro más angosto que da a una pequeña puerta de servidumbre, recargo mi frente en ella y suspiro al recordar sus ojos dorados, el como la luna bañaba su piel de un color púrpura dándole un aire mitológico, recuerdo… recuerdo su rostro sin emoción mientras yo lloraba desesperada y se lo decía, mientras yo temblaba de ira contenida por el poco orgullo que tengo, mientras…. –sigue recargando su frente contra la madera de la puerta- mientras… yo le decía… en un débil susurro que lo amaba con todo mi ser, que me había enamorado de él como jamás pensé que lo haría de nadie, pero… pero que a pesar de eso yo lo desobedecería he iría en busca de monje Fujimori… esperé su respuesta pero él no respondió, se quedó ahí, estático y sin dar respuesta alguna, eso fue suficiente para darme cuenta de que no soy correspondida por eso decidí entrar al castillo y fingir que no pasó nada, por eso esperé a que todos durmieran para escapar.

Todo eso fue después de que amo Sesshoumaru me llevó a ver el bosque de Inuyasha, después de que miré el estado del bosque seguíamos con la discusión acalorada y entre dimes y dirétes terminé confesándole mi amor… ¿arrepentida? Talvez pero por lo menos él ya lo sabe y yo no seguiré con esta opresión en el pecho y a pesar de que sé, no seré correspondida me siento un poco mejor y antes de que la poca dignidad que me queda intacta sea pisoteada prefiero ir en busca de el cuerpo de monje Fujimori para darle santa sepultura y después buscar a Ignis para regresarle a dónde pertenece… aunque muera en el intento.

Abro con cuidado de no hacer ruido la puerta de servidumbre que da al bosque, observo la imponente luna color púrpura que se mece en el cielo color rojizo, sierro mis ojos para visualizar por última vez el rostro de las dos criaturas a las que más amo…

"Rin… -susurra- Sesshoumaru… lo siento, perdóneme"

Empiezo mi recorrido hacia el bosque sin poder evitar recordar… como tuve el valor de… decirle que le amo –se sonroja- yo le dije que le amo… -mira las oscuras nubes que se dibujan en el cielo- y lo que más me duele… es que él no respondió nada…

-se pierde entre los arbustos-

"No respondió… nada"

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-

EAAA!... –mega sonrisa- como están?... ahora si que les tengo un verdadera excusa ne, y no es que las anteriores no fueran ciertas pero ésta si que tiene razón de ser.

Firulangas: ahí va U.U

Kano: n.nU

¿Por dónde empezar? –posa su dedo índice en los labios pensativa-

Kano: ¿por el principio?

Claro! Tu siempre tan listo n.n

Kano: n.nU

Firulangas: U¬.¬

Bien chicas, como han de saber, Mitzuky-dono estaba de parásito, he de admitir que el ser un parásito es algo bastante cómodo PERO en ocasiones es bastante aburrido por lo que pensé en conseguir trabajo, si… trabajo, conseguí "chamba" en una oficina distribuidora de teléfonos celulares, por lo que me absorvió en tiempo completo y no me dejó nada de tiempo para escribir, PERO… ahí les viene lo mejor n.n

Kano: -tomando te- n.n

Me cansé y me jubilé XDDDD

Firulangas: ¬.¬ sin comentarios GUOFF!

Sip… me aburrí y busqué trabajo en otra parte… si todo marcha bien tendré nuevo empleo y por lo tanto más tiempo pá escribir y para seguirles trayendo mis locuras ¿Qué les parece?... n.n por lo pronto no podré responder los comentarios por falta de tiempo pero créanme que me encantaron.

Kano: si… Mitzuky-dono se rió tanto que hasta lloro

Firulangas: ¬.¬ sin mencionar que por poco la corren del café por las carcajadas estruendosas que daba

Bueno, bueno … no es para tanto.

Dejen sus comentarios que si no lo hacen… tardaré más en actualizar.

Nos leemos pronto!


	6. Nubes de Sangre

**..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Nubes de sangre.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Podrá nublarse el sol eternamente;**

**Podrá secarse en un instante el mar**

**Podrá romperse el eje de la tierra**

**Como un débil cristal**

**Todo sucederá, podrá la muerte cubrirme con su fúnebre crespón**

**Pero jamás en mi podrá desaparecer el recuerdo de tu terrible traición.**

**(Gustavo Adolfo)**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

Entonces es cierto lo que Naraku me dijo -observa tras los arbustos- esa mocosa sobrevivió a la mordida de la serpiente youkai que mandé, no puede ser, tiene más vidas que un gato y para colmo la presencia espiritual de esa maldita desgraciada está afectando a Ignis -arruga el entrecejo- lo está purificando, si no los aparto en éste instante él no podrá liberar por completo el rencor que lleva dentro de sí y no llevara a cabo su cometido.

-empieza a preparar el arco- sinceramente no me interesan los planes de Naraku, pero si en ellos está incluido el matar a la mocosa y el hanyou con gusto le ayudare -estira el hilo del arco con la flecha provocando un destello púrpura al reflejarse la luz de la luna contra el fino hilo del arco- la muerte de Kagome provocará la completa liberación de Ignis y eso incitará la aniquilación total de todas las alimañas que siempre se interpusieron entre Inuyasha y yo -apunta a la lechosa frente de Kagome- si eso sucede… entonces… Inuyasha…

"-susurra- arderá en el infierno"

PIIIIIIIIIIICHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNN

Veo extasiada la trayectoria de la flecha lanzada, va directo a la frente de la mocosa que en éste momento está sentada en el suelo frente a Ignis, ya puedo olfatear el olor a sangre que derramara el cuerpo de la miko cuando mi flecha le atraviese el cuerpo como meces antes lo hizo por tratar de salvar inútilmente a Inuyasha.

Por alguna razón ella se encuentra llorando, pero el youkai de cabellera castaña le seca las lágrimas mientras le ordena algo que no alcanzo a escuchar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-

"No te muevas... ¿entendiste?"

"Pero…"

Trato de cuestionarle pero Ignis no deja de mirar de soslayo hacia unos arbustos que están justo a su espalda, me sorprendo al notar como Ignis posa su garra sobre mi mejilla y con delicadeza sin perder ese aire de tristeza que predominan eternamente en las enormes orbes color vino, seca el último surco que ha dejado una lagrima, percibo la calidez de su piel rozando mi mejilla, no puedo evitar sonrojarme al ver ese intenso color vino de sus ojos mirarme con profundidad.

"Solo… no te muevas… por nada del mundo lo hagas"

Mal termina la oración cuando de la nada se escucha un chillido, un chillido tan conocido por mí pues yo lo he provocado en infinidad de ocasiones, ese ruido es… -abre sus ojos con sorpresa- el filo de una flecha contra el viento. Después, todo lo que sigue es realmente rápido, yo solo puedo ver como una flecha con un aura perturbadora viene directo a mi frente a una velocidad espantosa, pero Ignis no se mueve de dónde está, solo se limita en poner ambas garras sobre la tierra sin dejar ese talante de ira y nostalgia. De la nada, aparece a nuestro alrededor una luz rojiza con destellos dorados que emerge de la mismísima tierra, por un instante pensé que se trataba de un campo de protección y me sentí a salvo pero…

ZZZZZZZZZUUUUUUUUM

La flecha traspasó el círculo de luz, yo cierro mis ojos esperando sentirla enterrada en mi cráneo provocándome la muerte inmediata… pero… nada, no siento nada, abro de nueva cuenta mis ojos y la veo, observo la flecha a escasos centímetros de mi rostro como si se hubiesen detenido el tiempo para que yo misma observase mi propia muerte, asustada trago saliva para ver al youkai frente a mí, éste solo entrecierra los ojos con ira contenida, con ese simple gesto la jara que amenaza con hacerme daño se convierte en ceniza que cae en mi regazo.

Todo sigue siendo confuso para mí, pero como era de esperarse Ignis no se quedaría de brazos cruzados ante un ataque por la espalda tan deliberado y cobarde.

Noto como la brillante, pulcra y larga cabellera castaña se mece agresiva en su espalda al darse la vuelta con una evidente ofuscación, no comenta nada, no camina ni se acerca a los arbustos de dónde salió la flecha disparada, solo se limita a hacer el mismo gesto que provoco que la jara se volviera ceniza frente a mi.

Entrecierra los ojos y en cuestión de segundos aparece un nuevo círculo de luz alrededor de los matorrales, da el primer paso al frente y ante mis ojos todas las plantas que cubre el perímetro de luz desaparecen hechas cenizas dejando a la vista al atacante, la sorpresa me enviste agresivamente provocando que me levante del suelo con los ojos bien abiertos tratando de entender qué es lo que sucede.

Un segundo pasó de mí… "jefe" provoca que dentro del círculo de luz rojiza con destellos dorados que rodea a la mujer, se convierta en magma lentamente, el perímetro en el que se encuentra atrapada se está convirtiendo en magma muy lentamente, yo la miro pues ella me lanza una mirada de desprecio y no puedo evitar que el dolor me susurre al oído el nombre de Inuyasha…

Al tercer paso, fuego la rodea y amenaza con quemarla viva, pero ella no pide por su vida, solo me sigue mirando con desprecio, como si ello dependiera que se me fuese la vida, sigo sin poder articular palabra pero quien rompe el silencio es Ignis al pararse frente a ella.

"¿Quién eres… y porqué nos atacas?"

La sacerdotisa lo ignora con egocéntrica facilidad y alza su índice para decir…

"Vengo por ti, mocosa estúpida"

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

No puede ser -camina sin mirar al frente- ¿dónde estás?... -arrastra la mochila de Kagome con su garra derecha- ¿Qué sucede?... ¿Qué sucede?... Kagome, ¿porqué tu madre me ha dicho que estás aquí?... -los ojos dorados perdidos en sus pensamientos- por favor… kamy… que sucede?... se supone que ella no puede atravesar el pozo sin ser ayudada por un youkai o la perla

-camina bajo los últimos rayos de la luna púrpura- la perla ya no existe… entonces…

"¿Inuyasha?"

Entonces… ella…

"¿Te sucede algo?... estás pálido"

Un desagradable sentimiento de impotencia, incertidumbre, desesperación, preocupación y terror invade mi pecho al no saber del paradero de Kagome, Miroku me sigue cuestionando, yo los miro a los tres que no dejan de mostrar sus talantes de preocupación, las voces se vuelven confusas al tratar de sacar una explicación lógica a la desaparición de Kagome pero no la encuentro.

Miroku ya se ha parado y ha posado su mano sobre mi hombro para sacudirme levemente y hacerme responder

"¿por qué no viene contigo?... ¿Qué pasa?... ¿sigue molesta contigo?"

… yo me limito en mostrar la mochila y decir…

"no está"

"¿Cómo que no está? ¿ha que te refieres?"

Sango es la segunda en acercarse a mi pero yo miro como un madero de la fogata se parte con las llamas que me hace recordar a Kikyou… la ola de fuego… su olor… el beso…

Es cuando siento mi cuerpo estremecer al caer en cuenta del porqué del extraño comportamiento de la sacerdotisa de frío mirar.

"ella... está aquí"

"Nani"

"Kagome... -mira a Sango- Kagome está aquí y nos miró a Kikyou y a mi!"

Miroku se muestra muy molesto al preguntar

"¿ha que te refieres con que "los miro"?"

Numat se ha mantenido callada pero en sus ojos se detona una luz de preocupación constante por mi novia en lo que yo me llevo ambas manos a la cabeza en son de entera preocupación al recordar todo y entrelazar los cabos.

"Cuando me separé de ustedes hoy en la mañana fue porque yo me dirigía al pozo -mirada perdida en el fuego- iba con Kagome porque su aroma salía del pozo y yo estaba preocupado, estaba a punto de entrar cuando Kikyou apareció, creí que el aroma que emanaba el pozo era de ella por eso desistí de mi idea de ir con Kagome, fue cuando apareció la ola de fuego y Kikyou me protegió con un campo espiritual, por eso no sufrí quemaduras... pero..."

"Pero?"

Insiste el monje aún más furioso

"Yo creí que el aroma era de Kikyou... ambas huelen igual, por eso desistí de ir por Kagome y menos iría al ver como todo el fuego se comía todo el bosque... Kikyou se aprovecho de mi confusión, empezó a hablar, a pedirme que la perdonara, a decirme que estaba arrepentida que quería que yo fuese feliz con Kagome, que no quería verme sufrir que me quería ver feliz... yo le creí... yo en verdad le creí pues sentí nostalgia por el amor que alguna vez experimenté hacia esa mujer, pero no me di cuenta que todo fue una trampa... fue una maldita trampa fraguada por ella para confundirme!... -sierra los puños desesperado al descubrir el plan de Kikyou- aprovecho la cercanía, aprovecho la combinación de aromas, del bosque quemándose, del ruido de las flamas, la visión de su rostro triste me conmovió, en verdad creí su tristeza... -baja la mirada- me beso para evitar que yo la mirara, me beso para que Kagome nos mirará... por eso no la percibí, Kikyou logró que mi completa atención estuviese sobre ella... por eso los maderos rotos del pozo... por eso el rastro de un youkai en el pozo... -mira a Sango- cuando fui por ella a su casa, el pozo estaba destruido... los maderos estaban totalmente quebrados... -las uñas se entierran en las palmas de las manos- no pudo haber otra forma de hacerla venir..."

Miroku molesto interviene

"¡Como pudiste Inuyasha!... Como pudiste besar a esa mujer!... es obvio, era más que obvio que todo lo que te decía era porque tenía algo planeado, esa mujer no se corrige ni volviendo a nacer y tu lo sabes!... -suspiro para calmarse- entonces... Por lo que dices -arruga el ceño- Señorita Kagome fue traída por un youkai al Sengoku que de seguro fue controlado por Naraku... y eso fue justo en el momento en que TU y TU Kikyou se estaban besando"

Sango se acerca y toma del brazo a Miroku

"Miroku... por favor, no hagas eso... no ayudará nada el reprocharle, hay que encontrarla, conociéndola de seguro se alejó del lugar, primero hay que encontrarla, corre peligro estar en el bosque cuando éste se esta calcinando"

Numat que hasta el momento se había mantenido callada me mira preocupada mientras dice.

"La encontraremos... estoy segura que la encontraremos, le explicarás todo y... -posa su mano sobre la mejilla del hanyou- todo pasará Inuyasha, tu y yo encontraremos a nuestros amores y nos olvidaremos de ésta pesadilla"

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.--.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

"¡Estas seguro?"

"Si amo… como usted lo supuso… Sayuri acaba de salir del castillo por la puerta de servidumbre después de visitar en sus aposentos a princesa Rin"

No puedo evitar arrugar con mi garra los pergaminos que están sobre mi escritorio, la pequeña e insípida luz que me ofrece la única vela en la habitación, ayuda a cubrir mucha de la ira contenida que experimento en éste momento, ¿Cómo pudo, a pesar de haberle advertido de las consecuencias se atrevió a desobedecerme y a ir tras ese estúpido espíritu de fuego que ya nada tiene que ver con ella?

"Amo"

"………."

"Usted… piensa castigar a la nodriza por su desacato?"

"Eso es algo que a ti no te importa"

"Lo sé amo bonito pero… -empieza a sudar y a rascarse la nuca- sé que nunca me llevé bien con ella ni tampoco ella respeto mucho mi autoridad en éste castillo pero…"

"Eso es porque no la tienes -sigue escribiendo fingiendo calma- ¿ha dónde quieres llegar? Tengo muchos asuntos pendientes y tus comentarios no me dejan concentrarme"

"lo que quiero decir amo, es que… -sierra los ojos- ¡¡no la mate, amo Sesshoumaru!... princesa Rin llorará por meces si se llega ha enterar, además de que usted…"

"Además… -sigue con la mirada perdida en un pergamino escribiendo- además de que tu cabeza rodará si Rin se llegase a enterar de que la hanyou fue asesinada, porque aparte de nosotros dos, nadie más sabe del rumbo que ha tomado la hembra y si Rin se entera de que la reduci a cenizas con mi veneno, entonces… -la fría mirada dorada se posa sobre la amarillenta- entonces… sabré quien será el siguiente en probar mi veneno"

El sapo solo traga saliva antes de retirarse silenciosamente y dejarme a solas en el despacho, tan pronto como se sierra la puerta tras de sí no puedo evitar romper en mil tirones el papel en que firmaba el tratado de paz con el youkai del éste, me levanto ofuscado de mi asiento y observo la luna púrpura que está a punto de extinguirse bajo los rayos del sol que está por salir tras de las montañas negras.

Simplemente no la entiendo!... no entiendo porqué ese maldito amor hacia ese estúpido monje que ya está muerto porque para allá es a dónde se dirige -se lleva la garra a la cabeza en son de preocupación- maldición… me va a dar jaqueca y todo por su culpa… no sé si dejarla que la mate ese espíritu cuando se lo tope o ir yo mismo a bofetearla.

Con un demonio, en que momento mi tranquila y perfecta vida se volvió todo éste caos sin sentido -se talla las sienes- por primera vez no sé que hacer … ¡¡¡¡y eso es ilógico!... yo, el GRAN INU TAI YOUKAY LORD SESSHOUMARU DE LAS BASTAS Y EXTENSAS TIERAS ORIENTALES no sabe que hacer…. Y es inconcebible… es bochornoso ver como una sumisa y hasta cierto punto indefensa hanyou me ha dejado con el mundo de cabeza.

-aprieta el puño- Una hanyou por DIOS!... una hanyou no me puede estar haciendo esto -mira el papel que momentos antes rompió- ….. que desastre… yo no supe que responder -empieza a recoger los papeles- me dejó paralizado su declaración… ni en un millón de años habría esperado que reuniría el valor suficiente para decirlo, pero aún así lo hizo… -se lleva la garra a los labios-…… lo hizo y me besó

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

"LO LAMENTO… PERO YO NO TENGO LA MISMA SANGRE FRÍA… YO NO SOY UNA YOUKAI… YO SOY UNA HUMANA!... ESO ES LO QUE SOY, UNA SIMPLE HUMANA CON UN POCO DE SANGRE YOUKAI PERO ESO NO IMPLICA QUE ME TENGA QUE COMPORTAR COMO UNA DE USTEDES!"

"Por el simple hecho de que la mitad de tu ser tenga sangre youkai -apunta a las orejas de la chica- dejas de ser una humana… ERES y SERAS un hanyou, acéptalo y deja de avergonzarte de ello de una buena vez por todas que eso solo te hará daño a ti"

La muchacha solo aprieta los puños llena de ira y explota contra el Lord

"Y A USTED QUE LE IMPORTA! -empieza a llorar de desesperación- USTED NO HA VIVIDO NI EXPERIMENTADO EL RECHAZO DE AMBAS RAZAS, USTED NACIO EN CUNA DE ORO Y TODO LO HA TENIDO A SUS PIES CON TAN SOLO CHASQUEAR LOS DEDOS…. -lo mira enojada- usted no fue protegido por esos pobres monjes que arriesgaron su integridad física y moral por resguardar bajo su techo a una niña hanyou para protegerla, educarla y darle una vida "digna"… usted no fue cazado cual animal en temporada de acecho solo por no ser un ser "completo"… ESOS MONJES ME DEFENDIERON DE LOS ALDEANOS! Pero… pero… eran demasiados para ellos así que me ordenaron huir al bosque y buscar una vida digna… vaya vida… -mira su kimono desteñido y sus zapatos roídos- una hanyou jamás tendrá una vida "digna" porque no es de ningún lugar… ni humano, ni mucho menos youkai… ¡¡¡¡así que no se atreva a ordenarme que no me avergüenza de tener la sangre de un youkai porque es la raza que yo detesto!

Sayuri se da la media vuelta para retirarse, su vista estaba totalmente nublada por el cólera materializado en lágrimas, sentía como las sienes le punzaban a tal grado que parecían explotar en cualquier momento, jamás había hablado con tanta ira, jamás había explotado de tal manera y mucho menos contra alguien tan poderoso como lo era Sesshoumaru y aún sin embargo, no se había desahogado del todo, aún sentía ese dolor ofuscante en el pecho.

"Un momento"

Es lo único que escucha del Lord antes de sentir como la hala de la muñeca de esa manera tan poco delicada que ya empezaba a acostumbrarse a que la tratara, de un firme tirón ya estaba de vuelta frente a su amo para rendirle cuentas de lo dicho.

"Si tanto detestas a mi… raza… ¿para que trabajas para mi? -Enojo contenido disfrazado de frialdad en sus ojos- entonces eres una hipócrita por servirme y por proteger a mi cachorro cuando en el fondo me detestas…"

Fue cuando la pobre muchacha se dio cuenta que dijo algo que no sentía… trato de remediarlo

"No… Señor yo…."

"¿Tu que Sayuri?... ¿porqué eres tan complicada?... ¿por qué a pesar de ser una simple hanyou eres tan complicada de entender?… no me explico tu comportamiento, no me explico porque te avergüenzas de tener sangre youkai cuando otras criaturas venderían su alma al mismo demonio por poseer tan siquiera la mitad de tus habilidades -sigue sujetando su mano- ¡Acaso pretendías traicionarme?... ¡por qué detestas tanto a la raza youkai!"

Sayuri baja la mirada y observa la fría armadura de su amo…

"Porque… porque yo sería feliz… ustedes los youkai solo piensan en ser el más fuerte y en hacerse propietarios de tierras, combatiendo unos contra otros, destruyendo a los más débiles que encuentren en su paso… son solitarios y mezquinos…. -lo mira enfurecida- yo no sé cual de mis padres era youkai y cual humano y no me interesa, pero de algo estoy segura… mi progenitor "youkai" me abandono en la puerta de ese templo sin importarle mi destino, y esos "insignificantes humanos" como usted suele decirles me apoyaron… me educaron y me hicieron amar a la raza humana.. a la cual yo quiero pertenecer… por eso los detesto!... porque no tienen sentimientos hacia nada ni nadie!... solo se interesan por si mismos!... usted mismo me lo dijo… "amor" no está en su vocabulario por lo que dudo mucho que entienda lo que yo siento por usted"

Sayuri se suelta del agarre del Lord con ira mientras el youkai solo escucha con el mismo talante frío y sin sentimiento alguno

"!Si!... a pesar de sentirme asqueada de la raza youkai decidí servirle pues al darme cuenta que tenía bajo su protección a una pequeña humana no lo consideré apto para educarla… por ella decidí trabajar para usted, pero… pero… me di cuenta que, que… yo estaba equivocada -las lágrimas corren incontenibles- conforme pasaban los meces me daba cuenta de su amor paternal hacia esa pequeña, me daba cuenta como se desvive por darle siempre lo mejor…. Me daba cuenta que es un excelente youkai, un excelente padre y un excelente gobernante de sus tierras!... me daba cuenta que se estaba robando mi corazón humano"

El Lord se sorprende… pero no articula palabra, solo mira como la hanyou posa sus manos sobre el pecho del youkai y sigue hablando

"Yo jamás le traicionaría porque eso implicaría traicionarme a mi misma… Señor Sesshoumaru, yo quiero ser humana también porque no quiero ser la causa de su asco, sé el sentimiento que experimenta hacia nosotros los hanyou… así… si soy humana, por lo menos tendré su indiferencia o tal vez su odio…. Pero no su asco… -se seca inútilmente las lagrimas, pues siguen saliendo sin cesar- Sé que no seré correspondida y tal vez seré exiliada pero no puedo contener más este sentimiento, no puedo seguir llorando en silencio y fingiéndole una sonrisa cada mañana, no puedo seguir tras usted esperando a que se vuelva y se de cuenta… yo lo amo… Señor Sesshoumaru… TE AMO como una idiota y tu simplemente no te das cuenta o no lo quieres hacer… perdóname por favor"

Después, todo es tan rápido que ni él mismo puede digerir lo que sucede, solo siente como la muchacha pasa sus lechosas y finas manos tras su nuca para pararse de puntitas y posar sus suaves labios sobre los suyos… lo que el Lord experimento fue realmente indescriptible, el simple sentir como la calidez del beso de la nodriza llenaba todo su ser de profunda paz, lo hacia desear profundizar ese beso… pero… los labios femeninos se separaron rápidamente dejándolo solo en el jardín… totalmente solo e idiotizado sin saber que era lo que había sucedido… sin saber que era lo que le estaba sucediendo a él con esa mujer… sin saber que hacer para evitar eso…. ¡¡¡¡porque él no lo podía permitir!

Claro que no lo podía permitir!... ¡el enamorado?... por DIOS!... era un youkai… mejor aún… era un…

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.Fin flash back .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..--..-

"Soy un Lord inu taiyoukai y los Lord no se pueden permitir enamorarse… mucho menos de una sirvienta!... -mira el jardín por el ventanal- un lord… no puede ni debe de enamorarse… tienen muchos asuntos en la cabeza como para hacerlo"

Miro hacia el jardín, los primeros rayos del sol se han hecho presentes, dejando ver el roció que baña las rosas que cultivaba…

"Sayuri… -arruga el ceño- GRRRRR!... hanyou tonta mira nada más lo que me has hecho! -toma sus katanas- te atraparé y me rendirás cuantas antes de que te mate"

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-

"¿Ya casi llegamos?"

"Si señor Naraku"

"Perfecto… es bueno salir de esa húmeda cueva… mira, ya está amaneciendo… para éste entonces Kikyou ya debió de haber terminado con la miko… ¿verdad?"

"Se señor"

"Hay que asegurarnos de "dejarlo" cerca de ellos… me encantaría ver el rostro de la hechicera cuando se percate de ello"

"¡usted cree que dará resultado?"

"Pero por supuesto… te lo aseguro Kana… después de esto -sonríe- se matarán entre ellos"

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-

"Bien… entonces muere"

"IGNIS NO!"

Ignoro los gritos de mi sirvienta mientras me interno en el círculo de "luz incandescente" que mantiene cautiva a la mujer que momentos antes nos atacó con una de esas flechas, a pesar de que las llamas que nos rodean ya empiezan a lastimar su piel no deja de ignorarme y sigue mirando con desprecio a Kagome.

De nueva cuenta empieza a preparar en su arco una flecha sin perder de vista a la miko, ésta ultima retrocede un paso mientras que yo solo me concentro en tratar de entender… ¿que es ésta mujer, pues aunque expide una esencia perturbadoramente maligna no hay indicio alguno de que tenga vida.

"Ignis…. -preocupada-… haz algo… piensa disparar de nuevo y yo no tengo con que contrarrestar el ataque!"

Veo como la mujer que está siendo poco a poco calcinada frente a mí sigue con esa desmesurada concentración al estirar el hilo del arco, el sudor provocado por el dolor que reflejan sus ojos recorre su frente sin piedad, pero eso no evita que la mujer lleve su cometido, suelta el hilo y el empuje de éste provoca que la flecha salga disparada a una velocidad desmesurada al momento de dejar tras de si una estela de energía espiritual maligna.

"Kiaaaaaaaaaa!... IGNIS CON UN DEMONIO HAZ ALGO!"

.-.-.-..-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-..-.-.--.-..-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por un momento creí que el círculo de fuego que los rodeaba serviría como campo de protección y evitaría que la flecha saliera del perímetro pero… -abre un ojo- de nuevo lo mismo -suspira aliviada- la flecha inició su trayectoria hacia mi cuerpo, pero a unos centímetros de mi pecho se ha paralizado… una perla de sal rueda por mi frente y caigo arrodillada al suelo dando gracias a kamy por que de alguna manera… Ignis me salvo -hace mueca de fastidio- ahora es cuatro veces mayor mi deuda con él.

Miro como la flecha se mantiene estática en el mismo nivel dónde se encontraba mi pecho como si estuviese esperando órdenes, para después percibir como las llamas que encierran a Ignis y Kikyou aumentan de intensidad, mi "jefe" de nuevo habla.

"¿Por qué el interés de acabar con esa mocosa?"

-Al fondo Kagome haciendo muecas de enojo-

"-mira de soslayo al youkai- es simple… su presencia en éste mundo mortal me fastidia"

Puedo ver desde aquí como es que… a pesar de que la diferencia de tamaños es muy notoria, Kikyou no deja de mirarlo sobre el hombro mientras empieza a explicar de una manera bastante altanera.

"De cualquier forma ella TIENE que morir"

Yo solo me mantengo callada mientras la flecha sigue suspendida en el aire, Ignis está dándome la espalda justo al lado de Kikyou y ésta me mira con ira contenida, puedo percibir desde aquí como mí… "Señor" entrecierra los ojos como si estuviese analizando a la mujer a su costado izquierdo.

"Ignis…"

Es lo único que puedo decir en tono de súplica por que esto acabe, por lo que kikyou atina a reírse bastante burlona por unos segundos, Ignis por su parte se limita en observar cada movimiento de la mujer que sigue a merced de las llamas que la rodean.

"¿Acaso crees que Ignis te salvará?... pobre niña tonta… déjame aclararte unos cuantos puntos… -Ignis sigue escuchando- es imposible que espíritu de fuego te salve, ya que su única razón de estar en éste reino mortal… es para aniquilarte a ti y a los tuyos"

Es cuando no puedo digerir lo que acaba de decir… no puedo articular palabra alguna y ella sigue…

"Yo le desperté y le guié para que tomara el cuerpo de algún desdichado que encontró en su camino para que pudiese tener forma definida… por lo que es más que obvio que me debe obediencia"

"no… puede ser… entonces… -se lleva la mano al pecho- tu todo el tiempo estuviste tras esto… tu…"

"Así es… yo planee el despertar de Ignis, planee ese beso con Inuyasha para que tu nos vieras y te dieras cuenta que el me pertenece y ni tu ni nadie me lo quitara… y ahora vengo a reclamar a espíritu de fuego como ya lo he hecho antes con tu… querido hanyou"

Bajo la mirada… las lágrimas empiezan a correr… de nuevo empiezan a correr incontenibles, ya no pongo atención al continuo parloteo de la mujer… solo siento estas ganas desmesuradas de salir corriendo hasta que los pies me revienten de mero cansancio… desearía que nada de esto estuviese pasando… desearía no sentir esto… pero es cuando Ignis habla.

"Yo fui despertado por una… "no muerta"

Kikyou le mira satisfecha… pero Ignis no se ve nada contento

"Así es Ignis... por lo que es obvio me debes un gran favor... -sonríe- y favor... con favor se paga, quiero que dejes que la flecha continué su trayectoria -alza su dedo y apunta a Kagome quien ya se encuentra de pie para tratar de huir- deja que mi flecha atraviese su pecho"

Doy un paso hacia atrás temiendo por mi vida pues Ignis no emite sonido alguno, pareciera como si en verdad estuviese en total acuerdo con Kikyou sobre mi raquítica existencia en éste lugar, la larga gabardina blanca del youkai se mece con el calor abrasador que provoca el fuego que aún le rodea con intensidad... un nuevo paso en retroceso es provocado al percibir como me mira de soslayo con indiferencia mientras la flecha que hasta el momento se había mantenido suspendida frente a mi, empieza a brillar de un color rojizo.

Kikyou adorna su blanco y pálido rostro con una sonrisa de mera satisfacción al notar como su flecha empieza a avanzar muy lentamente hacia mi... yo me llevo las manos al pecho mientras doy otro paso hacia atrás tratando de entender por qué Ignis se dejo persuadir tan fácilmente... siento las piedras frías bajo mis pies descalzos y como la humedad de la noche las ha hecho resbalosas ante el contacto de mi piel desnuda, los primeros rayos del día nos han alcanzado ya. Es irónico ver como a pesar de ser salvada por el mismo youkai en varias ocasiones en menos de 12 horas... ahora seré aniquilada por él mismo en cuestión de segundos.

"Ignis... "

ZZZZUUUUUUUUUMMM

"ARG!"

-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.---.-..-.-.-..--

Sangre... veo como la mujer se ha llevado las manos al pecho para sacar la flecha que ha penetrado sin piedad su tórax... sus ojos castaños me miran sorprendidos como si no creyese lo que sucede mientras en sus manos sostiene la flecha ensangrentada que le daño de muerte.

"¿como... pudiste?"

Es lo único que me puede decir mientras más líquido carmesí emerge y mancha sus atuendos...

Tack... tack... tack...

Veo como la flecha ha caído de sus manos al suelo mientras el semblante de dolor no abandona sus delicadas facciones, está a punto de caer arrodillada al suelo pero yo la sujeto de los hombros para forzarle a verme a la cara.

La frente ya está totalmente húmeda de sudor, si antes tenia el rostro pálido, ahora se ve casi transparente, pero eso no evita que pierda la mirada de desprecio.

"A mi nadie me va a decir que hacer..."

Noto como a mi espalda, fuera del circulo de fuego, Kagome cae arrodillada al suelo con las manos en la boca para evitar gritar, pues ha mirado como la flecha que parecía que se enterraría en su pecho, solo retrocedió a gran velocidad hasta enterrarse por la parte del lomo, en el pecho de la sacerdotisa maligna… ahora la tengo sujeta por los hombros y ésta aunque débil no deja su posición altanera, a pesar de que las llamas ya le han producido quemaduras de tercer grado en los pies y brazos ella son emite quejido alguno, solo sonríe al momento de decir.

"Parece que… al idiota de Naraku… -hipé ventila- de nuevo le salió el tiro por la culata"

" ¿Quién es Naraku?"

Es mi única pregunta

"-los ojos se entrecierran cansados por la perdida de sangre- …… es… él es…"

"¿quien es?..."

Noto como la sacerdotisa en un nuevo intento por no irse sola intenta enterrar en mi abdomen una flecha que había mantenido escondida, la ira me golpea agresivamente y la tomo por el cuello para levantarla al nivel de mis ojos mientras hago que las llamas que nos rodean aumente para hacerle sufrir más.

"ARGH!... no…. Puedo… respirar…. –patalea- suel …. –Ignis aprieta más el cuello- ghh!"

"Contesta y te dejaré morir en paz"

Noto como la hembra esta a punto de desvanecerse por lo que la dejo tomar un poco de oxígeno pero sin liberarla del todo…

"¿Qué quieres que te diga…. –respira con dificultad sujetando la garra de Ignis en su cuello- …. Que Naraku es el maldito que está tras todo esto?... ¿Qué solo eres una más de sus marionetas y solo me mandó a revivirte para que acabaras con ella y sus amigos?... Eso es lo que eres espíritu estúpido… -respira desesperada- Naraku es quien está en la sima de todo esto… y es un hanyou… ¿porqué la cara de asco?... ¿no puedes creer que un hanyou te este manejando tan fácilmente? ¿a ti… una omnipotencia…. Ja?... así te darás cuenta para quien trabajas.. hug!... –aprieta el cuello-"

"A mi nadie me controla… dime ahora mismo dónde está él… -una arruga se forme en medio de sus cejas al enojarse más- iré a devolverle el favor personalmente"

"¿Y que te hace pensar que te lo diré?"

No puedo contener más mi ira, así que toma la flecha con la que instantes antes intento herirme y la entierro de nueva cuenta en la herida que no deja de derramar sangre.

"KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Ese grito de profundo dolor me trae viejos recuerdos… y los recuerdos me enfurecen, me llenan de ira, los recuerdos me convierten en un ser sádico y sin sentimientos….

"PARA!... PARA!... PAAARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.Flash back.-.-.-.-..--.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-

"¡Tu también estas del lado de éste viejo decrépito!"

Los ojos verdes detonan ira e indignación…

"No mi amor"

El tierno muchacho de piel bronceada, corto cabello castaño y ojos miel la abraza pues es la única manera de calmar a su temperamental esposa… él sabía que tras ese caparazón de rudeza que siempre ponía la hermosa mujer… tras de si, había una criatura llena de ternura que demostraba sus miedos con enojos… y nada mejor para hacerla sentir protegida que abrazándola… él lo sabía mejor que nadie, y como era de esperarse dio resultado.

"Lo que te quiero decir… es que "ese viejo decrépito" como tu le dices –le acaricia la mejilla con ternura- antes que mi padre y tu suegro… es nuestro superior y aunque no estoy en lo absoluto de acuerdo con esa idea descabellada de que andes por ahí arriesgándote enamorando a los youkai… hay que persuadirle de una manera más civilizada… -le sonríe ampliamente- en ocasiones hasta nuestro pequeño hijo resulta más centrado y convincente que tu… tienes que aprender a controlar ese carácter o terminaran quitándote tu puesto de sexta consejera"

La joven madre solo atina en hacer una mueca de fastidio mientras hunde su rostro en el cálido pecho de su marido y aspira ese sutil aroma a canela que tanto le encantaba percibir.

"De cualquier forma… si acepte ser consejera y encargarme de los youkai no fue para estar de cursi enamorándoles… yo lo hice por la seguridad de MI hijo y lo que más me llena de rabia es que tu padre me ordene esto."

"No te preocupes cariño… ya veras que él se dará cuenta que es una tontería, además… ¿acaso crees que yo voy a estar dispuesto a compartir tal hermosura de mujer con una criatura del mal como un youkai?... –la abraza y la levanta- claro que no!... tu Mariko Señora de el consejero "mayor" eres solo mía y de nadie más… y no quiero que otra criatura intente ni si quiera posar sus ojos en mi hermosa hechicera de amor"

"Ya basta jajajajjaja…. No es para tanto, "hechicera de amor" por dios, que cosas dices – su esposo la baja- solo soy tu esposa… y…"

"Y la madre más hermosa y sexy de toda esta aldea –le llena de besitos el rostro- haber dime, quien más, además de ti… después de haber tenido un hermoso bb, ha mantenido esa figura –le toma por la estrecha cintura- sé que te molesta que te hagan saber lo hermosa que eres físicamente pero usted Señora mía ya debería de estar más que impuesta, es más!... no te debería de sorprender esa idea tan descabellada que tuvieron los miembros del consejo"

"-le quita las manos molesta- yo no soy el cebo de nadie y bien lo sabes… seguiré trabajando a mi manera y si no les gusta con mucho gusto les devuelvo su puesto de sexto consejero y haber quien es el idiota que se arriesga como yo lo hago"

"Te estas diciendo idiota?"

"No bromees… estoy hablando en serio –hace un puchero- …… hasta cuando dejarás de ser así de bromista"

"Hasta que aceptes que eres hermosa"

"Deja eso ya… -suspira- … solo espero que todos nuestros sacrificios por mantener a nuestro hijo lejos de esas peligrosas criaturas, den resultados –abraza a su marido y el le corresponde-"

"Ya verás que si cariño…. Ya verás que…"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMM KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM

La pequeña cabaña se estremece, la pareja solo se mira a los ojos asustados para escasos segundos después, un pequeño niño de piel morena, cabello castaño y ojos aceitunados entre corriendo asustado en busca del abrigo de sus padres

"¡Mami!.. papi! –se abraza de las piernas de ambos- …. Una criatura mala está aquí!... en la aldea!... todos lo atacan pero el lo que hace es arrojar fuego!"

Al instante, la mujer posa su gorro de su capucha pero es detenida por su esposo

"Llévate al niño a un lugar seguro"

"Que?... pero que no lo escuchaste… hay un youkai allá afuera… hay que hacer algo"

"Mariko… si llegó hasta aquí es porque burló a todos los hechiceros que cuidan los alrededores… no es normal que un youkai llegue hasta aquí… llévate a nuestro hijo a un lugar seguro"

POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM

"Mami!- se abraza de sus piernas- …… tengo miedo!"

La hechicera se agacha a su nivel y lo toma en brazos

"Calma amor… mami te va a cuidar –mira preocupada a su esposo- prométeme que te cuidarás… te esperaré donde siempre"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM

La cabaña se estremece al igual que el cuerpo del pequeño…

"Ya vete Mariko…"

"Solo promételo! –Enojada- con un demonio!"

"Si cariño, lo prometo pero ya vete"

La mujer sale por la puerta trasera del hogar, corre a las afueras de la aldea y antes de entrar al bosque para esconder a su hijo y regresar al campo de batalla pues como era obvio no se quedaría de brazos cruzados mirando como todos luchaban, se gira y mira como todos (entre ellos su amado esposo) lanzan poderosos hechizos contra una criatura de larga melena castaña, ojos grandes y vivaces que enfurecido trataba de explicar.

"Humanos estúpidos!... ¡que no entiendes que no quiero luchar!... no insistan no están a mi nivel!... GRRRRRRR… -enojado y desesperado ante los constantes hechizos- luego porqué se hacen los mal entendidos!... yo solo quería tomar aire fresco y ustedes garrapatas molestas empezaron a fastidiar desde que pisé éstas tierras… dejen de molestar"

El joven youkai manda una pequeña ola de fuego que logra deshacerse de unos cuantos aprendices que no lograron formar un campo de protección, pero los demás, unieron sus fuerzas para atacarle con una onda eléctrica.

KAAAAABOMMMMMMMMM

La hechicera cubre con su capucha a su hijo…

"Escucha amor… -lo tapa bien, para después con un conjuro formar un agujero en un árbol y depositar a su pequeño dentro de él- …. Mami irá a ayudar a papi… no hagas ni un solo ruido por más gritos que escuches mantente aquí calladito… prometo que regresare por ti"

El pequeño observa el intenso verde de los ojos de su madre y asiente, pero para cuando ella se disponía a regresar…. Ignis… se dispuso a terminar…

"Ustedes lo quisieron…"

Lo que Mariko miró… era totalmente indescriptible….

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM

La tierra no era tierra, los árboles tampoco lo eran… parecía que todo había sido deformado, parecía que ese youkai había trasladado una sección del mismo infierno y la había instalado en ese lugar… calcino en vida a la gran mayoría, los más fuertes pudieron resistir gracias a sus campos pero sufrieron graves quemaduras que tarde o temprano los llevarían a la muerte… el único que se veía totalmente bien entre tanto fuego… era… "el consejero mayor"…. SU consejero mayor… SU marido… quien se dirigía a una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo contra Ignis… pero éste solo hizo un rápido movimiento y segundos después… el cuerpo inerte del consejero cae a sus pies mientras él… sacudía la sangre fresca de su garra….

Mariko ante tal escena… no puedo ni siquiera llorar… mucho menos gritar… solo mira como el alma de su marido abandona su cuerpo y su… asesino..

"Su maldito asesina se larga como si nada… SE LARGA COMO SI NADAAAAAAAAAAAAA!... COMO SI NADA HUBIERA PASADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO… COMO SI NADA!... –una marga lágrima corre mientras las llamas que han quedado siguen consumiendo los cuerpos- …. PARA MALDITO…. PAAAAAAAAARAAAAAAAAAA…. PARA QUE TE QUIERO MATAR… PAAAAAAAAAAARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..Fin flash back .-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-

"Ignis!... ¡¡¡¡para!... ella ya murió… para por favor… para!"

Veo como Kagome grita desesperada desde fuera del campo de fuego… miro a la hembra que sujeto y en efecto... sus ojos han perdido el brillo y si no es porque mis garras siguen sujetándola desde hace rato ya... hubiera caído al suelo, Kagome se interna en el círculo de fuego y me resulta sorprendente ver como las llamas le abren paso mientras ella me toma del brazo.

"Ignis... ya acabó... ya acabó... –lo mira angustiada- por favor para... –empieza a llorar- ya murió... la mataste... la mataste"

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..---.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Taran!... termine! Jajajaajajajajajaaajajaaja... no es muy largo pero de eso a nada... chicas, espero les guste porque lo que es a mi... pues... me medio convenció...

Firulangas: nn Guoff!

Nos leemos pronto!


	7. ¿así de facil!

EAAA!... después de varios meces de indecisión aquí está el cap. Número 7… espero y les agrade pero antes de empezar quiero resolver las dudad de Athenas…

Punto numero uno…

-Firulangas al fondo toca la batería-

Kano: …. Firu!... Firu!

XDD….. 1.-m... eres un poquito sangrienta eh?

Nop… solo estoy tratando de redactar un poco diferente n.nU

2.- Mariko e Ignis tuvieron un romance?

Pues esa es la idea

3.- por qué le duele tanto a Ignis, si según esto la orden todavía no se ejecutaba?

El dolor de Ignis no es por la orden ni por lo que ésta le haya ejecutado… su dolor es porque fue traicionado por la persona que amaba.

4.- que no Kikyo ya estaba muerta?

Si mal no recuerdo en los capítulos anteriores se explica el porqué Kikyou está viva, pero lo explicare de nuevo… cuando en el cap. Final de "no duermas aún" se hizo explotar a la perla para que curara a TODOS los presentes sin acepción, estaba el cuerpo de kikyou entre ellos, su cuerpo fue recuperado… por eso estaba viva… por error.

5.- q pasó con las almas q poseía?

Si te refieres a las serpientes que la alimentaban, Naraku las destruyo a todas para ser él, el único que la pudiese alimentar de almas y así poderla controlar

6.- q hay de Naraku?

Ahh!... Narakita, si leíste "No duermas aún" recordaras que su cuerpo fue destruido y Ahora Kana deposito el alma de Naraku en su espejo, ahora Naraku se hace poderoso con almas y no con la perla… ne?... espero haber resuelto tus dudas y puedas entender mejor este cap.

Firulangas: Guoff!

Kano: Tienes razón… a Mitzuky-dono le dio un ataque de ideas y al parecer el fic. Tardará uno o dos capítulos más en terminar… por lo pronto esperamos que se diviertan n.n

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. ¿Así de facil!.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-**

**Amor mío… por favor sálvame, por favor ven….. ven y sálvame…. Ya no más, ya no quiero sufrir más…**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..--.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-**

Ya amaneció desde hace rato, he caminado toda la noche y por fin he llegado al bosque de Inuyasha… ya no quedan más que cenizas de lo que alguna vez fueron grandes y frondosos árboles, es increíble como a pesar de que apenas estoy entrando en el territorio y ya se puede ver la devastación que ha producido el espíritu de fuego.

-se lleva la mano a la boca- animales muertos en proceso de putrefacción se dejan ver, amo Sesshoumaru tenía razón… Ignis es despiadado y sin sentimientos y tal vez yo muera al enfrentarme a él pero… -sigue caminando ignorando todos los animales calcinados- … por lo menos tengo que intentar algo para regresarlo a su lugar… si no lo hago –mira una liebre hecha carbón-… ese será el destino de todos nosotros.

Me detengo al llegar a un río, miro el agua sucia por los escombros que arrastra –suspira- espero que amo Sesshoumaru no venga por mi…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.Flash back.-.--.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Muerto Sayuri!... ese humano está muerto y si tu quieres tomarte un papel de heroína que para serte franco no te va y quieres ir a enfrentarte contra ese espíritu de pacotilla ¿sabes lo que ganarás?... tu también morirás y ahí yo no pienso intervenir, -la toma por lo hombros y la sacude levemente- desde el momento en que tu abandones MI castillo, yo saldré tras de ti pero no para rescatarte como lo he estado haciendo … sino para matarte por desobedecerme, porque a mi NADIE, escúchame bien NADIE me desobedece y mucho menos me grita, así que si vuelves a hacerlo te abofeteare tan fuerte que te dolerá por 3 lunas llenas"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.Fin flash back .-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

-traga saliva- tengo que darme prisa antes de que me encuentre, porque es seguro que viene para cumplir su promesa. Busco alguna parte angosta del río para poder cruzar ya que la corriente se vuelve más fuerte y si intento cruzar es posible que no soporte la fuerza del agua y termine arrastrándome río abajo.

Sigo caminando río arriba en busca de algún puente natural, tratando de idear una manera lógica de atrapar a espíritu de fuego pero a mi mente no vienen más que imágenes de amo Sesshoumaru en que me dice que no podré contra él.. que solo sacrificare mi vida en vano, pero yo sé que no será así… yo sé que encontraré la manera de sellarle de nuevo y… -mira como el sol empieza a ser cubierto por espesas nubes negras- … cuando eso suceda.. todo regresará a la normalidad.

Trato de seguir mi camino, pero el aire se me va al notar como el cuerpo de alguien está en la orilla del río, pareciera como si se hubiese arrastrado a ese lugar, corro apresurada para tratar de auxiliar a la persona pero… conforme voy acercándome el asombro no deja de asecharme… el agua le cubre la mitad del cuerpo, sangre tiñe de rojo el agua que le rodea, su piel se ve pálida, sus labios morados, raspones por todo el cuerpo, su kimono desgarrado, sus garras con múltiples quemaduras intentan en vano salir del agua mientras sus ojos al igual que su cuerpo permanece inconciente…

"Él es… -se agacha para arrastrarlo fuera del agua- yo lo conozco… él estuvo en la pelea contra Naraku…"

Una vez que lo saco del agua quito los mechones plateados que cubren su rostro húmedo, verifico si respira y…

"Dios santo… no está respirando… ¿Qué hago?... –checa su pulso-… una vez monje Fujimori me habló de unas investigaciones que hicieron unos científicos…-posa su mano sobre el pecho masculino- creo que en éstos casos no estaría de más intentarlo…"

Observo al youkai inconciente frente a mí y sintiendo mis mejillas arder le ofrezco una reverencia…

"Discúlpeme por favor por mi atrevimiento"

El youkai no dice nada… sigue igual… inconciente, con los labios morados y fríos entreabiertos como si fuese un muñeco en espera de un halo de vida, miro detenidamente como las ropas húmedas se pegan en su cuerpo mostrándome los músculos bien formados, sacudo la cabeza regañándome a mi misma por tal atrevimiento avergonzada de que alguien me vea…

Quito algunos mechones plateados que se empeñan en cubrir su rostro, a pesar de estar en ese estado tan deplorable no puedo evitar compararle con amo Sesshoumaru, aunque éste youkai tiene apariencia muchísimo más frágil que mi amo no deja de parecerme un ser hermosamente poderoso y atractivo, sin perder más tiempo trago saliva y con mi mano izquierda entre abro más los morados pero suaves labios masculinos mientras que con la derecha tapo la delicada nariz… sin pensarlo más tomo un gran bocanada de aire y… poso mis labios sobre los suyos, "fríos" es lo único que pienso mientras le doy respiración por varias veces… después hago presión sobre su pecho esperando obtener algún resultado.

Por varios minutos repito el proceso pero…

"No obtengo resultados… -mira el pálido rostro-… no sirvió de nada……… -reverencia-…… que los dioses lo tengan en…"

UGH! COFF… COFF… COFF… COF..!

Cuando me recupero del enorme susto que me ha dado al ver como vomita gran cantidad de agua y un poco de sangre, un dejo combinado con anegante alegría me invade al ver como la vida de éste señor ha sido salvada gracias a las enseñanzas del monje que me crió.

Él sigue inconciente, pero vivo… está vivo, lo sé pues su pecho sube y baja rítmicamente mientras sus labios toman un sutil rosa y su piel deja esa palidez mortecina para tomar otra más natural… suspiro de alivio y a la vez de fastidio pues éste "paquete" no hará más que retrazar mi objetivo y aumentar las probabilidades de que Sesshoumaru me encuentre y me haga pagar por desobedecerle pero… -observa los ojos serrados del youkai-…. En la pelea él se veía sumamente fuerte y poderoso, ¿que o quien fue capaz de dejarle en tal estado?... –escalofrío-…… espero que no sea a él quien se enfrento… no a él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.--.-.-

"¿Qué dices!"

Todos vienen a mi espalda… Miroku está escandalizado mientras Sango y Numat permanecen en silencio al caminar, Shippou acompañó a anciana Kaede a las otras aldeas en busca de heridos y Kirara les acompañó para protegerles. Miroku sigue caminando tratando de entender mi repentino cambio de opinión.

"Pero que dices… eso es imposible, además necesitamos de ella para poder terminar con Ignis"

"Yo sé que Kagome al igual que Numat son indispensables para llevar a cabo nuestro plan pero.. –aprieta los puños- toma en cuenta que en éste momento lo que menos quiere es verme… la conozco mejor que tu Miroku y sé que a pesar de todo es fuerte y ya sabe como cuidarse en situaciones como ésta… todo lo que en éste momento está ocurriendo es relativo… solo debemos encontrar el punto de relación y así la podremos encontrar con mayor rapidez"

Sango es quien habla ahora…

"Y porqué es relativo?... de dónde sacas eso?"

Yo detengo mi caminar y miro a todos de soslayo…

"Todo es relativo porque… todo en todo momento se relaciona con todo.. desde la hechicera con Ignis –apunta a Numat- hasta Kagome y su desaparición… sin dejar de mencionar el desvanecimiento de Kano y el "falso" arrepentimiento de Kikyou… todo esto va a dar con Naraku y por lo que vimos, fue más que obvio que su primer objetivo fueron Kano y Numat"

"Y nosotros porque?... yo nunca le hice nada a Naraku… ¿por qué se empeña en hacerme sufrir así?... –frunce el seño- ya estoy harta de tantas jugarretas de ese baka, cuando lo encuentre lo voy a hacer pagar, ya me cansé de que me esté fastidiando la vida cuando yo ni siquiera le he ofendido de ninguna manera" Numat es quien protesta ahora mientras sujeta sus manos vendadas por las quemaduras que fueron curadas hace unos instantes por Sango antes de salir en camino.

"Tu no… pero Kano sí… Kano le desobedeció, traicionó y no conforme con eso defendió a las criaturas se supone debía destruir… tú eras el punto débil de Kano, por eso Naraku te rapto aquella vez y te obligo a crear aquella criatura poderosa combinando las almas de Kagome y la sirvienta de Sesshoumaru… como todo le salió mal… Naraku de seguro ya tenía planeada ésta nueva jugarreta en la que enredaría de nuevo con nuestros puntos más débiles… "nuestros sentimientos"

Miroku por fin entiende lo que quiero decir y contribuye a mi explicación.

"Y eso sería… despertando a espíritu de fuego para que como era más que obvio, Kano le enfrentara, mientras que Kikyou seducía a Inuyasha para que Kagome le viera y así provocar que ella se alejara y en consecuencia evitar que pensara en purificar a Ignis mientras que éste último… nos calcinaba a todos, incluyéndote a ti para que no lo pudieses sellar de nuevo… así de sencillo… así de simple es lo que Inuyasha quiere decir: … si encontramos a Ignis, encontraremos a Naraku y al acabar con Naraku podremos dialogar con espíritu de fuego ya que no estará bajo el control de Naraku, si logramos esto, entonces dejaremos de estar en peligro para poder encontrar con mayo facilidad a Señorita Kagome y Kano"

Amabas hembras se miran entre ellas al comprender mis objetivos pero Numat sigue con su cuestionario.

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Absolutamente"

"¿Y como piensas encontrar a Ignis?... no sabemos como es, ni donde está, ni que tanto poder tiene, solo sabemos que despertó y punto."

"Hay que encontrar el núcleo de la explosión que provoco la ola de fuego, una vez ahí, será más sencillo encontrar un rastro que seguir"

Sango también participa mientras caminamos

"Inuyasha… espero que tengas razón en tus suposiciones porque… estas dejando toda la responsabilidad sobre los hombros de Numat y sin una esencia clara que purifique a Ignis será mucho más difícil sellarle y mucho más probable que la hechicera salga herida en la pelea"

"Sin mencionar que puedo morir –Numat lo mira- … recuerda que Mariko murió por no tener a alguien que le ayudase en la purificación, ella hizo ambas cosas al mismo tiempo por eso murió por debilidad y falta de energía… dudo mucho que yo me pueda librar de la misma suerte, además…"

"No sean tontas! –interrumpe el hanyou- … Miroku y yo estaremos también… el monje puede rezar para purificarlo un poco mientras yo lucho para debilitarlo siendo ayudado por ti Sango… ambos lucharemos para debilitar sus fuerzas en lo que Miroku y Numat lo sellan"

Los tres me miran con dedición, al parecer mi plan les ha convencido por lo que seguimos con nuestro camino, llevamos toda la noche caminando, ya ha amanecido y falta poco para el medio día por lo que no tardaremos mucho en llegar a nuestro objetivo.

Puedo escuchar como Sango le explica a Numat todas las atrocidades que Naraku nos ha hecho por obtener la perla y ahora que la gema había desaparecido todo lo que nos estaba sucediendo era nada más por su estúpida sed de venganza, Numat solo guarda silencio mientras Miroku aporta otro poco a la conversación explicando que la paz vendría a nosotros cuando Naraku desapareciera definitivamente.

Estoy a punto de apoyar el comentario de Miroku, pero el aliento se me va como si me hubiesen dado un puñetazo al vislumbrar una figura femenina muy conocida entre los troncos calcinados del bosque….

Los demás también la miran y se quedan paralizados al notar como el cuerpo de una niña albina cae inerte al suelo, ensangrentada tiñendo la tierra de un rojo espeso, el youkai responsable de su muerte solo sacude la sangre fresca de su garra, para después, tomar un espejo desquebrajado que brilla con intensidad, con una amplia sonrisa lo raya con la garra dejando salir la esencia que se encerraba en él…

Todos nos miramos aún más sorprendidos al notar como esa esencia que se ha liberado es Naraku!... quien intercambia un rápido dialogo con ese youkai de atuendos blancos, éste último con rostro de fastidio dice algo que no alcanzamos a entender para después, apuntar en dirección de Naraku y lanzarle un rayo rojizo que lo convierte en roca!... yo simplemente no puedo creer la facilidad con la que lo ha controlado pues no conforme con eso…en menos de dos segundos la estatua se empieza a fundir y a formar magma que queda a los pies de ese extraño youkai.

Sango es ahora quien sale de su estupor para tomarme del brazo y apuntar en dirección de ese youkai mientras una sonrisa de alivio se dibuja en su rostro.

"Kagome"

Es lo único que susurra en lo que sus ojos se bañan en un brillo que delata alivio al saber del bienestar de mi Kagome… pero, no es hasta depuse de unos segundos que digiero las palabras de Sango y volteo en dirección de donde se supone debería de estar.

"Kagome!"

Desesperado la busco con la mirada, ya sin importarme la presencia de ese youkai que acabó tan insultantemente fácil con el hanyou que nosotros habíamos estado luchando por matar durante tanto tiempo… y ahí está… tras de él… sucia, descalza y con una venda en el píe siendo protegida por ese youkai de larga cabellera castaña y nostálgico mirar.

"Ka… gome"

Es cuando ambos notan nuestra presencia, ella me mira dolida y ese youkai nos lanza una mirada de interrogación mientras esconde a MI novia en su espalda, doy un paso al frente y estiro mi mano tratando de acortar la distancia de por lo menos 30 metros entre nosotros…

"Kagome…. Mírate… estas…"

Su mirada se torna de odio, mi kagome me está mirando con odio y yo siento como si me arrancara el corazón a tirones

"Kagome"

Ella no responde, en cambio solo se esconde tras la espalda de ese youkai… yo lo miro con odio, ¿Qué le hizo?... ¿porqué Kagome se protege de nosotros? ¿porqué mi kagome prefiere la protección de ese youkai a la mía?... lanzo un gruñido desafiante hacia … ese youkai, pero él me ignora y emite un gruñido aún más aterrador y sonoro que va dirigido hacia Numat… la hechicera todo éste tiempo se había mantenido callada, mirando asustada a ese youkai como si lo conociera desde mucho antes.

"TU!"

Es el primer sonido del youkai, Numat lo mira confundida, pero la criatura de ojos color vino… se deja venir en una fiera envestida contra la hechicera mientras que Kagome grita…

"IGNIS NOOO!"

"Ig…nis!"

.-..-.-.-.-.-.--..-.-.---.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.--.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-

"Pero amo bonito… recuerde que mañana tiene reunión con el Lord del Sur!... ¿lo va a dejar planta…."

Una mirada acecina es suficiente para hacer que se calle mientras sigo poniéndome mi armadura

"No necesito que me repitas lo que yo ya sé de antemano"

"Si amo… discúlpeme por favor… yo solo quería ser de utilidad ya que…. –empieza a sudar- … recuerde que hace unos momentos rompió el tratado de paz con el Lord del éste, eso se interpretaría que usted ha declarado la guerra con el éste y si a eso le agregamos su indiferencia hacia el Lord del Sur sería como revelarse contra los dos reinos más importantes"

"Insinúas que mi reino no es importante?"

Noto como el sapo se pone aún más nervioso

"He!... no… no, no, no, no!... nada de eso amo bonito!... lo que yo quiero decir es que si mantenemos a raya a esos dos reinos no se unirán ni intentarán quitarle sus tierras porque recuerde que ellos dos solos contra usted no pueden hacer nada… pero si se unen si le pueden hacer daño y más aún si convencen de unírseles al Lord del norte… entonces será el fin de todos los reinos y…."

"Y no hay de que preocuparse –toma sus katanas- … para empezar yo triplico en fuerza a esos mequetrefes por eso quieren firmar la paz… porque tienen miedo de que yo ponga los ojos en sus asquerosas tierras… si al lord del sur le interesa el tratado de paz me esperará el tiempo que haga falta, por su parte el lord del éste entenderá que fue un accidente, ya mande a un sirviente a sus tierras por otra redacción.. ahora… el Lord del norte… no existe, no hay quien se haga cargo de esas tierras ni a quien le interesen… simplemente son inservibles, no tienen vida… alguna vez existió un Lord del norte… pero murió y su único heredero desapareció por lo que esas tierras están abandonadas… no son productivas"

Veo como el sapo se seca el sudor nervioso mientras una pregunta más se le atora en la boca, yo lo ignora y empiezo mi camino fuera del castillo mientras el sigo mis pasos desesperado…

"Amo… amo bonito!"

"…………"

Lo Ignoro y sigo caminando…. Iré tras ella… y cuando la encuentre….

"No la mate amo bonito"

-se para en seco- … miro de soslayo al Jaken y éste retrocede asustado…

"Que?"

Jaken se rasca la nuca de nuevo, si sigue así se sacará sangre… me resulta inconcebible ver como la quiere proteger tanto si él fue el primero en éste castillo en desairar a la nodriza cuando la contrate… ahora está estrujando la manga de su kimono mientras mira el piso y tartamudea cosas inaudibles…

"No entiendo…"

"Yo… lo… amo.. no… perdóneme …. No…"

-se talla las sienes- … grrrrrr…. De nuevo mi migraña

"Si no hablas ahora te juro que…."

"Que lo siento amo bonito… yo estuve presente cuando usted y Sayuri discutieron!"

"………….."

"Ella se fue porque se sintió humillada… después de que ella… bueno… después de que ella y usted …. Cuando… -suda- …. Después de que usted se quedó solo en los jardines… yo la seguí, ella se fue a los calabozos del castillo y ahí lloró durante horas… Sayuri me descubrió, y en lugar de golpearme me pregunto que porqué era tan difícil ser hanyou… por qué se había ganado su asco si ella todo el tiempo había tratado ser digna de usted… Señor Sesshoumaru… -aprieta los ojos esperando un golpe- … yo sé que usted le quiere… no quiero que ambos sufran por favor no le mate y acéptela como mujer, no como hanyou… -abre un ojo y…- …. Amo?... ¿amo bonito?... –mira para todos lados.- ¡!amo!... T.T la va a matar"

..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..--..-.-..-.-.-..--.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.Flash Back.-.-.-..-.-.--

"Deja de llorar…"

La joven hechicera se seca la última lágrima y mira con desprecio al primer consejero

"¿Cómo es que tiene el descaro de ordenarme tal cosa?... ¡¡¡Era su hijo por dios! Demuestre algo de dolor"

"No seas estúpida… el dolor no solo se demuestra con lágrimas, te seguro que a mi me duele más que a ti… -mira lo que queda de la aldea calcinada bajo las llamas que un día antes provocó Ignis- … cuando tu padre muere… se dice que eres "huérfano"… cuando tu esposa muere… eres "viudo"… pero… no hay palabras que describan cuando un hijo muere… y es verdad… el dolor es indescriptible, duele aún más y con mayor intensidad, yo estaba orgulloso de él, de sus logros, de su vida… -la mira- … de la mujer que había elegido para sus hijos… me duele su muerte pero… -los ojos del anciano se vuelven fríos y mezquinos- … más rabia me da que su acecino se haya largado sin recibir un castigo que tú le pudiste haber dado de no haber sido porque te quedaste llorando sobreprotegiendo a mi nieto"

"¿Acaso insinúa que debí dejar a mi hijo solo?"

"No lo insinuó, lo estoy diciendo!... ¡¡¡¡míranos Mariko!... ¡¡¡¡¡mira esto!"

El anciano apunta a lo que queda de lo que alguna vez fue la prospera aldea de hechiceros… solo quedaban de sobrevivientes 3 de 9 poderosos consejeros, ella incluida entre los sobrevivientes, dos hechiceras jóvenes de bajo nivel y 5 brujos que apenas y podían con sus heridas… pero lo que más le dolía de la escena a la pobre viuda… era observar como su pequeño hijo… su pequeño y adorado hijo, jugaba con otros 10 huérfanos… si, huérfanos… porque a diferencia de su niño, los otros chiquillos no contaron con la misma suerte y ambos padres murieron quedando bajo SU responsabilidad, pues ahora con la tragedia que acababa de acontecer… paso de ser la simple consejera número 6… ha la encargada de velar por el bienestar de los sobrevivientes que quedaban ya que los otros dos consejeros, eran viejos y no podían enfrentarse a un youkai… no por falta de conocimientos ni poder… sino por la falta de energía que le provocaba su vejez.

Mariko bajó la mirada sintiendo como una daga se le enterraba en el corazón ante el futuro incierto de su gente y aún peor…. Sabiendo que el futuro y el bienestar de su aldea.. dependía de que ella mantuviera a raya a esos seres detestables… esos seres repugnantes del infierno que no vinieron a éste mundo más que a manchar la paz y felicidad que ella y su marido habían cuidado durante tantos años… ella… y… su marido… su amigo… su amor… su verdadero y único amor… su consejero mayor… su –recuerda los ojos castaños de su esposo- … razón de vivir…

"¿Ahora lo entiendes?... –la mano huesuda y arrugada se aprieta con ira- … quien causó la muerte de MI hijo debe recibir su castigo… muerte también!... Ho no! Aún mejor… debe sufrir antes de eso… debe… él mismo desear su muerte, Mariko… debe desear nunca haber nacido, nunca haberse parado en estas tierras, nunca haber peleado contra nosotros ni mucho menos provocar nuestra ira… debe desear nunca haberte conocido"

La hechicera observa a los pequeños ojos cansados grisáceos del anciano incrédula de lo que el octogenario insinuaba… como osaba siquiera ordenarle tal aberración?... ¿acaso no respetaba su dolor?... ni siquiera se habían secado sus lágrimas y ese hombre decrépito le estaba ordenando eso… no lo podía creer… simplemente…

"Es imposible… -lo mira ofendida- … sigue con esa estúpida idea!"

El anciano cambia su rostro anhelante por otro de total enojo, con ira aprieta su báculo mientras sujeta por el cuello de la blusa a la mujer y la acerca a él para, con una voz ronca hablar como jamás en su vida lo había escuchado hablar Mariko.

"¿Te parece una estúpida idea? –los ojos grises miran con odio a los verdes de Mariko- … estúpida o no tu lo harás!... entendiste!... no te estoy preguntando si quieres, te estoy ordenando que te largues al bosque, busca a ese desgraciado… gánate su confianza, no se como lo harás, pero tu te ganarás su confianza, lo seduces, lo enamoras y después le rompes el corazón…"

Empuja a Mariko la cual con dificultad da tres torpes pasos atrás mirando atónita la agresiva actitud de su suegro…

"Q… Que"

"Eres sorda o simplemente estúpida?... –la toma del cabello mientras la amenaza con su báculo- … tú – irás- tras- ese- bastardo- y- le- harás- pagar- por- todo…… entendiste, Ho prefieres que lo separe de ti y te exilie de la aldea?"

Mariko mira como apunta en dirección de su hijo quien ríe lejos, totalmente ignorante de la actitud tan ruin que acababa de tomar su abuelo, la hechicera al ver como la amenazaba con su hijo, se libero y por segunda vez en menos de una semana sentía ganas de degollar a ese estúpido hechicero con la simple mirada, el anciano noto la furia de la viuda y sonrió satisfecho al notar como su nuera liberaba un poco de todo el poder que controlaba… pues a su alrededor… la rocas empezaban en hacerse polvo.

"Escúchame bien… anciano estúpido hijo de…"

"No… escúchame tu a mí…. Ya me cansé de tus constantes incesa tenses, siempre me contuve de darte tu merecido porque mi hijo siempre se interponía… pero ahora si me vas a conocer!"

La joven madre alza el mentón retándole

"Solo atrévete viejo estúpido a ponernos una mano encima a mi y a mi hijo y entonces conocerás mi verdadero poder… -los ojos verdes sueltan un destello dorado- … atrévete a ponernos una mano encima y entonces ni tu magia ni tu nivel podrán hace nada contra mí… siempre creí que debajo de ese caparazón frío de viejo ermitaño había un noble corazón pero veo que no eres más que una coraza bacía sin sentimientos… veo que ni tu propio nieto te importa… la sed de venganza te ha cegado"

"A callar!"

ZZZOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM…. TOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM…. BOOOOOOOOM!

"mami!"

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.Fin Flash Back .-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

"De nuevo estas pensativo… Ignis… ella… -baja la mirada sin creer lo que de sus labios saldría- … le hiciste un favor, ella debía morir… Kikyou no pertenece aquí…"

"¿HU?"

Noto como los ojos color vino me miran confundidos y después esboza una pequeña sonrisa de diversión mientras se gira totalmente para quedar de frente a mí.

"Vaya que eres ingenua"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Crees que venía pensativo por haber provocado la muerte de esa sacerdotisa maligna?"

"Bueno… pues yo creí que así era… desde que la dejaste caer muerta en esa piscina de magma no has pronunciado palabra y yo creí que…"

"¿Qué me arrepentía de haberle terminado de enviar al mundo espiritual?"

Yo guardo silencio al notar como ese semblante de eterna seriedad y nostalgia le invaden de nuevo

"No es así… te equivocas totalmente, Kagome… yo jamás me preocuparía por una vida tan insignificante como la de esa mujer que solo estaba aquí para hacer el mal… si te interesa saber el porque de mi silencio, es porque me venía preguntando como es que tu y esa mujer tienen el mismo aspecto, la misma esencia, el mismo aroma y aun sin embargo son tan distintas… tu no eres de éste mundo, ¿no es así?... tu eres de otro lugar, por eso mis llamas no te hicieron daño cuando entraste al círculo de fuego… tu esencia al contrario de esa sacerdotisa es inmensamente pura, lo sentí desde el primer momento que te encontré agonizando en entre las llamas… ¿Quién eres Kagome?"

Me quedo totalmente anonadada… es la primera vez que veo al youkai hablar más de 3 frases seguidas además de darse cuenta de mi esencia purificadora con tanta facilidad, noto como me observa en espera de una respuesta...

"bueno pues… veo que eres más listo de lo que pensé… estas en lo correcto, yo no soy de aquí… yo soy la reencarnación de la mujer que acabas de matar y vengo del futuro…"

Noto como el youkai alza una ceja… entre abre sus labios para responder pero se calla a sí mismo como si hubiese detectado la presencia de alguien, de nuevo se forma esa pequeña arruga entre sus cejas al fruncir el ceño y se gira sobre sus talones pues… tras de él, con el sigilo de un gato, apareció…

"¡Kana?"

Ignis me mira de soslayo al escucharme pronunciar el nombre de la que representa la nada, en cambio, la niña me ignora totalmente y posa toda su atención sobre el youkai frente a mí, mientras sujeta su desquebrajado espejo una fría brisa que me hace estremecer es la que me indica que nada bueno está por pasar… pues…

"Vaya… por fin te encuentro… espíritu de fuego"

El mencionado la mira entre confundido e interesado… yo por mi parte no sé que hacer… siento la presencia de Naraku bastante cerca, demasiado cerca diría yo y eso me altera, mi compañero como es su costumbre hasta ahora, hace gala de su siempre presente curiosidad y empieza de nuevo con sus preguntas…

"¿Quién eres?... y ¿qué quieres?"

La niña mantiene ese rostro de poker que tanto detesto, intento decirle a Ignis que no se confíe, que ella es malvada igual que su creador… pero una helida mirada de su parte me es suficiente para paralizarme en mi propio nerviosismo.

"Mi señor Naraku quiere hacer un trato contigo, en vista que has acecinado a su esclava él cree que no has entendido su mensaje"

"Ignis… no vayas ha…"

Lo que temía sucedió… me llevo las manos a la boca para evitar gritar… la vista se vuelve nublosa ante el repentino miedo que me golpea pues… veo atónita como la cabellera castaña cae al suelo mientras el espejo de Kana brilla con intensidad al absorber lo que al parecer es el espíritu de mi acompañante que ahora se encuentra inconciente.

"IIIIGNIIIS!"

Corro desesperada hacia la niña albina sintiendo como rabia es ahora la que sustituye el miedo que hace unos instantes sentí

ZAAAAAZZZZZZ

El espejo sale volando y cae cerca de Ignis… Kana por su parte se levanta del suelo tratando de recuperarse de la bofetada que le acabo de propinar, mi respiración es entrecortada y las ganas de sellar a esa mocosa me invaden pero… no tengo arco ni mucho menos flechas para arrojar… la niña se lleva la mano a la mejilla enrojecida…

"Humana estúpida… ¿acaso crees que al separarme del espejo éste dejaría de absorber el alma de espíritu de fuego?... estas equivocada, el ahora nos pertenece a mi Señor Naraku y a mí… espíritu de fuego ahora está dentro del espejo dándole más poderes a Naraku…"

"¿Ha Naraku?"

La impertinente abre los ojos sorprendida, es obvio que habló de más, eso se nota en su expresión y se corrobora al momento que trata de ir por el espejo pero yo me interpongo en su camino

"Un momento"

"Quítate –mirada ácida- … si no quieres morir también"

"Ya no me importa si muero… -empuja a la niña lejos del espejo-… tu no tomarás ese espejo"

"¡¡¡¡Que te quites te digo!"

"No, ¡él está ahí verdad?"

"¡¡¡¡NO!"

Mi sonrisa le hace ver que lo he descubierto, la mirada y el rostro de Kana por primera vez se llenan de pánico al notar como me acerco al espejo brillante en el cual se refleja…

"Naraku!…"

"kiiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaa!"

TOOOMM

.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

Abro mis ojos y siento un desagradable vacío en el pecho –se lleva la garra al pecho-… como si la voz que permanecía latente en mi interior indicándome que seguía vivo hubiese desaparecido por completo –la cascada de lacio cabello castaño cae por sus hombros al intentar levantarse- y así fue… porque esa voz que constantemente me pedía que parara, que no hiciera daño… era el alma de la persona a la que le quite su cuerpo… -mira al frente-… esa niña intentaba quitarme mi alma y en cambio se llevo la del hombre que mantenía prisionero dentro de mí.

Ahora veo como está sobre mi esclava queriendo morderla o rasguñarla, Kagome no hace más que evitar que la rasguñe en la cara o que le muerda el cuello…

"Ignis! –lo mira- … quítala!... quítala de encima!"

Veo como la niña pálida se sube al vientre de la hembra que me acompaña y está preparando su mano para enterrarla en el torso de la joven… la mirada de Kagome se torna de pánico y más por reflejo que por querer defenderse toma una roca y le da en la frente a Kana quien cae a un costado en lo que mi sirvienta se levanta y corre desesperada hacia mí en busca de protección.

"¿Estas bien?... no se llevo tu alma"

Es su pregunta en vez de regañarme por no haberle ayudado, me sorprendo un poco al notar como me inspecciona con la mirada en busca de alguna herida, pues según sus palabras caí muy duro al suelo cuando me desmayé, yo lo único que hago es ignorarla y esconderla tras de mí al notar como esa impertinente Escuintla se deja venir contra Kagome.

Al notar como protejo a la que es objeto de su agresividad, Kana se detiene en seco y me mira sorprendida mientras un grueso hilo de sangre corre desde su frente hasta su barbilla…

"No me digas que tu también te revelarás contra tu amo"

No puedo evitar sentir un dejo de indignación ante tal declaración tan más estúpida…

"Ahora resulta que yo le debo obediencia a un cobarde como él… ¿sabes enana, no me importaría unirme a él si desde un principio se hubiese enfrentado a mí y me hubiera puesto las cartas sobre la mesa pero como el "hubiera" no existe ni existirá jamás, solo me queda explicarte un pequeño detalle… -se acerca a la niña y la toma por el cuello-… tu querido Naraku no es más que un hanyou cobarde que mirará como te mato, al igual que su primer enviada tu correrás la misma suerte por la simple y sencilla razón de que… tu y Naraku me caen mal, en mi vida he conocido a seres más nefastos y asquerosos así que le haré un favor al mundo desapareciéndolos de aquí"

Noto como la niña empieza a patalear pero corto de tajo su agonía al desgarrarle por completo el cuello hasta llegar a su traquea y seguir hasta su cervical produciendo un sonido encantador pues sus huesos se han roto por completo mientras una cascada carmesí baña sus atuendos y la tierra ennegrecida en la que estamos parados.

Kagome guarda silencio pasmada, al parecer se sigue impresionando con la sangre, yo en cambio dejo caer a la niña que momentos antes me hizo enojar y sacudo su sangre de mi garra, me resulta agradable el aroma carmesí pero no como para traerlo sobré mí todo el día… doy un suspiro de fastidio al notar que de nuevo me salí de mis casillas y provoqué un atolladero pero ese desquebrajado espejo llama mi atención por lo que no puedo evitar sonreír al tomarlo y ver lo que en él se refleja.

Sin borrar mi sonrisa de satisfacción de mi rostro, rayo con la garra de mi índice derecho la superficie del espejo para obligarle ha salir… y en efecto, corroboro mis sospechas al percibir como de ese espejo que tan celosamente protegía el pequeño cadáver que está a mi costado, ha salido nada más ni nada menos que la esencia de…

"Naraku"

El espíritu en sí es bastante poderoso, su esencia hace que mi piel se erice y por instinto me ponga a la defensiva, pero me resulta repulsivo ver como no muestra dolor ni ira ante la muerte de las que se suponía eran sus aliadas y debía de sentir por lo menos un dejo de cariño, y en cambio solo muestra indiferencia hacia lo que queda de su pequeña amiga.

"Así es… por fin nos vemos frente a frente espíritu de fuego… no debiste obligarme a salir de ese espejo, aún no encuentro un cuerpo dónde depositar mi poderosa alma –sonríe-… y en vista de que no debo de permanecer más de 5 minutos fuera del espejo, que lo has quebrado y que en tu poder tienes el único cuerpo sano y poderoso de los alrededores… me veré en la penosa necesidad de quitártelo para depositar mi alma en él"

Fastidiado por los constantes desplantes de egocentría y sobreestimación de éstas extrañas y repugnantes criaturas, solo me concentro en apuntar en su dirección para acumular mi poder en mi dedo índice y formar una pequeña esfera color carmesí

"¿Pretendes atacar a quien te sacó de tu letargo?... eres un malagradecido"

"No… pretendo aniquilar a un cobarde que está tuteando y faltándole el respeto al Lord de las tierras del norte"

"¡¡¡¿Qué!"

Después… sin más lanzo mi ataque sin hacer esperar más, el fino hilo de luz rojiza da de lleno en el pecho del espíritu frente a mí y en cuestión de segundos se convierte en una sólida estatua… eso solo es una coraza, lo he encerrado dentro de esa roca sólida ahora nadie lo podrá sacar de ahí, quedará encerrado por la eternidad pero su simple presencia me pone de malas… así que decido que un poco de calor no le hará mal y hago que la roca se empiece a fundir junto con él para acabar definitivamente con esa asquerosa plaga.

Doy un suspiro de satisfacción al notar cono la presencia tan fuerte de ese hanyou por fin ha desaparecido, en efecto… ha fallecido completamente, ahora que le he "agradecido" que me haya despertado… iré a reclamar mis tierras y a empezar la guerra contra esos hechiceros…

"Ka… gome"

Es cuando notamos la presencia de 3 humanos y un hanyou que están parados a una distancia de por lo menos 30 metros, el hanyou no deja de llamar a Kagome y esta solo se estremece, puedo percibir como su corazón se deprime y late con más lentitud mientras se esconde en mi espalda evitando mirar a ese hanyou que insiste en llamarla, yo los observo a todos preguntándome quienes son

"Kagome…. Mírate… estas…"

Noto como ante la insistencia de ese hanyou Kagome se esconde más de él y busca mi protección, el hanyou al verse rechazado por la hembra humana me lanza un gruñido bastante sonoro pero yo… yo… me he quedado paralizado… Mariko… Mariko sigue aquí, Sigue viva, Sigue viva y está al lado de esa humana que lleva ese boomerang gigante… no ha cambiado nada, a pesar de que ha pasado tanto tiempo sigue igual… su mirada es igual como la de aquella vez… triste, melancólica, dolorida… pero curiosa y con un amplio destello de vida, sencillez y engañosa bondad que me enredó, me enamoró y me… traiciono… el enojo y rabia me golpean agresivamente deseando la muerte de esa traidora, arpía que solo jugó con mis sentimientos y propicio mi letargo en esa estúpida daga... ella... de nuevo está frente a mí y no puedo contener más ésta ira...

"TU!"

Es lo único que puedo decir antes de que mis piernas tomen vida propia y se lancen en un ataque contra esa mujer mientras a mi mente me vienen todas las veces que me sonrío, me besó... todas les veces que... me hizo el amor y fue ... mentira.

"IGNIS NOOO!"

"Ig…nis!"

Una vil mentira...

.-.-.-.-.-. Continuara.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

n.n después de tanto, tanto en verdad tanto tiempo aquí estoy de nuevo con el cap 7. que les pareció chicas, espero y esto este tomando un rumbo agradable para ustedes y no pienses que porque el maloso de la historia o sea Narakita ha muerto piensen que el fin se acerca no, no, no, noo!.. esto apenas va a la mitad, ahora sip... ahora que nos hemos deshecho de los estorbos empecemos con el enredo emocional que ni siquiera yo se como deshacer esto xD

ahora pasando a otro puntito.. aber quien es la más observadora y me dice quien es al que le dio respiración de boca a boca Sayuri.

Kano: yo se!... yo se!

Firulangas: tu siempre sabes todo... mejor deja que las lectoras lo digan

Kano: hai

Bien chicas sin mas que decirles nosotros nos despedimos esperando sus comentarios!

Kano: si

Firulangas: Guoff!

Nos leemos pronto!


	8. Encuentro Desagradable

.**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-Desagradable encuentro… cuando el corazón duele.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**En ti pienso, mientras un rayo de luna**

**Penetra atrevido por la ventana de mi cuarto, envolviéndolo **

**Y besándolo todo con su infinita claridad.**

**Tu recuerdo está en mi pensamiento.**

**Hace mucho tiempo que no sentía la sutileza de un recuerdo;**

**Habiame negado la vida la deliciosa sensación de una agradable **

**Nostalgia que, provocando gratas remembranzas, me hicieron perderme con placidez en el**

**ánfora inmensa de los recuerdos agradables, dulces, diáfanos, serenos, tranquilos y**

**piadosamente perfumados...**

**y es que tu concretas en mi, todo cuanto mi gusto puede desear;**

**tú resumes la suprema delicia que mis sueños apetecían;**

**tú llegaste a mí extendiendo la frágil gracia de tus lindas manos...**

**ya no puedo pedir nada, por que todo lo tengo, contigo a mi lado no sé más que decir:**

**soy feliz, muy feliz y te amo**

**(anónimo)**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ahí estaba… en ese claro del espeso bosque dónde conoció por primera vez a su esposo, dónde se citaron tantas veces para escaparse de sus obligaciones y pasar el día juntos, dónde se dieron su primer beso y dónde concibieron con eterno amor a su hijo… ahí estaba, sola, sin él ni su hijo con la rabia agolpada en el pecho y materializándose poco a poco en pequeñas gotas de sal que rodaban hasta humedecer la tierra… ahí estaba… sintiéndose impotente por haberse descuidado y haber permitido que su pequeño se acercara a detenerla cuando estaba a punto de matar a su suegro, el viejo engreído puso de su parte al niño con un rápido lavado de cerebro y aprovechando la golpiza que le acababa de dar le dijo al niño que su madre los quería dejar de proteger, que Mariko se quería ir sin vengar la muerte de su padre.

Fue cuando el pequeño por primera vez le miro serio… nunca había visto esa carita anegada eternamente de luz y vida, ser cubierta por una repentina sombra de reproche, no tubo más opción, ahora que el viejo hechicero había puesto a su nieto de su parte era más fácil de que lo dañara y eso… no lo debía permitir…

"No… -aprieta los puños y golpea la tierra una y otra vez- … no lo permitiré, no lo permitiré, no lo permitiré!"

El llanto la golpeo de improviso, llorando como nunca en su vida, trataba de mantener la calma pero… ¡¡¡¡¿Cómo mantenerla si su vida se había derrumbado!... como mantener la cordura si le estaban obligando a hacer algo repulsivo y si se negaba… era probable que le regresaran a su hijo muerto, esas fueron las palabras de ese hechicero y el pensar que su pequeño tesoro se fuera también, le hacía sentirse desesperada.

"No sabía que los humanos adultos podían llorar como niños de 5 años"

Mariko se gira a la defensiva, le resultaba inconcebible que su guardia estuviese tan baja que no notara la presencia de ese…

"Youkai?... –da un paso atrás y empieza a expulsar su poder- …¿Qué quieres?"

"Calma… no quiero pelear, a menos que tu me ataques no pienso hacer nada –ignora la posición defensiva de Mariko-… vine con mi padre a visitar al Lord de las tierras Orientales y decidí salir de ese aburrido castillo a conocer las criaturas de éstos lugares pero… -se recarga en el tronco de un árbol y se cruza de brazos- al parecer todos están a la defensiva , todos son muy agresivo, hace siete lunas llegué por accidente a una aldea de humanos hechiceros y todos me empezaron atacar sin razón alguna –se encoge de hombros- yo no hice más que defenderme… -los ojos vino miran a los verdes- … tu eres una sobreviviente de esa aldea… ¿no es así?"

El aliento se le fue… por primera vez en su vida de hechicera sentía que la rabia la controlaba y le nublaba el pensamiento, ahí lo tenía, frente a ella, al acecino de su esposo!... al mal nacido que había destrozado la aldea solo para "defenderse"… el cuerpo femenino empieza a temblar de rabia mientras el fleco castaño cubría los verdes ojos que en ese momento no detonaban más que odio hacia Ignis.

"Tu… tú… -los puños femeninos se sierran con fuerza- eres un MALDITO DESGRACIADO!... SABES A CUANTOS NIÑOS DEJASTE SIN PADRES, SABES A CUENTAS MUJERES MATASTE!... ERES UN ESTÚPIDO, CERDO, IMBÉCIL!"

Ignis miró como la humana frente a él era rodeada por una poderosa aura de odio que le hizo estremecer hasta la médula pero, se dio cuenta de algo… el dolor la segaba y eso… provocó que al momento que Mariko le lanzara un poderoso rayo azul para matarlo, él pudo esquivarlo y acercarse a ella con rapidez para darle un golpe en el vientre, esto incitaría que perdiera el conocimiento… podría ser una humana muy poderosa pero ante la falta de oxígeno que el golpe le provocaría no podría hacer más que desmayarse, y así fue… el cuerpo femenino inició su recorrido al suelo pero Ignis la sujetó por la cintura.

No se entendía a si mismo… ¿por qué le había perdonado la vida a esa humana en lugar de matarla como se lo había advertido momentos antes, tal vez el haberla visto llorar tan desesperadamente le había conmovido, lo aceptaba!... esa era su debilidad, no le gustaba ver sufrir a nadie y el saber que había matado a tantas criaturas provocaban en él remordimiento, por eso decidió regresar al lugar… quería saber que tan grave fueron sus acciones, él sabía que cuando se enojaba se salía de control, tampoco era un pan de dios al que todos quisieran, tenía su carácter pero… siempre procuraba mantener la calma… aunque… los últimos días le estaba resultando bastante difícil el lograr mantener la compostura.

Y eso se notaba… un ejemplo era esa mujer a la que observaba con tanta insistencia en sus brazos… de haberse retirado de esa aldea haciéndoles creer que habían ganado, esa pobre joven no estaría sufriendo por la probable perdida de su familia… pero en cambio… su orgullo y su instinto youkai lo dominaron haciéndoles entender por las malas que con Ignis nadie se mete…

"Y mira nada más lo que he provocado… en verdad lo lamento"

Con su garra, seca delicadamente los rastros de lágrimas y la observa dormir… sin saber que esa sería la primera de tantas veces que la haría dormir en su pecho

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.fin flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Nooo!... Ignis por favor detente!"

Me paro en seco al escuchar la voz de Kagome, he quedado frente a Mariko, ella me mira sorprendida ya lista para lanzar un ataque de defensa, me sorprendo al notar como dos espíritus la rodean protegiéndola, ella nunca utilizó nada para ayudarse…

"Aléjate de ella!"

Un fuerte puñetazo en mi mentó me hace reaccionar, no me he movido ni un centímetro, pero en cambio siento el puño de ese molesto hanyou en mi rostro, con ira ruedo mis ojos hasta toparme con la fría mirada dorada para notar como se aleja sorprendido de no causarme ningún daño.

Kagome se acerca asustada y se interpone entre mí y la hechicera mientras yo limpio la sangre que derrama mi labio inferior…

"Ignis… detente por favor, ¿por qué la quieres atacar?... ella no te ha hecho nada"

Son sus palabras que más parece un llanto desesperado… yo me giro y las observo, a ambas… Kagome y… Mariko, ésta ultima no ha emitido palabra alguna, nos ignora a todos y como si hubiese encontrado a un maravilloso tesoro, toma una callado que está en el suelo, mientras sus ojos se bañan en lagrimas abraza con fuerza ese báculo calcinado… que me resulta sorprendente recordar que es exactamente el mismo que sujetaba aquel youkai de ojos azules y talante frío en el cual no había rastro de bondad… Kano se hacía llamar, por poco me acaba pero me resulto fácil el acabarlo al aprovechar un descuido de él, pues el muy idiota quiso proteger a un anciano monje que se había acercado para ver que sucedía… aproveché el descuido y liberé una ola de fuego calcinándolos a ambos, pero… al parecer Mariko le tenía afecto pues… sujeta con demasiado cariño ese callado mientras me mira retadora y eso me llena más de rabia.

"¡¡¡¡¿Qué piensas quedarte callada sin decir nada!... ¿Por qué finges no conocerme!... contesta Mariko!"

Ella abre sus ojos sorprendida, pareciera como si le hubiese echado un cubo de agua helada, ante el silencio, Kagome trata de calmarme

"Ignis… ella no es Mariko –se acerca al youkai y lo toma de una mano- … la estas confundiendo, ella se llama Numat, no la lastimes por favor"

Observo de soslayo como el hanyou, el monje y la exterminadora empiezan a rodearme mientras Kagome sigue tratando de disuadirme de mis acciones, los Ignoro a todos y en cambio poso mis ojos sobre los…… ¿castaños?... esa mujer tiene los ojos castaños claros… no los tiene verdes, pero.. pero… es idéntica!... es…

"Ella es Numat, NO Mariko… nosotros no sabemos quien es Mariko, Ignis, por favor –mira dolida a Inuyasha- … vamonos de aquí, me hace daño"

Es cuando por primera vez escucho la voz de esa hechicera…

"Mariko… es mi ancestro directo… yo soy una hechicera descendiente directa de Mariko… la mujer que te cello por las atrocidades que hiciste –prepara su energía y se pone en posición defensiva sin dejar de sujetar el callado- … prepárate para regresar a tu letargo"

"Numat, no! … Ignis no es malo, él es…"

Alzo mi garra para hacerla callar, sin poder evitar dibujar una amarga sonrisa en mi rostro… no es Mariko pero el parecido es escalofriante…

"Una hechicera he?... –mirada de odio- … entonces tu me servirás de mucho"

"Ignis no!"

Es lo único que escucho por parte de Kagome antes de que tome de la muñeca a la mujer que se hace llamar Numat, ésta ultima en autodefensa me propina una fuerte descarga eléctrica que a duras penas puedo soportar, el hanyou de nuevo se lanza contra mí, pero yo hago aparecer de nuevo fuego a mi alrededor que impide el paso del monje, la exterminadora y ese molesto hanyou.

"Kagome, Numat!"

Grita desesperado tratando de sacarlas del fuego que nos rodea, pero la primera desvía la mirada mientras una lágrima de obvio dolor resbala por su mejilla mientras Numat, forcejea tratando de liberarse de mi agarre

"Suéltame!... que me sueltes te digo!... –mira como la tierra se convierte en magma que los empieza a devorar- … Dios!... suéltame!... suéltame!"

"KAGOME CON UN DEMONIO MÍRAME!... ¿Qué TE HIZO ESE ESTUPIDO PARA QUE PREFIERAS SU PROTECCIÓN A LA MÍA!"

Yo ignoro el insulto mientras sujeto con mayor fuerza a la hechicera, se ha asustado pues mira como he abierto un túnel de magma que nos llevará lejos de éste asqueroso lugar… Kagome toma mi mano derecha, pues sabe que mientras me sujete y mantenga contacto físico conmigo, ni el fuego ni el magma le harán daño, Numat la mira incrédula, como si no pudiese creer que la joven sacerdotisa estuviese de mi lado, mientras el monje como la exterminadora hace vanos intentos por detener nuestra partida.

"Contesta! Kagome"

La joven mencionada, por primera vez mira a ese hanyou, pero ésta vez lo observa con un odio creciente que puedo percibir en su alma, me hace estremecer… antes de que desaparezcamos alcanza a contestar…

"Sería mejor que te preguntaras que hiciste tú… para que yo prefiera estar con él…"

Una sonrisa burlona aparece en mi rostro al ver la expresión de esos tres, parecen sorprendidos por el odio que reflejo esa simple frase, en especial el tal Inuyasha… increíblemente su mirada se volvió cristalina y quebradiza ante nuestra lenta desaparición, hasta la hechicera ha dejado de forcejear y mira asustada la expresión sin sentimientos de kagome …

Ahora fuego es lo que nos rodea, magma puro, Kagome ya se acostumbró a este tipo de viaje, pues para localizar al tal Naraku, utilizamos el mismo medio de transporte por lo que se encuentra mucho más tranquila ante el calor que nos rodea, pero la hechicera no abandona ese talante totalmente asustado al ver como tanto fuego la rodea y no le hace daño…

"¿no crees que estás traicionando a tus amigos al venir conmigo?"

Es lo que le digo a Kagome que mantiene sus ojos llorosos bajo su fleco… puedo sentir un ligero temblor en el cuerpo de Numat por lo que dejo mi interrogatorio y observo los ojos claros de la hechicera que no muestran más que desprecio… igual a los de "ella" cuando la miré por primera vez…

"¿Ha dónde nos llevas?... ¿Qué le hiciste a Kagome, maldito?"

"No te incumbe"

"Claro que me incumbe!"

"Eres altanera"

"Y tu un estúpido, ya deja de tomarme por la cintura con un demonio que no tienes ningún derecho de….-forcejeando-"

"Numat no!"

Los ojos de Kagome muestran que han derramado lágrimas, Numat se detiene en seco y la observa incrédula rayando en ofendida…

"Kagome… tú estás… de parte de éste… espíritu antipático?"

"Éste antipático me salvo de morir calcina mientras inuyasha y kikyou se besaban, también me salvo de morir envenenada por una serpiente y me salvó de agonizar acecinada por Kikyou, después, me protegió de Kana y Naraku… -el dolor se refleja en sus ojos- , créeme que me siento más cómoda con él, que con ese traidor que solo jugó con mis sentimientos… así que te recomiendo que no te sueltas de él o de lo contrario toda la lava que nos rodea te caerá en cima produciéndote una muerte instantánea"

Alzo una ceja al notar la sorpresa de la hechicera… ¿Qué?... acaso nunca ha sabido de nadie que proteja a su sirvienta, única fuente de información confiable?... está a punto de responderle a la miko pero es cuando se mira una luz clara al fondo del túnel de magma…

"Ya llegamos"

Ambas se quedan calladas al salir del túnel, apenas y la luz rojiza que nos rodea desaparece, frente a nosotros queda un panorama totalmente desértico… volcanes en erupción por doquier, un calor agradable para mí, pero insoportable para mis acompañantes

Numat se quita su capucha negra dejando al descubierto ese traje que utilizan los hechiceros para la batalla, en su caso… una ajustada blusa cuello de tortuga desmangada color negro con una larga falda del mismo color con decoraciones plateadas en el pecho y base de la falda, abierta por ambos lados que muestran sus pálidos muslos ante la falta de sol…

"¿qué tanto me vez chibi flama?"

Enarco una ceja ante el nuevo adjetivo estúpido que me ha proporcionado

"Solo veo que ese asqueroso traje de guerra no ha cambiado con el paso del tiempo… no te emociones humana.. no me interesan tus escurridas piernas si a eso te refieres"

noto una vena saltona en el puño de la ofendida mientras kagome trata de calmar los ánimos…

"¿Dónde estamos Ignis?"

"¿Recuerdas que te dije que soy el Lord del norte?"

El enojo de Numat se borra para dejar sorpresa en su lugar

"S.. si?"

"Estamos en mi reino"

Ahora Numat es la que interviene

"¡¡¡¡¡¿Qué!... Mariko, selló al Lord del norte!... –finge repentina indiferencia- …errr… ejem!... ¿y para que nos has traído ha estas tierras muertas he inservibles? –patea una roca que se desmorona con solo tocarla-"

"n.nU… Numat… por favor"

Doy una exclamación de risa ante el comportamiento aniñado de esa mujer… para después tomar un puño de tierra volcánica de mis pies

"Ya verás como no están tan muertas… solo hay que darles vida… Kagome"

"Que pasa?"

"Sujétate de mi cintura…"

"o.o… y Numat?"

"Ella que muera quemada… después de todo me cae mal"

"Ey!... tu no eres una perita en dulce chibi flama! –tomándolo de la cintura también- … menudo lord viniste a ser…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Me siento aún más nerviosa y cada vez más sorprendida por la paciencia de Ignis hacia Numat, el youkai se ha limitado a Ignorar cada uno de los repentinos insultos que le proporciona la hechicera, ésta por su parte muestra un desprecio total hacia el youkai de fuego pero eso no evita que el rostro de preocupación desaparezca de la mujer.

Numat se acerca y toma su cinturón imitándome, en su mirada se ve una eterna interrogante… "¿Qué demonios te pasa, por qué le obedeces tan ciegamente, por qué no quisiste regresar con Inuyasha, por qué estamos aquí, que demonios está pasando?"…. todas esas preguntas se ven en su rostro y yo… guardo silencio, dolida, pensé que lo soportaría, pensé que soportaría verle a los ojos de nuevo y gritarle a la cara cuanto lo detesto, cuanto le desprecio, gritarle y reprocharle por que me traicionó, por que prefirió regresar a los brazos de kikyou a pesar de todo lo que nos había hecho a ambos, por qué me hacía ver como una total estúpida, pero…. No pude… las palabras se atoraron en la garganta desgarrando y produciendo un dolor inimaginable, amenazando con provocarme un llanto desesperado que solo me dejaría en ridículo si no es que ya lo había hecho.

"No se vayan a soltar"

Se escucha la varonil voz del youkai que nos acompaña, Numat lanza un gruñido sin dejar de soltar lo que al parecer es el callado de Kano, yo le doy una leve sonrisa a la hechicera tratando de disolver un poco de toda la curiosidad que la agobia, miro ese báculo que en mas de una ocasión observé en manos del youkai de agua, no quiero preguntar nada pues noto como el semblante de la hechicera está totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos su mano vendada no deja de aferrar el báculo como si desease que Kano estuviese aquí para proporcionar una de esas agradables sonrisas que siempre dibuja en su blanquecino rostro... segundos después, noto como la melena de Ignis se agita con fuerza…. El puño de tierra volcánica que aferraba en su garra, lo ha convertido en lava ardiente y de un fuerte, conciso y rápido movimiento lo esparce uniformemente a nuestro alrededor, Numat por inercia se aferra más a su cintura al notar como sobre donde estamos los tres parados se empieza a producir una fuerte luz, de la nada una potente implosión nos golpea con agresividad… el cuerpo de Ignis brilla absorbiendo la implosión para en solo fracción de segundos después… de su cuerpo arrojar una poderosa e infernal ola de fuego…

"KIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-..--.-..-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-..-

"Te ordené que no salieras de mis tierras… o no es así?"

"Se… señor, Sesshoumaru?"

"-las voz masculina sube su tono- ¡¡¡¡¡Te ordené que no salieras de mis tierras… ¿si o no!"

"S.. si, señor Sesshoumaru.. usted lo ordeno"

"Entonces… ¿Qué demonios haces aquí!... ¿por qué me desobedeciste?"

Señor Sesshoumaru me toma por la muñeca, su mirada fría cala hasta los huesos, yo espero el golpe prometido por lo que sierro los ojos en espera de por lo menos una buena bofetada…

Sé que no debí desobedecerle, sé que probablemente muera en manos de Sesshoumaru al recibir su castigo, pero también sé que no hubiera podido soportar un minuto más en su castillo sin tratar de hacer algo ante la situación tan desesperante que estamos pasando en éste momento… Ignis ha despertado y no tarda en desatarse una gran tragedia sobre nosotros, yo no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados sin por lo menos intentar hacer algo… yo no podía…

"Eres una tonta…"

Siento como el agarre en mi muñeca desaparece por completo para después percibir una presión alrededor de mi espalda… me sorprendo al notar el calor de su brazo derecho en mi espalda… me… está abrazando?... Sesshoumaru me esta abrazando! – la muchacha se pone roja y abre los ojos-… ... no puedo creerlo, siento como me ha halado hacia su cálido pecho... Señor Sesshoumaru me está abrazando, siento el calor de su aliento en mi cuello, está susurrando cosas que no entiendo, en realidad no sé como reaccionar, me siento hundida en un mar de eterna calma y felicidad al verme en su pecho protegida de cualquier daño... en realidad no esperaba esto, esperaba golpes o tal vez la muerte no un abrazo por parte de mi amo... es como si mis sentidos se agudizaran para percibir cada roce de su garra por mi espalda, cada toque delicado pero firme que proporciona hacia mi sorprendida persona.

Abro mis ojos de par en par al notar como el abrazo no desaparece sino todo lo contrario, se intensifica; hace que apoye mi mentón sobre su hombro izquierdo para pegar más mi cuerpo al de él, ante la acción sus cabellos quedan más cerca de mi nariz permitiéndome percibir el aroma a bosque por la mañana que siempre le rodea... sigo pasmada tratando de reaccionar ante esta situación, es como si estuviese en un sueño... eso debe ser.. un sueño

"Eres una tonta... eso es lo que eres- sigue abrazándola- ... mereces que te aniquile en éste instante por haberme desobedecido tan deliberadamente"

Mi cuerpo se tensa ante tales palabras pero una caricia en mi cabello hace que recobre la tranquilidad

"Pero... si hiciera eso... no tendría quien me ayudara a cuidar de Rin..."

siento a mi pesar como deja de abrazarme

"Señor… Sesshoumaru"

"vámonos… es peligroso estar en este lugar… en el castillo arreglaremos cuentas, aquí no"

Sesshoumaru empieza a caminar dejándome totalmente idiota… todavía sigo pasmada digiriendo lo sucedido, sintiendo aún el calor del fugaz abrazo que me había proporcionado… ¿en verdad me abrazó?... no me golpeó como lo prometió… él me abrazó… muy fuerte… eso quiere decir que… ¿le preocupé?... le preocupó que yo me hiciera daño?...

Veo como la melena blanca del señor se mece… estoy a punto de seguirle pero lo recuerdo

"Señor!"

"……………"

"Seño Sesshoumaru.. espere por favor… no estoy sola"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Qué no estoy sola señor… encontré a un youkai amigo de usted"

Noto como alza una ceja ofendido

"Yo no tengo amigos… ¿de dónde sacas eso?"

"Perdón –reverencia- … yo … pensé… que… b… usted… bueno.. yo… vera.."

"De nuevo estar divagando Sayuri… -bufa fastidiado- … ¿y porque no está aquí mi "amigo"?"

"Bueno… yo lo dejé en aquella dirección, lo que pasa es que estaba mal herido y lo cure… pensé que…"

Señor Sesshoumaru no espera a que termina y empieza a caminar en dirección de una cueva, dónde se supone que dejé a ese youkai al que salvé de morir desangrado en el río, me concentro en seguirlo pero tan pronto como llegamos nos damos cuenta que no hay absolutamente nadie dónde debería de estar ese youkai.

"esto no es un juego Sayuri"

Me dice molesto mientras mira una cama de ramas bacía… yo empiezo a tartamudear tratando de explicarle que no estoy jugando que ese youkai estaba ahí cuando salí de la cueva, Señor Sesshoumaru me observa por unos momentos mientras sigo tratando de explicarle… pero noto como su mirada se desvía a mi espalda, a la entrada de la cueva… yo me callo y observo como ese talante frío e inexpresivo le invade de nuevo, hay alguien parado a mi espalda y él le habla.

"Vaya, vaya… debí suponer que eras tú… a pesar de que ya perdiste por completo la peste de Naraku tu esencia no ha cambiado… Kano"

Me doy la vuelta, en su estado es imposible que esté en pié pero… la sorpresa me asalta de improviso al verlo completamente recuperado, con una cálida sonrisa dirigida a mí, la luz del día que entra a la cueva y le pega de lleno en la espalda… hacen resaltar el azul claro de sus ojos y la calidez que éstos desprenden, yo bajo la mirada avergonzada al notar que el Señor Kano me está sonriendo a mí.

"Bueno… a mi también me da gusto verte Sesshoumaru… -mira como Sayuri parece querer esconder la cabeza en la tierra- … solo quería agradecerle a ésta Señorita el haberme ayudado hace unas horas… -mira a Sesshoumaru y sonríe un poco avergonzado- … resulta irónico pero… yo estaba punto de morir ahogado y de no haber sido por ésta damisela no estaría aquí en éste momento"

Señor Sesshoumaru lanza un gruñido y empieza a caminar, yo al instante lo sigo con la mirada en el piso sin querer ver al rostro a Señor Kano, me muero de la vergüenza si se entera que le di respiración para evitar su muerte, al momento que amo Sesshoumaru pasa a su lado Kano empieza a hablar calmado, sabiendo que mi señor lo escucha.

"Deberías de mostrar más interés ante lo que está sucediendo… he podido leer la mente de tu sirvienta y sé que ella está aquí porque está buscando a espíritu de fuego… yo también lo estoy buscando… de hecho me enfrenté a él y por eso estuve a punto de morir… Ignis no tarda en empezar con sus planes y…"

¡me leyó la mente! –roja- … dios mío en que momento lo hizo que no me di cuenta! –más roja- … entonces… entonces!... ¡¡¡¡¡que vergüenza!...

Dejo de divagar al notar como Señor Sesshoumaru se para en seco y se gira para darle la cara a un calmado y amable Kano

"Lo que haga o deje de hacer ese espíritu no me importa… si es mi ayuda la que buscas estas perdiendo el tiempo porque no la tendrás… feh!... no sé por que no moriste cuando te le enfrentaste, no has dejado de ser una molestia con esa estúpida sonrisa en tu patético rostro… Sayuri, vamonos… nada de lo que digas me importa Kano"

"s. si Señor Sesshoumaru"

Observo a Kano el cual ni siquiera se ha inmutado por el comentario tan poco gentil de mi jefe, al contrario… da un pequeño suspiro de fastidio y niega con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa de decepción aparece en su rostro al momento de decir al aire.

"Kamy… pensé que los Lord eran más listos de lo que aparentan… -se encoge de hombros- … que le vamos a hacer?... el LORD del norte ha despertado y ha mandado una ola de fuego en anuncio… ahora seguramente está reclamando sus tierras para posteriormente declararle la guerra a los otros reinos"

Sesshoumaru se detiene en seco mientras Kano sigue sonriendo divertido de la reacción de mi jefe, al notar que por fin ha capturado un poco del codiciado interés de mi amo, Kano sigue hablando en lo que mira como la luz del día se cuela entre las copas de los árboles.

"Por fin el desaparecido Lord del norte ha regresado, le dará vida a sus áridas tierras y mandará "cartas duelo" directamente a cada uno de los Lord existentes… así… se enfrentará a ellos inmediatamente sin necesidad de batallas ni muertes innecesarias… irá directo por las cabezas de los reyes así… podrá tomar el control rápidamente de las tierras que mejor le parezcan… -mira de soslayo a Sesshoumaru que éste escuchaba dándole la espalda- … y seguramente… éstas tierras están en su lista"

Es cuando amo Sesshoumaru deja de escucha y se gira para acercarse a grandes pasos al youkai de pálida piel y azul mirar, una vez frente a él intenta tomarlo por el cuello pero Kano lo evita poniendo su brazo en su lugar.

"GRRRRR… Youkai estúpido ¡que es lo que pretendes?"

"n.n… no veo porqué de la agresividad Sesshoumaru, simplemente te estoy informando para que espíritu de fuego no te tome desprevenido y te prepares para cuando te mande esa "carta duelo"… sabes muy bien que ambos somos del mismo poder… la diferencia entre nosotros es mínima, casi nula… y no dudo que si te llegaras a enfrentar a él corrieras la misma suerte que yo…"

"No digas estupideces… NADIE puede comparar mi fuerza… ni tu ni ese estúpido espíritu de pacotilla"

Señor Sesshoumaru suelta el brazo de Kano, éste último no emite sonido alguno ante los constantes gruñidos de mi amor pero en cambio me observa y yo me sorprendo al escuchar su voz en mi mente…

-Señorita… no se preocupe… yo también estoy buscando a una persona amada… estoy seguro que con la ayuda de su terco patrón les encontraremos-

Yo abro mis ojos de par en par y él me regala una luminosa sonrisa de complicidad… no sé como reaccionar… no llevábamos ni media hora en éste lugar y ya he visto en ese youkai todo un despliegue de sonrisas que me impactan… ¿acaso tiene una sonrisa para cada situación? –sierra los ojos y niega- …. Pero que tonterías pienso -observa de nuevo a Kano- … pero.. no lo dudo que así sea.

"Bien… no volveré a insinuar que nadie sea más fuerte que tú… pero necesito…"

"Lo sabía… -lo mira molesto- … sabía que toda esa información tendría que ser pagada con algo a cambio… ya te dije que NO pienso ayudarte en nada.. ¿entendiste?.. en … na-da"

"no seas infantil Sesshoumaru… lo único que necesito es estar contigo para cuando Ignis te mande la carta duelo, si no lo quieres enfrentar perfecto.. yo iré en tu lugar, necesito acabarlo…"

"Feh!... ¿y que demonios te hace pensar que YO Sesshoumaru declinare una invitación a un duelo?... no soy un cobarde, además... ¿tu de donde sacaste toda esa información?... como sé que eres confiable"

"-se encoge de hombros- … será tu problema si me crees ho no… yo lo sé porque fui el primero en verle despierto… espíritu de fuego posesiono el cuerpo de un monje con poderes espirituales sobrenaturales… eso fue lo que le ayudo adherir más su espíritu a ese cuerpo y aunque el monje pudo contrariarlo por unos minutos y me explicó todo lo que te acabo de decir… Ignis terminó tomando el control del cuerpo y mando esa ola de fuego que calcino el bosque… ahora lo que necesito es esperar esa carta duelo para saber exactamente dónde se encuentra y matarlo o sellarlo de nuevo pues… después de recibir su ataque… quedé mal herido, fui a casa y no encontré a mi esposa… la cabaña estaba completamente destruida y el lago en el que vivimos estaba agitado… supongo que la tierra se está dando cuenta de lo que está pasando pues… el lago produjo una poderosa ola que de haber tenido las fuerzas suficientes hubiera podido controlar pero no fue así, me arrastró hasta el río y éste me arrastro hasta acá… dónde Señorita Sayuri –la mira y le sonríe- … me ayudo"

"Feh!.. Haz lo que quieras"

Señor Sesshoumaru empieza a caminar dejándonos atrás, Kano sonríe complacido… ahí está!... una nueva sonrisa!... Dios.. ¿acaso tiene una más escondida?... yo sigo a mi señor y Kano me imita, empieza a caminar a mi lado, yo intento no sonrojarme pero es imposible… hasta que escucho su voz

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

"No debería de estar tan nerviosa… yo no soy igual de gruñón que su amo"

Al frente puedo escuchar como el Lord emite un gruñido de fastidio lo cual me causa diversión.. es obvio que escucha lo que digo.

"L… lo.. lamento señor Kano-sama"

"no lo lamente Señorita… -mira al frente para evitar ponerla más nerviosa- … usted… tiene mucho tiempo trabajando para el Lord no es así?"

"S.. Sí"

"la respuesta es sí… -sigue mirando al frente- …"

"Perdón?"

La miro de nuevo para responderle en su mente…

-Sesshoumaru SI se preocupó por usted… por eso vino a buscarla-

Al instante un agresivo rubor asalta las mejillas femeninas y yo aparto mi mirada para darle un poco de tranquilidad… caminamos por barios minutos en silencio, al parecer la muchacha está digiriendo lo que le acabo de decir, me resulta desesperante descubrir los sentimientos que hay en éste par y que no se lo confiesen, pero yo no soy nadie para interferir… -sonríe divertido- … en ocasiones el poder de leer la mente me mete en problemas que no busco… no debería de ser tan entrometido.

"Yo pensé que.. los youkai no se enamoraban"

"¿Hu?..."

Volteo por el repentino comentario de la nodriza y puedo notar como el gruñón que va al frente también pone atención.

"Usted… dijo que tiene una esposa –por primera vez se atreve a ver a los ojos de Kano-… yo creí que los youkai no se enamoraban"

"Bueno… suele suceder… -se ilumina su rostro al recordar el aroma de Numat- … hay ocasiones que ni siquiera nosotros los youkai podemos escapar al encanto de una hermosa mujer… n.n… a mí me paso, me enamoré perdidamente de una hermosa hechicera humana… la más bella ante mis maravillados ojos… - mira a sayuri- … nosotros los youkai también nos enamoramos Señorita, tenemos corazón, sentimientos… es imposible que seamos inmunes al amor"

Noto como ante mis palabras, Sayuri muestra un poco más de confianza…

"¿usted se casó con una humana?"

"Así es… una humana hechicera, nuestra ceremonia fue de solo dos invitados –bromea- … pero… fue maravillosa, la naturaleza fue nuestra madrina y la luna nuestra dama de honor"

"Entonces… ¿usted no desprecia a los humanos o a los hanyou?"

"no… ¿hay alguna razón por la que tenga que despreciarlos?"

"b.. bueno.. –baja la mirada- … hay algunos youkai que lo hacen"

Miro al frente seguro de que Sesshoumaru nos escucha y doy mi contestación…

"Esos youkai… los desprecian porque tienen miedo.. n.n… si.. eso debe ser… tienen miedo"

"¿miedo?"

"Si… así lo creo, mire Señorita, dígame que opina de lo siguiente… el humano, es una criatura realmente asombrosa, con su capacidad de adaptación ante cualquier adversidad han logrado sobrevivir a pesar de que hay demasiados youkai que les asechan para comérselos o simplemente por aniquilarlos porque los desprecian… por su parte el youkai también es asombroso… con su fuerza, poderes sobre naturales, su misticismo… el humanos es maravilloso por su sencillez… y el youkai por su complejidad … ahora, si tomamos a ambas razas y las combinamos tenemos como resultado a un hanyou… ¿Qué tenemos?"

"-mirada triste- … un marginado social"

"-sonríe- … bueno.. eso sucede porque se deja, pero escuche esto… el hanyou tiene lo mejor de cada raza, el corazón fuerte y lleno de esperanza del humano, su capacidad de adaptación, sus ganas de vivir y del youkai tiene su fuerza, sus poderes y su capacidad de recuperación de cualquier herida… -sonríe- … a eso yo le llamo un ser completo… tiene lo mejor de lo mejor y es por eso que le digo que algunos youkai tienen miedo… saben que pueden haber seres o criaturas mejores que ellos, por eso se empeñan en hacerles creer que los "hanyou" no sirven… y no es así… para mi son seres perfectos"

Noto como por primera vez una amplia sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro femenino mientras sus ojos se iluminan en una clara alegría.

"¿de verdad piensa eso señor Kano?"

"lo acabo de decir… es mi humilde opinión –mira al frente en espera de una reacción de Sesshoumaru pero no la hay- …"

"Usted… está buscando a su esposa?"

"Así es… aunque sé que Numat es fuerte y no debo de preocuparme pues… -recuerda como la hechicera en varias ocasiones le propino descargas eléctricas en los entrenamientos- …. Cuenta con técnicas bastante interesantes… pero… en ocasiones es un poco testaruda y no sabe guardar silencio… y eso le puede causar problemas… estoy seguro que me está buscando pues no la encontré en casa cuando fui a buscarle…"

"¿Y que tiene que ver con Ignis?"

"Bueno pues… Numat, es descendiente directa de la mujer que había sellado a espíritu de fuego… y sé que tan pronto como se entere que ha despertado sacará conclusiones rápidamente y sabrá que me le he enfrentado, ella es muy lista sabe?... buscará a espíritu de fuego para sellarlo y al hacerlo podrá por fin hacer un conjuro de agua para localizarme"

"¿conjuro de agua?... y por qué no lo hace ahora?"

"Lo que pasa es que como Ignis recién despertó… todos los elementos se han alterado considerablemente y resulta difícil el controlarlos, la esencia de ese youkai es alarmantemente poderosa y ha alterado a todos los elementos que nos rodean… hasta para mí resulta difícil el controlar el agua que es mi elemento predominante… mucho más difícil le resultará a ella, por eso hasta que no se selle a Ignis, nada regresará a la normalidad"

"Sayuri…"

"S.. Si señor Sesshoumaru"

"Deja ya ese molesto interrogatorio"

"Sí señor… lo lamento"

La nodriza me mira avergonzada, yo me limito a sonreírle para quitarle importancia a lo sucedido y ella entiende el mensaje regalándome por segunda vez una maravillosa sonrisa n.n

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

TOOOM!

"Cálmate Inuyasha! El terminar de destruir el bosque no la hará volver!"

"¡Y como demonios quieres que me calme, Sango!... ¡¡¡¡¡¿acaso no la viste!... me miró con odio!... en sus ojos había odio!... ¿Quién sabe que le haría o diría ese maldito para que reaccionara así!... y no conforme con eso se llevó a Numat!.."

"Bueno… Señorita Kagome te miró así… porque ella te miró besándote con Kikyou… ¿no lo recuerdas?"

Es Miroku ahora quien habla y yo me quedo paralizado al recordar las palabras de Kagome… .-"Sería mejor que te preguntaras que hiciste tú… para que yo prefiera estar con él…".- GRRR!... demonios Kagome!... que no entiendes que fue una trampa que nos pusieron… yo no la quiero a ella!.. yo te quiero a ti!.. solo a ti! –golpea de nuevo un tronco calcinado- ….

"Inuyasha cálmate!"

"me voy a calmar cuando vea a ese estúpido muerto!... eso haré… ahora kagome prefiere estar con él que conmigo y eso me lo va a pagar"

"Deberías de recordar que ese estúpido … mató en menos de 5 minutos a kana y a naraku –el monje apunto al cadáver de kana y lo que quedaba de naraku- … ¿entiendes?... él hizo en 5 minutos lo que nosotros intentamos hacer durante meces Inuyasha…-recalca- **me-ces**…. Así que no te sulfures y vamos a pensar la manera de encontrarlo de nuevo, acercarnos a Señorita Kagome, hacerla entender que fue una trampa y que te perdone por tu estupidez de haber besado a esa sacerdotisa maligna y convencerla de sellar a ese espíritu porque al parecer… se han vuelto buenos amigos"

No puedo evitar omitir un sonoro gruñido de molestia que hace que el monje se aleje por instinto, la exterminadora carraspea tratando de capturar nuestra atención y lo logra pues ambos la miramos mientras ella mira hacia el norte.

"Creo… que deberíamos ir hacia allá… -apunto hacia unas nubes negras que vienen del norte- … ese youkai dijo una vez que era el lord del norte no es así?"

"sí… eso dijo.. –contesta el hanyou- .. Que hay con eso?"

La mujer me mira incrédula rayando en lo sarcástica

"Bueno… no sé tu Inuyasha pero yo… si fuese una Lady y mis tierras fueran del norte, lo primero que haría sería ir a ellas"

"Deja ese tono Sango que no te va"

"Pues tú deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas y camina, ya estuvo bueno de tus berrinches de hanyou mal educado, ya es hora de que te pongas manos a la obra y busques a Kagome de una buena vez –empieza a caminar dejando a ambos varones sorprendidos- …… hombres!... hacen de las suyas y después se ofenden porque no los queremos ver cuando ellos son los que han ofendido con sus idioteces"

"Óyeme exterminadora que…!"

Siento la mano de Sesshoumaru sujetarme por el brazo, volteo molesto y me topo con que me sonríe asustado y niega con la cabeza.

"Será mejor que no te le acerques… cuando se pone así es muy peligrosa… mejor vamos al norte… ella tiene razón, el norte es nuestra única pista y no hay que perderla."

"Hn… feh!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- continuara…

Bien?... un capítulo calmadito, calmadito en el que se explica un poco el rumbo que toma cada grupito… es algo así como el intro a los grandes sucesos que se dejan venir n.n

Kano: por fin aparecí!... por fin aparecí!... o.o… mis disculpas para Señorita Numat por nombrarla mi esposa en el capítulo pero el guión así lo ameritaba –reverencia- … espero no le moleste señorita.

No te preocupes no creo que le moleste… a quien si le saldrán canas verdes será a otra personita –risa nerviosa- … bueno el punto aquí es que ya se deja venir lo bueno, les decía que éste capítulo resulto calmado y un poquitín cómico… quise dejar de lado un poco lo sangriento y dramático o.o espero y se haya notado NE?... si no… XD pues me esforcé en vano…

Kano: ya puedo irme a dormir?... es la una de la mañana –bosteza- …

-con ojeras- … lo que se hace por presentar el cap… si Kano si puedes pero… -mirada diablilla- después de que yo me vaya a dormir .. muajuajuajuajuajua

Kano: .. ha… hai… n.nU

Firulangas: ZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzz Guoff!... solo una croqueta más… que te cuesta mitzuky tacaña… guoff!.. ZZZzzz

**athenasXD: Espero haber resuelto tus dudas n.n... y pues... la confrontación entre inu y kagome fue fugaz pero intensa xD... en realidad esa no será la verdadera... la mera buena viene un poquito más adelante, espero y te guste éste cap. Gracias por leer mi fic.**

**Aome231: Bueno, creo que esta vez no tarde mucho verdad? Y pues Ignis es de esos seres que cuando dicen "mio" nadie lo saca de ahí... creo que no dejara ir muy fácilmente a su sirvienta miko xD**

**Numat:. Numi espero y te haya gustado el cap. Espero y la luz haya regresado a tu casa XD... y espero y tu gatito no toque ese preciado cable color negro de nuevo U.U si no me berè en la penosa necesidad de hacer taquitos de neko.**

**Karina: ... O.o... errrr... –refuerza su armaduray le pone doble seguro- ... espero y ya te hayas calmado de ese ataque de histeria n.n U... amiga, por fin Kano participo de nuevo en el fic. Y por lo que veo no te han agradado muchos sus disculpas XD... gomen amiga! Juro que todo fue intencional! XD... o.o... hable de màs verdad? . ...**

**Luin-Fanel: Mi amigocha Luin como siempre apoyando con sus comentarios!... me alegra ver que a ningun capitulo has faltado con tus agradables comentarios, gracias por ello! Y sip. Adivinaste n.n... y tienes razon en todo lo que dices n.n... todo eso podria pasar pero no pienso hacer otra continuación de èste fic. Ya que tengo un proyecto nuevo en el cual espero su apoyo ne?... n.n **

**Miko: que bueno que seguiras actualizando... n.n... gracias por contestar!**

¬.¬… bueno chicas… siendo la 1:45 de la mañana me despido esperando sus críticas constructivas y sus mejores tomatazos podridos XD.. de cualquier forma tengo a mi guarda espaldas oficial que me protege de cualquier tomate volador no identificado –apunta a Kano que está dormido en la mesa- ey! Traidor!

Kano: … Zzzz… un té más y ya mitzuky-dono… prometo aprenderme todo el guión pero déjeme tomarme mi té…. ZZZZzz

TT si no dejan comentarios… no actualizo! (gomen… el sueño me hace decir mensadas)

Nos leemos pronto!


	9. Yo ¿te amo?

Capítulo 9 arriba!... n.n

Kano: recta final… aya vamos!

Firulangas: Guoff!

Advertencia!... lemon a la vista, por lo que si no te agrada éste tipo de lectura te recomiendo que no leas este cap y esperes el siguiente.

Esperamos y se diviertan!

**Yo… ¿te amo?**

**.-.-.-**

**Hay veces que… el sueño parece realidad**

**.-.-.-**

"Corran!..."

"KIAAAAAAAAAA!... arde!... arde demasiado!"

"Apresúrate Sango!... Miroku no te quedes atrás"

"Si!"

Los tres seguimos corriendo en busca de algún refugio, de las nubes negras que mirábamos en el horizonte no resultaron ser más que una tormenta de lluvia ácida, el agua irrita demasiado la piel, sin mencionar que los constantes relámpagos rojizos que nos persiguen cada vez nos rozan más.

TOOOOOOOOM!

"KIAAAAA!"

Ésta vez un relámpago calló a escasos metros de nosotros, Sango ha caído al suelo, Miroku intenta auxiliarla pero yo atino a quitarme la parte superior de mi kimono y a cubrirla con él, el agua ácida ahora me pega de lleno en la espalda produciéndome una escozor insoportable pero al ver como los ojos castaños de la exterminadora dejan de reflejar dolor ante la falta de contacto con el agua, me da un poco de más calma.

"Será mejor refugiarnos ahí!"

Miroku nos apunta en dirección de unas rocas que forman una especie de tejaban, ayudo a Sango a pararse y los tres corremos en dirección de las rocas, tan pronto como logramos cubrirnos del agua... notamos como lo que quedaba de plantas se empiezan a marchitar a una velocidad espantosa, los tres tratamos de secarnos pues no dejamos de sentir ese ardor en la piel que nos empieza a desesperar.

"que bueno que no trajimos a Shippou"

Es el comentario de Miroku, para tratar de cortar el incómodo y pesado silencio que nos acompaña, Sango lo mira mientras se exprime el cabello intentado secarse, los tres observamos afuera como el panorama se vuelve aún más tétrico y sin vida.

"Apenas estamos entrando a sus tierras y ese maldito ya está matando el lugar con lluvia ácida"

Le doy un puñetazo a una de las rocas ya desesperado por toda la tensión y estrés que estamos sufriendo en éste momento, Sango intenta calmarme pero noto como Miroku la sujeta por el hombro y mueve la cabeza negativamente, ya no soporto esta situación... ya me siento cansado... demasiado cansado como para seguir... esto ya es demasiado hasta para mi... primero Kagome es herida por una flecha, después de luchar y salvarla, Naraku la rapta y la mata para crear a otra criatura con la que me enfrenté y casi me mata... cuando todo parece volver a la normalidad... despierta ese estúpido espíritu y manda esa ola de fuego de la que Kikyou me protege pero a cambio me roba ese beso... que Kagome mira y se va sin esperar explicación alguna

–golpea de nuevo la roca- .. Demonios!... ahora no me quiere ni siquiera ver y prefiere estar al lado de Ignis cuando su lugar es a mi lado.

Aprieto los puños desesperado escuchando como la lluvia ya ha empezado a calmarse, le estoy dando la espalda a mis acompañantes que solo observan calmados como me bato en mis pensamientos, me están dando privacidad para desahogarme pues saben que ya estoy llegando a mis límites y se los agradezco que se mantengan en silencio –aprieta los ojos- … desearía que todo fuese un sueño… solo eso… un simple sueño.

Una gotera frente a mí llama mi atención, la lluvia ha cesado y el goteo ha finalizado repentinamente… entrecierro los ojos al ponerle más atención a la pequeña charca que ha formado esa gotera… -ondas se forman en el charco de agua- … abro mis ojos sorprendido, ¿acaso ese maldito espíritu se atrevió ha hacerlo de nuevo?... le pongo más atención al agua y de nuevo se forman esas ondas en la charca.. las mismas que cuando arrojas una piedra a un lago.. las mismas!.

"Inuyasha… ¿sucede algo?"

Alzo mi garra pidiéndole a Miroku que pongo atención, el monje y sango me obedecen… y los tres ponemos atención… el silencio que nos rodea es mortal… solo se escuchan las últimas gotas caer de los troncos secos de los árboles aledaños, pero, después de unos segundos, a lo lejos, se escucha como si la tierra se quejara y lanzara un fuerte gruñido de dolor… como si las montañas abriesen paso repentinamente a un fuerte gruñido de exasperación que se convierte en la señal que esperaba escuchar.

"Demonios… no de nuevo!"

Sango mira aterrada a Miroku empezar a formar un campo de protección… la Exterminadora sabe lo que se avecina pues…

TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Un agresivo temblor sacude las rocas en las que estamos, las rocas no soportan las fuertes arremetidas del temblor que nos ha alcanzado provocando que nos caigan en cima, yo por reflejo me paro sobre mis dos acompañantes y sostengo una de las rocas que los iba a aplastar, Miroku intenta ayudar pero yo lo detengo.

"No.. Miroku, forma ese campo…. De… protección!"

"Pero… -sujetando también la roca- …. Si no.. lo… ayudo… moriremos aplastados!"

Sango se coloca a un lado de Miroku y ayuda con el peso, Miroku se sorprende e intenta quitarla pero la mujer se niega tomando aún más peso.

"Apresúrese excelencia…. Si no lo hace ahora…"

Sango se queda calla y su mirada se pierde en el horizonte, pequeños destellos dorados se pueden ver en las orbes femeninas, ya viene!... la ola de fuego se puede ver venir… un espantoso rostro de fuego se forma que se va tragando y calcinando cuanto ser viviente se encuentra a su paso…

"Miroku… apresúrate con un demonio!"

El monje al ver el fuego a escasos 500 metros y al sentir el calor aproximarse de una manera horripilante no tiene otra ovación más que dejarnos el peso de la roca a Sango y a mí… la ausencia de su ayuda se nota al instante en que se hinca en el suelo y empieza a rezar… pues el rostro de Sango se distorsiona en una mueca de esfuerzo pero su mirada no se aparta de la ola del fuego que nos golpea con agresividad.

Miroku alcanza a formar una débil esfera que nos protege del fuego, pero el calor que nos azota es insoportable, Sango empieza a perder fuerzas y esto se siente en el peso de la roca.

"Sango!... Sango!..."

Los ojos castaños me miran sufrientes y suplicantes por no sentir tanto color… pero yo lo ignoro…

"No dejes de ayudarme Sango!... es demasiado peso.. no dejes de ayudarme.. ¿entendiste!"

La mujer asiente decidida y retoma la compostura mientras Miroku por su parte sigue rezando, una pequeña gota de sal rueda desde su frente hasta su barbilla y no alcanza a caer al suelo pues se evapora en el acto… el fuego que rodea la débil esfera de protección chilla y la rasca como pidiendo la entrada para matarnos, no llevamos ni 5 segundos dentro del fuego pero me han parecido una eternidad, Sango se mira agotada pero no deja de ayudarme… noto como su coleta resbala de su espalda y cae por su hombro hacia su pecho, su cabello castaño parece cobrar vida propia por los continuos destellos de luz.

"N.. No… puedo.. más…"

"Miroku… si nos quemamos por tu culpa.. te pateare el trasero tan fuerte que no podrás entrar por la puerta de San Pedro por lo hinchado que lo traerás!"

Mi comentario hace que Miroku esboce una pequeña sonrisa y que se concentre un poco más mientras una nueva gota de sudor resbala y sufre la misma suerte que la anterior mencionada… y así duramos 15 segundos más… luchando contra nuestras propias fuerzas, por mantener la tranquilidad y soportar el calor tan sofocante que nos rodea sin piedad… hasta que por fin vemos la "luz"… o la oscuridad que ha dejado la ola infernal.

Tan pronto como la ultima llamarada desaparece… Miroku posa sus manos jadeante sobre el suelo y Sango cae de rodillas a la tierra mientras yo acumulo mis ultimas fuerzas y dejo caer la roca a mi espalda para no hacerles daño a Sango y Miroku que no dejan de jadear cansados.

"Eso… -hipé ventila- … fue… realmente… espantoso… aún peor que la ultima… vez"

Miroku posa su mano sobre la mejilla de Sango…

"Lo que viene es peor… promete que no te arriesgarás"

Sango abre los ojos sorprendida pero después le contesta resuelta

"No puedo prometer eso… venimos por Kagome y Numat… no pudo prometer algo que no cumpliré"

"Pero…"

"Ustedes dos… dejen de discutir y miren esto"

Es lo que les digo y ambos, al girarse para ver lo mismo que yo veo, sus ojos se abren lo que humanamente les es posible… y ¿Qué es lo que miran?... de la nada… y sobre todo el panorama por dónde paso la ola de fuego… han aparecido y florecido millones de…

"Rosas… ¿de fuego?"

Es la pregunta de Miroku… y como si le hubiesen escuchado, para responder su pregunta, empieza a emerger de la tierra calcinada una… justo dónde estaba la charca que anunció con sus ondas la ola… ahí aparece una flor de fuego y con la misma rapidez con que florece, se marchita regando su polen dorado sobre dónde estamos parados.

"Pensé que.. solo eran un mito…"

Sango se para y mira sorprendida la alfombra roja que se pierde en el horizonte… si… millones de rosas de fuego han aparecido y han bañado de rojo el lugar… después su polen lo baña de dorado… los tres no dejamos de sorprendernos al notar como una brisa fresca ahora nos acaricia… el cielo se a bañado en un azul intenso, vivo y radiante dónde el sol está en todo su esplendor… pero eso no acaba ahí…

"Pero que demonios…"

Es lo único que puedo decir al ver el siguiente despliegue de vida….

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..--..-.-.-.-.-

Numat me sujeta la mano sin dejar de tomar el cayado en la otra…

"Qué… fue eso?"

Me pregunta sorprendida mientras una brisa fresca hace que sus cabellos se mezan con delicadeza, trago saliva sin saber que responder, Ignis por su parte camina por dónde instantes antes se marchitaron todas aquellas flores de fuego… se gira sobre sus talones y por primera vez, la continua tristeza de sus ojos desaparece y una clara emoción se deja ver en las orbes vino.

"¿listas?"

Es su pregunta, a lo que Numat me suelta y sin dejar de abrazar el maltratado callado pregunta.

"¿Listas para que?"

"Para ver al Reino del norte Renacer"

"He?..."

Es la pregunta más inteligente que puede dar la hechicera, mientras yo sigo descalza y puedo sentir lo que queda de algunas rosas de fuego marchitas bajo mis pies desnudos, Ignis esboza una clara sonrisa que le hacen parece el ser más hermoso sobre la faz de la tierra, resulta sorprendente notar como una sonrisa puede hacer que tu rostro cambien totalmente.

La melena castaña se agita junto con la gabardina blanca al darse la vuelta y extender sus brazos para decirnos en voz alta…

"Frente a ustedes… está el reino del norte"

Numat pone cara incrédula al ver un panorama vacío… está a punto de burlarse cuando de la misma tierra empiezan a surgir enormes y frondosos árboles de todo tipo. Césped verde y flores silvestres se convierten en una alfombra natural que cubran a la tierra de vida, un agradable brisa fresca cubre de rocío a las plantas mientras árboles de cerezo forman un camino hacia el frente… estamos a punto de dar una exclamación de total asombro y sorpresa pero… nos quedamos totalmente calladas al ver como frente a nosotros, a unos metros del camino de cerezos… de una enorme grieta que ha abierta la tierra… un grandísimo castillo color blanco emerge , soberbio mostrándose orgulloso y peleándose contra la luminosidad del sol… pues pareciera tener brillo propio.

"Pero… que…"

Ignis voltea a nosotras y nos indica que sigamos el camino de cerezos que nos guía justo a la entrada principal del castillo.

"Éste es el castillo del Norte… es justo como la ultima vez que estuve aquí… el reino del norte.. ha renacido, y necesito de un poco de la ayuda de ustedes"

"¿De nuestra ayuda?"

Es lo que le pregunto mientras lo sigo, Numat se ha quedado parada observando todo el lugar… perece estar en shock

"Si Kagome –ignora a Numat que parece no querer avanzar- …recuerdas que te comente que necesitaba que me dijeras que es lo que había pasado en todo el tiempo de mi letargo?"

"Si.. pero yo…"

"Pues para eso te necesito, -mira al frente- … hasta el momento eres la única criatura que ha demostrador ser digna de confianza… además de que te pareces mucho a mí eres la persona más indicada de decirme que paso, ya que vienes del futuro.. sin mencionar que por lo poco que he visto tu no tienes a dónde ir –los ojos vinos recobran la tristeza habitual- … al parecer te han traicionado, por mi no habrá ningún problema si quieres ser mi acompañante, después de todo necesitaré de una asistente para mis futuras negociaciones con los otros tres lord principales de Japón"

Numat por fin nos ha alcanzado y camina a mi costado

"¿Y a mi para que me necesitas?... porque déjame decirte que no pienso ayudarte en nada"

Ignis la mira molesto y le responde indiferente

"A ti… para nada… creí poder utilizarte para vengarme de los hechiceros que me sellaron pero al parecer pasaron demasiados años y los principales ya debieron haber muerto… no me sirves para nada… agradecida deberías de estar por seguir con vida ya que solo eres un estorbo"

"¿Queee!... pensabas utilizarme como cebo?"

"Podría ser… pero al parecer no le interesas a nadie… nadie ha venido en tu búsqueda, así que yo buscaré a los demás hechiceros y los mataré… lentamente"

La hechicera tiembla de ira y le apunta con el callado desafiante…

"Prepárate!... no soportaré un insulto más hacia mis ancestros"

Asombrada, noto como Ignis alza una ceja y los nostálgicos ojos la miran retador.

"¿Qué pretendes hechicera?"

"Ya me cansé de tus desaires de príncipe pomposo… te voy a sellar ahora miso como lo hizo Mariko, eso es lo que pretendo!... prepárate espíritu de fuego!... has encontrado a la última hechicera del poderoso consejo que te selló hace 9 siglos!... tu búsqueda ha terminado, tienes frente a ti a la ultima hechicera y con ella ha llegado tu hora de dormir de nuevo"

Intento calmar a Numat, pues veo como la muchacha se ha quitado las vendas de sus brazos mostrando unas leves quemaduras que ya empiezan a cicatrizar, ha tomado el callado de Kano como arma y ha hecho que sus espíritus protectores se fusionen con el callado formando una lanza espiritual poderosa, por su parte, Ignis muestra una sonrisa burlona al ver la quemadura de sus brazos.

"¿Acaso crees que me podrás sellar cuando ni siquiera te pudiste proteger de una débil ola de fuego que envié en anuncio de mi despertar?... no me hagas reír hechicera y déjate de ridiculeces… si eres la última de ese estúpido consejo, orgullosa deberías de estar de que por fin el mundo se libro de la presencia de tu asquerosa raza"

"La raza de hechiceros no es asquerosa! –empuña con fuerza la lanza- … en guardia te digo!"

"Numat.. por favor cálmate no es buena idea…"

"¡¡¡¡¡¿ENTONCES QUE LO ES!... TRAICIONAR A TUS AMIGOS Y OBEDECERLE A ESTE ENGREIDO!... ESO ES BUENA IDEA KAGOME?... ESO SI LO ES!"

Yo la miro sorprendida… Ignis aprovecha su descuido y se acerca velozmente, con su garra derecha toma la lanza espiritual, puedo notar como con el simple roce de la lanza con su piel una descarga eléctrica le sacude agresivo el brazo y le quema, pero no la suelta, la arrebata de las manos femeninas para arrojarla lejos, posteriormente, toma del cuello a Numat y lo aprieta con fuerza hasta hacerle sonar algunos músculos en amenaza de muerte.

Los ojos masculinos miran con intensidad a los de Numat, ésta sujeta la garra que le impide respirar mientas la otra garra de Ignis la toma por la cintura y la pega al cuerpo del sulfurado Lord del norte.

"Escúchame bien hechicera…."

"Ignis!... por favor, suéltala!"

Intento acercarme pero el poder desprendido del youkai es espantoso!... un nuevo circulo de luz les rodea, al parecer le está haciendo un pequeño despliegue de todo su poder para dejarle en claro que no podría siquiera rozarlo…y eso se nota pues tan pronto como quiero entrar a ese circulo soy arrojada varios metros atrás mientras Ignis sigue susurrándole a Numat cosas que no alcanzo a entender, la hechicera por su parte le mira con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y antes de desmayarse… alcanza a decirle en voz muy baja…

"Te… sellaré.. chibi… flama… juro que lo haré"

Después se desmaya, Ignis la arroja a mis pies y completamente sulfurado empieza a caminar hacia un nuevo túnel de lava mientras yo desesperada sujeto a la muchacha en busca de heridas.

"Llévala al castillo, curen sus heridas y espérenme ahí… NO se les ocurra escapar porque si lo hacen las mataré"

Tomo con cuidado la cabeza de Numat revisando si no había cortes en su cuello pero solo encuentro la garra de Ignis marcada y el proceso de formación de un moretón… pero solo eso… noto como Ignis desaparece en ese túnel de lava y yo me quedo ahí… sentada observando a Numat desmayada mientras las lágrimas corren… ¿en verdad los estoy traicionando?... yo… yo.. lo lamento.. no los quiero traicionar pero… me duele… me duele mucho el verlo, el regresar y fingir que no ha pasado nada sería traicionarme a mi misma… y eso no lo puedo permitir… -baja la mirada-

"Perdónenme… no me puedo traicionar mí… -sollozos- … tengo dignidad… debo tenerla…"

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Señor Sesshoumaru!... por fin llegó!... Rin lo extraño mucho!"

Pedo ver como una encantadora damita corre a recibir a la entrada principal del majestuoso castillo al Lord, este se deja abrazar las piernas mientras la niña le explica todas sus aventuras en el jardín principal, por su parte… Sayuri se apresura y la aparta amablemente.

"Princesa Rin… Señor Sesshoumaru viene un poco cansado… ¿Qué te parece si vas a la cocina y le pides a la Señora Jade que le prepare un baño caliente?"

La mirada de la niña se ilumina…

"SIPI!"

Rin se va dando saltitos dejando un poco de silencio entre los presentes hasta que aparece ese extraño sirviente de piel verdosa…

"amo bonito! Por fin llego!"

Noto divertido como el sapo está por abrazar también las piernas de Sesshoumaru pero éste último lo devuelve de una patada que le lleva a estrellarse contra la puerta principal y por la misma fuerza utilizada ésta se cae, no conforme con eso, el Lord empieza a caminar y pasa por encima del pobre sapo, Sayuri al parecer ya está impuesta a éste tipo de despliegue de cariño de Sesshoumaru hacia Jaken pues solo se limita ha ayudarlo a pararse y después de sacudirle sus ropas pisoteadas sigue apresurada a Sesshoumaru

"Mandas a arreglar esa puerta… tienes media hora para que esté como antes"

"Pero amo…"

"20 minutos"

"Pero…"

"10 minutos"

"Yo…"

"GRRRRR!"

"Enseguida amo, ahora mismo, ya.. ya voy.. en 1 minuto está… es más… para cuando se gire estará lista"

Sesshoumaru le mira de soslayo y provoca que el sapo salga corriendo espavorido en busca de ayuda para arreglar la vendita puerta, yo por mi parte me he mantenido callado observando todo, Sayuri le da una reverencia y tímidamente habla.

"Seño.. con su permiso… me retiro a mis labores"

"Un omento, tu y yo tenemos una discusión pendiente"

La toma por la muñeca y Sayuri sorprendida me observa de soslayo

"Señor… t.. tenemos visitas… no creo que sea conveniente que…"

"Yo no recuerdo el haberlo invitado, él vino por gusto así que si le incomoda que se retire… además ya te dije que tu me debes una explicación"

El nerviosismo de la mujer va cada vez más en aumento…

"Que explicaciones quiere Señor?"

"No te hagas a la inocente nodriza… sabes muy bien de lo que hablo, tú tenías ordenes de no salir de mis tierras y te largaste sin mí consentimiento en busca de ese estúpido monje que de seguro ya debe de estar muerto"

Es cuando el nerviosismo empieza a desaparecer y deja en su lugar un poco de indignación con miedo.

"Lo lamento Señor pero ya se lo explique una vez.. ese monje es mi única familia y debo de rescatarle"

"Deja eso ya de una buena vez con un demonio!... resígnate ya! Ese monje está muerto!"

La muchacha se suelta de un jalón y el enojo la empieza a acompañar

"pues no me resignaré hasta no verlo yo misma!"

"Y para eso tienes que ponerte en peligro!"

"Si es necesario si!...entiéndame de una buena vez por dios!... usted haría lo mismo si de Rin se tratara!"

"No es lo mismo!"

"Claro que lo es!...ella es muy querida por usted! Si le pasara algo usted haría lo imposible por recuperarla! Así que no me ordene que no me preocupe por ese monje QUENO LE OBEDECERE!.. ENTIENDALO!.. NO LE OBEDECEREEE!"

La muchacha se va corriendo por uno de los pasillos, Sesshoumaru al borde de la histeria y con la mente totalmente nublada en ira alza su garra para hacer aparecer su látigo venenoso, está a punto de azotar a la muchacha que se pierde en la oscuridad del pasillo pero yo alcanzo a sujetarlo de la garra con fuerza para detenerlo.

El Lord al sentir mi agarre me observa molesto por lo que yo le contesto

"A una dama indefensa como ella no se le debe de tocar… al contrario… debes protegerla"

Sesshoumaru desaparece su veneno y observa mi garra que aún sujeta su muñeca, yo lo libero listo para esperar un fabuloso despliegue de insultos…

"No te metas en dónde no te llaman creación estúpida"

"Bien… -alza las garras como si le apuntasen con un arma- … no me meteré… pero… -empieza a mirar las obras de arte colgadas de las paredes mientras habla- …. Resulta verdaderamente decepcionante el ver a dos personas que se aman desde la profundidad de sus corazones y que pueda más su orgullo antes que su amor"

"No digas estupideces"

"Yo solo digo lo que veo Lord… -sonríe- … no hay necesidad de leerte la mente… tus simples actos te delatan… ese profundo abrazo decía mucho más que un… "te mataré por desobedecerme"… lo susurraste demasiado bajo como para que ella te escuchara, acéptalo… se lo dijiste…"

Sesshoumaru me mira más frío que el témpano más viejo del polo norte pero eso no evita que en el brillo de sus fríos ojos se refleje todo el amor que siente hacia esa sumisa nodriza, por lo que procuro darle la sonrisa más inocente que tengo antes de recibir un nuevo insulto.

"Has invadido la privacidad de mis pensamientos…"

"No… me he fijado en tus acciones que es mucho más diferente, alcancé a leerte los labios Sesshoumaru, y aunque sé que no tomarás en cuenta mis palabras, no está de más darte un consejo que te hará feliz y apartara ese amargado gesto de tu rostro… díselo Sesshoumaru… dile lo que sientes, lo que deseas, plantéale el porque de que no quieres que vaya en busca de ese monje, porque tienes miedo de que te la quiten… tienes miedo que la dañen, porque la amas… no es difícil decirlo Sesshoumaru… dile que la amas y pídele que no se aparte de tu lado.. verás que con palabras de amor y caricias accederá más fácilmente que con amenazas y golpes."

"Feh!... enamorado!... por favor.. esta vez si que estas estúpido… -se da la vuelta- … deja de decir idioteces, -empieza a caminar- … estaré en mi biblioteca NO se te ocurra entrar porque te mato, tu habitación la asignará Sayuri si necesitas algo pídeselo a ella. Entre menos te vea mejor, así que procura mantenerte encerrado en tus aposentos… si llega esa dichosa carta duelo… me encargaré de que no te enteres… así no serás más estorboso de lo que ya eres"

Noto como entra a la biblioteca, esperando que la ultima frase sea solo broma n.n U…. aunque Sesshoumaru no acostumbra bromear por lo que llego a la conclusión de que todo lo dicho es cierto U.U… empiezo a caminar por los interminables pasillos en busca de la nodriza, pues necesito un lugar dónde terminar de curar mis heridas –sujeta su costado derecho- … no han sanado del todo y necesito de un poco de reposo..

Pasan barios minutos en los que divago por el castillo y empiezo a pensar que ya me perdí cuando de la nada… aparece Sayuri y se estrella contra mí cayéndole sobre su ropa un plato con caldo, la muchacha retrocede asustada torpemente unos pasos atrás para mantener el equilibrio pero es inútil… está apunto de caer en un acto de reflejo logro sujetarla de la muñeca aún roja dónde minutos antes le había sujetado el bruto de su Señor, y así evito que se lastime al caer en el suelo.

"Esta bien… Señorita Sayuri?"

Mira como su kimono desteñido se mancha de verde por el líquido del plato

"Ho… si… gracias –se aparta avergonzada- … disculpe mi torpeza, no manche sus ropas?"

"No… discúlpeme usted… yo tuve la culpa por estar mirando los cuadros de las paredes… le estaba buscando para que me dijera cual es mi habitación… necesito terminar unos asuntos pendientes… le agradecería que me dijera cual es"

"Ho.. s.. si… -levanta el plato del suelo y sacude un poco de verdura de su kimono- … lamento mi conducta de hace unos momentos, le ruego me disculpe, no acostumbro hablarle así a mi amo… -empieza a caminar y Kano la sigue- … es solo que…"

"Le entiendo Señorita… y créame que él también le entiende… pero Sesshoumaru es demasiado terco y cabeza dura como para aceptar que está preocupado por usted… por eso se empeña en mantenerla aquí"

Sayuri se detiene en seco al tratar de abrir la puerta que al parecer es mi habitación y me mira sorprendida…

"Señor… Sesshoumaru preocupado… ¿por mi?"

Yo suspiro desesperado por la inocencia de ésta criatura y lo demuestro con una sonrisa mientras tomo la mano lechosa entre mi garra y aparto un rebelde mechón negro del rostro de la mujer…

"Si Señorita.. Sesshoumaru si se preocupa por usted… no debería de sorprenderle, usted no es tan poca cosa como usted cree, usted es una mujer hermosamente maravillosa que el Lord está orgulloso de tener a su lado"

"Por… que… él… no lo demuestra?"

"Bueno… eso le corresponde responder al dueño del castillo ¿no cree?"

Entro a la habitación dejando en el pasillo a la muchacha aún sorprendida por mis palabras, me adentro observando lo elegante de la habitación pero antes de serrar le sonrío para decirle…

"Me sentiría mejor si descansara dándose un baño y durmiera un poco… usted también acaba de llegar de un viaje y merece descansar… además de que si sigue con esas ropas mojadas.. puede enfermar…"

"S.. si –reverencia- .. Si señor Kano"

Sierro la puerta y no puedo evitar sonreír de diversión… si mi hechicera estuviese aquí de seguro me estaría regañando por no haberle dicho todo lo que sé a la nodriza… pero si algo se va a dar entre esos dos… no soy nadie para adelantar los sucesos… aunque un pequeño empujón no les vendría nada mal resulté.. pues como que ya es hora de que esos dos se digan que se aman –se recuesta en la cama- … justo como Numat y yo… lo hicimos en aquella pelea contra Naraku -mira el techo preocupado- … como en aquella pelea…

"Numat… -los ojos azules se bañan en preocupación- … por favor… cuídate amor… cuídate mucho y no seas impulsiva cariño… -sus ojos se cierran lentamente y caen en un profundo sueño-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Es verdad!.. lo aceptaba!.. ella nunca había sido muy femenina ni mucho menos la mujer más sexy, pero las caricias que ese youkai le proporcionaban le hacían sentirse como la mujer más hermosa del mundo… sus palabras, sus besos, los pequeños rasguños que proporcionaban las garras le excitaban como jamás pensó que lo haría.

Ahí estaban… ambos… solos… alumbrados por las velas que él mismo había encendido con motivo de su noche de bodas… una ceremonia realmente intima y hermosa, dónde los ojos azules le miraron con imperecedero amor y le juraron amor eterno, si bien no dudaba de sus palabras ella no pudo evitar llorar pero de felicidad. Después de un despliegue de palabras de amor y ver como las luciérnagas sobre sus hombros hacían contraste con la melena blanca de su amor.. él le pidió de aquella manera amable que le dejara amarla… ¿y como negarse si ella también lo deseaba?... ella también deseaba amarlo y a pesar de saberlo se sonrojo como una quinceañera.

Sus espíritus protectores no estaban… solamente ellos dos en esa humilde pero acogedora habitación de esa hermosa cabaña dónde después de entrar… Kano encendió varias velas para según sus palabras observar a tan hermosa mujer con mayor facilidad… y es que no sabía lo que le pasaba con ella.. pues a pesar de no ser un youkai viejo… aún así había conocido a varias mujeres y ninguna había causado ese efecto en él como el que la hermosa hechicera vestida de blanco frente a él… causaba en su maravillada persona.

Era definitivo… cupido le había flechado y no se avergonzaba de aceptarlo… podía notar el nerviosismo en los ojos de su ahora esposa, por lo que no encontró mejor manera de calmarla que dándole un cálida sonrisa y abrazándola mientras la mecía con delicadeza en su pecho, pudo notar como al cabo de unos segundos la tención en el cuerpo femenino desaparecía y se relajaba… él también estaba nervioso pero… la felicidad que sentía era aún más grande…

"Numat… mi Numat…"

Ella sintiéndose más calmada le observa

"¿Si?"

"La amo Señorita Numat… -le sonríe de nuevo- … usted ha sido la primera y única en robarme el corazón"

Los ojos claros de la hechicera se bañan en una felicidad contagiosa, acto seguido… solo nota como la garra de quien le abraza se desliza por su espalda mientras un beso delicado invade los labios femeninos, ella corresponde gustosa, pasando sus manos por la nuca de Kano tratando de intensificar el beso… tratando de saborear más los labios de ese youkai de agua que se robó su corazón aquella vez que ella observó por primera vez los ojos azules cuando la salvó de ser devorada viva por otro youkai… deseaba besarlo más, sentirlo, saborearlo pues ahora nada ni nadie podía impedir que lo amara con aquel fulgor… y no pensaba parar hasta que él mismo se lo pidiera.

Las manos del que ahora era su esposo deshacían el moño del cinturón de su kimono blanco mientras ella seguía ocupada explorando el sabor de los dulces y carnosos labios de ese youkai de apariencia inocente que ahora no tenía nada de eso, ahora había perdido ese porte delicado y en su lugar había quedado el de un hombre sediento de pación, un hombre excitado que no para de tocarla y acariciarla con desesperación pero a la vez con cuidado de no dañarla. Cuando por fin las manos masculinas se deshacen de esa molesta prenda… ahora resulta más fácil el quitarle a su esposa el estorboso kimono que le impide acariciar su piel, pero ella lo impide… la muchacha no quiere ir tan rápido y se lo hace notar al pegar su cuerpo contra el suyo para que la sintiera… en realidad no esperaba eso, se sorprendió pero a la vez le gustó sentir ese hermoso cuerpo femenino tan pegado al suyo.

La hechicera era quien ahora le ayudaba a desvestirse, mostrándole por primera vez su torso bien torneado y los músculos firmes que brillaban con la luz de las velas en una espectacular palidez que hipnotizaba hasta el más discreto de los seres… simplemente era perfecto!... Kano era perfecto para ella… no pudo evitar contenerse y pasear sus manos por el firme pecho y los musculosos brazos del youkai arrancándole pequeños suspiros de excitación… por dios!.. nunca pensó ver esos hermosos ojos azules que siempre mostraban calma y tranquilidad, ser cubiertos por pación y deseo… y lo mejor de todo… era que ella le estaba provocando eso.. ella y solo ella… pequeños besos en el pecho de él, en el cuello, en el mentón hasta llegar de nuevo a sus labios le indicaron a Kano que ahora era su turno de quitar la siguiente prenda femenina.

Y así fue… la tela del kimono de Numat cayó al suelo dándole a Kano un espectáculo maravilloso… la mujer de la que estaba perdidamente enamorado estaba ahí… frente a él… totalmente desnuda y esperándole con un enternecedor rubor en sus mejillas, no quiso verse lujurioso ni mucho menos como un animal en celo pero… por todos los cielos que ni aunque pusiera todo su empeño por no mirarla no lograría mantener su mente en blanco con una mujer así frente a él… no lo soportó más… ya no se pudo contener…

"Dios… eres hermosa"

Fue lo único que pudo decir después de verla de pies a cabeza y tomarla por la cintura para acercarla de nuevo a él y arrancarle de nuevo otro beso… pero éste no fue como el anterior … no señor.. éste fue lleno de arrebato, de pación desbordante que hizo estremecer a la muchacha hasta la última membrana de su ser… lo único que pudo pensar ella era que si ese no era el cielo, entonces no quería ir a él y se quería quedar ahí pues se sentía tan bien. Se sentía tan plena, tan feliz de estar recibiendo aquellas caricias en su piel desnuda, los pequeños mordiscos en su cuello en su pecho… el escucharlo jadear de mera excitación le hacían desearlo aún más.

Ya cansada de juegos, lo único que quería era sentirlo, unirse a él.. por lo que le desabrocho los pantalones y le ayudó a quitárselos…

"Es injusta la desventaja en la que me tenías"

Es lo único que le dice mientras ella también lo devora con la mirada al sentarlo en la orilla de la cama, ahora la única vestimenta de su Kano era ese hilo plateado que sostenía su sedosa cabellera en una elegante coleta y eso también le molestó a la hechicera… lo quería ver SIN NADA… ese era su único pensamiento, así que con cuidado pero en un movimiento rápido tiró del hilo y ante la ausencia de éste… una hermosa cascada plateada se regó por la espalda y hombros masculinos… el espectáculo para ella también fue hermosamente excitante… su hombre se veía realmente sexy sentado desnudo en su cama esperándola ansioso por besarla de nuevo… lo hizo sufrir un poco haciéndole esperar.. y es que ella no se lo proponía… lo que pasaba era que no sabía si seguir mirando aquellos músculos tan perfectos ser decorados solo por esas brillantes hebras plateadas ho lanzarse a él y devorarlo de nuevo a besos…

Como todo ser inteligente… obvio que la segunda opción le resultó más atractiva, empujó a su youkai a la cama y empezó a besarlo como si estuviese sedienta de amor, y así era… deseaba como a nadie a ese hombre, además de que las furtivas caricias proporcionados por Kano no ayudaban en nada ha mantener la compostura… se empezó una batalla de caricias y juegos en el que se arrancaban suspiros y gemidos de placer, las manos de ambos se exploraron cada rincón de sus cuerpos conociéndose, examinándose y proporcionándose placer al mismo tiempo, rodaron por la cama hasta que él quedo sobre ella… ya no podían más… el momento en que se unieran había llegado.

El mar azul de las orbes masculinas miró con eterno amor a la mujer bajo de él… ella le sonrió calmada y con evidente felicidad, se veía sublime… como una hermosa ninfa del bosque totalmente entregada a él…

"Te amo"

Fueron las dulces palabras de ella, las cuales le arrancaron una hermosa y amplia sonrisa…

"Yo también a ti"

Fue su corto diálogo antes de que la hechicera sintiera como el youkai la llenaba, al principio fue doloroso y un pequeño gemido de dolor casi sale de su garganta pero se detiene al ver el rostro de su amante… placer… fue lo que pensé… .él está sintiendo placer… y yo soy la causante.

Ante éste pensamiento… y ante la felicidad que esto le causaba, el dolor se le fue olvidando, pues le resultaba fascinante ver como esa hermosa criatura sobre ella se mecía cadenciosamente y ante cada delicada pero firme embestida lograba arrancarle al youkai un gemido de goce, el sudor hacía que el fleco plateado se pegara a su frente… ella los acomoda tras su oreja feliz de experimentar aquellas extrañas sensaciones a las que no estaba acostumbrada pero que a la vez le arrancaban clamados de delicia a ella también… Si… ella también acompañaba a su pareja con aquellos sonidos que indicaban placer, gozo infinito proporcionado mutuamente.

Los movimientos de su esposo se volvían cada vez más rápidos y certeros… por todos los cielos que ese youkai era todo un estuche de monerías, jamás imaginó que guardaría tan escultural cuerpo bajo aquel holgado kimono negro, después de eso… la enloquece con caricias estremecedoras que casi la hacen llegar al clímax y cuando cree que ya no podrá descubrirle más a ese ser perfecto… resulta que la tiene totalmente loca y a su merced bajo él haciéndola retorcerse de puro placer arrancándole su nombre una y otra vez desde el fondo de su garganta, lo único que puede hacer es sujetarse de la espalda de Kano experimentando oleadas de infinito deleite ante cada envestida… las uñas se enterraban en los hombros de su amante pues por fin había llegado el momento de que ambos experimentaran el verdadero placer del acto de amor.

Numat observa extasiada como ese youkai sobre ella lanza un feroz gruñido de goce mientras cierra los ojos e inclina la cabeza hacia atrás dejando caer unos cuantos mechones blanquecinos sobre el pecho femenino… le resultaba divertido y excitante ver a Kano en ese estado descontrolado y dejándose dominar por su instinto salvaje, por su parte… ella también sentía una electricidad placentera recorrerla desde el vientre hacia su pecho y de ahí hacia todo el cuerpo… los suspiros de ambos parecían coros interminables de amor… y es que eso eran.. coros de amor en que se decían una y otra vez cuanto se deseaban y se querían…

Acto seguido… el youkai de agua cae sobre el pecho femenino jadeando totalmente satisfecho al igual que su compañera, ambos sudados pero felices, Numat besa la frente del que ahora parece un niño inocente dormido sobre el pecho de su madre, acomoda unos mechones de plata tras la oreja masculina esperando jamás separarse de él… sintiéndose realmente feliz y plena… mujer por primera vez y con la criatura perfecta para ella…

"-ambos- … te amo.. –sonríen- .. y yo a ti… -silencio- …"

La hechicera da una pequeña risita divertida mientras el alza la cabeza y le observa divertido…

"Ahora somos uno Numat… tu y yo… para siempre… -le sonríe amablemente- …"

"Si Kano… para siempre…"

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.Fin Flash Back.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

"Numat… Numat… despierta.. Despierta Numat!"

Abro mis ojos lentamente y veo un techo totalmente blanco, me llevo las manos a los ojos confundida hasta que escucho…

"¿Estas bien?"

"KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Asustada me siento y observo a mi costado derecho ha…

"¿Kagome?"

La muchacha me mira preocupada mientras me toma la temperatura…

"¿Estás bien?… parecía que tenías una pesadilla bastante fea, estabas gimiendo, sudando y llamando a Kano"

Al instante siento como la cara se me pone caliente y me levanto de la cama avergonzada, esperando que no me vea el rostro… que de seguro parece rábano en insolación U.U

"N.. no… estoy bien Kagome… fue… solo un sueño… -juega con sus dedos y susurra bajito-…… un sueño bastante agradable jojojojo"

"¿Cómo dices?... no te entendí tu ultima frase"

"He!... jajajaja… nada!.. solo decía que… ¿dónde estamos?"

Kagome me observa curiosa mientras se acerca yo miro la habitación, es exageradamente elegante, las paredes son blancas con decoraciones doradas, los muebles color crema hacen juego con la cenefa de la pared y ni hablar de la alfombra, las lámparas y los cuadros.

"Es el castillo de Ignis… ¿estas segura que estas bien?... te tomó muy fuerte por el cuello"

"Si… -se lleva la mano al morete que se había formado en su cuello- … chibi flama no me hizo mucho daño físico… -su mirada entristece-… pero si lo hizo emocional, ese desgraciado si que sabe darte en la yaga y echarte limón en ella… -su tristeza desaparece para ser sustituida por curiosidad (para variar)-… lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué quieres estar al lado de tan engreído Lord?"

Observo expectante a la miko, y ella se sienta en la cama que yo momentos antes utilizaba y me mira seria…

"Bueno pues… aunque quisiera. Ignis no me dejará partir y dudo que a ti también te deje… me ha dicho que soy su.. "esclava" y hasta que no se resuelvan todas sus dudas no piensa dejarme ir… además de que sabe que vengo del futuro y según sus palabras soy su única fuente confiable de información…"

"Pero admítelo… tu tampoco has hecho ningún esfuerzo por regresar con los demás"

Me siento a su lado en espera de una respuesta… pasan barios minutos en los que al parecer Kagome medita muy bien lo que quiere responderme hasta que de sus labios sale un débil…

"Me traicionó…"

"¿Qué?"

"Inuyasha me traicionó Numat!... –los ojos castaños se bañan en lágrimas de dolor- … lo miré… yo misma lo miré… él prefirió estar con Kikyou, él la besó… los encontré en una situación bastante comprometedora en medio del bosque… en medio de las llamas… -kagome es invadida por un llanto que no la deja hablar- … ¿Cómo regresar con él?... ¿Cómo hablarle si cada vez que lo veo recuerdo como la besaba?... recuerdo el dolor que siento en mi alma… me siento traicionada, dolida, burlada… por eso no quiero regresar con ellos, porque él está ahí… y la poca dignidad que me queda intacta no me permite regresar… no lo haré"

"Tu… lo odios?"

"¿Cómo odiar al ser que amas?..."

Esa simple pregunta y la manera en la que la hace me rompe el corazón en mil pedazos, me limito a abrazarla fuerte y como lo esperaba ella también se deja abrazar, llora como una magdalena sobre mi hombro mientras yo acaricio su cabello sintiendo como un molesto hipo no la deja hablar…

"Todavía lo amo Numat.. a pesar…. De… de… todo… lo amo como a nadie pero… cuando lo… veo… siento que me duele… me duele demasiado… ya no puedo estar… a su lado… ya no quiero… no quiero sufrir más… no más…"

Sigo acariciando su cabello y trato de calmarla con lo poco que sé…

"Calma Kagome… Inuyasha no te engaño… fue una trampa puesta por Kikyou y Naraku para que los vieras y provocar su separación, no deberías de permitirle a esa arpía que logre su objetivo –la separa y la obliga a verla a los ojos mientras limpia unas lágrimas de la chiquilla frente a ella- … Inuyasha está que no cabe de lo arrepentido por haber caído en esa trampa… te quiere recuperar, quiere abrazarte y pedirte perdón… fue solo un descuido de su parte… yo lo miré llorar Kagome… Inuyasha lloró cuando le dijiste indirectamente que preferías estar con Ignis y no con él… tus palabras lo lastimaron demasiado y… -Kagome intenta hablar pero ella alza un poco la voz para impedírselo- … Y aunque sé que no se compara con tu dolor… deberías de tomar en cuenta por todo lo que han pasado para estar juntos… no es justo que por una zombi como Kikyou tenga que acabar tan bonito amor como el de ustedes dos"

Puedo notar como mis palabras la calman y la empiezan a convencer, estoy por seguir con mi discurso caritativo del día cuando de la nada… Ese Lord engreído de fuego irrumpe en la habitación totalmente bañado en sangre… un profundo corte en su abdomen, otro en su mejilla y uno más en su pecho no impiden que sujete con fuerza dos pergaminos.

"Esos estúpidos Lords del occidente y el sur… me tendieron una trampa pero… -arroja al suelo dos pergaminos ensangrentados que al parecer eran las firmas que le entregaban el control total de esos dos reinos- … logre mi cometido… -mira a ambas-"

Yo abro mis ojos sorprendida ante la resistencia física de Ignis, cualquier criatura en su estado ya habría muerto…

"Ignis!"

Es lo único que dice Kagome antes de acercarse a él y asustada ayudarlo a recostarse en la cama, ya de cerca puedo ver con mayo claridad la gravedad de esas heridas, pareciera como si le hubiesen enterrado al mismo tiempo una lanza y una espada en el mismo lugar por diferentes partes del cuerpo, el olor intenso de la sangre del youkai me marea pero no evita que me acerque y lo regañe.

"Si serás bruto chibi flama… ¿Cómo se te ocurre enfrentarte a dos Reyes al mismo tiempo?"

"No –mueca de dolor- … no molestes hechicera… -posa su garra sobre la profunda herida de su abdomen mientras Kagome busca desesperada entre los cajones- … era mi deber ir a enfrentarles… les había… hug!... les había mandado cartas duelo… pero no contaba con que los cobardes se unirían. Los estúpidos me rodearon con sus ejércitos pero… -medio sonríe sádico- … unas lindas estatuas de carbón junto con sus reyes ahora son las que adornan mis nuevas tierras del occidente y sur… así que no te metas y deja… -nueva mueca de dolor- deja de molestarme con tu voz chillona"

"Feh!.. molesto cuantas veces quiera… se nota que no eres nada inteligente… enfrentarte tu solo contra dos ejércitos unidos, esa si que es una estupidez… además -sonríe diablilla- … no deberías de ser grosero… ahora estas a mi merced y te puedo sellar, tu estado de debilidad puede ser ventajoso para mi"

Noto comos los ojos color vino me lanzan una mirada acecina y la garra ensangrentada me sujeta de la muñeca fuertemente cortándome la circulación… de nuevo empiezo a sentir ese miedo aterrador que me infundió el ultima vez que me sujetó por el cuello, pues sus ojos parecen arder en fuego…

"Solo inténtalo y está vez si te carbonizo"

"OUCH!...suéltame bruto!... eso duele!"

Kagome alza la voz molesta

"Ignis por favor!... no estás en condiciones para pelear… te estas desangrando, mantente quieto"

Noto como el engreído ese me suelta al momento que la debilidad y la sangre derramada le pasan factura robándole el conocimiento y dejándolo totalmente inconciente ante mis atónitos ojos… ¿se desmayo?... –parpadea- … ¿tan grave es el daño?

"Dios!.. se desmayo!... voy por algunas toallas y vendas… Numat por favor trata de detener la hemorragia!"

"Pero!.. oye!.. espera.. yo…!"

Veo como el uniforme verde se pierde tras la puerta y me deja sola con Ignis, lo observo detenidamente, la sangre mancha de rojo su gabardina blanca y el cabello castaño se esparce por la cama, el pecho masculino sube y baja calmado, su piel bronceada brilla un poco por el sudor mientras sus labios entre abiertos jalan oxigeno que al parecer se le está dificultando por obtener… en realidad… dormido no se ve tan… antipático…

"Feh!.. me caes mejor cuando duermes… -la hechicera toma unas sabanas y las empieza a desgarrar para formar vendas-… esto no quiere decir que no te vaya a sellar chibi flama… solo estoy postergando nuestra pelea –empieza a quitarle la gabardina y la camisa- … es solo eso… así que no te emociones"

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

Ha llegado… tengo la carta duelo en mi escritorio… apareció de la nada… -mira sorprendido el sobre-… primero una rosa de fuego emergió de mi escritorio y con la velocidad con que floreció se marchito dejando en su lugar ese sobre, estoy seguro que es esa carta de la que me habló Kano… después de todo ese estúpido decía la verdad.

Tomo el sobre y lo empiezo a abrir con calma… ha pesar de que he pasado la mitad del día encerrado en la biblioteca, no he podido concentrarme, las palabras de Kano de alguna manera han logrado desconcentrarme… y eso es inconcebible, yo… el Lord Sesshoumaru… ¿enamorado?... acaso de eso se trata?... esa es la explicación al porqué esa nodriza me provoca tanta desquiciante preocupación?... porque así es… es tonta provocó que me preocupara demasiado cuando se fue del castillo en busca de ese monje.

Pero… eso no quiere decir que esté enamorado, tal vez solo le tenga cierto respeto y agradecimiento por estar convirtiendo a Rin en toda un Lady, digna de mis tierras… aunque… yo… me sentí feliz… yo me sentí feliz la ultima vez que las miré jugando en el jardín, por mi mente paso un extraño pensamiento… "familia"… ¿acaso las consideraba mi familia?... por un momento, un fugaz momento lo desee, desee que Rin fuera mi cachorro, no estoy diciendo que no lo sea, si es MI cachorro, a lo que me refiero es que yo desee haberla creado con ella… con Sayuri… yo quería tener una familia con ella… -sacude la cabeza enojado y deja la carta sobre el escritorio que claramente decía… DUELO- … En que tonterías pienso, yo con una familia, por favor.

Me levanto y miro por el amplio ventanal hacia el jardín, las rosas blancas están floreciendo y parecen tener brillo propio bajo la luz del sol… de nuevo, la voz de Kano me invade el pensamiento… .-.-díselo Sesshoumaru… dile lo que sientes.-.-

Pero yo no siento nada!... con un demonio! No siento nada… -aprieta los puños- … pero… pero… ese beso, ese beso que me dio, aunque fugaz… me hizo estremece y desear abrazarla con fuerza para pedirle, suplicarle que no se pusiera en peligro, que no se fuera y que me dejara protegerla… ¿acaso esa necesidad de protección es amor?... esa necesidad de verla a diario, ese bienestar y molesta felicidad que experimento cada vez que me da una de sus atenciones… ¿es amor?...

Maldición… -deja de apretar los puños y se lleva la garra a la cabeza preocupado- … tengo noches sin poder dormir, yo… en realidad… ¿me he enamorado de una hanyou?... Kano debe de estar equivocado, no puede ser que esa sumisa hanyou que se avergüenza de su sangre youkai y desea ser una humana completa se haya apoderado de mi tranquilidad, no puede ser que… me esté pasando esto… pero así ha sido… se la ha robado…

-El Lord por fin lo entiende… por fin la calma viene a su frío rostro al entender y aceptar que la nodriza con su humildad, sencillez y espíritu sumiso, poco a poco le había robado el corazón-

También es de hombres aceptarlo… -sorprendido mira su reflejo en el ventanal- … esa nodriza me ha enamorado… esa mujer… me ha robado la poca tranquilidad que tan celosamente guardaba… ha llegado a mi vida como una insignificante sirvienta hanyou y poco a poco se ha convertido en mi desvelo por las noches al buscar una manera de cómo lograr que no se vaya de mí… me he enamorado de…

"Sayuri…"

"Si señor?"

Me sobresalto al escuchar su voz, pero logro disimularlo, ella me observa en la entrada de la biblioteca con el cabello húmedo, al parecer acaba de tomar un baño pues lleva otro kimono, más desteñido aún que el anterior, en sus manos lleva una charola de plata con comida.

"Me tomé el atrevimiento de traerle un poco de comida… debe estar hambriento, no ha ingerido alimento desde ayer"

No contesto, me limito a sentarme en el escritorio y tomo de nuevo un pergamino olvidando por completo la carta, ella al llegar a mi lado posa la charola sobre el escrito y puede leer fácilmente la carta sin necesidad de tomarla en sus manos…

"Señor…"

Su voz se escucha débil y preocupada, por lo que alzo mi mirar para notar como ella observa preocupada mi rostro indiferente.

"Tan rápido llegó la carta"

"Así es –sigue leyendo el pergamino- … el duelo será pronto"

Noto como un silencio invade la habitación, las manos femeninas se van al pecho para de nuevo hablar.

"Señor… por favor… no vaya"

Detengo mi lectura y de nuevo mi lectura y le observo incrédulo…

"¿Qué?"

"Ignis es muy poderoso, amo Sesshoumaru… Señor Kano tiene razón, cuando los miré pelear en aquella lucha contra Naraku sus poderes se asemejaban demasiado, Señor Kano es igual de fuerte que usted, y casi muere cuando se enfrentó contra Ignis, cuando lo encontré al lado del río estaba en una situación bastante deplorable, tengo miedo por usted… espíritu de fuego es un youkai de hace 9 siglos, los demonios de aquellos tiempos fácilmente se podían comparar con omnipotencias, ni dos ejércitos juntos podrían contra su magnifico poder.. mucho menos un youkai solo"

"Sayuri… que pre…"

Noto como la hanyou se hinca a mi lado y se abraza de mi regazo sonrojada pero sigue hablando.

"Señor… amo Sesshoumaru por favor, no vaya… tengo miedo por su bienestar… por favor… quédese aquí, prometo obedecerle en todo lo que me pida, si me ordena no ir en busca de monje Fujimori le obedeceré y no iré por él… pero por favor… quédese aquí… a mi lado, sano y salvo"

Ésta vez no puedo esconder mi asombro, la nodriza alza su cabeza de mi regazo y me mira con sus ojos anegados en lágrimas de preocupación, una de ellas rueda por su mejilla, se ve tan vulnerable y a la vez tan hermosa… sin saber exactamente que es lo que estoy haciendo, mi mano cobra vida propia y seco la lagrima que humedece su suave mejilla.

"Tú… estás preocupada por… mi?"

El rubor que adorna la pálida piel de esta hembra me enternece, ella asiente tímida… sigue hincada frente a mí, por lo que la ayudo a pararse junto conmigo y así quedar ambos al mismo nivel…

"¿Ahora me entiendes hanyou tonta? –le dice en tono suave- … eso es exactamente lo mismo que tu me hiciste sentir cuando te fuiste de mi castillo…"

Sayuri abre de par en par sus ojos, sorprendida de mis palabras y del tono en que se las digo, pues si!... estoy siendo cariñoso con ella.. y que?... supongo que es normal tratar así a la persona que deseas proteger…

"Amo… Se… Sesshoumaru… usted se preocupo.. por mi?"

Yo asiento, para percibir como una delicada sonrisa es la que ahora adorna el rostro de Sayuri, instantes después, al escuchar como Jaken le hablaba a gritos, me brinda una reverencia y me da la espalda para dirigirse a la puerta abierta de la biblioteca, pero yo la tomo de la muñeca.

"Un momento… tenemos un asunto pendiente"

La mujer me mira y con una media sonrisa me responde…

"Ya le dije Amo Sesshoumaru que no iré más en busca de monje Fujimori… me resignaré como usted me lo ha pedido"

"No me refiero a eso, Sayuri"

La nana de Rin se ruboriza alarmantemente al notar como la halo de la cintura para decirle en un susurro cerca de sus labios…

"Anoche… me robaste un beso, ya es hora de que me lo regreses, no me gustan los ladrones en mi castillo"

Instantes después… justo cuando de nuevo sus labios tocando los míos, con aquellos movimientos tímidos y sensuales que me dan descargas de alegría… lo puedo entender abiertamente… por fin dejo caer ese caparazón que me había auto impuesto… por fin lo acepto… Sayuri es la mujer que quiero a mi lado y sé que ella también quiere estar a mi lado pues corresponde mi beso con ese leve rubor en sus mejillas mientras posa sus manos en mi pecho, provocando en mí… ese sentimiento al que durante décadas me negué a experimentar… amor.

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-. dios mío!... cuanta melosidad!... Ignis!... tráeme un limón con sal por favor, ya me siento empalagada!

Ignis;:; -al fondo cruzado de brazos- … no soy tu sirviente humana… ¬.¬

Haaa!... deberías de aprender a Kano que es amable y hace todo lo que le pido!

Firulangas: Eso es porque Kano es demasiado cordial y no sabe decirte que no a tus caprichos! Guoff!

Ignis:;: Además… no nos compares… -se sienta al lado de un ruborizado Kano que se escondía tras de un periódico simulando leerlo- … ¿Qué no piensas decirle algo a esa molesta humana para que deje de darme ordenes?... si no lo haces me va a hacer enojar y la voy a quemar.

Kano: -rojo de vergüenza- … no creo que sea buena idea… si te atreves a tocarla ella misma te hará sufrir en el fic..

Ignis: feh!... –observa a las lectoras y alza una ceja- … ¿Quiénes son todas esas que me miran así?

-Kano callado jugando con sus deditos-

Firulangas: … son las que te dan de comer espíritu de fuego ¬.¬… guoff!

Ignis: Yo pensé que la que me daba de comer era ella –apunta a mit que se pone apresurada su armadura- … Mitzuky-dono…

Kano: … bueno, si… ella nos da de comer pero sin ellas –apunta a las lectoras- … Mitzuky no tendría trabajo.. así que pórtate amable con ellas por favor…

Ignis: … dejen de darme ordenes.. . –se recuesta en el sillón- … y deja de ponerte rojo que solo fue una escena de amor!... –tratando de mantener la calma y no irritarse más de lo que ya estaba-... Kami… si sigues así me harás pensar que si paso algo y entonces si te verás en problemas.. Escuchaste? –mirada acecina- … ¿la respetaste no es así?... –la temperatura aumenta- … verdad? .

Kano: POR SUPUESTO QUE SÍ… NO SOY UN PERVERTIDO... digo… -sonrojado- … yo… -más rojo- … con permiso…necesito té helado

Firulangas: … jajajajajaajajajajajajajajajaja… parece semáforo!

Ignis: … ¬.¬… ese tonto youkai… U.U… baka…

Bien!... Ignis cálmate… no hay necesidad de que subas la temperatura… tu también recuerda que solo fue actuación … Kano es un caballero y la trato bien… ¿esta bien mi armadura?... je.. bien no importa, chicas!... verdad que ahora si que no tarde nadita?... espero y este capitulo esté bien y les agrade.

Por mi parte no hay nada que aclarar… creo que todo quedo bien clarito… pasemos a las cartas n.n

Numat: Numi! Espero y te guste éste capi. Errr... Numi, agarrase bien de su silla porque se me va a desnucar... y ahora SI reventó la gorda.. solo espero sobrevivir después de ésta U.U... no creo que esta vez digas lo mismo de... "solo es guión" y pues.. Ignis reacciono mejor de lo que creí, resulto ser más profesional en las actuaciones de lo que esperaba XD... yo también quiero platicar contigo T.T... espero pronto verte y si.. Naraku ya murio definitivamente, recuerda que te dije que esta secuela no habría el típico maloso que les tendería trampas, sino se que se trataría de un enredo emocional provocado por un malentendido... para serte franca ni siquiera yo se como des hacer esto. T.T,... espero verte pronto amiga! Y bueno.. dale besitos a tu neko de mi parte.. espero que la luz no se vaya de nuevo ne?... cuídate muchote como dices tu XD

Kari-chan: ... amiga! Piedad!... es lo único que pido! Piedad! Onegai no te me enojes y pues.. las reacciones de Ignis son impredecibles UU

Luinfanel: no, no me molestan tus risas.. al contrario, son contagiosas xD... este capitulo sigue igual de calmado.. bueno... calmado con respecto a la sangre pero... agitado en otras cosas jejeje con respecto al detallito de Sessho je.. si lo note XD... gomen! Estaba ya cuatrapeada con la redacción, procurare poner màs atención de ahora en adelante.. que bueno que te hayan gustado las esenas de Sessho, y pues Kano creo que se expreso mucho mejor este cap. Esta vez actualice pronto verdad! Espero premio! XDDD naaa no es cierto.. mi otra historia se llama "lo que cae del cielo no es lluvia" escogí un tema bastante polemico espero y te agrade.

Athenas: jajajaja bueno.. la idea es Inu-Kag. Pero las circunstancias los están separando –rostro melodramático- pero ya después vere la manera de que se queden solitos y se pongan las cartas sobre la mesa xd... y pues tus deseos son ordenes amigocha... Kagome nunca ha dicho que odie a Inu... bueno... eso creo yo, lo que pasa es que esta demasiado dolida como para regresar con èl, pero NO lo odia, ella siempre lo ha dicho, no siente odio, solo indignación y un dejo de resentimiento pero no odio, pues como no, cualquiera reaccionaria asì no crees xd... que bueno que te gustaron las palabras de kano.. el siempre habla asì XD y pues, creo que lo que sigue te gustara màs.

Bien chicas... pasamos a retirarnos esperando y aya gustado este cap.

Ignis: ... te reto Kano!... –lo apunta acusadoramente- ... no lo soporto màs

Kano: n.n no acepto tu reto.. no hay razón por que pelear

Ignis: claro que la hay!... no te hagas al inocente!..

Firulangas: -.-U... Guoff!

n.nU... bien, cuídense y ...

Nos leemos pronto!


	10. Aún no entiendo

¿lo pueden creer?.. yo no!... –pellizcándose- .. auch!.. cap 10 °.°… chicas!.. cap 10!.. n.n que alegría saber que esta secuela llego al cap 10. ya estamos en los últimos caps, así que espero me sigan apoyando hasta lo que sigue ne?.

Éste cap. Nos concentraremos en saber por que el dolor de Ignis

Sabremos la razón de la traición de Mariko

Será un capítulo largo

**Advertencia. Segundo capítulo lemon…** (a petición de lectoras)… si no te agrada éste tipo de lectura te recomiendo que esperes el cap. Que sigue… n.nU

.-.-.-.**Amor mío… aún no entiendo… ¿porqué me traicionaste?... aún no lo entiendo.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.**

**Se supone que debo llorar?...**

**.-.-.-.-**

Corro desesperada hasta la cocina… el lugar está totalmente solo, aún no hay nadie que atienda el terreno… apresura pongo un trasto con agua a hervir… necesito agua limpia, por casualidad encuentro en la lacena de la amplia cocina hiervas medicinales así que las tomo y en un molcajete las empiezo a moler para formar una pasta… el proceso para obtener la consistencia adecuada es de 15 a 20 minutos, justo el tiempo que necesito para que el agua hierva… me mantengo calmada pues sé que Numat en éste momento debe de estar curando o cortando las hemorragias de Ignis.

¿Qué porqué me preocupo tanto por él?... no… no me he enamorado si es lo que piensas… jamás amaré a otro que no sea Inuyasha, a pesar de todo el dolor que me ha hecho pasar… jamás, nunca.. nadie lograra robarme el corazón como él lo ha hecho… -sigue moliendo las hiervas concentrada- … lo que pasa es que… Ignis es igual a mí… a pesar de todo su poder… a pesar de sus comentarios agresivos, su conducta solitaria y altanera de Lord soberbio… en sus ojos… en esas orbes color vino… hay una profunda tristeza, lo sé… yo misma lo sentí aquella vez… cuando sus poderes salieron de control… cuando aplicó esa extraña técnica a la que él mismo llamó "cambio de esencia" … dónde nuestros sentimientos experimentados en el preciso momento se intercambiaron… él sintió mi dolor provocado por la traición de Inuyasha… y yo… -mirada desconcertada y dolida- … yo sentí todo, absolutamente todo el dolor que él soporta cada segundo… es verdaderamente espantoso ese sufrimiento que ese youkai lleva a cuestas.

Aún no entiendo como a pesar de que ese dolor punzante, que impide la respiración y que atraviesa su pecho cada momento… como es que las lágrimas no salen de sus ojos… como es que en varias ocasiones ha sido capaz de sonreír, de preocuparse por hacer renacer su reino y de preocuparse en mantenerme con vida todos éstos momentos… -sigue moliendo las hiervas- … aún no entiendo de dónde saca todo ese temple y soporta todo ese sufrimiento… si yo sintiera constantemente ese dolor, desde hace tiempo hubiera colapsado… no lo habría soportando ni medio día, pero Ignis en cambio lo ha soportado 900 años… 900 largos años… por eso… entiendo su sed de venganza, no quiero decir que lo apoyo, no… nada de eso, lo que quiero decir es que… tal vez eso sea su única razón de vivir hasta que encuentre algo más de que aferrarse.

A pesar de que apenas tengo un día de conocerlo… me siento identificada con él… lo he empezado a respetar por el simple hecho de su fortaleza ante la vida y aunque no se la razón de ese constante dolor que provoca la nostalgia en los ojos vino estoy segura que si todo marcha bien… algún día sonreirá de verdad y se hará amigo de nosotros… eso es lo que deseo… que Ignis deje de sufrir como lo hace y sea feliz… quiero ver sus ojos brillar por primera vez…

Noto como la pasta ya está lista, el agua también está hirviendo por lo que apresurada tomo un mantel y lo hago jiras para formar vendas y desinfectarlas con el agua caliente… rápidamente repito el proceso con más manteles para tener más vendas…

"Ya casi… espero y no se desangre… si será imprudente… nadie en su sano juicio se enfrenta a dos ejércitos completos… ¿Por qué los youkai son tan tontos?... auch!.. –se lleva el dedo a la boca- .. T.T está caliente"

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..--.-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-

Trago saliva… pensé que sería difícil encontrar un cuerpo parecido al de mi Kano pero… -recorre con la mirada al youkai moribundo- … éste remedo de Lord no tiene nada de que quejarse… -niega con la cabeza regañándose a si misma por lo que piensa- … si serás tonta Numat, pensando esas cosas en vez de terminar de curar a chibi flama… -termina de apretar las vendas que detienen las hemorragias- …. Esta vez si que le dieron duro al pobre… pero bien merecido que se lo tiene por engreído y animal.

Observo como los ojos masculinos siguen cerrados.. al parecer el cansancio le pegó duro… para ser una "omnipotencia" no es tan poderoso como creí… si después de una lucha con dos ejércitos queda así… podré sellarlo fácilmente… suspiro exasperada por la situación tan extraña en la que me encuentro.. yo, Numat, última hechicera descendiente del consejo de hechiceros que selló ha Ignis… me encuentro en su alcoba, sentada en su cama, curando sus heridas… si mi ancestro Mariko supiera lo que hago… de seguro se revolcaría en su tumba.. Ho tal vez reviviría para morir de nuevo… pero… -observa el rostro bronceado del youkai- … feh!.. youkai tonto… tal vez no eres tan malo como todos creen… si lo fueras… desde cuando nos hubieras matado a Kagome y a mi.

¡¡¿¿Pero que idioteces pienso!... ¡¡¡¡¡claro que éste tonto es malo!.. ¿acaso ya olvide la ola de fuego que mando!... no seas estúpida Numat y no te dejes llevar por la situación… -observa a Ignis que empieza a arrugar el entrecejo- … Ignis mató a muchas personas con esas olas de fuego… es una amenaza, no puede seguir suelto.. tengo que sellarlo de nuevo… y entre más pronto sea mucho mejor… lo miro, al parecer tiene una pesadilla pues escucho como dice:

"… no… -susurra- … no lo… puedo creer…"

Escucho como ha empezado a hablar dormido… sigo sentada a su lado en la cama, espero que Kagome no tarde mucho pues para mi no es nada cómodo estar al lado de éste animal a solas… reviso que esté limpio, pues había llegado batido en sangre, fue todo un show para quitarle del rostro y del cabello tanta sangre pero al final lo logré y lo dejé como nuevo, lo recorro con la mirada, orgullosa de mi labor como enfermera pero noto como unos trapos ensangrentados han quedado al otro lado de la cama… si los dejo mancharán la cama, a parte que el aroma a sangre no me agrada mucho, me inclino sobre el pecho del dormilón ése, cuidando de no tocarlo, para tomar esos harapos sucios.

"Ya… casi… aja!... los tengo… n.n"

Haciendo la danza de la victoria mentalmente, me empiezo a incorporar, con cuidado tratando de no despertar al Lord mal herido pero justo al pasar por el rostro de Ignis, veo como los intensos ojos color vino me observan… demonios, lo he despertado, rápidamente intento apartarme para respetar su espacio personal pero… algo llama mi atención… Ignis me observa diferente… me observan con intensidad… me hacen experimentar un extraño calor, Ignis… me está mirando como lo hace…. Kano.

Veo asustada como la garra del youkai me toma por la muñeca con delicadeza y hace que tire los trapos sucios al suelo, yo totalmente sorprendida y a la vez sin saber que hacer ni como reaccionar noto como después de besar mi mano, posa su garra sobre mi mejilla derecha para decirme…

"Mariko… no… puedo creer… que me hayas traicionado…"

Yo abro mis ojos totalmente sorprendida!... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¿Mariko!... ¡el está hablando de la Mariko de la que yo creo!... definitivamente está alucinando y me está confundiendo con ella.. eso es obvio… pero… pero… ¿Cómo puede ser posible?... ¿y porque pregunta eso, ¿Por qué Mariko lo traiciono?... Mariko no era mala!... ella…

"Ella… no soy… yo…"

Ignis aún sigue con su mano en mi mejilla, sus ojos siguen bañados por un amor tibio, calmado… ignora mis raquíticos intentos por desengañarlo, aún así… sigue acostado… limitándose a acariciar mi mejilla, su otra garra se levanta para hacerlo mismo, para seguir proporcionando pequeñas caricias que provocan escalofríos… sigo totalmente paralizada frente a él, sentada recibiendo mimos tratando de digerir lo que está pasando… tratando de analizar la conducta de éste misterioso hombre… tratando de entender sus palabras soñolientas…

"Mariko… no debiste hacerlo… no debiste matarme así… si yo te amaba… si yo… aún te amo"

QUEEE!... es cuando se podría decir que me quedo totalmente petrificada… total y absolutamente paralizada, las garras en mi mejilla se van a mi nuca para con delicada fuerza halarme hacia abajo, en dirección de los labios masculinos… SI! EL MALDITO SATIRO ME ESTÁ ROBANDO UN BESO CREYENDO QUE SOY SU AMADA MARIKO!... el beso es intenso… muy diferente a los que mi Kano suele darme… éste… éste beso es demasiado pasional, demasiado amor e ira juntos… éste beso lastima el alma al sentirse un dejo de sufrimiento.. no me preguntes como demonios se eso!... simplemente se siente. Se siente en la caricia proporcionada en la nuca, en la mejilla, en los hombros… la pasión se siente en su lengua pero el dolor en sus caricias… lucho por apartarme, pero este pervertido roba besos me ha atrapado en un fuerte abrazo que intensifica el contacto con los labios.

Aún así… sigo intentando apartarme… sigo intentando dejar de sentir ese sentimiento… éste beso no da calma… está muy lejos de eso… se nota que el amor por Mariko era urgente, acelerado, vivo, voraz, pasional… era como Ignis… puro fuego que quema y cala… fuerte y estremecedor… el aire me empieza a hacer falta, quiero que me suelte, empiezo a golpearle el pecho desesperada pero solo veo como eso provoca que me abrace más para inmovilizarme… Dios! Si mi esposo me viera le darían mil infartos… Kano! Juro que yo no provoque esto mi amor! Lo juro!...

Cuando por fin, siento que esa voraz lengua deja de invadirme para terminar tan fogoso beso con una caricia de sus labios sobre los míos.. siento como el oxígeno anhelado llena de nuevo mis pulmones, Ignis ni siquiera se inmuta… ni siquiera me suelta cuando de nuevo se queda dormido conmigo en sus brazos mientras susurra…

"Si yo te amaba… ¿porqué me traicionaste?..."

He?... aún confundida intento liberarme, pero para mi mala suerte…

"Aquí está el… -Kagome entra y mira a Numat bajo los brazos de Ignis, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas y los labios rojos como cereza… rastros que dejaron los colmillos y mordiscos proporcionados por el youkai ahora dormido- …. O.O… ungüento?... ¿Qué… pasó… aquí?...O.O…."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash Back .-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-

Meces… habían pasado meces desde que lo había encontrado.. si!... meces… y cada vez se le dificultaba más el verlo a los ojos.. no sabía que hacer… su hijo estaba totalmente del lado de su abuelo y le exigía la muerte de el acecino de su padre… ella solo se limitaba a callar… ¿desde cuando su pequeño bebe se había convertido en aquel niño tan cruel y de pocos sentimientos?... ese anciano engreído lo había trasformado completamente… le había envenenado el alma con rencor hacia Ignis y él ni siquiera lo conocía aún…. De nuevo estaba en ese claro del bosque tratando de desahogar tanta frustración he impotencia… ¿Qué era lo que le sucedía?...

Era verdad… la muerte de su querido esposo aún le dolía, aún lo extrañaba, demasiado para ser cierto pero… ya no lloraba desconsolada… ya lo podía soportar… pero aún así dolía el alma, y mucho más al saber que conforme pasaban los días perdía más y más el amor y respeto de su único hijo… ese día se cumplían 6 meces desde la muerte de su esposo… seis meces en los que había aprendido a disimular el dolor frente a Ignis.

Por su parte… el youkai de vino mirar… siempre aparecía cuando menos lo esperaba… nunca lo citaban, nunca se ponían de acuerdo, él solamente aparecía de la nada dándole sustos que la hacían enfurecer pero que él sabía calmar de una manera bastante particular… a diferencia de su difunto esposo que ante cada arranque de histeria de la hechicera, terminaba abrazándola y dándole mimos … el youkai le calmaba sus berrinches ignorándola… si!... el muy engreído la dejaba hablando hasta que se desahogaba y cuando esto pasaba… le regalaba una sonrisa burlona con su típica frase… "Ustedes los humanos son tan volátiles" ésta burla obviamente provocaba en ella un nuevo arranque de ira por lo que se empezaba una lucha mutua de insultos… eran como dos pequeños niños jugando a los esposos peleoneros… siempre terminaban riéndose el uno del otro con sus miradas burlonas.

Ignis era para ella un youkai misterioso… nunca hablaba de sí mismo y aún así sentía que poco a poco se había estado ganando su confianza… muy a pesar de que miró como él mismo acabo con la vida de su marido, a pesar de la primera vez que lo vio después de la muerte de su esposo, lo quiso matar y él la desmayo con un golpe… a pesar de todo el odio que ella sintió hacia él… Ignis supo poco a poco ir borrando ese rencor con que los ojos de Mariko lo miraban… él sabía que ella lo quería matar, por eso nunca le contaba nada de él. Por eso nunca le confiaba ningún dato personal con el cual ella pudiera aprovecharse para matarle… pues sabía que era una hechicera poderosa, sabía que quería su cabeza y sabía que le odiaba como a ningún otro ser… él lo sabía!.. y como no saberlo si los ojos verdes le miraban con dolor y odio por haber provocado la muerte de su esposo… ella misma se lo grito a la cara después de despertar en sus brazos cuando provocó que se desmayara al momento intentar matarlo por primera vez.

Ella le gritó en la cara que lo destetaba.. que deseaba verlo muerto siendo devorado por los buitres por haber apartado el amor de su vida de ella… por haber dejado a su hijo sin padre… ¿un hijo?.. se preguntó a si mismo.. ésta mujer tan joven con un hijo?... si… las lágrimas de Mariko en aquel momento lo confirmaron y peor aún fue la batalla que entablaron dónde se vio obligado retirarse del lugar y dejarla llorando de ira… no quería matarla.. no quería dejar a ese pequeño sin su madre.

Así fue como pasaron los meces… Mariko siendo presionada por su suegro para enamorar a Ignis… el youkai por su lado intentando enmendar su tremendo error robándole por lo menos una sonrisa diaria a esa agradable humana, pues independientemente de que era una enojona de primera, poco delicada, nada femenina… algo tenia en su triste mirar que le halaba como imán… algo le hacía desear ver una vez más la sonrisa de esa mujer pues… era verdad que era bella.. realmente hermosa, madura, sabia y poderosa como ninguna hembra humana lo llegaría a ser en siglos… pero algo le detenía… ¿Qué? Él rencor que la hechicera experimentaba hacia él… y mientras no dejara de sentirlo.. él se obligaba a sí mismo a no ilusionarse.

Hasta que llegó ese día… ese día que se cumplía 6 lunas llenas desde la primera vez que la encontró llorando en ese claro del bosque… ese día precisamente ahí estaba… en el mismo claro… podía olfatear la ira azotando sin piedad el cuerpo femenino y por lo poco que sabía de ella… algo le decía que ese viejo decrépito como solía llamarlo la mujer, le había hecho enojar de nuevo, desde los árboles podía notar como temblaba… parecía que esta vez si había sido fuerte la discusión.

Él se acerco, pues pudo olfatear el sutil aroma de la sangre fresca, los nudillos de ella sangraban al momento de recargarse en un árbol… la muy tonta había golpeado en repetidas ocasiones el tronco de un árbol provocándose daño… de nuevo la misma duda asalto su mente.. ¿Por qué los humanos son tan volátiles?... pero eso no importó, una vez cerca de ella busco una manera de no asustarla… siempre lo hacía, no era su intención… pero lo hacía…

"De nuevo haciendo berrinche hechicera?"

Le sorprendió ver como al darse la vuelta…los ojos de Mariko estaban bañados en lagrimas… era la primera vez, después de aquella ocasión.. que la veía así de nuevo… y no le agradaba en nada.. aún así.. la mujer limpió rápidamente sus lágrimas y le dio un empujón.

"Bruto.. no me asustes así, animal!"

"Feh!... ¿de nuevo ese viejo te hizo enojar?... por lo que veo la discusión fue fuerte… nunca te había hecho llorar"

"No… la discusión no fue con mi suegro… fue con otra persona mucho más importante que ese pellejo viviente"

"Debe de ser muy importante para ti como para que te haga llorar…. –le da un pañuelo- … toma… te miras muy fea de llorona, límpiate el rostro"

"-ella lo toma y se limpia- .. si lo es… discutí con mi hijo"

"¿con tu hijo?... ¿ese enano se atreve a discutir contigo!... feh!... si yo me atreviese siquiera a contradecir a mi honorable padre o a mi madre me cortarían la lengua… deberías de ser más estricta ¬.¬… si no lo eres… después te querrá pegar"

Ella intenta callarlo, después de todo.. ¿Qué sabía él de la situación por la que pasaba, pero se quedo callada al ver como el youkai tomaba sus manos y con un nuevo pañuelos que rompía a la mitad le envolvía los nudillos mientras hablaba..

"No es bueno que te hagas daño… sabes muy bien que la sangre atrae a los youkai hambrientos… sé que no te gusta que me meta en tus asuntos… -envuelve con delicadeza los nudillos- … aún así… te recomiendo que vivas lejos del… "pellejo viviente" si no quieres que tu hijo termine odiándote… he sacado conclusiones y por lo que veo, ese viejo tiene controlado a tu pequeño… ¿me equivoco?"

Mariko sorprendida le mira… parecía que el bruto ese era más listo de lo que aparentaba, era verdad… su hijo era totalmente controlado por el anciano.. precisamente ese día acababa de ORDENARLE que le llevara la cabeza del acecino de su amado padre, según palabras del niño ya había esperado demasiado, que quería que esa misma tarde le llevara la cabeza de Ignis, Mariko le propino un fuerte bofetón al pequeño, ¿Cómo se atrevía siquiera a alzarle la voz a ella, SU madre?... le debía respeto, no le permitiría ni un desplante así de nuevo, pero el mocoso le grito que si no mataba al asesino.. que se olvidara de él y de su abuelo.

Estuvo a punto de golpear el rostro burlón de su suegro… definitivamente había logrado su objetivo, poner al pequeño de su lado y orillarla a seducir a Ignis… y ahí estaba… frente a él… no quería decir que se negara porque le tuviese asco… en realidad Ignis era atractivo para sus ojos… con esos pantalones y camisa ajustados que mostraban unos pectorales y brazos fuertes y firmes, y esa gabardina desmangada que solo antojaba en arrancársela a tirones provocaban en ella los pensamientos más insanos que hasta llegaban a avergonzarla…. Pero… estaba la memoria de su marido.. aún se consideraba suya, aún lo amaba. Pero.. Ignis… Ignis había logrado disminuir el dolor de una manera considerable.

Ignis la hacía sentirse una quinceañera desesperada por verle a diario, desesperada al despertar por ir al río, al claro del bosque, ho al huerto de manzanas para encontrarse y empezar esas tontas luchas de discusiones y debates que duraban horas.. nunca había habido contacto físico hasta es momento en que él había envuelto tan delicadamente sus nudillos en ese pañuelo… nunca había sentido las manos de Ignis sobre su piel como ese fugaz instante… y lo curioso fue que… quiso sentirlo de nuevo.

"No… no te equivocas… -mira a un costado dolida al recordarlos gritos del niño- … él… mi hijo… quiere la cabeza del asesino de su padre"

Ignis se detuvo en seco y soltó las manos de la hechicera…

"Ho… ya veo… -los ojos vino la miran con seriedad- … vienes a matarme…"

Ella guardó silencio… ese siempre fue su objetivo… ¿Por qué demonios dudaba?... por qué!... ella siempre quiso verlo muerto, ho a punto de morir rogando piedad… ¿acaso ese no era su objetivo?... ¿acaso no por eso había soportado la presencia de Ignis?... para ganarse su confianza, enamorarlo y después aprovecharse de ese sentimiento para matarlo!... ¿entonces que esperaba!... la confianza del youkai, estaba segura que se había ganado… ESE era el momento en que lo debía matar!.. ESE momento era en que ella debía decir "si… vengo por tu cabeza maldito"… pero en cambio salio de sus labios un débil…

"No… yo… te he perdonado… -lo mira a los ojos- … yo… te he perdonado… Ignis maldito desgraciado –se lanza a sus brazos y hunde su rostro en el pecho del youkai esperando dejar de sentirse tan vulnerable- … te he perdonado… aún te odio, pero no te puedo matar… no lo haré ni aunque mi hijo me lo ordene porque yo…"

Fue suficiente para él… sus brazos cobraron vida y rodeó la menuda espalda de la hechicera… ¿lo había perdonado?.. acaso había logrado lo que tanto lucho por obtener los últimos meces?... el perdón de la hechicera por fin era suyo, sonrió como un niño con juguete nuevo y abrazó fuerte a la mujer, sintió los rebeldes cabello de Mariko bajo sus brazos, ese aroma agradable a flor de cerezo que siempre envolvía a la loca hechicera llegó hasta su nariz el cual absorbió con calma… pasaron barios minutos y no se apartaban… hasta que él rompió el silencio junto con la brisa que los acompañaba…

"¿ese "maldito desgraciado"… lo debo de interpretar como un… "Ignis ho gran señor mío… perdóneme por odiarle"?"

"-lo empuja mientras una sonrisa invade su rostro- … tampoco sueñes youkai tonto, pero si eso te hace feliz… que mas da engañarte un poco?"

Ambos sonrieron, por primera vez Ignis se sintió en total y absoluta confianza con esa mujer de intensos ojos verdes, por dios santo que le hubiese encantado conocerla años atrás, le hubiera encantado conocerla como realmente es, sin esa tristeza en sus ojos, en ocasiones lograba sacar a la "mariko real" con sus ocurrencias… y le encantaba verla… le fascinaba ver como la mujer subía a los árboles intentando tomar una manzana, negándose rotundamente ha recibir cualquier tipo de ayuda por parte del youkai, una vez calló desde la rama más alta, él intentó auxiliarla asustado de que se hubiese hecho daño pero se encontró a Mariko carcajeándose por lo sucedido, esa vez él fue quien se enojó por lo poco cuidadosa que había sido; también le gustaba ver como en ocasiones se formaba esa pequeña arruga en medio de sus cejas cuando se molestaba y le gritaba enfurecida hasta de lo que iba a morir… en fin… Ignis, había comprendido en ese momento, que él… el próximo heredero al reino del Norte, se había enamorado de una poderosa humana hechicera, de inigualable belleza física, de pésimos modales, enojona como nadie y poco femenina… pero al fin y al cabo mujer… sabia y amorosa… con él nunca lo había sido, pero algo le decía que era toda una dulzura de hembra cuando de sus seres queridos se trataba.

Aunque sabía que todo esto valdría un reverendo pepino si a la hechicera se le ocurría matarlo o sellarlo como acostumbraban hacerlo los hechiceros con los youkai como él… no le importó… es más… no quiso pensar en lo que sucedería después… ahora la que a Ignis le importaba era que por fin Mariko le había dicho que le había perdonado, en realidad nunca le importo obtener el perdón de nadie como el de ella, y eso era porque la mujer había causado en él un sentimiento extraño de amor.

Como siempre… pasaron el día juntos, fueron al huerto, jugaron a la "guerra de comida" según palabras de Mariko, después de eso, caminaron al río para limpiarse, iban enfrascados en una amena platica, en la que por primera vez hablaban de si mismos, Ignis la escuchaba atento mientras la mujer le contaba divertida sus travesuras de hechicera… le parecía fabuloso ver la emoción y alegría que invadía al rostro femenino al recordar a su marido… y aunque le daba un poco de celos, no quiso interrumpir pues ella se veía feliz de recordarle.

"… siempre me defendía de mis suegro… el pellejo viviente desde un principio me ha despreciado, nunca aceptó el arreglo de matrimonio con mi esposo pero el trato estaba hecho desde mucho antes de que nosotros naciéramos… por eso no se podía negar, mi suegro siempre buscaba la manera de mandarme a misiones peligrosas para ver si con suerte y mi esposo se quedaba viudo… je… pero siempre le salían las cosas al revés… entre más me mandaba yo más aprendía y más fuerte me hacía, por lo que termino haciéndome parte del consejo de hechiceros"

"¿consejo de hechiceros?... ¿Qué es eso?"

"Es.. como decirlo… como un gremio dónde se toman decisiones importantes que afectarán el futuro de la aldea de hechiceros… yo soy la 6ta de 9 poderosos hechiceros… mi esposo era el 10mo. Él era independiente de nosotros, él se hacía cargo de los problemas internos de la aldea mientras nosotros 9 nos encargamos de lo exterior… ¿me explico?"

"Si… el consejo es una especie de organización"

"Exacto… n.n y yo pertenezco a ella… pero… en ocasiones maldigo el momento en que acepté formar parte de ellos"

Por fin habían llegado, la repentina tristeza que había invadido los ojos de mariko al recordar su lugar en el consejo de hechiceros, desapareció al ver el agua frente a ella… ansiaba quitarse de encima esa sensación pegajosa por el dulce de las frutas arrojada, así que…

"Ya te puedes ir Ignis"

"¿Qué?"

"Me quiero bañar… no pienso hacerlo contigo aquí mirándome"

"Por si no te has dado cuenta yo también estoy sucio, es desesperante sentirme todo pegajoso, así que no me voy a ir"

"Bien… entonces toma tu baño en aquella dirección, tras aquellas rocas"

"¿estas bromeando verdad?... allá hay puro lodo –alza la ceja ofendido- …. No soy un cerdo"

"¿en serio?"

"¿insinúas que soy un cerdo?"

"no. Que va…. –lo mira sarcástica- … solo te mando a tomar un baño"

En ese momento, Ignis adornó su acanelado rostro con una sonrisa maléfica, Mariko sintió curiosidad por saber que se traía entre manos ese principito hasta que sintió las garras de Ignis levantarla del suelo y cargarla en brazos mientras caminaba en dirección al río…

"¡¡¡EY!... bájame!... ó.ó…. ¿Qué pretendes!.. Ignis! Es una orden! Bájame ahora mismo!"

"¿Estas segura? –se para en seco- … ¿quieres que te baje?"

"Si.. hazlo ahora"

"como ordene señora"

Fue cuando Mariko deseo degollarlo, despellejarlo, matarlo lentamente o mejor aún, molerle a palos esa sonriso burlona que tenía en el rostro al verla en el agua, nadando, pero eso no se iba a quedar así… ha no.. y de eso se encargaba ella… lo único que se le vino a la mente para hacer que las ropas del youkai también se mojaran fue…. Hundirse y fingir que se ahogaba.

"Ignis… -se hundía y salía a la superficie de nuevo- … un calambre!... me dio un….. calambre en el pie!"

Mariko miró desde el agua como el rostro del hombre se llenó e preocupación y sin pensarlo dos veces se tiró al agua, lo aceptaba, había sido una desagradable broma de muy mal gusto, por lo que no quiso desengañarlo al sentir sus garras alrededor de su cintura y verlo preocupado mientras la revisaba.

"¿estas bien?... perdón, no te quise poner en peligro…"

Se quedo callada mirándolo, no porque quisiera, sino porque los ojos vino le habían hipnotizado… Ignis… ¿se preocupo por ella?.. si!.. ella misma lo miro, ella vio la preocupación en los ojos masculinos y el tono en el que le pedía disculpas le confirmaban aún más su pregunta, Mariko estaba por responder cuando de la nada, Ignis de nuevo la tomó en brazos y la sacó del agua para llevarla bajo un árbol.

Con calmosa paciencia, el príncipe de las tierras del norte le quitó los zapatos y empezó a masajear ambas extremidades tratando de tranquilizar y borrar el calambre inexistente que la puso en peligro, ella solamente miraba como las gotas de agua resbalaban por los castaños mechones de Ignis, la ropas del hombre frente a ella se ajustaba más al cuerpo dándole un espectáculo que ella no pidió pero aún así disfrutaba.

"Ignis… yo…"

"¿Te sientes mejor?"

Fue la pregunta inocente del youkai sin percatarse que la mujer frente a él, estaba teniendo inconcientemente pensamientos libidinosos hacia su torneado y bien cuidado cuerpo…

"ejem… si… gracias por… salvarme"

Una sonrisa… fue su respuesta, una cálida sonrisa fue lo único que respondió Ignis… en ese momento no supo como reaccionar, Ignis siempre se había comportado de una manera amable pero nunca la había tocado ni mucho menos había demostrado tanta preocupación por su bienestar… agacho la mirada triste… se sentía peor que una cucaracha… ella de verdad ya lo consideraba un amigo, y de seguro él igual a ella y aún así… le exigían matarlo… no quería. Ella no quería matarlo…. Le dolería demasiado… de verdad que le dolería… demasiado…

"¿por qué esa mirada tan triste?"

Se sobresalto al ver a ignis tan cerca sujetando su mentón

"Yo… no te quiero matar… Ignis… yo no quiero hacerte daño, lo juro"

"Pues entonces no lo hagas"

"No es tan fácil"

"¿Qué no es fácil?... salir de la manipulación de ese hombre que tiene controlado a tu hijo?... no seas tónta Mariko, estoy seguro que tu eres mucho más fuerte que él, te estas dejando controlar solo porque ése anciano es el único que te puede ayudar a educar a ese enano grosero… pero sabes que?... te aseguro que tu sola lo educaras mejor que con su ayuda"

"-se enoja- … tu que sabes Ignis!... no opines sobre un tema tan delicado"

"Claro que opino hechicera débil, llorona… si desde un principio te hubieras largado lejos de esa aldea, en éste momento no estarías viviendo ésta angustia en la que están controlando a tu hijo… si no te la pasaras lamentándote por la muerte de tu esposo, en éste momento no…"

Ella se para ofendida, aún goteando el agua al igual que él…

"NO!... el problema aquí es que si TU no hubieras aparecido aquella vez, si TU no lo hubieras matado… en éste momento no estaría sola enfrentándome ha las manipulaciones de ese hombre… en éste omento estaría bajo sus brazos sintiendo su cariño, su amor, su afecto y siendo defendida de las ideas estúpidas de ese anciano… así que no te atrevas a decirme débil… que ya he soportado demasiado como para que me digas así"

"-también molesto- … BIEN!... si tanto te atormenta mi presencia mátame!... vamos, hazlo, llévale mi cabeza a tu enano engreído y acaba con ese sufrimiento que te he causado y que tu misma te has obligado a encerrarte en él!... pero una cosa si te digo… mi muerte solo hará más fuerte a tu suegro y provocará que tu hijo te pierda más el respeto sin mencionar que también cargaras con mi odio! Pues aún después de todo… después de tus palabras, después de haberme dicho que me perdonabas.. .creo que no fue así… -empieza a caminar- … me largo Mariko… ya no me verás de nuevo… hoy pensaba decirte que era la última vez que nos veríamos… porque mi padre y yo regresamos hoy mismo a nuestro reino así que lamento decepcionar a tu pequeño, no tendrá mi cabeza como regalo"

"Eres un estúpido… ¿Qué acaso no entiendes?... idiota, imbesil, insensible, bruto, animal!... yo.. no te odio… no te odio… yo… -se sienta de nuevo al ver como Ignis se perdía entre el bosque y surra dolida- yo te quiero"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- fin flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Veo como Numat avergonzada estruja su falda mientras termina de explicarme…

"Y fue cuando llegaste…"

"Ya veo… -mira a Ignis que duerme placidamente- … parece que ya se calmó… Mariko es quien selló a Ignis… e Ignis estaba enamorado de ella?..."

"Eso es lo que yo creo… es la segunda vez que me confunde con ella… ¬.¬… parece que su amor era uno apache, primero me quiere matar creyendo que soy Mariko… U.U y después me agarra a besos…. Éste si está loco"

"Pero… ¿estas segura que Ignis amaba a la hechicera que lo selló?"

"Claro… yo misma lo escuche decirme que me amaba… claro.. se lo decía a Mariko, no a mí –toca madera- … feh!.. ¬/¬…"

Sonrío divertida por el constante sonrojo en Numat… parece que ha hasta en los momentos más vergonzosos no deja de ser divertida, suspiro calmada al ver a Ignis como el color bronceado de su piel empieza a regresar, parece que sus poderes de youkai le están ayudando a regenerar sus heridas rápidamente.

"Así que esa es la razón de su tristeza"

"¿qué?"

Numat me mira confundida, por lo que yo le respondo…

"Ignis siempre carga con un dolor en su pecho, es el dolor de decepción, de la traición… al parecer.. Ignis se enamoró de Mariko y a ella no le importó y lo selló por el bien de los suyos, la hechicera Mariko lo selló sabiendo que él la amaba… por eso la continua nostalgia en los ojos de Ignis… por eso te preguntó… eso… por eso preguntó "¡si yo te amaba.. porque me traicionaste?"… no crees, por lo menos esa es la respuesta más lógica que se me viene a la mente"

La hechicera mira sorprendida a Ignis…

"¿Quién iba a imaginar que chibi- flama y Mariko…"

"Ya lo vez… la vida nos pone en situaciones extrañas…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-flash back .-..-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-

No sabía que era lo que hacía, ni siquiera lo había pensado, pero ahí estaba… corriendo con sus ropas húmedas siguiendo el rastro de Ignis, no lo quería dejar partir así… enojado, molesto con ella… si era verdad que esa sería la última vez que se vieran… quería que fuera agradable la despedida… se quería disculpar… pero no lo encontró.. ya se había cansado de correr, ya le dolía el costado derecho ante la falta de oxígeno… era definitivo… no lo vería más… el youkai había partido.

"Te vas a enfermar si sigues con esas ropas húmedas"

Estuvo a punto de propinarle un golpe por asustarla de nuevo, ya estaba atardeciendo y tenía que regresar con su hijo pero…

"No me importa"

"Feh!"

El youkai se quitó su gabardina ya seca… era la ventaja de controlar el fuego… con calor pudo secar sus ropas en menos de 5 minutos, al contrario de ella él ya se encontraba totalmente seco… lo menos que quería era que ella se enfermera, por lo que camino hacia ella y empezó a desbrochar esa ajustada blusa negra…

"ey!... que …"

"Te quito la ropa.. ¿no es obvio?... no te preocupes no te haré nada malo, solo quiero secar tus atuendo, mientras ponte esto –le da su gabardina- … ¿ya te sientes más calmada? –sigue desvistiéndola-"

"Sí… perdón… -siente los pequeños roces de las manos del hombre con su piel- … yo.. no debí hablarte de esa…"

"No hay nada de que disculparse Mariko… -deja caer la blusa mojada al suelo y posa su mano sobre la mejilla de la mujer- … entiendo que no es fácil perdonar todo el dolor que te he provocado… he llegado a pensar que nunca me perdonarás… y lo acepto, acepto mi error… pero… de cualquier forma seguiré intentando lograr sacarte por lo menos una sonrisa… yo… no… quiero verte triste de nuevo, no por mi culpa… -pone ambas garras en los hombros femeninos- … yo deseo que seas feliz"

Una brisa mueve ambas melenas castañas, curiosamente el único pensamiento que se le vino a la mente fue que: Ignis se veía guapo, ese youkai en verdad se veía atractivo esa tarde, provocaba en ella cierto nerviosismo difícil de controlar ¿Cómo reaccionar ante esa repentina atracción?

"Yo… también quiero… ser feliz Ignis… pero… a tu lado"

¿Qué acababa de decir!... eso no lo pensó!.. eso salió de su pecho!... se sorprendió a sí misma al notar como sus más ocultos deseos empezaban a salir a flote y no se arrepentía, pues la simple expresión de felicidad del youkai frente a ella hacía que se olvidara de todo, pudo notar como los últimos rayos del sol bañaban de rojo la piel de ambos… la sonrisa de Ignis le indicó que él también la quería hacer feliz… y ella deseaba serlo, deseaba sentirse feliz de nuevo, en verdad quería sentirse feliz… pero no sabía si al lado de Ignis lo lograría… aún así, lo intentaría, no importaban las consecuencias, lo intentaría.

"Ignis… -avergonzada- …"

"Sí?"

"Hazme el amor… por favor…quiero sentirte"

El rostro del youkai se bañó en sorpresa, jamás pensó, ni siquiera en sus más locos sueños imaginó que la hechicera le pidiera eso y menos de aquella manera tan sumisa y suplicante… por supuesto que él también la deseaba como a nadie, pero a lo largo de esos meces había aprendido a controlarse y hasta a hacerse a la idea de que ella jamás sería suya… ahora… parecía que ella misma le había leído la mente y se lo pedía… ¿no estaría soñando?... claro que no!.. si la sentía, sentía la piel suave de los hombros femeninos bajo sus manos, eso no podía ser un sueño… claro que no lo era.

"¿Segura?... quieres que yo…"

"Si.. –sonríe segura- … quiero ser "tu hembra"… así dicen ustedes los youkai no?"

"Bueno… si… así le decimos a la hembra que elegimos para… -se detiene a si mismo al recordar el ritual- …"

Ella sonríe divertida al ver el sonrojo en el príncipe…

"¿no me digas que eres…?"

"No… no es eso… lo que pasa es que yo… no te quiero así Mariko"

"Oh… ya veo… -baja la cabeza avergonzada- … perdona.. no quise"

"No!... no me di a entender…"

"¿Entonces?"

"Si he estado con hembras, no lo niego… pero contigo quiero que sea diferente… no quiero que sea una noche y ya… yo… te quiero solo para mi… para nadie más… quiero llevar a cabo la marca de media luna contigo… quiero que seas MI hembra… me explico?"

Mariko abrió los ojos sorprendida, ¿era matrimonio lo que le estaba proponiendo!... si mal no recordaba, el ritual de media luna se llevaba a cabo entre los youkai, eso era para elegir a la hembra que estaría al lado del youkai para siempre… algo así como los humanos y las bodas!... Ignis le estaba pidiendo ser su esposa!

"Creo que no me di a entender… -el youkai se acerca, toma el rostro de Mariko para darle un suave beso- … quiero que seas mi esposa Mariko…"

"O.O… yo… no… esperaba esto"

"¿no lo deseas?"

"… bueno… no lo sé… yo… aún recuerdo a mi esposo"

"No te estoy pidiendo que lo olvides, sé que aún lo amas, se que jamás sustituiré su lugar ni mucho menos provocaré le olvides… -los ojos vino la miran con intensidad- … pero también sé que mereces iniciar de nuevo, no te pido que saques de tu mente a tu marido, no… solo te estoy pidiendo que me hagas un campo en tu mente y tu corazón, uno totalmente apartado de tu esposo… -la acerca a él y empieza a besar su cuello- … yo me encargaré de que te deje de doler su recuerdo, enmendaré mi error curando tus heridas del alma –empieza a desabrochar la falda- … haré que cuando lo recuerdes tus ojos se vean felices y sonrías, provocaré en ti mil sensaciones que te harán desear amarme de una manera diferente a la que lo amaste a él sin necesidad de olvidar el recuerdo de su amor… -le acaricia la nuca provocado escalofríos mientras sigue susurrando en su oído- … pero para eso… para librarte de todo ese dolor y transportarte a un mundo de fantasía que tengo reservado solo para ti… -muerde su lóbulo de la oreja- … necesito saber si aceptas mi propuesta… necesito saber si estas dispuesta a darme ese pequeño espacio que te pido en tu corazón…"

Pero que demonios pasaba con ese youkai!... quería golpearlo!.. si!... golpearlo por hacerla sufrir de esa manera y no hacerle el amor, claro que quería estar a su lado, ¿acaso no se lo había dicho antes?... ella más que nadie deseaba ser feliz, quería partir de ese bosque con su hijo, lejos del viejo decrépito, quería ver cada amanecer a los ojos color vino abrirse lentamente a su costado en una calida cama… claro que quería darle ese espacio que él le pedía de aquella manera tan sensual que estremecía… Mariko sabía que su esposo sería el primero en decirle "adelante, vive, se feliz"… y la verdad pensaba hacerlo, ella sabía que no lo estaba traicionando, extrañamente en ningún momento apareció ningún sentimiento de traición, pues… su único objetivo al acercarse a Ignis fue el vengar la muerte de su difunto compañero, pero no contó con que el temperamental youkai, con sus sonrisas, sus malas bromas, sus continuas discusiones, poco a poco iría calmando el dolor que él mismo le había provocado y no conforme con eso, poco a poco le iría robando el poco corazón vivo que quedaba en ella y vaya que le había sorprendido… Ignis el refunfuñon, serio, ofensivo y con aires de "soy el mejor y me perteneces"… resulto ser todo un seductor.

Totalmente nerviosa y a punto del infarto de su vida solo pudo decir…

"Lo… lo tienes… -sierra sus ojos y disfruta de las caricias proporcionadas- … desde hace tiempo tienes ese lugar en mi corazón Ignis… si acepto el ritual de la media luna, quiero ser tu hembra"

Fue suficiente para él, eso fue más que suficiente para dar rienda suelta a toda la pación y deseo que encerraba en su pecho, sin esperar más, bajo la luz de las estrellas, la tomó por los hombros y la recargo en el tronco de un árbol, Mariko expectante observaba y sentía cada roce de las garras sobre su fiel, era firmes, duras y excitaban ante cada arañón proporcionado.

Ignis la tenía a su merced solo en paños menores recargada contra ése árbol proporcionándole besos desesperados, mordiscos y aruñones que la enloquecían aún más, su respiración se empezaba a agitar ante cada movimiento de las manos de Ignis sobre su cuerpo, primero… de un rápido y ágil movimiento le despojo de la pequeña bata que cubría su desnudez, ahora no había marcha atrás, el youkai ya la tenia para él… lista para recibir su amor.

Ella deseaba sentirlo, deseaba besarlo, deseaba tocarlo… lo deseaba como jamás pensó que lo haría con nadie a parte de su difunto marido, alzó sus manos para intentar besarlo, pues él estaba concentrado acariciando y dándole estremecedores estrujones a su pecho que la enloquecían, la hacían gemir… pero… Ignis no lo permitió, no permitió que lo tocara, solo se limitó a tomar de las muñecas a la hechicera y ponerlas con una garra sobre la cabeza de ésta contra el árbol para impedir que se moviera…

"¿Qué… haces?... –siente los voraces besos en su cuello, en su oreja, siente como Ignis se pega contra su cuerpo haciéndole sentirle su complexión firme, excitado, provocando en ella la desesperación por tocarlo, acariciarlo, arrancarle los mismos suspiros que él le robaba en ese preciso momento- …. ¿por qué no me dejas… tocarte?"

"Porque… se supone que aceptaste el ritual de media luna…"

Es cuando por primera vez, con sus manos sobre su cabeza, totalmente inmovilizada y empezando a desesperarse… Ignis encuentra una manera mucho mejor que ignorarla para calmar sus enojos… si… un profundo beso, el primero de ambos… el primero beso serio para él; lejos estuvo de ser tierno y dulce, ese youkai si que hacía verdadero honor a su nombre… "fuego" era lo que tenía esa seductora y dulce lengua que le pedía desesperada que le dejara entrar a su boca, los mordiscos en sus labios, las caricias y el obvio amor acompañado con desesperante pasión le hicieron desear que la soltara para arrancarle más de esos deliciosos besos… pero no fue así, tan pronto como abandonó sus labios, el agarre en sus muñecas no seso y continuo besándola en el cuello, en los hombros, en los pechos, combinando mordiscos con lamidas escalofriantes.

"Yo… también te quiero…tocar… no es justo"

"Dijiste que aceptabas el ritual… -de nuevo empieza a besar su lóbulo- … en esto consiste Mariko… te tengo que dominar… hasta que llegue el momento de marcarte"

Desesperada lo único que atina a decir es…

"Pues hazlo ya… no me gusta este juego… yo también quiero darte placer… además…"

El la calló robándole otro beso, era verdad… nunca le habían hecho eso, su esposo siempre fue gentil, nunca la había dominado y cuando lo hacía era porque ella se lo pedía… en cambio, Ignis… él… él ya la tenía al borde de la locura y apenas estaban empezando.

El tronco rugoso del árbol raspaba, pero no importaba mucho, lo único que le interesaba era sentir como la garra libre de Ignis la recorría ágilmente por todo el cuerpo, explorándola sin inhibición alguna mostrando en sus ojos se reflejaba la fascinación de tenerla totalmente a su merced, observando como la "hembra" se revolvía frente a él entre constantes oleadas de placer… cuando por fin seso el beso que intentó callarla… pudo sentir el aliento de Ignis en su cuello mientras le susurraba de una manera verdaderamente seductora y sensual…

"Además… ¿Qué?... ¿quieres que pare, Mariko?"

¿Cómo le hacía esa pregunta?... claro que NO… por supuesto que no quería que parara, quería seguir sintiendo sus garras en su cuerpo, en su cintura, sus pechos, su espalda… ella luchaba por liberar sus manos del agarre del youkai, en verdad quería tocarlo, estaba totalmente desesperada y excitada por la situación en que la tenía, Ignis si que sabía como provocar en ella la desesperación por lanzársele y agarrarlo a besos, se sentía peor cada segundo que pasaba, Mariko totalmente desnuda estremeciéndose agitada por las caricias proveídas, sintiendo a Ignis respirar en su cuello igual de emocionado que ella pero aún así con su ropa puesta… el muy engreído no se había quitado ni una sola prenda, a acepción de la gabardina blanca con la que momentos antes intentó cubrirla.

Mariko dio un gemido lastimero al sentir como la garra libre de su fogoso amante se aventuraba a la zona sur, Ignis estaba resultando ser un total desinhibido, no le importaron las súplicas de ella por que la soltara para también corresponderle, no le importaron los arrumacos de la hembra que se retorcía frente a él, no quería decir que él no estuviese igual de inquietado que ella, al contrario, le estaba resultando un verdadero suplicio el verla en ese estado y contenerse de poseerla, pero en eso consistía el ritual de media luna… primero… tenía que dominarla totalmente, y por lo que veía en esa hembra, la labor resultaría difícil, pues Mariko no era de las hembras sumisas que se dejaran dominar por su hombre… y eso, precisamente eso era lo que le estaba provocando ese sufrimiento a Ignis… el ritual no se llevaría a cabo mientras Mariko no se portara sumisa… hasta que de nuevo repitió su pregunta…

"Quieres… que pare?"

Los ojos verdes lo miraron con intensa pación…

"Lo que quiero es que me sueltes para poderte arrancar esas molestas ropas…"

Bien… tendría que pasar al plan B en vista de que el plan A había fallado, esto estaba resultando más tortuoso para él que para ella, soltó las muñecas de la hechicera, ella al instante esbozó una hermosa sonrisa de victoria, estaba a punto de empezar a quitarle la ajustada camisa al youkai cuando él, de nuevo la toma por las muñecas para decirle con una voz bastante varonil…

"Aún no cantes victoria hechicera… esto apenas empieza…"

Como si la mujer pesara como una pluma, la toma por la cintura y la acuesta en el césped sobre su gabardina, en un movimiento rápido, coloca las manos de Mariko bajo su propia espalda inmovilizándola de nuevo y quedando sus dos garras libres para hacer de ella lo que se le viniera en gana, la hechicera al notarse de nuevo en la misma situación da un pequeño mohín de disgusto que para Ignis resulta enternecedor pero la hechicera instantes después olvida la razón de su enojo al sentir la mano del youkai explorar su entrepierna.

"ahhh… ¿Qué haces?"

Fue la pregunta más inteligente que se le vino a la mente al sentir al travieso príncipe explorarla sin vergüenza alguna…

"Te estoy acariciando… ¿no es obvio?... ¿quieres que pare, hechicera?"

Un ágil movimiento de Ignis en aquél lugar provocó que ella serrara sus ojos y experimentara un agradable escalofrío recorrerla, de nuevo lo había preguntado… era obvio que no quería que se detuviera.. ¿cuál era su objetivo con aquella pregunta? Si lo que quería el principito era hacerla verse como una lujuriosa pidiéndole más y más para alimentar su ya inflado ego masculino, no lo lograría, ella le pidió que le hiciera el amor, no que la torturara de aquella manera tan deliciosa…

"Responde hechicera… -intensifica las caricias en la zona sur, que provocaban que el pecho femenino subiera y bajara agitado en busca del oxígeno que ya faltaba- … ¿quieres que pare?"

"No… no… pienso responder… eso… youkai… ahh… youkai engreído…"

Ignis esbozó una sonrisa burlona, resultaba divertido ver como ni siquiera en los momentos de placer, Mariko se dejaba doblar, pero él lo lograría, si que lo haría, después de todo ella se lo había pedido, no?... ella le pidió que le hiciera el amor y la hiciera SU hembra, lograría que ella se lo pidiera de nuevo en un estado de total deleite, lo lograría… SOLO cuando ella se lo pidiera de nuevo, cuando ella le pida de nuevo que la haga suya, solo en ese momento se debe de hacer la marca de la media luna… si no es así… no se podría considerar válida.

Ignis intensificó las caricias en aquel delicado lugar del cuerpo femenino, en consecuencia, Mariko sentía que el alma se le iba al cielo, una serie de escalofríos le recorrían la piel desnuda, luchaba por sacar sus manos de sus espalda, lugar dónde momentos antes Ignis las había puesto para inmovilizarla de nuevo, pero… por más que se batía, por más que intentaba liberarse para halar del cabello a Ignis, derrumbarlo al suelo, arrancarle esa camisa negra y ese pantalón blanco para devorarlo a besos y unirse de una maldita vez a él, para sentirlo y cabalgar juntos hacia el placer mutuo… NO PODIA!... sus manos estaban inmovilizadas y las manos de Ignis seguían ocupadas arrancándole aquellos gemidos que más parecían llanto por la frustración y gozo que sentía a la vez.

La mano libre del youkai empezó a torturar su pecho sin descuidar la labor de los dedos traviesos que la invadían, Ignis… Ignis, Ignis, Ignis… era lo único que pasaba por su mente en ese momento, Ignis y solo él, una agradable electricidad la empezaba a invadir mientras veía a los ojos de vino mirar que la devoraban y disfrutaban el espectáculo que ella le proporcionaba… ya no le importaba, sentía que no daba más, estaba empezando a sentir como lentamente un placentero orgasmo la iba a abordar… pero… de pronto… las caricias cesaron, los mordiscos, los besos, los estrujones también… ¿Qué pasaba?... porque había parado?

"¿porqué la cara de decepción, Mariko?... ¿quieres que continué?"

No respondió, no le daría el guste de verla suplicando como una ramera por más, solo alzó la ceja retadora mientras sentía como la calma venía de nuevo a su sudado cuerpo, pero Ignis, al notar como ella se negaba a hablar, empezó a besar su vientre, dibujando un rastro de besos que seguían por su ombligo hasta llegar a sus piernas..

"O.O… no, Ignis… eso no está bien… eso me da mucha ver…"

De nuevo la Ignoró… el youkai de nuevo se salió con la suya y empezó con los besos furtivos en ese lugar dónde momentos antes su garra le arrancaba suspiros a la mujer… en éste momento era igual, tal vez mucho más intensos, podía notar como Mariko se convulsionaba del placer que sus besos en aquella delicada zona le producían… ella era realmente hermosa, ya no podía soportar más, las ropas le molestaban y el verla así y desde ese ángulo no le ayudaban en mucho a mantener la poca cordura que le quedaba, la hechicera le estaba torturando, lo estaba matando, ya no podía más, la quería sentir, en verdad la quería sentir cerca, muy cerca… pero a menos que se cumpliera ese estúpido ritual… ella no podría ser su hembra, la verdad, para ser sinceros ya estaba empezando a pensar que Mariko era invencible, que jamás se dejaría dominar o que tendría que pasar al plan "c"… ya que el "A" y el "B"… no estaban dando muy buenos resultados… y lo peor del caso es que no había plan "c"

De nuevo, el cuerpo femenino le anunció que ya no podría más, que pronto tendría una fuerte oleada de placer en anuncio del éxtasis pero… se detuvo en seco antes de que ella terminara… ¿cruel?... eso era lo que la mirada de Mariko le decía… al parecer estaba dando resultados, se acero a ella y le arrancó un beso, Ho más bien ella fue quien se lo quitó?... bueno, el punto era que el jueguito de verdad la estaba torturando… y eso se le notaba en los ojos, ella ya estaba lista para recibirlo, lo podía notar, pero él tenía que esperar un poco más… estaba a punto de seguir con las estremecedoras caricias hasta que por fin… escucho la voz femenina como un canto para los dioses.

"No más… Ignis… -respirando entrecortadamente- … por favor deja de torturarme así, por favor libérame ya…"

"¿ya quieres que pare?"

"No tonto!... quiero que me liberes y me hagas tu hembra… eso quiero, ser tu esposa… hazlo ya por favor, ya no soporto más"

Suficiente para él… por fin!... por fin la odisea había terminado, con cuidado libero a la hechicera y la sentó frente a él, con demasiado respeto y cariño quitó unos mechones de la frente femenina para preguntarle serio…

"¿sabes que te tengo que marcar?"

"Si, lo sé… ¿yo puedo escoger el lugar?"

"No es muy común que pidan eso… pero si… si puedes hechicera loca"

El youkai mira como la mujer frente a él, hace a un lado los mechones que cubrían su hombro derecho…

"Quiero tu marca aquí, en mi hombro… se gentil, por favor… sé que dolerá"

Él le sonrió para tratar de calmarla, se acercó a ella y con cuidado separó unas finas hebras castañas rebeldes que se empeñaban en permanecer en el sutil hombro, con mucha calma y calculando el preciso lugar dónde debía marcar para no dañar permanentemente el músculo femenino, relamió sus labios y…

Escucho un pequeño gemino de Mariko al momento en que enterró sus dientes superiores en la piel femenina, con cuidado de no desgarrar la piel, sacó sus colmillos notando victorioso como sus dientes habían dejado la perfecta forma de una media luna, un pequeño hilo de sangre rodó por el hombro, el cuál limpió con cuidado… Mariko, ahora era SU Mariko, SU hembra, SU mujer, SU esposa… y eso le hacía feliz, ella le observó con amor al notar como limpiaba su sangre… aún no lograba entender ese extraño ritual, pero si eso le hacía feliz a Ignis que más daba… después de todo, peores heridas había tenido que soportar.

Ignis nota la manera lujuriosa en que su ahora esposa remiraba… resultaba curioso pero algo le hacía pensar que… Mariko… se pensaba vengar…

"Ahora eres mía hechicera"

"¿Ha si?"

Fue la pregunta burlona de la mujer frente a él…

"Si"

Mariko sonrió ante la rotunda respuesta de Ignis, por lo que ella le respondió…

"Ahora falta que hagas mi ritual"

"¿Los humanos también tienen ritual?"

La hechicera sonrió ante la inocencia de su youkai, por lo que mimosa, poco a poco lo fue empujando hasta recostarlo y decirle…

"Claro… -le da suaves besos en el cuello- … déjame mostrarte ese ritual… tu solo déjate llevar"

Era definitivo, Mariko se vengaría!... y la verdad le encantaba la idea, rápidamente y con urgencia se des hizo de esas ropas que tanto le molestaban, por fin la podría amar siendo su mujer y no una más, por fin la amaría y ella a él, ahora era Mariko quien lo tenía gimiendo y experimentando sensaciones placenteras, la mujer sobre su pecho le sonreía complacida de ver como la mano que momentos antes le había ayudado a quitarse los pantalones, ahora era la causante de que los labios de Ignis se entre abrieran para halar aire pues, ella era quien ahora le torturaba a él.

Pero Ignis ya estaba corto de paciencia, por lo que la tomó por los hombros y de nuevo la recostó

"Basta de juegos…."

Fueron las firmes palabras del youkai, Mariko sonrió ante esa acción

"¿no me dejaras hacer mi ritual?"

Preguntó burlona, él no se percato de ello, pues estaba hipnotizado por la belleza de la mujer bajo de él, la luz de la luna bañaba de un color plata azuloso la tersa piel de su mujer, que hacía contraste con el intenso verde mirar, en realidad no parecía humana, en ese momento parecía una ninfa que el bosque le había regalado. Totalmente feliz por tenerla a su lado, ignoro el comentario hecho momentos antes por ella y la beso de nuevo.

La beso como la primera vez, como la segunda y como la tercera… con la misma pación desbordante e inagotable, por fin podía sentir las delicadas manos de la hechicera recorrerle con avidez el cuerpo, ella también correspondía de la misma forma, hasta que ambos, sin necesidad de hablar, con sus simples miradas ardientes… entendieron que ambos estaban al borde de la locura y que si no se unían para acabar con ese martirio, morirían de la mera excitación que sentían en ese momento.

La hechicera serró sus ojos y disfruto de la sensación… por fin… nunca se había sentido tan feliz desde aquel fatídico día dónde el youkai que la empezaba a invadir con respeto y cuidado, le había robado la felicidad… resultaba irónico como la misma criatura había provocado en ella el dolor más insoportable, pero que con el tiempo.. él mismo, la había curado y era ahora el causante de ese calor que albergaba su pecho.

Por fin lo tenía en ella, por fin lo sentía verdaderamente, estaba segura, el mar misterioso color vino que encerraban las orbes masculinas se lo confirmaba, por fin se habían hecho uno solo y eso la hacía sonreír… pudo notar como los finos labios de su amante se entreabrían para hablar…

"Mariko… no te he hecho dañ…"

"shhh… -le calla colocando su dedo sobre los labios- … no te preocupes mi amor… estoy bien… solo siénteme y hazme feliz… lo prometiste, ¿recuerdas?"

El Lord del norte entendió el mensaje a la perfección, sintió como un agradable calor le recorría, Mariko le había dicho "mi amor"…. No quería aparentar ser un cursi, pero se sentía bien que ella le hablara así, sin hacerla esperar más, empezó el movimiento cadencioso que ambos desearon desde un principio, Mariko cerró sus ojos ante aquellas deliciosas oleadas de placer, pero al abrirlos de nuevo miro Ignis encima suyo, la luz de la luna le daba de lleno en la espalda al youkai, sus cabellos lacios castaños formaban una hermosa cascada que se mecía ante cada ágil movimiento del hombre, los ojos intensos del príncipe no la dejaban de mirar, no bajaba de observar cada mueca de placer que ella hacía y que él mismo provocaba… ese hombre en verdad que era delicioso, todo un contraste… agresivo, pasional, intenso como nadie, capaz de enloquecerla pero… a la vez distante, misterioso y respetuoso con cada roce y caricia.

Era definitivo, no lo quería lejos de ella, en ese momento lo había decidido… al sentirlo tan cerca, tan pleno, gruñendo de placer, gimiendo, respirando agitado, estremeciéndose y moviéndose contra ella… él era hermoso, se veía hermoso totalmente fuera de sí, dejándose llevar por la pasión que ella misma había desatado en él, la noche era fresca y la brisa secaba el fino sudor que cubría su piel, los brazos de Ignis brillaban por la luz de la luna, aún seguía proporcionándole caricias, sin importar que en ese momento estuviesen unidos él seguía acariciándola.

Entre suspiros, mordiscos, aruñones, gruñidos y besos ardientes… el youkai no soporto lo que se guardaba dentro y se lo dijo…

"Te amo mariko… te amo como nunca pensé que lo haría"

Esa declaración fue en su oído, casi en un bello susurro que la hizo estremecerse aún más, Ignis estaba declarándole su amor en el momento más bello, ella intentó responder, en verdad que intentó responder… pero los movimientos de su amor se intensificaron, las caricias, las envestidas fueron más fuertes provocando en ella un escalofrío que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en un agradable calor que empezaba desde su vientre, los suspiros de Ignis en su oído, sus constantes palabras de amor, sus mordiscos, sus rápidos movimientos.. definitivamente la estaba llevando a la sima, y él.. obvio que él la acompañaría.

El momento llegó, no sabía en que endemoniado momento se habían sentado, pero así era, estaba sentada sobre él, abrazada sintiendo agradables oleadas de placer recorrerla, el youkai dejó salir un sonoro suspiro al momento de sentir las uñas de su esposa enterrarse en su espalda y escucharla suspirar también… ambos estaban abrazados, ambos sentían como había llegado al final, ambos se sentían cerca, felices, completos, totalmente agitados, pero aún así felices y sintiendo la piel del amante sin restricción mientras un inconfundible y ansiado orgasmo invadía ambos cuerpos…

Es definitivo… me he enamorado…

Fue el pensamiento de ambos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-fin flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Mira… traje éste ungüento, será mejor aplicárselo en las heridas para evitar que se infecten"

"Tienes razón, pero estate lista Kagome que éste sátiro de momento a otro te puede halar y abrazarte creyendo que eres Mariko"

Yo sonrío ante el comentario de Numat, la hechicera me cae bien, nunca habíamos estado juntas ni entablado conversación como hoy, parece una buena persona, cuando salgamos de todo éste problema sería bueno visitarla a ella y a Kano –sonríe más- …. Sería divertido un día de campo con ellos dos y los demás…

"¿De que tanto de ríes, Kagome?"

"¿He?... no, de nada… tu quítale esas vendas del pecho mientras yo busco algo para aplicarles el ungüento"

"Está bien"

Veo a numat quitarle los vendajes, en lo que yo me giro para buscar alguna gasa entre los cajones de un mueble de madera fina, puedo escuchar a Numat murmurar cosas sobre un "chibi-flama" pervertido que si se le ocurría besarla de nuevo le propinaría tremendo golpe "aya donde le doliera" que de tan fuerte que se lo daría no tendría descendencia jamás… de nuevo contengo una risita divertida, y sin poner atención sigo buscando hasta que de nuevo la escucho.

"¡¡¡¿pero que demonios!"

"¿Qué pasa? –voltea-"

"Sus heridas… las heridas de Ignis están… se están cerrando muy rápido, mira…"

Me acerco para observar el pecho de Ignis, en efecto, me sorprendo al ver como la profunda herida que momentos antes derramaba sangre sin cesar, ahora está a la mitad de cicatrizar, me siento a su lado y lo observo sorprendida, su rostro se muestra calmado, parece estar soñando pues el talante nostálgico que siempre tiene ha desaparecido, pongo el traste con ungüento sobre la mesita de noche, tratando de explicarme porque sus heridas sanan tan asombrosamente rápido.

"Ni siquiera las heridas de Inuyasha se curan tan rápido como éstas"

"Ya veo porqué lo comparan con una omnipotencia… el tonto tiene el poder de regenerarse… ¬.¬ así nunca lo podré sellar… Mariko debió ser muy poderosa para lograr tal hazaña"

Es cuando escuchamos la varonil voz del youkai que hasta el momento se había mantenido con los ojos serrados

"No menciones ese nombre frente a mí… -los ojos vino se abren lentamente- … esa mujer fue una traidora"

Ambas nos sorprendemos y dirigimos nuestras miradas hacia Ignis, él nos mira molesto, resulta sorprendente ver como en menos de dos horas ya se ha recuperado casi por completo e intenta sentarse mientras nos regaña.

"Les prohíbo estrictamente mencionar ese nombre en… -mueca de dolor al sentarse- … en éste castillo"

Rápidamente lo ayudo a sentarse y evito que se intente parar sujetándolo por los hombros

"Ignis, no te muevas, las heridas podrían reabrirse"

Numat lo mira recelosa al otro lado de la cama, parece que le molesta que Ignis diga que Mariko es una traidora

"tu no puedes controlar lo que yo quiera hablar chibi-flama"

"Claro que puedo –la mira molesto mientras Kagome sigue intentado que no se mueva- … estás en MI castillo y aquí se acatan mis reglas… NO quiero que hablen de Mariko en éste castillo porque esa mujer es una vil traidora, una víbora"

Mientras sujeto por los hombros a Ignis para que no se levante, puedo notar como Numat entrecierra los ojos al borde del cólera

"No te permito insultar a mis ancestros!"

"Y yo no te permito hablar de ellos en mi presencia… fueron criaturas insidiosas, sucias y repugnantes"

Numat abre los ojos molesta e indignada ante tal descripción de sus honorables ancestros, me resulta extraño ver como instantes después la hechicera se sienta de nuevo a la orilla de la cama y con una sonrisa realmente traviesa le dice a Ignis un:

"Pues hace una hora y media parecía que tenías una opinión totalmente contraria a la que ahora muestras sobre mi ancestro Mariko"

Ahora Ignis es quien se queda callado y quieto, aprovecho eso para empezar a aplicarle el ungüento tratando de no tomar en cuenta la conversación, se que solo es eso, una simple conversación y no nos llevará a ningún lado, con rápido cuidado limpio las heridas que están por sanar y empiezo de nuevo con vendarlas, puedo notar como la piel bronceada de Ignis se empieza a regenerar ante mis ojos, estoy por preguntar ¿Cómo es que hace eso? Pero él habla de nuevo…

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Me refiero a que tú, maldito sátiro, en tu delirio me robaste un beso pensando que era Mariko"

Ignis arruga su entrecejo al instante…

"Imposible"

Es su rotunda respuesta, pero Numat no se queda callada

"Ho si, muy posible, y Kagome está de prueba, me robaste un beso y me dijiste "mariko, te amo"… ahí no parecías despreciarla"

"…."

"¿por qué te quedas callado chibi-flama?... ¿te di en la yaga?"

"¿Qué te importa?"

"Esa no es la respuesta de un Lord"

"Pues este es un tema que no te importa en lo más mínimo, hechicera metiche"

"Claro que me importa!... soy descendiente directa de Mariko, soy la 90va generación después de ella… su sangre corre por mis venas, me tiene que importar, ella te selló y tu la amabas… ¿no es así?... contesta"

Es cuando trato de calmar los ánimos…

"Numat… por favor, no hay que hacerlo enojar, aún está convaleciente"

"Convaleciente mis…"

"No pienso compartir un tema tan personal con una hechicera vulgar como tú… -mira a Numat con desprecio-"

"Ho si… no puedes decirme nada, pero si me puedes robar besos que no te di permiso de quitarme -con su dedo índice le apunta en el pecho acusadoramente varias veces mientras habla- .. ¿pero sabes que?... cuando venga MI esposo por mí, te va a dar una buena tunda, hará que te tragues cada uno de tus insultos y te pateara tan fuerte que desearas que yo misma te selle"

"-sonríe burlón- … lo estaré esperando"

Veo a Numat salir enfurecida murmurando las mil y una formas en que podría torturar a Ignis antes de matarlo, para después, serrar la pesada puerta de madera de un firme y sonoro portazo que hace que las firmes paredes de roca blanca se estremezcan, yo veo a Ignis, me he mantenido a su lado vendando las ya casi inexistentes heridas, he notado como de nuevo en sus ojos ha aparecido esa tristeza inagotable.

Pareciera como si se perdiera en la inmensidad de sus pensamientos mientras gira la cabeza para ver por la amplia ventana como la primer estrella ha hecho acto de presencia en el firmamento, los dos nos mantenemos en silencio, yo sigo concentrada con su curación y él se mantiene callado sintiendo mis manos sobre su pecho, hasta que su voz, rompe el calmado silencio que nos rodea.

"Esa hechicera me daña"

"¡por que?"

"Su presencia me hace daño, no lo quería admitir pero me hace recordarla, en sí, yo sé que es ella… su esencia es la misma"

Temerosa de su reacción formulo la pregunta

"Numat, te recuerda a… Mariko?"

Ignis gira su cabeza y me observa, su rostro es inexpresivo… no se que piensa, solo se ve la nostalgia en sus ojos… la misma y constante nostalgia que lo ha acompañado desde que lo conocí.

"Ambas son la misma…"

"¿Qué?... éstas diciendo que…."

"Numat es la reencarnación de Mariko… la mujer que me selló hace 900 años"

Abro mis ojos incrédula de lo que dice, pero Ignis me ignora y mira al frente

"No hay otra explicación al tremendo poder que encierra esa mujer dentro de ella, no encuentro otra explicación más lógica a que su voz, su piel, sus labios, su figura, hasta ciertos rasgos de su conducta sean como los de Mariko… Numat es la reencarnación de Mariko"

"¿por eso la tratas de tan mal?"

"Si… y porque es descendiente del consejo responsable de mi letargo, de la raza de hechiceros no se puede obtener nada bueno, son unos traidores… y no dudo ni un ápice que ella también tarde o temprano te traicione"

"No lo creo –termina de vendar su pecho y se sienta a su lado de nuevo- …. Numat es una chica buena… n.n en ocasiones algo… curiosa y hablantina pero es buena"

"Eso dices porque eso aparenta… pero el espíritu de Mariko está dentro de ella, y verás que un día… un buen día te traicionará como Mariko lo hizo conmigo"

Veo el dolor de nuevo en los ojos de Ignis, su rostro se muestra molesto, furioso, su voz se escucha calmada, serena, pareciera como si hablara como preparar un pastel al decirme que Mariko es una traidora, pero sus ojos… sus ojos se ven en verdad tristes… es como si fuesen la ventana a su alma y me dijeran todo el dolor que carga a cuestas, sin poder evitarlo, dejándome llevar más por mi instinto maternal que por otra cosa, tomo uno de esos larguisimos mechones castaños y con un cepillo de cerdas suaves que encontré en el cajón momentos antes, lo empiezo a cepillar.

Ignis alza una ceja y me observa, pero no me detiene

"¿Que haces, Kagome?"

"-la muchacha sonríe y toma un nuevo mechón que descansa en el pecho masculino para seguirlo cepillando- … nada, solo reacomodo tu cabello, te despeinaste un poco por estar dormido, al parecer tuviste un sueño agradable –baja la mirada y se concentra en el cabello de Ignis- … tu rostro se veía sereno"

"Mn…"

"n.n entonces no me equivoco… soñaste algo… ¿puedo saber que soñaste?"

"No"

"¿sabes?... –se levanta y se coloca a espaldas de Ignis para cepillarle el demás cabello, parecía que el youkai sentía hacia ella cierta confianza, y no lo dudaba, él mismo se lo había dicho, ella era en la única criatura en la que confiaba y eso la hacía sentirse bien… se sentía como si Ignis fuera como… ¿su hijo?... no sabía porque pensaba eso, pero ese sentimiento le hacía experimentar el youkai, sentía que lo debía de proteger como se le protege a un hijo- … cuando dormías, susurrabas muy bajo el nombre de Mariko… te pude escuchar, tu rostro se veía calmado, la estabas soñando verdad?"

Noto un largo silencio, no importa, sigo cepillando las lacias hebras castañas, al parecer a Ignis le relaja la acción, el cabello es realmente suave, esta muy bien cuidado, empiezo a envidiárselo cuando lo escucho..

"Si"

"Ya veo…"

"En realidad… eran recuerdos que yo mismo me había obligado a olvidar"

"Debieron ser recuerdos hermosos… ¿fueron vivencias con Mariko?"

Un nuevo silencio

"Si… eran recuerdos hermosos… con Mariko"

"Entonces… ustedes fueron amigos"

Noto como Ignis baja la cabeza y busca algo entre su pantalón, con cuidado saca esa daga de oro, aún la tiene.. la coloca frente suyo y la observa durante barios minutos, da un suspiro cansado para después seguir sintiendo mis cepilladas en su melena castaña.

"Nosotros fuimos esposos"

"¿QUEEEE!"

Es mi reacción, Ignis se mantiene en silencio hasta que entra de nuevo Numat alarmada por mi grito, con el callado de Kano usándolo como bat de base-bol entra amenazadora

"¿Qué paso?... ¿chibi-flama se quiere pasar de listo contigo también?"

"He?"

"No molestes hechicera y lárgate de aquí"

Veo a Numat acercarse y sentarse frente a Ignis muy molesta

"Escúchame bien flamita sátira… no permitiré que le faltes al respeto a Kagome, además de que tu…"

"Además! –interrumpe Ignis molesto- … de que nadie te llamó, MI sirvienta y yo estamos teniendo una conversación privada que no te incumbe en la más mínimo"

Numat me lanza una mirada para confirmar lo que Ignis dice, pero yo sigo tratando de digerir lo que el Lord me acaba de decir de esa manera tan despreocupada…

"Kagome.. ¿estas bien?"

"S.. Si Numat… estoy bien –se sienta al lado de Ignis, frente a Numat- … yo solo.. trataba de analizar… Ignis –lo mira- … ¿no crees que ella tiene derecho de saberlo?"

"no"

"¿saber que?"

De nuevo, la curiosidad invade a la hechicera y sus ojos destellan ante la urgencia de información

"Nada que te incumba hechicera metiche, mal educada"

"Metiche tu abuela"

"Mi abuela fue una señora honorable a la que ni en un millón de años llegarías a soñar con tocarle siquiera los talones"

"Ni que estuviere loca como para tocarle los talones a una vieja que de segura era igual de amargada que tu"

"Pues es mejor ser amargado y no un traidor!"

Veo a numat callarse ante el insulto, su rostro se ve confundió.. es obvio que Ignis se dejó llevar por la situación y le dijo eso creyendo que era Mariko, si es verdad lo que dice del parecido entre ambas mujeres… no me sorprende que en momentos de discusión como éste le diga a Numat insultos que en realidad van dirigidos a Mariko.

"Numat… por favor… cálmate"

Los ojos claros de Numat me observan y me hace caso, yo observo a Ignis

"Ignis… ella tiene derecho de saber que tu y Mariko…"

Los ojos de Numat nos observan expectantes… para después hablar

"Que?... si te refieres a que estaban enamorados, ya lo sé… ho por lo menos él estaba enamorado de ella, digo… porque él mismo lo dijo ¿no, él lo dijo hace unos momentos, está enamorado de Mariko"

Ignis la mira enojado

"¿Y eso qué?... es normal estar enamorado de tu esposa.. no digas estupideces, hechicera"

De inmediato dirijo mi mirada a la de Numat, una sonrisa incrédula se dibuja en el rostro de la hechicera

"je.. ¿Qué?... tu y Mariko… ¿esposos?... je… debes estar bromeado… Mariko no pudo haber sido tu esposa, ella era esposa de el 10mo hechicero… no, no, no… jajajaja… estas bromeando"

"Si, era esposa del décimo hechicero… -se cruza de brazos- … yo mismo lo maté… U.U"

Yo abro mis ojos de par en par y Numat también, pero ella no se queda callada

"¿Queeee!..."

"Que yo mismo lo.."

"sí, si te escuche!... pero… ¿Cómo pudiste!... tu mataste al esposo de Mariko?..."

"Si pude, lo maté con mi garra, enterré mi mano en su abdomen y le carbonicé las entrañas, fue muerte instantánea"

"-alarmada- No te estoy preguntando como lo hiciste, sino… ¿por qué?... ella y su esposo si mal no recuerdo tenían un bebe.. o.o.. momento… ese bebé no era tuyo verdad?"

"No.. pero pensábamos tener uno propio, de no haber sido porque me traiciono"

Yo me mantengo callada… estoy tratando de entender éste enredo… y por lo que veo, Numat también…

"Momento… vamos por partes chibi-flama… tu, mataste a el esposo de Mariko"

"En realidad mate a toda la aldea junto con la mayor parte del consejo"

"O.O… -.-…. Dios… estoy frente a un monstruo"

"No.. estás frente al Lord tai youkai de las tierras del Norte Ignis"

"No pregunte eso!…-suspira para calmarse- ¿por qué lo hiciste?"

"Porque ellos me querían cellar, yo solo me defendí"

"¿matando a una aldea completa?"

"La aldea completa me ataco… ¿Qué podía hacer yo?"

"huír ¬.¬"

"¿Y mi honor?"

"¿Y las vidas de la aldea?"

"Me importa más la mía"

"si.. se nota U.U"

Yo intervengo en la plática

"Ignis… ¿tu y Mariko eran amantes y para liberarla mataste a su esposo?"

Ambos me miran con cara de….--. "que demonios fue esa pregunta?".--.…. por lo que trago saliva nerviosa al escuchar a Ignis dar un suspiro ya fastidiado por tantas preguntas…

"Feh!... bien. Creo que no entienden…"

"Pues no te das a entender"

"Si te callas, hechicera, podré explicarlo"

"¬.¬…. chibi flama tonto"

"-la ignora- … Mariko y yo nunca fuimos amantes ni nada que se le pareciera, yo la conocí porque ella quería vengar la muerte de su esposo, yo maté a su esposo a sangre fría frente a sus ojos… u.u… aunque fue defensa propia"

"Si como no… defensa propia, carbonizándole las entrañas"

"Yo le advertí al hombre que podía morir"

"Numat… deja que continué"

"Su hijo estaba siendo controlado por su suegro, el enano le exigía a toda costa mi muerte, y ella guiada por el dolor y resentimiento, se ganó mi confianza, me enamoro, se casó conmigo y me selló en esta daga"

"o.o… ¿así no mas?"

"¿Qué, querías que te diera los detalles?... eres una morbosa ¬.¬"

"U.U… baka"

"vulgar ¬.¬"

"¿a quien le dices vulgar!"

"no veo a nadie más vulgar que tu, Kagome por lo menos se sabe comportar"

"oye!.. ¿Cómo que "por lo menos"!"

"tengo una duda chibi-flama"

"quédate con ella"

"ey!"

"no molestes hechicera… es suficiente con lo que te acabo de decir.. Confórmate con eso"

"Debiste amarla mucho… para odiarla tanto"

Ignis que hasta el momento estaba intentando levantarse se detiene en seco ante las palabras de Numat, veo como Ignis toma la daga de oro y empieza a caminar en silencio

"-susurra sin que ninguna de las dos la escuche- … demasiado…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La ame como a nadie –sierra la puerta tras de él- la amé como un loco, por eso… estuve dispuesto a morir por ella pero pronto me di cuenta de su traición, la noche que llevamos a cabo el ritual de la media luna e hicimos el amor… esa noche fue la más feliz de mi vida, pero también la más trágica.. yo insistí en escoltarla hasta su aldea pero ella se negó, como siempre terca, pero aún así la seguí sin que lo notara… -camina por los pasillos del palacio blanco, su pies descalzos y sin camisa le hacían notar lo fresco del ambiente- … la seguí hasta su morada, una humilde pero hermosa cabaña, dónde le esperaba un anciano de frío mirar…

Yo observé todo desde la distancia, afortunadamente para ese entonces yo ya sabía leer los labios… el anciano la recibió con una sonrisa burlona, pude percibir la ira de mi esposa, desde lejos pude escuchar su corazón latir con frenesí ante el enojo que le causaba el anciano, yo lo quise matar por ser el causante de la angustia de ella… pero eran sus problemas y sabía que no me dejaría intervenir en ellos.

Instantes después.. un enano de aproximadamente 5 años Salió y la recibió con un caluroso abrazo acompañado de un beso en su mejilla, Mariko lo abrazó y yo pude notar como le decía en casi secreto que pronto se irían de ahí, el niño al instante se negó y corrió al regazo del viejo… después de eso… se vino una fuerte discusión dónde el viejo usaba como escudo a su nieto para no ser atacado por su nuera.

Yo no quería lanzarme contra ese hombre despreciable, sabía que siempre se llevaban a cabo esas discusiones en casa de Mariko, por lo que mejor, opte por partir a casa, ya al día siguiente la convencería de tomar al niño e ir conmigo a mi palacio… pero…

.-.-.-.flash back .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya tenía rato que había visto a Mariko discutir con ese hombre anciano, Ignis se encontraba sentado al lado del río observando las luciérnagas sobre el agua, se sentía inquieto, a pesar de que hacía unas horas Mariko y él se habían convertido en una sola esencia… algo le hacía sentirse inquieto, pero eso no importaba mucho, lo que ahora le estaba empezando a preocupar era como anular el compromiso que tenía con Lady del sur… su padre era una youkai comprensivo, sabía que él le apoyaría en su desición de escoger a Mariko como esposa, y su madre… su madre también era una youkai amorosa que lo trataba como si fuera una joya única… lo que le preocupaba eran las consecuencias de romper ese compromiso… de seguro la petulante señorita que por cierto nunca la pudo ver ni en pintura, exigiría que él fuese su esposo y exigiría su muerte si no lo era por la buenas, entonces .. la guerra se daría entre ambas tierras.

Suspiro cansado de los caprichos de esa youkai tonta, tal vez si hubiese sido como Mariko: fuerte, inteligente, GUAPA, de carácter, vivaz, traviesa, sabia, amorosa y con esa sensualidad natural que le atraía como mosca a la miel.. tal vez así hubiese decidido casarse con ella, pero no… afortunadamente conoció a su hechicera… su hechicera de amor.

-toma una piedra y la arroja a las quietas aguas que provoca ondas circulares que éstas distorsionan el reflejo de la luna plateada- … Ve las luciérnagas aún danzando a su alrededor, ¿así que ese sentimiento era el amor?... se sentía extraño, bien…. Pero extraño, nunca lo había experimentado antes, serró sus ojos, ya le estaba dando sueño, y como no, pues ya pasaba de la media noche, se levantó del césped, pero la sorpresa vino a él, cuando poco a poco, al levantar la mirada… Mariko estaba frente suyo.

La hechicera tenía su antes pulcro traje de guerra manchado de sangre, sus ojos estaban aterrados, las lágrimas tenían su rostro batido en un dolor desgarrador, peor aún que el que sintió cuando su esposo había muerto, la larga falda abierta por ambos costados que mostraba hasta los muslos sus piernas, también estaba manchada de sangre, parecía que había entablado una fuerte lucha… pues respiraba agitada.

"Mariko… ¿Qué sucede?"

Fue su pregunta, intentó acercase a ella para abrazarla y calmar el estado de histeria en que se encontraba la mujer, pero en cambio obtuvo una desagradable descarga eléctrica que le obligó a alejarse…

"Mariko… ¿Qué está pasándote?"

Ella seguía en el mismo estado, llorando en silencio, sus ojos verdes mostrando infinito dolor materializado en amargas lágrimas que le quemaban las mejillas, pero ella no podía permitir que su hijo muriera, él era su tesoro, él era su vida, el anciano se dio cuenta de la marca de la media luna, el desgraciado se dio cuenta de la marca de la media luna!... se dio cuenta que ella se había enamorado de Ignis y que aunque esperaran un millón de años ella jamás lo mataría, por lo que envuelto en ira, le gritó a la hechicera que ahora que tenía nuevo esposo, ahora que los había traicionado, ni él ni su hijo merecían vivir… SI!... Mariko observó como el anciano tomó al niño en brazos y se encerró en un campo de protección, ella gritó, atacó el maldito campo para que le devolviera a su pequeño tesoro, el niño empezó a llorar al ver la desesperación y el terror en los ojos de su madre, le pedía a su abuelo que no la hiciera llorar, que lo dejara salir… los demás sobrevivientes de la aldea empezaron a salir de sus cabañas ante los gritos desesperados de Mariko, pero nadie tuvo el valor suficiente como para enfrentarse al primer consejero.

Ella lo tenía gravado en su mente, las imágenes las tenía tatuadas en el cerebro sin poder borrarlas, el anciano, sin ninguna piedad, frente a ella, dentro de ese campo, empezó a electrocutar a su hijo! El desgraciado empezó a electrocutar al pequeño, haciéndolo sufrir, el niño le pedía ayuda a su madre, le gritaba en medio del dolor, le pedía entre el llanto y los gritos de dolor que le ayudara, que jamás volvería a ser grosero con ella, que le obedecería en todo pero que lo sacara de ahí… Las manos de Mariko empezaban a sangrar ante los golpes desesperados que propinaba a la esfera que protegía al anciano pero no daba resultados, lanzó una y otra vez ataques contra ese maldito campo que encerraba a su pequeño pero tampoco tenía resultados… el anciano era fuerte… el maldito anciano era fuerte!

Todos los hechiceros que quedaban miraban los intentos fallidos de Mariko por rescatar a su pequeño del dolor al que su abuelo lo sometía, el anciano estaba sobrepasando sus poderes, Mariko lo podía notar, y si eso sucedía, si el anciano sobrepasaba sus límites, podía producir una explosión que no solo matara a su hijo, sino a los pocos hechiceros que quedaban con vida…. Desesperada, en un último intento por pretejer a los demás, encerró el campo del anciano, dentro de uno más grande… y como lo esperaba… el hombre produjo una explosión colosal, las hondas expansivas le dieron de lleno a la mujer, produciéndola un dolor punzante en las entrañas, sintió como si un millón de golpes le dieran de lleno en el cuerpo, obligándola a vomitar sangre mientras sentía que su corazón latía a un velocidad exagerada pero afortunadamente pudo concentrarse y evitar que la explosión saliera de su campo, sangre… sangre la había manchado, apresurada e histérica gritaba una y otra vez el nombre de su niño amado, y lo encontró, afortunadamente vivo, bajo el cuerpo sin extremidades de su abuelo, el hombre también estaba vivo, pero la misma sonrisa burlona le adornaba el arrugado rostro.

Todos se empezaban a acercar mientras ella revisaba desesperada el cuerpo de su niño, la explosión solo había logrado reventarle los tímpanos y un poco de sangre salía de ellos, el niño se había desmayado pero estaba bien, según palabras del anciano PERO… si ella no quería morir y dejar al niño desprotegido… si no quería que se llevara a cabo el hechizo que él había aplicado en el cuerpo de Mariko… tenía que llevarle esa misma noche la cabeza de su ahora esposo.. el hombre le dijo que esa "pequeña" explosión había lanzado un conjuro que provocaría que su corazón se detuviera al amanecer, por eso el dolor en su cuerpo, por eso sintió ese millón de golpes, pero solo había una solución… el hechizo se rompería cuando ella misma matara a su ahora esposo… al que había matado a los hechiceros, a Ignis, todos los hechiceros la miraron con desprecio… ¿ella?... Mariko… ¿la sexta consejera?... la más honorable, a la que más admiraban por sus hazañas… la que se quedó viuda hacia apenas 6 meces… ¿se casó?... ni siquiera guardo luto un año, no! Se caso!... de nuevo se caso y no conforme con eso, lo hizo con un youkai, EL ASECINO DE SU ESPOSO!... todos los que la rodeaban la miraban con desprecio, con asco… con ira, decepción, ¿Cómo pudo enamorarse de la raza a la cual se dedicaban a sellar y exterminar?... ¿Cómo pudo caer tan bajo!... esas eran las preguntas de los hechiceros que le rodeaban.

El viejo lo había logrado… ahora ella tenía a todos en su contra, le quitaron al niño inconciente de sus brazos y la empezaron a apedrear… ahora no solo era el anciano… sino todos… todos los hechiceros le ordenaban la cabeza de su esposo… si no lo hacía, ejecutarían a su hijo frente a ella. Mariko se envolvió en un aura maligna, nadie debía siquiera intentar tocar a su hijo, nadie debía hacerle daño, era su único recuerdo y regalo de su esposo hechicero… estaba a punto de ella misma matar a todos esos cabezas duras que amenazaban con su felicidad, pero… pero… se envolvieron en un nuevo campo dejándola fuera de él… el niño seguía inconciente, sangrando por sus oídos, todos empezaron a conjurar…. Invocando a los truenos como momentos antes los había hecho el anciano… sus palabras fueron… "si no traes a ese youkai muerto.. entonces electrocutaremos a tu niño hasta que muera"

No quería matar a Ignis!... no lo quería matar! Pero la vida de su hijo estaba en sus manos… la vida de su pequeño corría grabe peligro, y una madre no debía permitir tal atrocidad… una madre debía de proteger a su hijo contra viento y marea, a capa y espada…

"Mariko.. ¿Qué sucede?.. porque lloras?..."

"Ignis… yo… en verdad lo siento… lo siento mucho"

Dos espadas cortas aparecieron en ambas manos femeninas, eran realmente hermosas, pero eso no era lo que importaba… Ignis no entendía que sucedía, Mariko se encaminada a él, dispuesta a enterrarle las armas en el corazón…

"QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA MUJER?... ¿Por qué ME ATACAS?"

"Por que así debe ser… tu debes morir!"

¿Cómo?... morir… Mariko venía a matarlo!... un severo dolor agito su pecho, era su corazón, ¿Cómo?... ¿Cómo podía ser posible, esquivo un ataque de la mujer frente a él, aún no podía entenderlo, aún no podía creer que esa fuera Mariko, SU esposa.

"Porque… Mariko, ¿por qué me quieres matar?"

No respondía, sus ojos verdes se veían nublados por una sombra, una aterradora sombra, podía notar como de los labios femeninos corría sangre, definitivamente algo malo había pasado que la obligaba a actuar así, algo muy malo –esquiva una nueva estocada- Ignis podía escuchar el corazón de Mariko latir con lentitud, ella… se estaba esforzando demasiado… su corazón estaba latiendo muy lento, pero… si era así… ¿Cómo era posible que la mujer se moviera con aquella rapidez?...

"Mariko… detente!.. te estas haciendo daño…"

"Vengo por ti youkai"

"Si es así no importa… pero detente… -ambos paran de luchar e Ignis la mira- … ¿Qué paso Mariko?... ¿por qué sangras?... tu esencia se siente alterada, hay algo que te esta obligando a actuar así, ¿acaso es tu suegro?.. es tu suegro verdad?"

"………"

"¡¡¡¡contesta con un demonio!... ¿Por qué tu repentino cambio?... si tu me amas, ¿por qué me quieres matar?"

Pudo notar como Mariko serró sus ojos, la hechicera estaba muriendo, invariablemente estaba muriendo frente a él y ella solo pensaba en matarlo, pudo notar como Mariko dio una rápida oración, su corazón empezó a tomar fuerza pero no la suficiente, ¡¡¡ella sabía que estaba muriendo! Y aún así insistía en matarlo.

Hasta que los ojos verdes se abren por fin, y lo miran con…. ¿odio?... ¿Qué demonios pasaba!... que le sucedía a la hechicera!

Por su parte… Mariko sentía el peor sufrimiento jamás imaginado, sabía que su corazón pronto pararía… sabía que faltaba poco para amanecer, la explosión en la que había estado, el conjuro aplicado sobre su cuerpo fue muy poderoso y aunque intento cancelarlo no pudo, no había salida… para ella era más importante la vida de su hijo que su propia felicidad… que la felicidad de Ignis o que… la vida de ambos, la vida de su pequeño… era lo que más le importaba.

La hechicera sabía que no podría matar a Ignis con todo ese colach de sentimientos que la azotaban sin piedad en ese momento, por lo que optó por llevar a cambo el conjuro con el cual siempre se entrenaba… lo llamaba "libre conciencia"… ella misma se obligaba a cancelar cualquier sentimiento de su elección e intensificar otros… fue cuando Ignis la miró rezar y escuchar su corazón latir un poco más veloz… ella… Mariko, estaba dispuesta a salvar a su hijo… y la única manera de hacerlo era con ese conjuro, con el cual, anulo el amor que sentía hacia ese youkai y despertó el odio que alguna vez sintió hacia él…

Mariko al verlo al frente… supo que no había marcha atrás… su cuerpo temblaba… eran demasiados conjuros los que se cernían sobre su cuerpo y todos muy fuertes como para poderlos soportar, pero aún así siguió adelante, Ignis la veía confundido, los ojos color vino la veían confundidos, pero ella ya había llevado a cabo el conjuro… el odio la dominaba y hasta no matarlo… no se liberaría de él.

"Yo no te amo… no recuerdo habértelo dicho"

"¿Qué?"

"Que yo… NO te amo…"

El youkai no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba… la mirada de Mariko estaba llena de odio, su voz se escuchaba fría, sin sentimiento alguno, su acanelado rostro no expresaba otro sentimiento mas que el odio, el mismo odio con que le miró la primera vez… pero.. había algo raro… sus ojos, a pesar de verle con odio, a pesar de quererlo matar con la simple mirada… derramaban lágrimas… Mariko seguía llorando en silencio.

"No te creo"

Fueron sus palabras… pero la hechicera arrugó más su entrecejo.

"No me importa si no me crees… ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que YO una miembro del consejo encargado de exterminar a las sucias criaturas youkai como tu, me iba a enamorar de ti?... sucio youkai estúpido"

Ignis sintió un punzada en el pecho… eso había sido cruel, esas palabras habían sido crueles, pero… porqué seguía llorando!.. se negaba a pensar que esa fuera Mariko, se negaba rotundamente.

"Tu me lo dijiste Mariko… me dijiste que querías ser feliz, a mi lado… no lo recuerdas?"

"Recuerdo muy bien lo que dije y lo que no… todo fue un teatro montado, todo fue un disfraz para que sintieras el dolor que yo sentí cuando mataste a mi amado esposo!... no sabes la repugnancia que me causas… no hallaba el momento en separarme de ti para ir a darle mi informe al consejo… hasta que les enseñé ésta cursi y estúpida marca de media luna, fue cuando me dieron permiso de por fin exterminarte, youkai estúpido y sentimental… he venido por ti, por tu cabeza para dársela como regalo de cumpleaños a mi pequeño niño"

Ignis entrecerró sus ojos ante aquellas palabras.. ¿acaso era verdad?... todo fue simple actuación de Mariko?... sus besos, sus palabras, su perdón!... todo fue mentira! Todo fue una maldita mentira montada por ella y ese estúpido consejo! Callo como un idiota ante el juego sucio de esa mujer traicionera que no dejaba de derramar esas estúpidas lagrimas frente a él.

El youkai sintió el dolor en su pecho, la decepción, la ira, un dolor insoportable que no sabía que duraría por la eternidad sobre él…

La temperatura… la temperatura empezó a aumentar, Mariko notó como de pronto sentía calor, Ignis estaba furioso, el agua del río hervía produciendo que los peces flotaran muertos, las luciérnagas habían caído muertas, ahora el lugar parecía una sección del infierno, las plantas empezaban a arder en llamas y partes de lava invadían la tierra… tal vez era mejor así… tal vez era mejor que la odiara así no sufriría sabiendo que los obligaban a separarse.

Mariko pudo notar como su esposo youkai la miraba decepcionado…

"Deja de derramar lágrimas… hechicera hipócrita"

Sus palabras sonaron tan frías… tan llenas de odio que a la mujer le dolieron en el alma… aún así el conjuro que se auto aplico hizo su trabajo y la obligó a hablar…

"No te emociones… mis lagrimas no son por ti… sino por el hombre que mataste.. por fin vengare su muerte, y eso me hace llorar de felicidad… ¡¡¡¡en guardia!..."

Y la lucha empezó… el fuego contra el trueno, a pesar de la distancia, los hechiceros que permanecían en la aldea con el hijo de Mariko, la podían sentir… podían sentir su enorme poder, la electricidad llegaba hasta ellos, los truenos se escuchaban en la lejanía, pero también podían sentir el poder de Ignis, el poder del youkai era aterrador, bolas de fuego empezaban a llover sobre sus cabezas obligándolos a correr a refugiarse a una cueva mientras veían como las bolas de lava caían del cielo y daban justo en las cabañas de madera envolviéndolas en fuego al instante.

Era obvio que el youkai sabía el paradero de esa aldea y estaba dispuesto a vengarse… pues… al parecer, Mariko lo había hecho enfurecer. Las horas pasaron, los truenos se escuchaban con mayor intensidad… el calor del ambiente era desesperante, pero no podían salir de la cueva si no querían morir calcinados por alguna bola de fuego, el alba estaba por empezar y Mariko no tardaba en morir si no se apresuraba en acabar con Ignis.

"Ya tuviste suficiente… hechicera traidora?"

Le dolía verla así… en verdad le dolía hacerle ese daño, pero más le dolía saber que había jugado con él, Mariko estaba frente a él, con sus ropas quemadas, sin mencionar parte de sus brazos y piernas, era verdad… Ignis era un monstruo, era realmente poderoso, solo había logrado hacerle un rasguño en el hombro… el sol estaba por salir y ella por morir… sentía su corazón latir cada vez más lento.

La mujer intento vanamente levantarse y atacarlo de nuevo pero las fuerzas se le fueron y calló de rodillas a la tierra caliente quemándose las rodillas… ya no le importaba… la misma debilidad provocó que el conjuro que se había auto impuesto desapareciera… lloró de nuevo… lloró como nunca, sus lágrimas se evaporaban al caer a la tierra… en verdad se sentía mal… no lo podía matar!... no lo quería matar!... pero… su hijo.. su bebé estaba en peligro… en verdad se sentía la mujer más desdichada del mundo… ya no podía más, ya no podía más con ese dolor.

Notó como Ignis se acercó a ella y la tomo por el cuello, no había marcha atrás, si no moría por el conjuro, moriría por la mano de su amado youkai, sintió su garra cubrir su delicado cuello, la mujer aún tenía las espadas cortas en sus manos, no la soltaba, muy a pesar de que Ignis la levantaba del suelo y le cortaba el oxígeno.

"¿Sigues llorando?... no te preocupes, me encargaré de que te reúnas con ese hechicero al que tanto extrañas"

"Ig… nis…"

"No me hables así… ya no te creo nada… -aprieta más el cuello- … nada de lo que digas cambiara las cosas Mariko.. tu solo jugaste, y el que juega conmigo se quema… ¿entiendes?"

Ignis noto como Mariko lloraba en silencio aún más desesperada que antes, tal vez era por el daño en su cuerpo, tal vez era por las quemaduras que él le había ocasionado… tal vez por eso, el youkai podía escuchar el corazón de mariko latir cada vez más lento, sabía que estaba muriendo… le dolía mucho… le dolía saber que ella moriría en cualquier momento… pero la rabia que sentía al saberse burlado… al saberse traicionado cuando el lo único que hizo fue amarla como a nadie… le hacían desear su muerte… pero… los ojos de Mariko de nuevo se bañaron en ese infinito dolor con el cual la conoció… el dolor que por meces luchó por apartar del lado de la mujer… de nuevo la embargó… él lo pudo notar en ese instante.

"per, do… name… Ignis"

"¿Qué?... hug!"

Como se pudo descuidar…. Como fue que se pudo descuidar de esa manera!... tal vez él lo deseaba… eso debió ser… bajo lentamente su mirada hacia su pecho, su gabardina blanca estaba mancha de rojo… era sangre… SU sangre… la hechicera había enterrado ambas espadas cortas en su corazón y mientras lloraba pidiéndole una y otra vez perdón las giró y las extendió en direcciones contrarias cortándole las entrañas… él atino a soltar a la hechicera que calló a sus pies y rápidamente se levantó para tomar las espadas que estaban enterradas en su pecho y sacarlas.

Ignis la miro dolido… no cabía ninguna duda… todo fue un teatro montado por ella… esas lágrimas ya no le hacían dudar.. Mariko era una maldita traidora.

La mujer frente a él, fusiono ambas espadas y formo una preciosa daga de oro… el fuego que había ocasionado Ignis a su alrededor había desaparecido dejando todo como momentos antes de que la lucha empezara… Ignis sentía como las entrañas le dolían, esas espadas no eran normales, eran espadas purificadas que le había destruido el interior sin piedad alguna, ahora si que se sentía mal con toda la extensión de la palabra.

Se negó a si mismo ha llorar frente a esa mujer, no lo negaba, el dolor en su cuerpo y su alma sobrepasaban sus límites de resistencia… -cae de rodillas al césped intacto- … pero… no le daría el gusto de verlo llorar.. jamás lloraría por una arpía como esa, jamás lo haría… escupió sangre y miró con ironía como de su pecho salía más líquido carmesí.. era definitivo, había sido atacado con espadas purificadas, ni siquiera su don de regenerarse con descanso lo ayudaría, se recarga en el suelo con ambas manos y nota como un chorro de sangre cae directo al suelo, su muerte se avecinaba… su muerte estaba cerca y le dolía saber que había sido causada por el amor de su vida.

Pudo ver como Mariko se acercó a él, la mujer intentó hablarle mientras lo sujetaba por los hombros…

"Ignis… perdóname yo…"

"SUELTAME!"

Le dijo con voz ronca llena de odio e ira, Mariko quería abrazarlo, quería en verdad darle un poco de explicación, sabía que era tarde… sabía que él no aceptaría pero aún así lo intento.

"Ignis… por favor.. déjame…"

"No sabes cuanto te odio –la mira con desprecio- … no sabes como maldigo el día… -mueca de dolor mientras un hilo de sangre corre de sus labios- … maldigo el día en que te conocí hechicera estúpida!"

"Ig… nis"

"No te atrevas a nombrarme!... te detesto…"

"Ignis… perdóname"

"¿Perdonarte que!..."

Mariko ve como el youkai intenta pararse pero al hacerlo, las hemorragias que ella misma había ocasionado en el cuerpo del hombre se salen de control derramando aún más sangre que a ella también la logran manchar, el youkai invariablemente cae al suelo ya semi inconsciente…

"Ignis!"

La hechicera se acerca más, toma la cabeza del moribundo Lord y con sus lágrimas derramadas lava el rostro ensangrentado del propietario de los ojos que le veían con odio.

"Ignis, escúchame! Por favor escúchame!... yo… yo no quería hacer esto… me obligaron, yo tenía que hacerlo, por favor perdóname!.. Ignis perdóname!.. si no lo hacía mi hijo moriría!... mi hijo moriría, yo no podría soportar su muerte, me volvería loca si a él le pasara algo malo… -le besa la frente desesperada- .. ¿me entiendes verdad?... ¿verdad que me entiendes?... Ignis, no duermas y mírame!"

Era inevitable, él estaba muriendo en su regazo ensangrentado

"Ignis… por favor escúchame… dime por favor que me entiendes… dime que me perdonas.. yo… yo, Ignis yo te amor, mentí.. yo en realidad te amo como a nadie, te amo mi amor, por favor perdóname… perdóname Ignis"

La hechicera pudo notar como el youkai la mira… sus ojos se veían tristes, por primera vez desde que lo conocía había visto esa tristeza, esa nostalgia sin saber que sería la que él soportaría por 900 largos años…

"Ignis…"

Lo miró expectante… pero no obtuvo más que un…

"No.. te creo… trai…dora"

Era obvio.. era obvio que no le creería y se lo merecía, aún así, lloró por él, por ella y por su amor… lloró sobre el cuerpo de Ignis, él se encontraba inconciente al borde de la muerte… pero NO SEÑOR… no le permitiría a esos hechiceros estúpidos el matarlo, ya habían hecho suficiente, prefería mil veces morir antes que dejarlo morir definitivamente, tomo la daga de oro, ya no le quedaba tiempo, el alba acababa de empezar y pudo sentir su corazón latir aún con mayor lentitud… eso provocaba la difícil respiración y el sueño desesperante.

"Ignis.. aguanta…. No permitiré que te vayas.."

Sabía que moriría, sabía que al no matarlo definitivamente el conjuro aplicado por su suegro se llevaría a cabo, por lo que prefería dar su vida por su hijo y por la de Ignis, sabía que con ella muerta… su hijo viviría e Ignis… aunque estaba herido, había fraguado una manera de mantenerlo con vida.

Rápidamente tomo la daga y se cortó la muñeca… el dolor no lo sintió, en realidad el brazo lo tenía fracturado… no podía sentir más dolor que el de la fractura y el de las quemaduras. Con la sangre que derramaba su muñeca, bañó la daga, posteriormente, con su mismo liquido carmesí, formó un circulo alrededor del youkai moribundo, apresurada al sentir los primeros rayos del sol salir de las montañas, se sentó sobre el abdomen de su esposo… una última lágrima fue derramaba antes de darle un suave beso en los ya fríos labios.

"Te amo Ignis… y sé que algún día… en el futuro… despertarás de nuevo, me encontrarás y probablemente, en mi nueva vida… podamos ser felices de verdad"

Mariko sintió en su pecho un agudo dolor… su corazón.. ya no daba más, estaba por terminar su actividad, no le importó, la mujer extendió sus brazos hacia el cielo, clamó la presencia del dios trueno, del dios viendo y de la siempre hermosa diosa del agua… les rezó, les pidió que la convirtieran en energía que ayudaran a traspasar el alma de su amado a la daga.

En viento empezó a soplar, el agua del rió se agito amenazadora, y de la nada… de ningún lado, aparecieron densas nubes negras sobre el cielo que ennegrecían el firmamento, Mariko repetía una y otra vez su oración, el viento la azotaba como tratando de impedir su cometido, el agua la mojaba a ella y a Ignis pero Mariko seguía… hasta que todos e detuvo… por unos segundos todo se detuvo… y fue en ese momento cuando se escucho como si el cielo se partiera, se escucho un fuerte trueno instantes después de que un poderoso rayo de luz azulosa golpeara el cuerpo femenino.

Los hechiceros corrieron a ver si la sexta consejera había cometido su mandato, conforme se acercaban el ambiente se veía más y más devastado… pensaban que sería mejor regresar, pues tal vez Mariko no pudo contra ese sucio youkai, pero, se pararon en seco, al ver como la mujer se arrastraba por el suelo tratando de escribir algo con su propias sangre derramada!.. el cuerpo del youkai no estaba por ningún lado, solo estaba ella, arrastrándose tratando de colocar el último kanji en la tierra… solo uno más… uno más y el mensaje estaría listo.. el mensaje que protegería el espíritu de fuego, el espíritu de amor que ella había hecho sufrir… sería protegido.

Se acercaron apresurados para tratar de auxiliarla… no pensaron que fuera a quedar tan mal herida, pero fue tarde, para cuando la tocaron, su corazón había parado actividad, su hijo la observo aterrado, el niño por el cual lucho para mantenerlo a salvo y con vida se acerco a su madre muerta.

"Mami… mami despierta"

"No va a despertar pequeño… tu mami no despertará"

"Pero… pero… ella solo duerme, mírala.. tiene que despertar"

"No lo hará… ella prefirió dormir para salvarte, y te dejó este mensaje"

Todos se acercaron a las letras sangrantes … el niño las miró y supo que su madre, en realidad murió por amor. Hacia él.. y hacia el youkai por el cual en tantas ocasiones le exigió su muerte siguiendo el consejo de su abuelo.

.-.-. "la constante purificación de éste espíritu traerá prosperidad".-.-.

Se acercó al cuerpo de su madre, tomo su mano y pudo leer otra pequeña frase en la suave palma femenina…

-.-"mi pequeño tesoro… vive con honor".-.-

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla… fue un tonto berrinchudo, eso fue… y no descansaría hasta que le dieron el máximo titulo a su madre… no descansaría hasta que se le reconociera con el máxmo titulo al que aspiraba un hechicero…"Señora/or"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-fin flash back.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

Porqué la recuerdo!... –sale al jardín y mira la luna- … ella a último momento me dijo que me amaba… pero solo fue a último momento…

"-los ojos entristecen- … y eso no me sirve de nada"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-continuara…..

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Me dolieron mis dedos! XD

Oigan, miren que éste cap. Es algo especial… ya le debieron haber notado no? XD.. quise dejarlo todo claro de una vez porque ya se deja venir la pelea definitiva, y pues había estado arrastrando ésta historia desde varios capítulos atrás, por ahí me preguntaron el porque del dolor de Ignis, pues aquí explique porque XD no es más que un pequeño mal de amores n.n

Decidí abrir éste paréntesis en la historia porque sentía que debía profundizar más en Mariko, para que se puedan entender más los sucesos que se dejan venir. No se preocupen. Pronto, muy pronto Kagome e Inuyasha se verán las caras y se dirán hasta de lo que se van a morir XD…

Ignis: ¿podrías dejar de estar hablando y responder las cartas? ¬.¬

No seas grosero!

Ignis: feh!

Kano: lo que pasa es que Ignis está de mal humor porque lo obligo a hacer esas escenas.

Ignis: yo le dije muy claro a Mitzuky que no quería… pero su insistencia es desquiciante –recuerda a mit. Cantando en voz muy alta y muy cerca de él, una y otra vez las canciones de barney para convencerlo- …. Feh! Mujer terca

Kano: n.nU te dije que no le ganarías

Ignis: U.U

Bien... dejémonos de charlas y a contestar los comentarios.

**AthenasXD: **Siii ToT estamos por terminar èsta humilde secuela!... que por cierto me duele mucho dejar a mis queridos niños (mirando a Kano y a Ignis) en verdad les tome mucho cariño a mis personajes... n.n y creo que ustedes tambièn, pero de ustedes depende si quieren seguirlos leyendo en otro fic. Xd

Y pues... que bueno que te gustara que Sessho por fin aclarara sus sentimientos, en realidad es un personaje complicado y no podìa de buenas a primeras decir... "si, me gusta y que"... yo sentía que devía de llevar un proceso de autorreflexión ya que la muchachita que le robaba el sueño no era más que una hanyou, criatura a la cual detesta.

Y pues tienes razón... Numat por alguna extraña razón no pudo sellar al explosivo lord del norte... ve tu a saber por que ¬.¬... la muchacha y el lord se llevan de la greña, Ignis no la puede ver ni en pintura y numat con sus contestaciones no ayuda en lo màs minimo... haber si no la mata antes de que su esposo vaya por ella.

A MI TAMBIEN ME GUSTARIA PLATICAR CINTIGO... si lo deseas me puedes agregar a tu lista de msn (¬.¬ estúpido msn) mi dirección es (azu19877 arroba hotmail punto com) XD ... tengo otra dirección èsta en mi perfil pero casi no entro a ese correo... –miro los regalos- ... o.o... gracias! Chocolates! Rico!...

Firulangas: hueso! O.o... rico!

He! –le quita el hueso- .. esto te lo comes hasta la cena si no engordaras! Ò.ó

Firulangas: ¬.¬... gr.

Athenas... ojala y te animes pronto a escribir tu fic. Si eso sucede házmelo saber para dejarte comentario va? Me encantaría leerte.

**Numat:** n.n... numi querida! Que bueno que te gusto ¬u¬... y sip. Tienes razón... los hombres imaginativos escasean pero no te preocupes... siempre he pensado que en el mundo.. hay un hombre perfecto y a la medida para cada mujer.. n.n... sip.. asombrosamente ese cap. Salio muy rapido, creo que la musa me dio de golpes y acelero mis neuronas xD... èste cap. No fue tan rapido.. me di mis buenos topetazos contra la pared pero afortunadamente pude terminarlo XD... no en tiempo record pero lo termine. Y pues tu dudota... sobre piedad a kari.. pues ya sabes ¬.¬ me atrevi a hacer lemon de SU kano con alguien que no es ella XDDD... supongo que eso es màs que sificiente como para pedir clemencia no crees?

Kano: -medio sonrojado- .. entendido señorita numat... no me sonrojarè màs

Ignis: ¬.¬.. entonces porque lo estas ahora?... eres un tonto

Kano: n.n ignorare eso

Ignis: feh! –se cruza de brazos- ... es normal que te sorprenda hechicera... no me sorprende hacerlo –medio sonrojado tambièn- ... ù.u

**LuinFanel: jajajaja... **¡y eso?.. por que la risa mujer? XDD... me agrada mucho saber que te haya gustado el cap. Aunque.. n.un aùn no se la razón d etus risas, me gustaria saber para acompañarte en tu alegria XDD jajajajajaa que bueno que tomaras nota d emis locuras, eso se lo robe al señoron Shakespeare XD... n.n espero y te sirva XD yo a menudo lo aplico con mi amado hitokiri jajajajajaaja y pues... tus deseos son ordenes... n.n ahì tienes a Ignis en la misma situación que Kano XD... y pues a Kano, le doy de comer pues... mucho té verde XD.. solo se alimenta sanamente y entrena 5 horas diarias n.n es lo único que hace. Espero tus comentarios en mi otro fic.

Ignis: y mi reacción, humana insolente... no tiene por que ser igual a la de ese youkai de agua... ¬.¬ yo no me apeno por pequeñeces como esas

Kano: ¿entonces porque te encerraste a entrenar un dìa entero después de hacer la escenas con señorita Mariko?

Ignis: eso no te importa ¬.¬

Kano: n.n solo preguntaba

Ignis: feh!...

Firulangas: tambien se puso rojo! Jajajajaajaja

Ignis: -mirada acesina a firulangas- .. ¬.¬

Firulangas: si.. me callo o.o

Kano: n.n

Nos leemos pronto!


	11. si de algo estoy segura es que

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **Si de algo estoy segura… es que no estaremos juntos para siempre.-.-.-.-.-.-..--.-.-.-.-.**

**Y al despertar… me di cuenta que nada fue un sueño… **

**.-.-**

Yo... yo no puedo creer lo que he visto... –camina por el largo y oscuro pasillo- ... el amo bonito... el amo Sesshoumaru estaba besando ala nodriza Sayuri, yo mismo los miré... y ellos sabían que yo llegaría a la biblioteca pues escuchaban como llamaba a gritos a la mujer.. kamy, esto es totalmente asombroso, siempre sospeche de los sentimientos de amo Sesshoumaru hacia la hembra, siempre me di cuenta de que por lo menos se sentía atraído por la mujer pero... jamás creí que fuese a pasar algo más aya de su simple protección... pues esa es una hanyou... y el Señor Sesshoumaru detesta a los hanyou.

Entonces... ¿Qué significa esto?... ¿que significa ese beso?... digo.. a mi me alegra de que por fin el amo bonito haya decidido escoger a una hembra pues... cuando un tai youkai BESA tan deliberadamente a una hembra y DEJA que uno de sus sirvientes en éste caso yo... le mire besarla... eso quiere decir que las cosas van en serio... –abre los ojos sorprendido- ... eso quiere decir que amo Sesshoumaru ha escogido a Sayuri como su... su... su hembra!

-El sapo empalidece y se recarga en una pared al darse cuenta como su SUBORDINADA en un giro inesperado de buenas a primeras se había convertido en su SEÑORA- ...

"Güerep... de pronto, me dieron ganas de llorar"

-ojos llorosos- .. el amo bonito... el amo bonito Sesshoumaru... ME CAMBIO POR UNA HANYOU!...

"¿Qué HICE PARA MERECER ÉSTE DESPRECIO AMO BONITO!.. BUEEEE... YO QUE LE SERVÍ DURANTE TANTOS AÑOS.. YO ESPERABA SER SU FAVORITO PERO... PERO... SAYURI SE METIO ENTRE LOS DOS Y AHORA PARTIRÉ... NO ACEPTO SER EL SEGUNDO FAVORITO DE NADIE... NO LO ACPETO AMO BONITO!... BUEEEEE!... HO SAYURI HO YO... –un silencio incomodo invade el solitario pasillo- ... BUEE.-E-E-E-E..EEEEE! –mar de lagrimas- ... SOY UN SAPO INFELIZ!... MI AMO SE EMPAREJARA CON UNA HANYOU Y ELLA DE SEGURO ME DESPEDIRA POR HABERLE TRATADO MAL Y ME SEPARARA DE MI AMO BONITO... Y AHORA TENDRE QUE BUSCAR A OTRO AMO BONITO Y NO CREO QUE NADIE SEA TAN BONITO COMO MI AMO BONITO... BUAAAEEEEE!... momento...-las lágrimas desaparecen por arte de magia y sus ojos se iluminan al ver frente suyo a un muy divertido Kano observarle por la función otorgada- ... wuaaaaaaaaa!... me asusto!"

"n.n... gomen nasai... –le sonríe encantador- ... es solo que escuche ruidos fuera de la alcoba que me asignaron y decidí salir a ver que pasaba... –ladea la cabeza con curiosidad como cuando un gatito mira una bola de estambre- ... ¿te pasa algo malo?... Señor Jaken?"

Yo retrocedo asombrado!.. el amo Kano me dijo SEÑOR!... emocionado le hago una reverencia...

"No amo Kano!... no pasa nada!"

"n.n... no me digas amo... no eres mi esclavo"

"Usted es invitado de mi amo bonito, por lo tanto usted también es mi amo... amo Kano... n.n –reverencia de nuevo- ... le puede ayudar en algo éste sapo?"

"mmmm ... de hecho si ... me preguntaba si a Sesshoumaru ya le llego la carta duelo"

"¿Carta duelo?..."

"Veo que no lo sabes.. bien... mejor así... Jaken ¿me podrías por favor indicar donde se encuentra Sesshoumaru?.. necesito hablar con él"

"bu.. bu... bueno amo Kano vera... el amo bonito en éste momento... –enrojece al recordar la manera en que aquellos dos se besaban- ... el amo bonito... –gesto melodramático- ... en éste momento se encuentra ocupado con su... su hembra... sniff.. sniff"

Puedo notar como el rostro pálido del Señor Kano es invadido por el desencajo, sus ojos azules claros analizan por unos segundos lo dicho... hasta que un destello de alegría se deja ver en la lechosa cara para decir un...

"jajaja... por fin se decidió... –da un aplauso de aprobación- .. ya era hora de que ese refunfuñón le dijera a Sayuri lo que siente... n.n ambos merecen ser felices... bien... entonces haré tiempo, iré por un poco de té... esto hay que celebrarlo"

Veo como la coleta blanquecina se agita al momento que se da la vuelta feliz de la noticia mientras yo me quedo con mi cara de idiota y el corazón de sirviente EX- favorito destrozado... me quedo mirando la espalda de Señor Kano, aunque es de apariencia muchísimo más frágil y de estatura más pequeño que amo Sesshoumaru... no deja de ser poderoso, lo sé pues lo he mirado pelear... me pregunto si él también tendrá tierras como las tiene amo bonito... es cuando caigo en cuenta que él no tiene sirvientes... y...

"Amo bonito Kano! non ... espéreme!... yo le sirvo su té!... el té verde es mi especialidad!"

-se puede escuchar un "he?" por parte de Kano y un "sabe... hoy en día se necesita de un buen sirviente.. yo podría..."... por parte de Jaken-

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Yo... yo pensé que no iría, Señor Sesshoumaru"

"Pensaste mal, Sayuri"

"Pero... pero... "

-La preocupación se deja ver en mis ojos... no puedo evitar preocuparme al saber que Sesshoumaru va directo a la muerte... debo evitarlo

"Señor,.. Sesshoumaru por favor... no vaya"

"No puedo faltar a ese duelo"

"Si puede... simplemente no vaya"

Veo como Señor sesshoumaru voltea y me mira, yo todo éste tiempo he estado sujetando sus katanas... presionándolas contra mi pecho esperando que un milagro ocurra y que Sesshoumaru decida no ir, pero mis vanas esperanzas son borradas al instante en que él toma las espadas de mi mano y las cuelga en su cintura.

"Si no voy... no podré defender mis tierras... éste duelo es por la conquista de mi reino"

"Eso quiere decir que si no se enfrenta a él... usted perderá sus tierras"

"Así es... no creo que quieras estar al lado de un Lord sin un reino al cual controlar... ¿verdad, Sayuri?"

"No!... se equivoca, a mi no me importan sus tierras, ni su castillo, ni su poder... mucho menos me importan sus poderes... a mi me importa usted... la esencia, la criatura... me importa Sesshoumaru, no lo que rodea a Sesshoumaru... por eso... por eso lo acompañare a ese duelo"

"¿Qué?"

"Que lo acompañare a ese duelo... quiero estar a su lado"

"Imposible"

"No me niegue el derecho de ir a ese duelo"

"¿Derecho?... desde cuando es tu derecho estar en una pelea que no tienes nada que ver"

"Permítame recordarle Señor... que espíritu de fuego estaba bajo la responsabilidad del templo dónde yo vivía... por lo tanto está bajo mi responsabilidad y es mi obligación el ir a sellarlo"

"De nuevo con esa idea"

"No es una idea ni mucho menos un capricho como usted lo ha venido diciendo últimamente... si no me permite ir a su lado y al de Señor Kano que es dónde más segura estaré... entonces iré yo sola con ho sin su permiso, así que usted decida Señor"

Veo como Señor Sesshoumaru me observa durante interminables segundos como si me estuviese analizando... hasta que encuentra algo con lo que sabe me podrá retener aquí

"No irás Sayuri... tu obligación como nodriza es cuidar de Rin"

Pero yo encuentro una respuesta igual de importante que su mandato

"¿Y mi obligación como su hembra?..."

"Mi hembra?..."

"Si su hembra... ¿O acaso ese beso no fue nada?... ¿o por el contrario me convirtió en su meretriz?"

"Yo jamás haría algo tan bajo... Tú, sayuri –la toma por el mentón y deposita un suave beso en sus labios- .. Desde el momento en que me robaste aquel beso en el jardín... te convertiste en mi prometida... la mujer con la que pronto efectuaré un ritual en el que te podré decir MI hembra, por lo pronto eres algo así como ustedes los humanos suelen decir... eres mi novia"

No entendí esa última frase, por lo que se lo hago saber...

"Nosotros... ¿los humanos?"

Hago notar mi desencajo, pues es obvio que soy una hanyou... más de una vez me ha quedado claro al recibir pedradas ho escupitajos de mis compañeros de trabajo aquí en el castillo...

"yo.. soy una hanyou"

"Para mi eres una humana –dice el Lord con calma- ... te comportas como una humana, tienes modales de una princesa de templo humano, hablas, piensas y actúa como una humana... deseas ser una humana... no es así?"

"Si"

"Para mi lo eres desde éste momento... eres mi novia humana Sayuri"

No puedo evitar sonrojarme al verme en sus brazos, tan cerca de él percibiendo con tal claridad y sin inhibición alguna ese enigmático aroma que siempre le rodea...

"Señor... Sesshoumaru"

"Deja de decirme Señor... a éstas alturas ya es ridículo no crees?"

"Si"

"bien... –le da otro rápido beso- .. . me retiro, espérame aquí.. Regresaré al amanecer... lo prometo"

"yo voy contigo"

Veo como se detiene en seco, los ojos dorados me miran molestos para decirme en un tono reprobatorio

"Sayuri..."

"No me importa que te enojes... soy tu novia humana.. ¿no?... las novias humanas acompañan a sus novios a dónde sea!... ya dije que si no me dejas ir contigo.. iré tras de ti."

"dije que no, sayuri"

.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-

"Es imponente"

"Deja de tirar la baba Miroku.. es solo un maldito castillo, blanco"

"Pues es un –"maldito castillo blanco bastante hermoso e imponente"-

Son las palabras de Sango, yo la ignoro y fijo mis ojos en la ventana más alta del enorme edificio de piedra... el lugar huele extraño... huele como a rosas marchitas... frente a nosotros hay un camino de árboles de cerezo que dan a la jardinera principales del castillo, no podemos entrar por ahí pues está rodeado por youkais de baja categoría que resguardan la entrada con recelo, ese mal nacido de Ignis ha pensado en cualquier detalle con respecto a la seguridad.

Sigo buscando un punto, algún lugar dónde no se encuentre algún guardia por el cual nos podamos colar dentro del castillo pero la luna púrpura que se cierne sobre nuestras cabezas nos deja ver con su pálida luz como de una de las ventanas del castillo se asoma ...

"Kagome!"

Estoy a punto de ir hacia ella pero Miroku me toma del brazo y me detiene

"¿Estás loco!... ¿acaso quieres que todos esos youkai te muelan a palos?"

"Déjame Miroku, mira, es Kagome!.. ¿Qué acaso no la quieres recatar?"

"Claro que la quiero rescatar.. pero también quiero llegar vivo a ella!"

"Miroku tiene razón Inuyasha, por lo menos sabemos que ella está sana y que espíritu de fuego no le ha hecho daño... por favor cálmate, hay que fraguar un plan para poder llegar a ella sin ser detectados"

La exterminadora y el monje me miran, mientras yo observo a MI Kagome, ella está parada en una ventana que da a un balcón, sería tan fácil saltar hasta él y pedirle que me escuche, pedirle que me deje explicarle... pero... es prácticamente imposible llegar hasta ella sin ser visto por todos esos youkai que cuidan los alrededores.

"No hay plan que fraguar... matamos a los lame botas de Ignis, llegamos con Kagome y..."

"Y... Ignis nos mata antes de que siquiera toquemos el picaporte de la puerta principal!"

Sango se queda callada por el comentario de Miroku, yo intento refutar pero...

"Por el amor a Buda Inuyasha!... entiendo que Kagome lo es todo para ti y quieres recuperarla... pero también entiéndeme a mí"

"¿Entender que?"

Es mi pregunta... por lo que Miroku toma de la mano a una sonrojada Sango y me muestra a la exterminadora, como si mostrara a su tesoro más valioso, es cuando entiendo lo que quiere decir, pero él lo corrobora con el siguiente comentario.

"Con nosotros viene Sango, MI Sango, mi futura esposa y créeme que no es nada agradable para mí exponerla de ésta manera ante éste peligro, te entiendo perfectamente... aunque no lo creas yo te entiendo, si a Sango se la hubiesen llevado en vez de a Señorita Kagome yo estaría igual de desesperado por recuperarla y tenerla a mi lado como la tengo ahora pero... también procuraría pensar en el bienestar de los que me acompañan... por favor... no te pido que pienses en mi bienestar... sino en el de Sango... no la expongas, Inuyasha pues sabes que si tu sales a la batalla sin un plan por seguir, ella te seguirá para protegerte y yo la seguiré para protegerla a ella"

Sango escucha atenta cada palabra de Miroku mientras un sonrojo más visible aparece en su rostro, pero eso no evita que también hable

"Hay que encontrar la manera de llegar a Kagome para que puedan hablar mientras Miroku y yo les cuidamos de que no sean interrumpidos... Inuyasha, debes de ser rápido y conciso con tus palabras para que Kagome entre en razón y nos siga a un lugar seguro para después... enfrentar a espíritu de fuego y sellarlo de nuevo"

Miroku sonríe y asiente... por lo que yo, más calmado... respiro profundo y pregunto...

"¿Cuál es el plan?"

Sango sonríe y Miroku posa su mano sobre mi hombro mientras la exterminadora empieza a hablar de manera animada pero cuidando de que los guardias no nos vean.

"Mira... lo que haremos será lo siguiente... Miroku y yo..."

.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-

Me estoy terminando de preparar... me encuentro en la habitación principal observándome en el espejo... el Lord de oriente Sesshoumaru no debe de tardar en llegar, hace más de 6 horas que le mandé la carta dónde claramente le reto a un duelo a muerte el cual se llevara a cabo en la parte frontal de mi castillo, con la muerte de Lord Sesshoumaru, todas las tierras hasta el horizonte y más allá serán mías y será entonces cuando el majestuoso reino del norte renacerá como fénix de entre las cenizas... éstas tierras revivirán y prosperarán como cuando mi honorable padre las controlaba...

Termino de colocarme mi traje de guerra, con los otros dos ejércitos no mire la necesidad de vestirme para la ocasión, pues no los consideré de altura como para molestarme... pero Lord Sesshoumaru es fuerte, los rumores que corren con respecto a su gobierno, poder y frialdad son bastante interesantes... por lo que me he vestido de gala... –se mira en el espejo- ... justo como cuando mi padre iba a la guerra me he puesto el mismo traje.

Suspiro cansado al ver mi reflejo en el espejo... mis ojos se ven... tristes... feh!... eso ya no me sorprende, ya ni siquiera me esfuerzo por mostrar un rostro alegre, tampoco soy un hipócrita no tengo porque esforzarme por aparentar algo que no siento... felicidad es algo muy lejano que lograré sentir jamás.. eso me quedó claro hace bastantes años... pero algo si he decidido.. cuando termine con Lord Sesshoumaru, cuando los cuatro reinos estén bajo mi custodia... empezaré de cero.

Olvidaré todo, olvidaré todo lo que he vivido y me concentraré en mis nuevas tierras... en leyes justas que se apliquen a todo y todos... me concentraré en las razas y sus posiciones, ordenaré ubicar a cada raza en un ponto determinado así dejarán de matarse entre ellos... pero sobre todo... buscaré la manera de olvidarla.. porque a pesar de que han pasado ya 900 años... sus ojos siguen tatuados en mi mente y calan el alma sin piedad –aprieta los puños con rabia- ... maldita sea!...¿porque demonios la sigo recordando!... ¿Qué acaso no puedo dejar el pasado en paz!.. el pasado es eso! PASADO! Y nado puedo hacer para que las cosas cambien!

-camina hacia una mesa de noche dónde tiene la daga de oro en la que su alma descaso tanto tiempo- ... el pasado... no se puede cambiar... –toma la daga de oro en sus garras- ... pero tal vez si se pueda olvidar, yo lo puedo hacer... te olvidaré Mariko, olvidaré ese dolor que me provocaste... olvidaré que soy viudo y que aún a pesar de tanto tiempo mi alma sigue llorando tu muerte pues... aún te amo, a pesar de todo... aún te amo...

"Mariko..."

Es cuando de la nada, se escucha un grito, algo se escucha caer al suelo de madera... afuera en el pasillo principal se oye como alguien corre... después un "humana, detente.. no entres ahí"... luego un... "si me detengo me comes!.. ni que estuviera mensa para dejar que me alcances!" y después... la puerta se abre precipitadamente para dejar ver a la hechicera entrar como bólido y al verme correr hacia mí, yo me encuentro sentado en la cama pero eso no evita que la hechicera se encamine en mi dirección y me use de escudo mientras hunde su rostro en mi pecho en busca de protección.

La puerta de nuevo se abre, ésta vez de una manera escandalosa y poco delicada

"Humana insolente!.. te dije que no entraras aquí es la habitación del amo... Ignis... –posición firmes- ... disculpe amo... yo pensé que..."

Lo miro de soslayo, pues la puerta se encuentra a mi espalda por lo que mi cuerpo cubre totalmente el de la hechicera, doy un nuevo suspiro exasperado, al notarlo, el youkai de dientes afilados y piel verdosa se sobresalta pero sigue en su misma Posición.

"Está bien... la hechicera es la compañera de mi sirvienta, dile a tus tropa que si me entero que alguien le hace daño a la humana Kagome o a la hechicera... conocerán el verdadero dolor"

El youkai empalidece mientras tartamudea un casi in entendible "entendido , amo"... después de escuchar como sale y cierra la puerta tras de sí, giro de nuevo mi rostro para ver a la humana hechicera con los ojos bien apretados hincada frente a mí, usándome como escudo mientras sus manos aprietan mi camisa y su rostro se hunde en mi pecho... no puedo evitar percibir un sutil aroma a cerezo que sale de su cabello rebelde... desde ésta perspectiva... se parece tanto a... Mariko... sacudo la cabeza tratando de recuperar la poca cordura, más molesto conmigo que con ella le hablo de una manera bastante fuerte.

"¿Me puedes soltar!... me estas arrugando el traje"

.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..--..-.-.-..-.-.-

Levanto mi rostro y lo puedo ver... de nuevo está tan cerca que por inercia y al verme abrazándolo YO a él y no él a mí, me alejo como si quemara, caigo sentada casi a un metro de distancia, la falda se abre mostrando parte de mis piernas por lo que me apresuro a cubrirlas avergonzada... éste maldito traje de guerra es exhibicionista a más no poder... pero hay que admitir que es cómodo.

"De que tanto te ríes?"

"He?"

Alzo de nuevo mi mirada para observar a Ignis sentado en su cama, inclinado hacia mí con sus codos recargados en sus rodillas... me quedo callada observándolo, hay algo diferente en él... es... su traje... se ha puesto un traje bastante elegante... una nueva gabardina blanca... ésta si tiene mangas largas hasta las muñecas, es ajustada al cuerpo de color blanco, en su cuello lleva bordados negros de rosas de fuego, una camisa negra cuello de tortuga se deja ver bajo de la gabardina, en si... es el mismo traje de pantalón y gabardina blanca, con camisa negra... pero éste traje es diferente por sus decorados y las hombreras que indican que es el soberano de las tierras del norte... sin mencionar los pulcros guantes blancos que cubren sus garras.

"¿Sabías que el entrar de esa manera tan precipitada a la habitación de una varón... en mis tiempos se consideraba... impropio?"

Siento como la garganta se me seca al ver esos ojos frente a mí... ¿acaso está coqueteando conmigo!... por dios! Estoy casada! Él lo sabe! Porque me falta al respeto el muy idiota!... me levanto enojada

"Estas olvidando un factor importante chibi-flama-sátira... aquí no estamos en tus tiempos... aquí estamos en un lugar que dices es tu reino, en un castillo que más parece un maldito laberinto de tantos cuartos en el que de la nada.. Aparecen youkais y me quieren comer... cualquier criatura en su sano juicio y con el deseo de vivir correría por su vida!... óyeme! Tampoco soy una tonta como para quedarme a ver si al youkai ese de aliento apestoso se le ocurre convertirme en su cena... créeme que ya he estado antes en el menú de otro youkai –toca las cicatrices de su cuello- ... y no es nada agradable sentir como te comen viva"

Veo a Ignis y éste se levanta de su lugar, me toma por la muñeca y me levanta de una manera... se podría decir que de una manera no apta para una dama como yo.

"ey! Auch!... duele!... ey... ¿podrías ser más cuidadoso?"

"Deja de quejarte hechicera... –la suelta- ... eres una quejumbrosa de lo peor..."

"y tu un patán, grosero, insensible"

"No me hagas enojar hechicera.. no te conviene"

"Ni tu me ofendas!"

"Feh!... como si no tuviese cosas mejor que hacer... ¿Por qué no vas con tu dueña?... Kagome debería de educar mejor a sus mascotas"

Ante ese insulto siento como la sangre me hierve en cólera, me dan ganas de sacarle uno a uno cada cabello hasta dejarlo calvo y después bailar sobre la melena castaña!

"A quien le dices animal!"

Ignis me ignora y se dirige a la puerta para salir, pero yo corro en su dirección y me interpongo, provocando que con mi peso la puerta se sierre de golpe

"Responde... youkai estúpido"

Los ojos vino me miran con un creciente odio... un escalofrío me recorre la piel al ver esa mirada... algo dentro de mí se empieza a agitar...

"Si no quieres morir calcinada... hazte a un lado... hechicera estúpida"

Yo... yo me siento paralizada... intento moverme pero es como si algo dentro de mi me lo impidiera...

"Numat.. estoy hablando en serio... quítate... ahora"

"No"

"Grrrrr!"

"no me importa que te enojes!.. ya me canse!... me tratas peor que un perro, entiendo que mis ancestros te hayan hecho daño.. lo entiendo!... pero acaso yo tengo la culpa de eso?"

"Si –los ojos vino la miran con enojo- ... tu también tienes la culpa"

La desesperación y la impotencia me invaden al estar frente una mente tan cerrada como la de éste hombre, el rostro se me distorsiona por uno verdaderamente molesto

"Porque demonios!... ¿Por qué tengo que pagar yo por lo hechos en los que yo no tuve nada que ver! Estas siendo injusto Ignis!..."

"Así es la vida.. ahora apártate.. tengo un duelo pendiente y tu interfieres en mi camino"

"O.O... ha!.. vas a un duelo!... ¿acaso estas loco!... aún estas recuperándote de tus heridas!.. si sales así te matarán!"

Un momento... ¿Por qué demonios me estoy preocupando por éste tonto!.. No Numat, tu no tienes porque preocuparte, apártate y déjalo ir!.. si lo matan es mejor, así podrás regresar con Kano y vivir calmada como los últimos días... podrás ir con Kano.. pero.. porqué de pronto mi ... –se lleva la mano al pecho- ... de pronto... –una leve incomodidad aparece en su pecho y la respiración se distorsiona apenas visiblemente- .. ¿Qué me está pasando?

"No es de tu incumbencia si me matan o no... me estas haciendo enfadar... quítate de la puerta"

"No me quitaré Ignis...¿por eso estas vestido así?... vas a enfrentarte a muerte!.. sabes que tu próximo contrincante es fuerte ¿no es así?... –su mano sujeta su pecho mientras un dolor incómodo aparece- ..."

"Las hembras no se deben de meter en asuntos como éstos"

"Haa!... ahora resultaste ser un macho!.. genial, un defecto más a tu larga lista... pues lo siento mucho Lord del Norte –habla con sorna- .. pero yo no te dejo salir de aquí... claro.. a menos que confirmes que eres un macho y me golpees para apartarme de tu camino"

"Me estas obligando a golpearte"

"Solo inténtalo y te electrocuto hasta tal grado que tu lindísimo cabello quedará hecho un asco"

Un silencio... un incómodo silencio aparece en el lugar... Ignis me observa con ira, desprecio... con un odio que sé esta creciendo con respecto los minutos... no sé que le está pasando... yo entiendo que Mariko le traiciono, sé que le traiciono... él mismo lo dijo, y sé que me parezco a ella, eso también él lo dijo, pero... esa no es razón para que el odio que siente por ella también lo sienta por mi.. eso es injusto, es cruel...

El talante frío y a la vez nostálgico de Ignis hace que un nuevo dolor aparezca en mi pecho... ¡que demonios me sucede!... empiezo a sentir como la respiración se vuelve más dificultosa... al parecer él se ha percatado pues deja de insistir en que me aparte para preguntar...

"¿Por qué se escucha tu corazón latir tan lento?"

Que!... eso es lo que provoca el dolor!.. demonios!... intento respirar mejor, intento recuperar la compostura pero éste sentimiento y ésta sensación en mi corazón es desesperante... es como si tuviese un creciente miedo de que éste individuo sufriera un daño irreversible y me obliga a no dejarlo salir de la alcoba... me obliga a permanecer en la puerta.

"Si lo supiera, ya lo hubiera resulto.. tonto"

"Feh!... bien, entonces hazte a un lado... ve con Kagome para que te cure"

"No"

"No te estoy preguntando.. ve con Kagome, es una orden"

"Tus ordenes me importan un reverendo pepino, tu no eres nadie para ordenarme nada"

Es cuando por fìn!... he acabado con la paciencia de Ignis, veo como se abalanza sobre mi, sierro mis ojos con fuerza, el dolor en mi pecho y la difícil respiración impiden que me concentre para lanzarle un ataque, por lo que escucho como a ambos costados de mi cabeza un golpe seco contra la puerta se produce, la pesada y gruesa madera se sacude tras de mí pero yo permanezco inmóvil durante varios segundos, esperando el probable golpe pero.. nada, no recibo ningún porrazo y en cambio... al abrir un ojo... puedo percibir a Ignis que me ha acorralado con sus brazos contra la puerta, está tan cerca que puedo sentir su aliento golpear agresivo contra mi fleco.

Trago saliva nerviosa recordando que estoy casada.. eso es.. estoy casada!.. estoy casada... Numat!.. estás casada y AMAS a Kano... entonces... que es éste maldito dolor que siento en el pecho... si ya lo sé, es mi corazón que late con lentitud pero.. ¿por qué!... ¿porque me esta pasando esto?... ¿Por qué de pronto olvido que soy una hechicera?... porque de repente una vocecilla dentro de mi cabeza me habla, es molesta... no deja de repetir lo mismo, es una voz familiar, es como si la conociera desde hace tiempo... _"no lo dejes salir Numat"_ me dice con insistencia... _"por lo que más quieras, no lo dejes salir... él necesita más tiempo"_ cállate! ... cállate!... tu eres lo que causa éste dolor... levanto mi mirada muy lentamente para toparme con ese intenso mar vino que encierran las orbes masculinas, le observo sorprendida pues el enojo ha desaparecido de rostro de Ignis...

"Dios... te pareces tanto a ella..."

"Que?"

Ignis sacude la cabeza como si estuviese negando lo dicho... yo analizo rápidamente su frase, y me doy cuenta que se refiere a Mariko... por lo que aún acorralada entre sus brazos le pregunto

"te refieres a Mariko.. ¿no es así?"

Ignis me observa y por Kamy sama, juro... por todos los dioses JURO que yo siempre le he sido fiel a mi amado Kano, mas no sé que me pasa en éste maldito momento... pues es como si algo dentro de mi, algo muy dentro de mi... algo que había permanecido dormido me hace despertar una repentina atracción hacia éste hombre y a preguntarle cosas que en otros momentos no me importaban en lo más mínimo. "_¿te gusta verdad?"... _No!... no me gusta!..._"claro que te gusta... acéptalo.. él es guapo"_ ... ¿Quién eres?.. porqué me haces esto?... _"¿no importa quien soy... lo que aquí importa es que te has casado con la persona equivocada... Ignis es el correcto... debes de amar a Ignis. NO a Kano... tu debiste casarte con Ignis"... _cállate!... eso es mentira... yo amo a mi Kano, él es a quien amo, éste individuo no significa nada para mi...

Puedo escuchar una risa divertida... ¿Qué me esta pasando?.. acaso me estoy volviendo loca?... es lo que menos necesito en éste momento, y si no es así entonces... ¿porqué no me puedo mover y en cambio estoy paralizada mirando a Ignis como una idiota? ...

"_fácil... lo estás mirando así porque te gusta... vamos Numat, acéptalo, esa criatura frente a ti es hermosa... tienes el deseo de borrar esa tristeza de sus ojos... quieres abrazarlo y curar sus heridas del pasado"_ ... eso no es verdad!... lo único que quiero es sellarlo!... sellarlo para regresar con Kano... "_¿Entonces porqué no partes?... porqué no regresas con él?... Ignis solo quiere a su lado a Kagome, no a ti.. ya te lo ha dejado muy en claro... porque no te vas?"..._TE DIGO QUE TE CALLES!... NADA DE LO QUE DIGAS ME CONVENCERÁ DE QUE SI QUIERA ME ATRAE ÉSTE YOUKAI... mi corazón ya tiene dueño.. y él es Kano... "_Te demostraré cuan fácil es apartar a Kano de ese lugar"_ ... ¿Qué!... oye! No!.. eso es imposible..._ "¡¡ho si!.. es muy posible y muy fácil. Porque tu destino ES estar al lado de Ignis.. tu destino es estar a su lado desde hace 900 años atrás y tu obligación es cumplir con ello"... _Tú no me puedes obligar a nada... yo amo a Kano y nada lo cambiara... ahora sal de mi mente y déjame en paz... _"yo siempre he vivido aquí Numat... que nunca me hayas puesto atención es muy diferente... verás cuan fácil es olvidarte de Kano... déjame demostrártelo... solo déjate llevar por mi"..._¿Que piensas hacer?..._"ya lo verás"_

"Tu... la amaste"

"¿por qué lo quieres saber?"

"¿la amaste?"

Veo como Ignis, sin percatarse del duelo interno que estoy teniendo me mira por varios segundos... es como si los recuerdos vinieran a él y una pequeña sonrisa se deja ver en sus labios...

"La hice mi esposa... eso te debe bastar"

Al escuchar eso, un agudo dolor me invade el cuerpo... con un demonio! Que está pasando!... estoy temblando, en verdad es insoportable, es insoportable éste dolor... es como si algo me obligara a hablar y a hacer preguntas... "_¿lo vez Numat?... ¿verdad que te duele?... esas respuestas te dañan... ¿sabes porque?"_ Quien eres!... ¿porqué me haces esto!...

Espero una respuesta.. pero no la obtengo, puedo distinguir como la voz fina y bien modulada de una mujer se ríe divertida mientras yo sigo tratando de respirar... de nuevo empiezo a temblar, esa maldita! Esa maldita desgraciada está obligándome a hablar de nuevo! .. déjame en paz! Déjame en paz con un demonio!... no me hagas esto! Estoy casada... tengo un compromiso fuerte con otro youkai, yo soy fiel... jamás le olvidaré.. jamás lo haré!...

Es inútil... abro mis labios y...

"Aún la amas?"

"¿Tanto te importa saberlo?"

"Si"

No!.. no me importa!... dios... ayúdame y mando algo que me sierre la bocota!.. ¿qué me está pasando?... yo.. yo no soy yo... yo no debería de hacer esas preguntas, no me interesan esas respuestas... no me interesan en lo más mínimo! "_pero a mí si Numat... a mi si me importan"... _¿Quién eres!... contesta! _"y el saberlo... ¿acaso te ayudará?..."_No pero por lo menos sabré a quien odiar por causarme éste dolor... _"Ho... vamos Numat... peores cosas has soportado... no importa quien sea yo... lo que importa aquí es que debemos de aprender a coexistir.. ahora que he despertado, tienes que aprender a vivir conmigo"_... ¿Y si mi niego?... _"No te puedes negar... como te has de dar cuenta, yo tengo demasiado poder y te puedo controlar, desde hace tiempo te hubiese matado y me hubiese apoderado de tu cuerpo si ese fuera mi deseo, pero sé que es injusto para ti... sé que yo ya viví mi vida... pero no podía morir sin verlo de nuevo"_... De que demonios estás hablando!... éste es MI cuerpo, es MI vida, es MI corazón, son MIS sentimientos tu no tienes porque interferir... no tienes porque meterte!.. yo estoy casada! Estoy casada con un demonio... tengo una vida al lado de un ser maravilloso... al cual amo con todo mi ser... "_Eso quiere decir que no te importa la respuesta que está por dar Ignis?"_... NO!... no me importa..._"A mi si me importa demasiado... y quiero escucharla"_

"Si... aún la amo"

Al instante de recibir esa respuesta... experimento en mi pecho como si alguien abriera mi torso y partiera mis costillas para salir de mi interior... el aire se me va pero mis labios se entre abren para decir...

"Ella también te ama"

"¡Y tu que sabes?... ella no me ama ni me amo..."

Me estoy deshaciendo del dolor y éste idiota no se da cuenta o simplemente lo ignora!... me he dado cuenta que sus respuestas son las que causan éste dolor.. debo callarme, debo dejar de hacer preguntas pero... pero... no puedo parar... esto es extraño... esa voz me está manejando a su antojo... y no puedo hacer nada para detenerla!... ¿Qué acaso mi rostro no refleja dolor?... porqué no se da cuenta?... _"De hecho... tu rostro en éste momento está totalmente sereno, y a menos que dejes de luchar contra mí dejarás de sentir ese dolor Numat"..._ te dije que te callaras!... dios... ¿Cómo es posible que yo... una hechicera experimentada me esté dejando dominar por alguien desconocido... esto es vergonzoso.. en peores situaciones he estado y jamás me habían dominado tan fácilmente... _"Eso es porque jamás te habías enfrentado a un conjuro con la fuerza de 900 años de antigüedad... Numat... yo también soy una hechicera... deja de luchar por favor y de jaras de sentir dolor"_... ¿Q... que?... una... una hechicera!... "_si... ya deberías de saber quien soy"_ ...

Siento como un rayo ilumina mi cerebro... y no puedo creer lo que creo que está pasando... ya es imposible de contener el dolor punzante en mi pecho, y siento como de mi rostro sereno, empiezan a correr lágrimas de dolor que desencajan con con mi talante insensible... alguna vez había leído éste hechizo ... se llama... mascara... _"así es... y sirve para ocultar tus sentimientos... yo lo llamaba –libre conciencia- ... ahora sabes quien soy Numat?... si no es así.. déjame darte una última pista"_

Mis labios se abren de nuevo... y las palabras salen mecánicamente

"Ella te ama demasiado... aunque hayan pasado 900 años te sigue amando, pero tubo que sacrificar su amor por el bienestar de su pequeño niño"

Justo en ese instante, Ignis se separa y me observa sorprendido, si.. la sorpresa se ve en su rostro... estoy temblado, la respiración se ha vuelto nula, siento en mi interior un padecimiento ya insoportable que provoca que caiga de rodillas al suelo... Ignis me toma en brazos sin decir palabra alguna y me acuesta en la cama, el temblor en mi cuerpo se ha intensificado sin mencionar que un sudor frío me ha empezado a bañar la piel... "_Numat... Numat escúchame!... __deja de luchar por favor!.. deja de tratar de expulsarme, solo te causarás daño"_ ... Ho si... dejo de luchar y tu me controlarás a tu antojo!... ¿sabes?.. no soy estúpida!... _"Sé que no lo eres, discúlpame... no quise causarte daño pero ésta era la única manera de que me escucharas... de que me dejaras hacer algo"_... Hay un refrán que dice... –en el pedir está el dar- ... y tu estas pidiendo las cosas de una manera muy poco común y bastante dolorosa... –tiembla de dolor- ...

"Hug..."

"Hechicera!... ¿Qué demonios te pasa?"

"Ig...nis... –respira agitada- ... me... duele... me duele... aquí –toca su pecho- ... hay... hay alguien"

"¿Que?... estas delirando... ¿Qué te pasa?... por qué de pronto te pusiste así?... –arruga el entrecejo- ... acaso alguien te enveneno?"

"No tonto.. –mueca de dolor- ... hay alguien dentro de..."

"_No!... no le informes de lo que pasa!"_... ha si?.. entonces sal de mí cuerpo!... me estas matando!... _"Es solo dolor mental que te estás causando por tratar de expulsarme... deja de intentarlo y el dolor desaparecerá.. yo formo parte de ti, somos una sola esencia jamás podrás apartarme de ti"..._Ho.. genial... lo que me faltaba... una estúpida conciencia que me joda la existencia... ... te lo pondré así... nada más sencillo que esto... LARGATE!

"KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"¿Qué pasa!... Numat que te pasa?"

Noto asombrada como Ignis me levanta de la cama y se sienta en ella para sentarme en su regazo, el temblor en mi cuerpo no desaparece... y cada vez que intento expulsar a esa voz , el dolor se intensifica... siento los brazos de Ignis alrededor de mi espalda... el aroma de sus cabellos castaños me llegan a la nariz, me está abrazando... _"Será mejor que duermas Numat"... _No... quiero.. me estas dañando... vete si no quieres que mande hablar a mis espíritus protectores y... "_ y?... qué?... les pedirás que me echen?... sabes muy bien que ellos no pueden posesionarse de tu cuerpo ni mucho menos sacarme de aquí, y aunque lo intentaran... te matarían al instante"_... entonces déjame en paz... ¿Cuál es tu objetivo?... qué es lo que quieres... _"Quiero que dejes a Kano y hagas feliz a Ignis"_... te digo que yo estoy casada con Kano, yo AMO... entiéndelo bien... A-M-O a K-A-N-O... ¿Qué parte no te queda clara?... no puedo traicionarle de esa manera...

Silencio... la voz no me responde y el dolor poco a poco empieza a desaparecer... al parecer se ha cansado y me ha dejado en paz... suspiro aliviada al notar como ya puedo respirar mejor... por un momento pensé que moriría, no debo morir... no puedo morir... siento mis espíritus llegar y empezar a danzar a mi alrededor preocupados...al parecer les llegó tarde mi llamado pero por lo menos ya están aquí y me siento un poco más tranquila con ellos a mi lado... ¿hacer feliz a Ignis? Por favor.. que estupidez es esa... el tipo es un energúmeno y no sería capaz siquiera de él mismo tratar de ser feliz.

"Veo que ya paso el dolor"

Es cuando caigo en cuenta... siento la garra de Ignis pasar por mi frente y limpia con un pañuelo blanco el sudor de mi cara.. percibo mi rostro caliente pues de seguro es un intenso rubor, noto como me encuentro sentada en su regazo mientras él me abraza y , me recarga en su pecho, asustada intento apartarme pero el sufrimiento experimentado hace unos segundos me ha dejado sin fuerza por lo que no me puedo apartar y en cambio, Ignis me levanta cual pluma al viento y de nuevo me recuesta en la cama.

"Hechicera tonta... me preocupaste... –la arropa- ... no lo hagas de nuevo"

Yo solo suspiro cansada... intento hablar pero él me calla...

"Duerme... ire por Kagome para que venga a ver que te pasa... ustedes los humanos son criaturas muy frágiles y necesitan constantes cuidados... –arruga el entrecejo- ... así que duerme"

Veo como Ignis camina hacia la puerta, el cansancio hace que mis párpados pesen, noto como mis espíritus me indican que le debo de hacer caso pero me esfuerzo por hablar de nuevo...

"Ignis..."

Se para en el umbral de la puerta y solo responde un seco...

"¿Que?"

"Yo... yo... "

"_Te dije que durmieras Numat... déjame terminar esa frase por favor"... _ ¿Qué!... no... debo decirle lo que me está pasando!.. debo decirle que tu eres... y que estas en mi... _"No... eso él lo debe saber a su tiempo... por lo pronto descansa"_... No me hagas esto por favor

"¿Qué pasa?... –se da la vuelta y desde ahí puede observar como Numat permanece en la cama mirándole- ..."

No lo hagas por favor!... cállate... no digas algo que yo no siento... _"pero yo si lo siento... debe saber lo que yo aún siento por él"_

"Yo,"

No! Pero al momento de decirlo.. él creerá que soy yo.. no tu!... _"Él sabrá que soy yo.. confía en mi..."_

"¿Qué pasa hechicera?... aún te duele?"

No te atrevas... NO te atrevas a decirle que...

"No Ignis... yo... –los ojos claros, por una milésima de segundo cambian por unos de color verde intenso y la voz suave toma un tono seguro- ...Ignis... yo aún te amo_"_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.--.

La luna púrpura ya está sobre nuestras cabezas, sus pálidos rayos me bañan mientras me sujeto del barandal del balcón, no puedo evitar sorprenderme al ver como de pronto y con tanta rapidez Ignis logró reunir a tantos youkai a su servicio... están por todas partes, en las jardineras, en la puerta principal, en la entrada... puedo escuchar como caminan por los pasillos... algo no anda bien... algo muy grande va a pasar, si no es así... no entiendo como es que de pronto hay tanto movimiento.

Solo espero que Inuyasha no venga, no quiero que venga, estoy segura que me está buscando en éste momento... pero independientemente de que no lo quiero ver, de que aún me siento dolida y tardaré mucho tiempo en recuperarme... eso no evita que me preocupe por su bienestar... si viene y enfrenta a esos youkai resultará herido y no creo que a Ignis le agrade mucho la idea de que algún desconocido irrumpa en su castillo.

Suspiro angustiada rogándole a dios de que Inuyasha no me encuentre... no se si soportaré verle de nuevo... no se si lograré contener las lágrimas... aún no sé si le lograré perdonar, ya es demasiado el daño hecho... ya es demasiado y no lo soporto más.

Me doy la media vuelta para entrar de nuevo a la alcoba que nos asignaron a Numat y a mí, desde hace rato que la hechicera salió en busca del callado de Kano pues según sus palabras, lo había dejado en la alcoba de Ignis y no debía apartarse de el... me sorprende ver como Numat, a pesar de ver el estado del cayado, y a pesar de escuchar a Ignis decir que él mismo había luchado contra Kano... ella sigue calmada y asegura que Kano vendrá por ella... no quiero verme pesimista pero yo ya he visto en varias ocasiones el tremendo poder de Ignis y aunque sé.. Kano no es nada débil, dudo que él siga vivo.

Si Kano se enfrentó a Ignis, y solo quedo como rastro de él, el callado... eso me hace dudar que siga con vida, he querido hablar al respecto con Numat para que se vaya preparando... para que deje de hacerse de vanas esperanzas, pues no es saludable para ella... pero... por otra parte... tal vez ella sepa algo que no haya dicho y "ese algo" le haga tener esa fe de que su esposo sigue con vida.

Escucho como la puerta se abre y tras de ella aparece un elegante Ignis...

"Humana..."

Me sorprendo al verlo pálido... algo está pasando.

"¿Qué sucede, Ignis?... te sientes mal?"

"Ven"

Son sus únicas palabras, yo le sigo apresurada, la larga gabardina blanca se agita conforme sus pasos.

"Ignis... ¿Qué sucede?"

"..."

Nada... no responde, pareciera que está hundido en sus pensamientos, pareciera que algo le está preocupando pues veo su perfil intranquilo, desencajado, como si sus demonios interiores estuviesen teniendo una seria conversación con él. Caminamos por el blanco y pulcro pasillo hasta el fondo, dónde se encuentra la habitación principal, la habitación de Ignis. El Lord empuja la pesada puerta de madera y me deja pasar, dejándome ver en la cama, dormida y bañada en sudor a...

"Numat... ¿Qué le paso?... Ignis"

"Cúrala"

Es lo único que dice, después sale y me deja ahí... me acerco a la hechicera y me siento en la cama cuidando de no despertarla, pero los ojos se abren lentamente, cansados y me observan, al reconocerme, una sonrisa clara se deja ver en el rostro femenino mientras siento como sus espíritus danzan a nuestro alrededor tratando de brindarle energía.

"Hola..."

Me dice mientras sonríe, yo quito un mechón castaño de su frente.

"¿Qué paso Numat?... Ignis te hizo daño?"

"No... él no me hizo daño"

"¿Entonces porqué te ves tan débil?"

Numat da un profundo suspiro... pareciera que de pronto se pierde en sus pensamientos, se queda callada como si escuchara a alguien hablar, como si pusiera atención a cada palabra, de pronto, arruga su entrecejo para después dar un quejido de dolor.

"Numat!"

"No... Kagome... seré rápida... ella de nuevo está por controlarme"

"¿Quién?... ¿a que te refieres?"

"Mariko... está aquí"

Abro mis ojos de par en par... sorprendida...

"¿Mariko!.. pero ella está muerta.. ¿Cómo es posible?"

Veo a Numat sentarse en la cama, su cuerpo ha empezado a temblar, y aprieta sus ojos con dolor.

"Numat.. mejor descansa"

"No!... cállate y escúchame, Kagome"

Guardo silencio al verla tan molesta...

"Mariko... al morir llevó a cabo un hechizo con el cual, encerró a Ignis en una daga de oro... pero su vida no termino por haber usado todas sus energías... su vida fue pausada"

"Pausada?"

"Si.. pausada... ella decidió congelar su alma y depositarla en el cuerpo de su descendiente que viviera el despertar de espíritu de fuego, yo soy la reencarnación de Mariko, así como tu la de Kikyou... con la diferencia de que el alma de Mariko tiene su propia conciencia... –mueca de dolor- ... y ha despertado"

"Pero... como es posible eso? –la sujeta preocupada- ... ella no puede estar despierta"

"Los rezos... cuando dejó el mensaje que decía que la continua purificación de la daga traería prosperidad... no se refería a Ignis... sino a ella, las continuas purificaciones de la daga fortalecían el hechizo, por lo tanto la fortalecían a ella, provocando su fácil despertar, solo necesitaba una gota que derramara el baso para que despertara en mí... y esa era que Ignis hablara de su amor por ella... hace un momento lo hizo, ella me obligó a preguntarle, Ignis contesto, lo dijo todo y ella despertó... es demasiado su poder... –tiembla- ... mi cuerpo no lo soporta... por eso... evita que yo hable, Kagome... evita que cuando la pelea se lleve a cabo... no dejes que yo salga de aquí... tengo miedo de cometer una estupidez guiada por ésta tónta que no deja de gritarme en mi mente... hug!"

"Numat!... –la recuesta- ... ¿de que pelea hablas?"

"Ignis lucharán dentro de poco... Ignis en éste momento va a enfrentase a un duelo"

"Por eso hay tantos youkai"

"Si... –bromea- ... creo que en éste estado no podré sellas a chibi-flama"

"Déjate de bromas.. hay que encontrar la manera de hacer que Mariko salga de tu cuerpo"

"Es imposible, ¿porqué crees que estoy tan débil?... todo éste tiempo la he tratado de expulsar, pero cuando lo intento... siento como si ella se aferrara de mi corazón y ante cada intento mío por sacarla, se siente como si ella enterrara sus uñas y me desgarrara por dentro... dice que es imposible quitármela de encima, que ella no quiere hacerme daño... que dejare de sentir dolor cuando deje de luchar contra ella"

"¿Y ha funcionado?"

"Solo cuando dejo de pedirle que se vaya... dejo de sentir dolor"

"Entonces hazle caso.. .deja de luchar"

"Pero..."

"Nada de pero... cálmate y deja de luchar contra ella ... ¿no te has preguntado porqué está aquí?... tal vez sea una razón fuerte"

Numat hace un gracioso mohín de fastidio y se cruza de brazos, yo sonrío por la repentina actitud aniñada, pero aún sigo tratando de entender porqué Mariko está aquí... por lo que le hablo a Numat

"Ella... puede escucharme"

"Si"

"le puedo hacer una pregunta?"

"No"

Me sorprendo ante la tajante respuesta... Numat me observa seria, de cualquier forma la ignoro y empiezo a hablar...

"cual es su objetivo?... que quiere de ti, Numat"

Numat baja la mirada... es obvio que Mariko está respondiendo en su mente, lo sé pues un repentino enojo aparece en el rostro de la hechicera, un desagradable silencio invade la habitación pero yo insisto.

"Numat..."

"Su objetivo es... regresarle a Ignis la felicidad que le robo hace 900 años"

Yo sonrío... después de todo no es mala... Mariko no es mala, y eso lo demuestra al tratar de rehacer la felicidad de Ignis aún después de muerta... bueno.. literalmente hablando pues ella sigue con vida dentro de Numat...

"Quiere que yo me olvide de Kano y haga feliz a Ignis... la estúpida no entiende que estoy enamorada de Kano y no lo puedo traicionar... la muy idiota dice que lo olvidaré pronto al momento que conozca verdaderamente a Ignis... por dios... –mira a una sorprendida Kagome- ... sé que el Lord merece ser feliz, pero yo no soy la persona apta... yo... yo estoy casada y amo a Kano, por más que la trato de hacer entrar en razón no quiere... ella sigue aferrada en que yo esté al lado de Ignis... creo que se quiere apoderar de mi cuerpo para vivir de nuevo su amor con Ignis"

Me sorprendo al ver la desesperación en los ojos de Numat, yo atino a abrazarla para reconfortarla... sé de su amor por el youkai de agua, sé cuanto han luchado por su felicidad por lo que me sorprende la simple idea de que Numat esté con Ignis y no con Kano.. eso es... imposible... pero si Mariko en verdad lo desea y lo manda, nadie nos asegura que no lo logre, pues... después de todo, es una hechicera, una hechicera poderosa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya casi llegamos, he envuelto en mi esfera de luz a Sayuri, ambos nos trasladamos al reino del norte, Kano va por su lado... dijo que cuando llegáramos él estaría ahí antes que nosotros... feh, de hecho ya llegamos, puedo ver al frente un enorme castillo blanco.. igual de majestuoso e imponen que el mío, con la exención de que mi castillo es aún más elegante y nadie lo puede igualar, decido aterrizar a un lado de un río, para cerciorarme de que Sayuri se encuentre bien, pues todo el caminos e ha mantenido callada y pensativa... demasiado bueno para ser cierto si me lo preguntan. No quiero decir que la hembra sea una parlanchina, pero en ocasiones hace preguntas que necesitan respuestas amplias y eso es lo a veces... solo a veces me desespera.

"Ya llegamos?"

Y ahi esta la primera de muchas preguntas... el nerviosismo se deja ver en su rostro...

"si... solo tendría que caminar un poco, pero tu te quedas aquí"

"pero..."

"No acepto contradicciones... no quiero desconcentrarme cuando este peleando por tratar de protegerte de algún ataque del enemigo"

"Entiendo"

Me sorprende el repentino acatamiento de mi orden, por lo que frunzo el ceño no muy contento.. ésta hembra se trae algo entre manos, estoy por hablar cuando del río, escucho la voz de Kano,

"Justo a tiempo"

El youkai sale del agua al parecer se trasladó por el río, yo termino de darle unas rápidas indicaciones a Sayuri mientras él seca sus ropas con un ligero movimiento de sus garras, me exaspera ver esa actitud tan calmada e indiferente ante ésta situación, estamos a punto de enfrenarnos a un maldito youkai con la edad de 900 años y él no muestra más que diversión y un poco de frialdad.

"Feh.. estupido Kano... –se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar- .. en marcha, se nos hace tarde"

"He?... si... –reverencia a Sayuri- .. Señorita Sayuri.. por favor espere a su prometido con paciencia... pronto regresaremos"

Veo de soslayo como sayuri se sonroja, al parecer Kano ya se percato de lo que está pasando entre la nodriza y yo, por lo que mejor opto por ignorarlo y seguir mi camino... el castillo blanco se puede ver al frente a pesar de la distancia...

"Es un castillo hermoso"

Kano me ha alcanzado... sus ojos brillan maravillados por la imponente estructura que se deja ver al frente

"Eso es lo que menos importa ahora"

"Me pregunto si espíritu de fuego ya libero por completo su poder"

Cambia drásticamente la conversación, la información que me da me sorprende un poco pero obviamente no lo hago notar, aunque eso no evita que pregunte

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Me refiero a que hasta el momento... solo un 25 por ciento de su poder se ha liberado...el otro 75 por ciento aún permanece dormido... por lo menos eso creo, no siento que haya despertado"

"¿Quieres decir que no está a su cien por ciento?"

"Eso mismo acabo de decir... si no ha despertado del todo, hay que acabar con él lo antes posible... si despierta por completo, nada podremos hacer para detenerlo"

"Momento creación insípida... aquí el único que se enfrentará a duelo con espíritu de fuego seré yo... la carta duelo fue dirigida a mí.. NO ti.. .así que no intervengas"

Veo como los ojos azules claros de Kano me observan con un dejo de sorna, y de sus labios sale un tono burlón combinado con una sonrisa calmada.

"¿Y si está a punto de calcinarte?... ni aún en ese momento te puedo ayudar?"

Detecto la obvia burla, pero no me dejo caer en su juego...

"Feh!... nadie puede ponerme en tal situación que deba necesitar la ayuda de alguien como tu... así que vete olvidando de la idea de intervenir en esta pelea que bastará solo conmigo"

"Aja... entonces... –sonríe y mira al frente el castillo- ... mientras tu te das de carazos contra los puños de Ignis... –por fin habían llegado a al camino de cerezos que los dejaba justo frente a la puesta principal del castillo- ... yo puedo ir a buscar a mi esposa"

Nuevamente Ignoro la burla, no estoy de humor para sus bromas entupidas, ni mucho menos le daré el gusto de verme enojado por sus provocaciones... me adelanto y empiezo mi camino hacia la entrada principal del castillo, los youkai de baja categoría se han percatado de nuestra presencia por lo que forman una barrera frente a mí, fastidiado, hago aparecer en mi garra mi infalible veneno, no tengo ganas de jugar con éstas alimañas.

Todos esos youkai me han empezado a rodear, al parecer no saben que vengo a enfrentarme a duelo con su amo, estoy a punto de decapitarlos con un solo latigazo de mi veneno pero puedo notar de soslayo, como ese youkai estúpido de Kano solo se limita a recargarse en un árbol de cerezo con los brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa en su rostro observa el espectáculo cual niño frente a un escenario.

"¿Que haces animal?"

Le cuestiono ya harto de su maldita presencia y a punto de atacarlo a él en vez de los youkai que me rodean

"Nada... –sonríe- ... tu lo dijiste... no es así?... me dijiste que no interviniera, entonces, ellos son todos tuyos"

"Maldita sea Kano!... entonces lárgate y deja de estorbar –de un puñetazo hace bolar la cabeza de un youkai- ...Solo viniste a estorbar –su garra bañada en veneno sujeta del rostro a otro youkai y lo estrella contra tres más- ... ho lárgate a buscar a tu esposa –de una patada hace a otro vomitar sangre- ... pero deja de estar de holgazán!"

Kano me observa sin inmutarse, ya antes habíamos peleado por lo que no le sorprende mi pequeño despliegue de golpes, su mirada fría se clava en mí, al parecer ya tomará las cosas en serio.

"Si me dejaras ayudar... –un youkai se le acerca por la espalda y con solo levantar su garra un estaca de hielo sale de la tierra y empala vivo al agresor- ... los podría congelar para que tu los acabaras... –sin dejar de ver a Sesshoumaru arroja tres estacas de hielo a su derecha y éstas se entierran en los cráneos de tres youkai que se dejaban ir contra él- ... no me agrada mucho pelear.. pero entre más pronto acabe esto, más pronto tendré a Numat a mi lado y me iré a casa... sin mencionar que... –otro youkai logra acercársele pero apenas toca a Kano cuando cae al suelo totalmente congelado- ... sin mencionar que ya se percataron todos de nuestra presencia"

Veo a Kano apuntar a mi espalda, de un ágil movimiento decapito a por lo menos 6 sabandijas para poder ver lo que la creación insípida me apunta... entrecierro mis ojos molesto al distinguir frente a nosotros a una completa horda de por lo menos 2000 youkai dispuestos a matarnos.

"Ho... rayos"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Perdón por la demora!... chicas, mil disculpas, ya se que siempre me tardo pero ésta vez tardé muchísimo más n.nU... lo que pasa es que estuve estudiando para presentar mi examen de admisión a la universidad e hice un paréntesis en la escritura del fic. .. pero una cosa si les dejo bien clara, por más que tarde entre cap. Y cap. No crean que he abandonado el fic. No me gusta dejar las cosas sin terminar y ésta no será la acepción.

Este cap. Se lo dedico a mi amiga **Grecia**!... que con sus platicas y sus locuras me dio muchas ideas para el final que se acerca, gracias chica loca!...

Para serles sincera tuve unos problemillas con la continuación del cap. Pero.. al parecer los pude resolver... Creo que las cosas ya quedaron acomodadas para que en el capítulo siguiente se de la gran pelea, solo faltan uno o dos caps. Más y éste fic, termina... claro!... que habrá un capítulo más. Y no será precisamente el epílogo. XD

Numat- - jajajajaja amiga... gracias por seguir apoyándome ToT... y sip. Barney es infalible en cuanto a persuasión n.n... digo, con su eterno "Te quiero yo, y tu a mì"

Ignis: ¬.¬... deja de cantar esa estúpida canción

n.n U ... Numi, ToT mit. Te extraña!.. donde te metes mujer?... ya deja esos libros y descansa un poco

Kano: ... supongo que tiene obligaciones que cumplir

Ignis: y o no soy berrinchudo, hechicera!...

Firulangas: ... aja –sarcástico- ... ¡entonces me podrías decir que es lo que paso cuando quemaste el escritorio de la biblioteca? Guofff!

Ignis: ... feh!

Kano: ... supongo que... n.n U ... el escritorio y su alrededor quedaron de un bonito color carbon... Ignis lo remodelo todo

¬.¬... dejen de pelear ustedes!... Numi! Espero y tengas màs tiempo y te conectes màs seguido mujer!.. hèchale ganas ne?.. ya te queda poquito para salir de vacaciones de verano jujuju ¬u¬

Athen-maiden: Eaa!... Athena! Jejejeje como ya te has de dar cuenta ya lei tu fic, espero te haya gustado mi comentario... dios... hace siglos que no actualizo n.un les doy permiso de tirarme tomates

Kano: -cubre a Mitzuky sobreprotector- ... nadie dañará a Mitzuky-dono ò.ó

Errr... Kano... n.n U

Ignis: .. No seas ridículo y deja que la maten ¬.¬

Ò.ó ey!... no seas grocero!

Firulangas: ... yo opino que sería mejor que le tiren tomates

U.U ... cachorro!

Kano: ... –suspira molesto- ... ya basta ustedes dos!... –esconde a Mit. Tras de èl- ... Señorita Grecia, esperamos que pronto escriba un nuevo Fic. Para leerla màs seguido ne?...

Ey! Yo soy la que contesta los comentario ò.ó... Grecita! Gracias por tu comentario chica!... en realidad si tuve muchos problemas con la musa, las ansias por saber si me aceptaron en la universidad son tremendas y provocaron que las ganas de escribir se fueran.. je! Pero Kano, Ignis, Firulangas y yo nos pusimos a trabajar duro para presentar a tiempo todo ho màs bien.. a des tiempo XDD

Ignis: ... tu no hiciste nada.. solo te la pasaste sentada mandando

Kano: ... o.o... n.n ¡quien crees que escribió los guiones?

Firulangas: pero no es lo mismo que hacer la escenas

Ignis: .. y tu estuvieste dormido bajo su silla, asì que no opines!

Firulangas: uyy... ¬.¬ ya casate

¬.¬... dejen de pelear!

Luin-Fanel: jajajajajaja si... lo reviviría y lo mataría mil veces, pero ya vez, asì son las cosas... ahora saben la razón por la que Ignis detesta tanto a los hechiceros.. aunque.. ¬u¬ de Numat no puede decir lo mismo, al parecer esta encontrando cierta simpatía por la hechicera... n.n... anda Ignis, Luin te hace una pregunta, respóndele ¡de donde aprendiste tanto?

Ignis: ... –un poquititititito ruborizado se cruza de brazos- ... feh!... eso es algo que a ustedes no les importa... –sonríe burlón- ... ¿ho acaso quieren que les de unas clases?

Kano: ... no seas descortes con las damas ¬.¬

Ignis: pues entonces que las "damas" no hagan preguntas impertinentes

Firulangas: .. Ignis.. Guoff!... definitivamente necesitas de alguien que te dome

Ignis: . y tu necesitas de alguien que te ponga en tu lugar

Firulangas: ... –corre y se esconde tras de mit.- ... el ogro se molesto Mit!

¬.¬ pues no lo hagas enojar... en que iba?.. ha si!.. Luin! De nada!.. los datos shakesperianos siempre dan resultados.. jejejee si lo sabrè yo ¬u¬... siempre los aplico! Jaaajajaja ... coff!.. cofff!.. ejem... gracias por los chocolates! Yo también te mando un abrazote y unos tamales de Sonora XDD...

Kano: gracias por el té Señorita n.n

Firulangas: dulces!... rico! Guoff!

Ignis: .. yo no bebo alcohol... ¬.¬... si me vas a dar algo... que sea extracto de flor de fuego... UoU

Quejumbroso ¬.¬... agradecido deberías de estar

Zuzuky: ... mil GOMEN!... disculpame por haber tardado! Mil disculpas!... prometo tratar de no tardar tanto la proxima vez... n.n U... creo que no fue buena idea escribir dos fics., al mismo tiempo, pero es que ya estoy por terminar èste.. n.n creì que serìa fácil... n.n por lo pronto ya subi èste cap. Espero y te agrade y me dejes tu comentario si?

Kano: ... n.n

Ignis: U.Ú

Firulangas: ¬.¬

Bien chichas, nosotros nos despedimos, esperamos se hayan divertido porque yo.. si XDD

Nos leemos pronto!


	12. cuando el pasado se hace presente

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Cuando el pasado se hace presente... y el futuro se ve en peligro .-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-**

**¿Por qué cada vez que te veo... tus ojos me dañan y a la vez me alivian?... ¿Por qué?**

TOOOM... CRASH!

Veo como la copa de vino que he arrojado a la pared se vuelve añicos y el líquido mancha la pared de un color rojizo... –se lleva las manos a la cabeza- ... ¿que demonios fue eso?... ella... ella... por un momento la miré... no puede ser que me este volviendo loco... –medio sonríe melancólico- ... aunque francamente eso no me sorprendería en lo más mínimo... –mira el cielo del castillo- ... ¿porqué los ojos de Numat se vieron verdes?... ¿Por qué me dijo que aún me amaba?... –se lleva la garra enguantada a los ojos y se los talla cansado- ... esto es extraño...

Me siento sobre la mesa del escritorio... me he mantenido encerrado en la biblioteca desde que le pedí a Kagome que le curara... pues pude escuchar como su corazón latía con lentitud, las lágrimas en su rostro impávido eran a causa del dolor que de seguro sentía en ese momento... he de aceptar que me preocupó bastante... solo he mirado a una persona llorar mientras su rostro se veía completamente calmado e indiferente, y esa persona es Mariko... cuando nos enfrentamos, cuando luchamos en aquella fatídica noche, su rostro frío, sus palabras crueles y su actitud insensible... contrastaban completamente con las lagrimas de dolor que salían constantemente de sus ojos verdes.

Numat tubo exactamente el mismo comportamiento... sus constantes preguntas, sus frías y cortantes respuestas contrastaban con sus ojos castaños que no dejaban de mostrar dolor junto a su corazón que latía cada vez con mayor lentitud... hasta que su llanto confirmo mis sospechas... algo esta pasando dentro de ella... –suspira cansado y se talla las sienes con la garra derecha- ... solo... espero que no sea nada grave... es verdad... la mujer esa me cae mal, pero eso no quiere decir que quiera su muerte... si es cierto que Mariko, su ancestro directo me traicionó pero como ella misma lo dijo... Numat no tiene la culpa de ello.

-me levanto del escritorio dispuesto a olvidar ese incidente en que la hechicera me declaraba que "aun" me ama... de seguro me estaba confundiendo con su esposo, así como yo le confundí con Mariko cuando me estaba recuperando de mis heridas, eso es la más seguro...

"Amo Ignis"

Escucho como me llaman del otro lado de la puerta, por lo que la abro y me topo con el mismo youkai que momentos antes perseguía a la hechicera

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Ya llegó amo... Lord Sesshoumaru está en el jardín y... –nervioso- ... está acabando con todos nuestros hombres.. exige su presencia"

Enarco una ceja, no podía esperar menos del Lord, el youkai frente a mi retrocede asustado pues cree que me he molestado

"Ya veo... ¿Qué tanto es el daño causado?"

"El 40 por ciento de nuestras tropas, amo"

"Bien... –empieza a caminar por el pasillo seguido de su subordinado- ... Lord Sesshoumaru... ¿trae a sus tropas consigo?"

"No amo... –le persigue apresurado, nervioso, mirando la larga cabellera castaña de Ignis que solo se ondea al igual que su gabardina conforme a sus seguros pasos- ... Lord Sesshoumaru viene solo en compañía de otro youkai que se hace llamar Kano"

Me detengo en seco al escuchar ese nombre... "Kano"... si no mal recuerdo... ese es el nombre del youkai de frío mirar azul que intento detenerme cuando desperté, no puedo evitar que una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibuje en mi rostro... después de todo logró sobrevivir... pensé que había muerto... en verdad lo creí pues le di de lleno con uno de mis ataques, y de no haber sido porque él se detuvo a proteger a un anciano monje... pudo haberlo esquivado y enfrentarme, pero el muy idiota prefirió proteger a ese anciano que a final de cuentas... termino donándome su cuerpo para yo depositar mi alma en él.

"Amo... Ignis... sucede algo malo?"

"nh?... no... nada malo... encárgate que todo este listo... enseguida estoy frente a él"

"Si amo"

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-

"ya te sientes mejor?"

Toco su frente... se mira más calmada

"Si –sonríe- ... gracias Kagome –suspira cansada- ... mooou!... que fastidio no se como manejar esto"

"Te entiendo... yo no sabría como manejar la situación por la que pasas"

Veo como Numat baja la mirada, pareciera que analiza algo... mira sus brazos que aun permanecen vendados por las quemaduras producidas por la ola de fuego en la que se miró atrapada días anteriores... es cuando su rostro se ilumina al alzar la mirada y ver algo tras de mi

"¿Qué sucede?"

Le pregunto curiosa, pero la hechicera se levanta como niña de 5 años y corre hacia tras de mí y grita un...

"Justo por lo que vine..."

Me giro y no puedo evitar sonreír al verla abrazada de un maltratado cayado... es el cayado de Kano, el que siempre traía en su garra izquierda... Numat me mira y me sonríe de manera luminosa mientras lo muestra contenta

"Pronto... yo se que pronto MI Kano vendrá por mi y nos ayudará a irnos de ésta pocilga Kagome... –abraza el callado- ... hohohohohoho! Mi esposo vendrá y le pateara el trasero a chibi-flama y..."

Veo como se detiene en seco en su particular explicación y de improviso deja caer el cayado al suelo para llevarse las manos a la cabeza

"Numat?"

"No... de... de... nuevo no!..."

Preocupada me acerco y la abrazo

"Deja de luchar contra ella Numat... eso solo te daña, ya te lo había explicado antes... déjala darte el mensaje y déjala que duerma... no te empecines en sacarla de ti... eso solo..."

Es cuando me mira molesta e ignorando el dolor de su cabeza toma el cayado para hablarme muy seria

"SI DEJO DE LUCHAR... LA MALDITA PROBOCARA QUE DEJE A KANO Y YO NO QUIERO ESO!... –la mira triste- ... yo no quiero eso"

Desde el suelo alfombrado veo como Numat sale corriendo de la habitación sujetando el cayado de Kano

"Numat!... espera!... –mano en el pecho- ...espera"

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

Ya me harte de ésta maldita... ya me harte de que me provoque dolor solo por recordar a Kano..."_Yo no te provoco dolor Numat"_... déjame en paz Mariko!... –corre por el pasillo en dirección a los jardines traseros- ... en cuantos idiomas te tengo que explicar que no dejare a mi esposo... _"los que sean necesarios hasta que comprendas que tu también te estas enamorando de Ignis... así como yo lo hice"_imposible... eso es imposible!... –al pasar corriendo por un pasillo derriba un jarrón pero no se detiene- tu no puedes saber lo que yo siento... _"Te recuerdo que soy parte de ti"_ parte de mi mente!... más NO parte de mi corazón... y mi corazón esta y estará por siempre con Kano..._ "eso no lo dudo ni un poco"_... ¡entonces porque insistes en que debo estar al lado de Ignis cuando sabes de ante mano que yo quiero estar al lado de Kano?... "_Porque... las cosas se repetirán Numat"_

Es cuando me detengo en seco... me detengo en el umbral de la enorme puerta que da a los excelsos jardines traseros del castillo de Ignis... ahí... parada... mirando como los rayos pálidos de la enorme luna plateada que se cierne sobre nuestras cabezas... como todas las guirnaldas, rosas, petunias, alcatraces, rosales y cerezos que desprenden su flor con la brisa nocturna... es ahí... justo en ese momento cuando con ese maravilloso paisaje, en vez de sentir calma... un terrible, verdaderamente terrible temor me invade... ¡a que se refiere con que las cosas se repetirán?... _"Supongo que conoces mi historia Numat"_... debería?... _"Eres mi descendiente... DEBERIAS de conocerla"_... solo se lo básico... ¡Que tiene que ver esto?... ¿a que te refieres con que las cosas se repetirán?... "_ Me refiero a que el destino... en ocasiones se encapricha con situaciones dolorosas y las vuelve un circulo vicioso hasta que el alma no resuelva sus conflictos... me refiero a que ese circulo vicioso quieras o no se llevara a cabo en tu vida y a menos que no se resuelva el conflicto que mi alma lleva arrastrando desde hace 900 años... tu también lo arrastraras hasta nuestra siguiente generación... y será un cuento sin fin que solo nos desgastara"_

Me llevo ambas manos a la cabeza... cada palabra dicha por Mariko me duele... me esta causando daño pues siento el dolor que ella experimenta al recordar... ¿recordar?... que es esto?... veo unos ojos color vino... brillantes, vivaces, alegres... profundos... me miran... me miran con amor.. con infinito amor... su cabellera castaña brillando contra los rayos de la luna... veo... –parpadea- ... veo a Ignis... _"Lo vez?"_ si... lo veo.. esta aquí.. en mi mente... pero esto yo nunca lo he vivido... éstos son recuerdos, pero no son mis recuerdos de eso estoy segura pues yo nunca he estado en ese lugar... un huerto de manzanas... eso es... Ignis esta bajo un árbol... yo estoy en una de las ramas de un manzano tratando de alcanzar una fruta pero caigo... Ignis se acerca y en su rostro se ve preocupación... –medio sonríe- ... parece que me burlo de él y él se molesta más... ¿Qué es esto?... de dónde vienen éstos recuerdos?... ahora... estamos en un rio... me esta sacando en brazos... veo su pecho húmedo... sus garras masajearme un tobillo... sus cabellos goteando agua... –guarda silencio por unos minutos y los colores se le vienen al rostro- ...

"_Numat... ¿Qué vez ahora?"_... im... imposible!... yo... –se lleva las manos a la boca- ... yo jamás he hecho el amor con él... yo... _"Tu no Numat... tu no lo has hecho.. pero todos esos recuerdos que acabas de ver... son parte de lo que yo viví al lado de ese youkai.. como puedes ver... él era totalmente diferente a como lo es ahora..." _ -la hechicera sale al jardín y se sienta en una jardinera aún pensativa- ... si... él... se veía feliz... su mirada se veía chispeante de alegría, de esperanza... se veía transparente... en realidad... ¿Qué paso?... porque te odia tanto?... es verdad que le traicionaste?..._"Absolutamente cierto"_

Puedo escuchar la amargura en la voz de Mariko y me sorprende que sea verdad... siempre creí que no era verdad... que era un mal entendido pero... _"Pero... preferí el bienestar de mi amado hijo... al bienestar de mi amado youkai... déjame mostrarte todo desde el principio... tal vez así me entiendas pues puedo sentir tus dudas sierra tus ojos y lo verás todo con mayor claridad... no temas... confía en mi"_

Por primera vez hago caso y sierro mis ojos... lo que veo son imágenes rápidas y claras... un hombre atractivo... ojos claros... cabello castaño... abrazando a un pequeño de las mismas características, pero el pequeño de ojos aceitunados... "_Mi hijo y mi esposo"_ Después... llamas... fuego... hechiceros muertos por doquier... y ese mismo hombre enfrentándose a una criatura de cabellera castaña... es Ignis.. estoy segura.. el hombre cae muerto en un instante e ignis sacude la sangre de su garra... todo pasa a un velocidad impresionante... rostros temerosos, rostros con llanto. Ojos vino fríos, alegres, tristes... y por ultimo... esos mismos ojos vino que en imágenes pasadas se veían llenos de amor, paz, felicidad, esperanza y tranquilidad.. ahora los percibo en medio de fuego... mirando con odio, resentimiento... dolor?... y lanzándose en una embestida poderosa la cual no provoca más que temor en mi ya cansado pecho, su mirada esta llena de dolor y odio... otra imagen nueva aparece, unas espadas cortas enterrándose en su pecho... la sangre manchando mis manos, sangre de Ignis, mis manos tratando de ayudarle pero él negándose a recibir cualquier tipo de ayuda proveniente de mi parte mientras la decepción se mira en su rostro...esos labios finos y seductores diciendo... "no te creo traidora"... mientras sus ojos empiezan a cerrar cayendo en un sueño mortal, es cuando no lo soporto más y abro mis ojos asustada al momento que la sonrisa de un viejo anciano aparece en mi mente...

"Que... que fue todo eso?... tu... tu... suegro te obligo ha..."

"_así es... el pellejo viviente fue el causante de mi traición hacia mi amado youkai... y mi amado youkai fue el causante de que llevara a cabo éste hechizo en el que yo deseo reconstruir su felicidad como él reconstruyo la mía en el pasado... –un pequeño silencio se da en el que ninguna de las dos habla- ... no se si el destino será cruel o simplemente es el capricho de la vida que quiso que tu estuvieses casada y las cosas se repitieran de nuevo"_

Nuevamente... una incomodidad me alberga el pecho al sospechar lo que quiere decir... "_Así es Numat... los sucesos que se llevaron a cabo hace 900 años en mi vida... se repetirán en la tuya... el destino se ha encaprichado con nuestra historia y absolutamente todo se repetirá... lo he mirado... mientras dormía dentro de ti, lo mire todo, y de una u otra forma tu... terminaras casándote con Ignis después de resignarte a la muerte que el mismo Lord del norte le dará a tu esposo actual"_

Me llevo las manos a la cabeza preocupada... no... no puede suceder eso... yo no creo en el destino, Kano no morirá... el destino no existe!

"_Yo pensaba lo mismo... y mira que vine a comprobar lo contrario de esta manera tan particular"_

No me compares contigo... soy tu reencarnación... pero eso no quiere decir que deba pensar o actuar igual que tu, yo lucharé... lucharé contra ese destino en el cual tu aseguras que las cosas terminaran de esa manera tan desagradable... ya lo verás... Kano y yo regresaremos a casa y tu dormirás de nuevo dejándome en paz de una buena vez.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ya debes de estar contento!"

"Bueno... –sonríe amable antes de sacarles los ojos a un youkai- ... en realidad no es de mi agrado estar perdiendo el tiempo aquí cuando puedo estar buscando a Numat"

"-derrite a barios youkai con su veneno mortal- ... estas sabandijas salen de todas partes... son un fastidio"

"Si usaras esa –apunta a Toukiyin- ... sería más fácil –el youkai al que le saco los ojos se mira al fondo chocando contra un árbol- ... por que mejor nos los desmayamos a todos y dejamos de hacerles daño?... en realidad yo no tengo nada contra ellos... los pobres solo siguen ordenes de Ignis"

Completamente exasperado por la excesiva amabilidad de Kano y ya cansado de la presencia de todas estas sabandijas... con mi látigo de veneno mato a los que quedan de una buena vez dejando un ambiente total y absolutamente devastado pues mi veneno ha empezado a marchitar las flores y los árboles.. Kano por su parte... se queda mirando hacia el castillo, pareciera que esta mirando algo interesante.

"Yo no usare mi katana contra esas sabandijas... puedes dejar de estar mirando el castillo y perderte de mi vista?... me exasperas"

La mirada fría y azul de Kano se posa sobre mí... parece que algo no anda bien...

"De nuevo se levantaran... y vienen más en camino"

"¿Qué?"

"Lo que escuchaste... esos youkai se..."

Dicho y hecho... todos los youkai que acababa de matar... se levantan de nuevo y nos empiezan a rodear mientras otros tantos llegan desde el ala norte del edificio.. puedo notar como la continua sonrisa de Kano sigue presente... pero ésta ha cambiado por una verdaderamente sádica.. al parecer ya va a tomar esto en serio.

"Esta vez están organizados –los ojos azules claros viajan rápido por todos lados- ... primero nos atacaran con sus lanzas, flechas, y ondas... después... vendrá la sección de la derecha en una lucha de cuerpo a cuerpo... luego se unirá la sección de la izquierda mientras los del centro seguirán lanzando flechas... el jefe es el youkai de piel verde y ropas de gamuza..."

"Le leíste la mente ... no es así?"

El silencio del youkai me confirma mis sospechas... no puedo evitar sentir ira

"Si me entero que alguna vez me leíste mis pensamientos vas a desear nunca haber..."

"¿nacido?... –sonríe calmado- ... no puedo leerte la mente si tu la cierras... y tu eres la criatura más cerrada de mente que he conocido"

"Ya cállate y..."

Mis reclamos se ven cortados pues justo como Kano lo había advertido... lanzas, flechas y ondas se dejan venir contra nosotros, Kano se limita ha empuñar su garra derecha y tomar vuelo para hacer como si lanzara por debajo de su brazo una bola... y en efecto, lo es... una esfera azul de hielo escapa de sus manos que se entierra en la tierra suelta dejando un pequeño orificio frente a nosotros, por unos segundos espero una reacción, pues yo esperaba que por lo menos detuviera las flechas que vienen hacia nosotros pero el me mira confundido...

"No las vas a detener?"

Es su pregunta estúpida mientras apunta a las armas que ya casi se nos entierran en el cuerpo, le lanzo una mirada asesina, como desearía matarlo en éste momento al muy imbécil!... pero no hay tiempo, me giro apresurado para encarar a las armas que ya están sobre nuestras cabezas, hago aparecer una cortina de veneno verde fosforescente frente a nosotros que ante el simple contacto de las armas éstas se derriten... Kano sonríe satisfecho, al ver como caen los restos de las flechas y lanzas a mis pies tan pronto como el veneno empieza a disiparse... se deja ver al frente... como los youkai de la primera sección han sido empalados en su totalidad hasta la garganta sin excepción.

Yo enarco una ceja por el panorama tan interesante... si no fuese porque lo estoy mirando en vivo... pensaría que es solo ficción ho una pintura de un perturbado mental.

"Espero que así ya no se puedan mover y te den tiempo para enfrentarte al Lord del Norte mientras yo busco a mi esposa"

Es su simple comentario mientras me sonríe calmada y sinceramente... no puedo evitar lanzarle un bufido exasperado...

"No cantes victoria, aun quedan dos secciones más de esas sabandijas... –toma a Toukiyin- ... y pienso acabarlas ahora mismo... ya me cansaron"

Desenfundo a mi espada... listo para acabar con este juego de niños, pero escucho un peculiar grito que en vez de alegrarme me pone de pésimo humor...

"VIENTO CORTAANTEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

KAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.--..-.-.-..—

"Si!"

He acabado con unos cuantos cientos de youkai... estábamos a punto de llevar a cabo el plan que habíamos comentado, pero fue cuando Sesshoumaru y Kano aparecieron y empezaron a hacer un completo desastre en el lugar... de Sesshoumaru no me sorprende su sadismo demostrado a lo largo de éstos instantes, pero... ¿Kano?

Ese youkai siempre se ha mostrado pacífico... bueno.. a excepción de la vez que se enfrento a Naraku y cuando luché contra él... creo que después de todo él también es igual o peor de agresivo que nosotros.

"Inuyasha!"

Me grita Sango para correr hacia mí y cubrirme la espalda mientras Miroku hace lo mismo, los youkai guerreros nos empiezan a rodear, listos para lanzársenos encima.

"¡¡¡¿Qué parte de "evitar que nos vean" no entendiste!"

Me regaña la mujer, estoy por responder pero Miroku le apoya mientras golpea a un youkai

"Sango tiene razón –golpea a un monstruo- ... debimos aprovechar que Sesshoumaru y Kano están distrayendo a los guardias para meternos al castillo y encontrar a Señorita... –golpea a uno más- ... Kagome"

"No digan tonterías los dos!.. de seguro en este momento los pasillos están inundados de youkai y no podremos llegar a ella sin antes acabar con todos"

Ataco a barios con mis garras de acero, estoy concentrado tratando de que no me golpeen pues son demasiados

"Inuyasha!... cuidado!"

"he?"

CRASHHHHHHHHH TOOOM!

Volteo a mi espalda, y abro los ojos sorprendido pues noto como 5 youkai que estaban por darme de lleno en la espalda han sido congelados a una velocidad impresionante para después ser destruidos en mil pedazos por un muy molesto Sesshoumaru, que se acerca a mi seguido por otro sonriente y calmado Kano.

"¿me puedes decir quien te autorizó el intervenir en MI pelea?"

"Yo no tengo porque pedirte permiso de mis acciones!"

-al fondo... Kano saludaba a Sango y Miroku-

Sesshoumaru entrecierra sus ojos molesto mientras yo destruyo otros tantos youkai de baja categoría, es impresionante ver como salen como hormigas de todas partes… estoy empezando a creer que Sesshoumaru se resigno a mi presencia pero me doy cuenta que no es así al sentir su garra serrarse sobre mi cuello.

"hug!.. que haces!... "

"Escúchame bien Inuyasha…. –aplica más fuerza sobre el cuello- dentro de unos minutos saldrá de ese castillo blanco el Lord con el que he venido a luchar, no me importa si te bates en duelo contra estas sabandijas… pero…. Si se te ocurre intervenir en la pelea que entablare contra ese individuo, si se te ocurre utilizar uno solo de tus ataques…. Te inyectare tanto veneno que ni siquiera quedaran tus huesos"

Sin más… me arroja lejos de él, obvio que yo puedo evitar caer al suelo de manera vergonzosa, pero eso no evita que le lance miradas fulminantes

"si se me da la regalada gana de luchar contra él, lo haré… y ni tu ni nadie lo podrá evitar"

Sesshoumaru arruga el entrecejo dejando ver solo un poco de toda la ira contenida, pero Kano interviene con esa sutil, sádica, calmada, apacible y autoritaria sonrisa….

"Caballeros…. No considero que sea momento para arreglar asuntos familiares… ya que tenemos compañía"

Veo como todos los youkai que momentos antes nos atacaban, se empiezan a alejar y a formar un camino frente a nosotros, Sango es protegida por un receloso Miroku, mientras yo me paro al frente de ambos, Sesshoumaru mira frívolo y sin sentimientos mientras una mirada fría y una sonrisa tan calmada que produce escalofríos aparece en el rostro pálido de Kano.

Frente a nosotros, saliendo de la puerta principal del majestuoso castillo blanco con total calma, con una arrogancia petulante, iluminado solo por los pálidos rayos púrpuras de la luna que anuncia una tragedia, los cuales hacen resaltar unos melancólicos ojos color vino que no demuestran más que un misterioso dolor oculto tras una mascara de misticismo, seriedad y un dejo de molestia…. Aparece el tan mencionado Lord del norte…. Ignis, con su gabardina ondeante al compás de sus pasos al igual que su larga cabellera castaña… mostrándonos con su actitud segura, sus atuendos elegantes y su ejercito que se inclina con su sola presencia… que en efecto, es el Lord de estas tierras que alguna vez fueron áridas y hoy no derrochan más que vida.

Sesshoumaru es el primero en encararle al tenerlo frente a frente con nosotros…

"Lord del Norte Ignis… he recibido una carta duelo de…"

"Dejémonos de formalidades –interrumpe con su varonil voz- …. Iré al grano Lord Sesshoumaru… necesito tus tierras y tu me estorbas.. entrégamelas ho muere"

Sango aprovecha que la atención de todos está sobre ambos lord por lo que se acerca y me susurra al oído

"Inuyasha, no tienes nada que hacer aquí, es ahora cuando tienes que ir en busca de Kagome…"

Miroku le apoya colocando su mano sobre mi hombro indicándome de esta manera que él cuidara mi retaguardia, por lo que asiento en afirmación y empiezo mi retirada, puedo percatarme como Sesshoumaru esta sumamente molesto y a pesar de que tiene ese rostro impávido, yo se que quiere degollar al de cabellera castaña… lo conozco perfectamente como para asegurarlo…. Los youkai que nos rodeaban poco a poco fueron desapareciendo por lo que me es más fácil llegar a la puerta principal.

"y que te hace pensar… alimaña insignificante que yo Sesshoumaru se acobardara ante tus asquerosas y pútridas palabras y te entregare MIS tierras?"

Puedo escuchar las peculiares ofensas de mi hermano y no puedo evitar sonreír… no cambia… y estoy seguro que nunca lo hará, tiene esa extraña manía de que todos los que le rodean le deben de lamer el trasero sin excepción… sin distraerme más y siendo seguido por Sango y Miroku intento entrar al castillo, pero para nuestra sorpresa, una densa cortina de fuego aparece frente a nosotros dejándonos solo apenas una pequeña oportunidad de detenernos para no quemarnos.

Ignis que hasta el momento se había mantenido en silencio escuchando los insultos y menosprecios de mi hermano, en un acto de cinismo, indiferencia y aburrimiento ante Sesshoumaru, le da la espalda por completo importándole un reverendo bledo si mi hermano le ataca ho no para mirarnos a nosotros que nos encontramos al pie de la puerta principal.

"No recuerdo… haberles dado permiso de entrar a ese castillo…. Que quieren?"

De inmediato me adelanto cubriendo con mi espada y mi cuerpo a mis amigos mientras Miroku protege a Sango… puedo notar la diversión que siente Kano al ver la cara de ofendido que coloca mi vanidoso hermano, pues su ego ha sido herido al ser ignorado para ponernos mas atención a nosotros.

"Vengo por MI Kagome…. Tu te la robaste y vengo a rescatarla.. .donde la tienes maldito?"

Ignis alza una ceja y en su rostro se puede ver como si los recuerdos vinieran a él, para después cambiar ese apacible rostro por uno molesto en contraste con sus ojos vino bañados por nostalgia.

"Así que tu eres el causante del dolor de esa humana…… -da un paso al frente no tomando en cuenta a un ya ignorado Sesshoumaru- ….. vaya… resultaste ser aún más miserable e insignificante de lo que imagine, ya te había visto una vez… tu eres el mismo hanyou que intento detenerla cuando vino conmigo… -su mano enfundada en guantes blancos se levanta y apunta hacia un balcón.- ….. ella está allá arriba, mirándolo todo, y al parecer no te quiere aquí, de ser de otra manera te hubiese hablado no lo crees?"

Sintiéndome morir volteo lentamente hacia ese balcón que apunta Ignis, siento mi corazón latir con frenesí, es de la emoción de saber que está ahí, pero tan pronto como la veo, tan pronto como mis ojos se posan sobre los suyos, siento como un desagradable dolor me cala el pecho, esa no es Kagome, no es mi Kagome… ella me está mirando…

"con… odio?"

Ignis escucha mi comentario y al parecer entiende lo que quiero decir

"¿y que esperabas hanyou?... le has dañado demasiado, lo menos que mereces es su repudio"

"La pelea es conmigo, no con mi hermano!"

Es lo que dice Sesshoumaru antes de lanzársele en una fiera embestida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

He empezado a escuchar explosiones… se que la lucha a dado comienzo, y a pesar de que Sesshoumaru me ordeno no acercarme no le puedo obedecer… no le puedo obedecer si sé que en éste momento esta luchando y arriesgando su vida pues, espíritu de fuego es poderoso, es demasiado poderoso y a pesar de que el Señor Kano vaya con él eso no quiero decir que amo Sesshoumaru acepte su ayuda, él es demasiado orgulloso y el Señor Kano en ocasiones demasiado frío, por lo que no creo que le ayude si el Lord se lo ordena.

Me he empezado a acercar, he rodeado el castillo blanco pues pude notar como había demasiados youkai, lo menos que quiero es caer presa de ellos por lo que llegué a los jardines traseros, son hermosos….. me acerco con sigilo, puedo ver desde aquí la puerta que deja entrar al castillo, esta abierta de par en par…. Es enorme, es una suerte que esté abierta… camino hacia la puerta, quiero entrar al castillo, probablemente ahí encuentre algo que me ayude a parar ho sellar definitivamente a espíritu de fuego. Conforme voy caminando entre las jardineras puedo escuchar murmullos, por lo que me detento en seco y me escondo tras un elegante jarrón de piedra.

Los murmullos siguen constantes y bajos de volumen, apenas se puede percibir que es lo que dice.

"No…. Yo no podría dejarlo por él….. no me importa ya te dije que el destino no existe para mi…………. Ignis no esta enamorado de mi y tu lo sabes, él aún tiene tu recuerdo, lo sé… lo he escuchado……… aún así es un recuerdo el cual no se borrara, aunque yo me case con él, aunque Kano muera, aunque yo me llegara a enamorar de él yo no seria correspondida ¿Qué acaso no lo entiendes, Ignis aún te ama y ni siquiera tu reencarnación podría tomar tu lugar en su corazón"

Pongo atención a esos murmullos que no parecen alterarse por las fuertes explosiones que se escuchan al frente del castillo blanco, es la voz de una mujer, una voz bastante familiar…. Con cuidado y sigilo me acerco más ayudada por las plantas ornamentales que me rodean miro a la persona que mantiene ese extraño monólogo, me sorprendo de sobremanera al ver su perfil….

-se lleva las manos a la boca-

"La hechicera"

La reconocería aunque pasaran los años…. Es ella, puedo distinguirla a través de las plantas, su perfil acanelado mira sus manos vendadas, puedo ver que trae puesto un traje de guerra negro, a su costado…. Veo un cayado extraño, está mal tratado, es un cayado de….. parece de hielo…. Se ve… transparente.

Me sorprendo de sobremanera al ver como la hechicera voltea hacia donde me encuentro y habla con seguridad

"Se que estas ahí…. Te escuche desde hace rato… si piensas atacarme es hora que lo hagas que ya me quiero ir"

Me llevo las manos a la boca, lo menos que quiero es luchar!... no me quiero enfrentar en duelo contra nadie, menos con ella, mi objetivo no es ella… sino espíritu de fuego….

"Si no sales ahora mismo…. Yo ire por ti…. Identifícate!"

Sierro mis ojos… ¿Qué haré, que haré!... no pensé que fuera tan agresiva, trago saliva tratando de pensar que hacer pero….

"… que haces tu aquí!"

"kiaaa!"

Caigo sentada al suelo por la impresión pero al instante siento la mano de la hechicera tapándome la boca, es rápida!.. no sentí cuando se acerco, la observo sorprendida, sus ojos claros me miran curiosos, esta demasiado cerca que por inercia le doy un empujón para alejarla y ella también cae sentada lejos.

"mouu!... que agresiva!... –sobándose- …. Eso dolió!"

"y…..yo…. l….. lo…. Lo siento!"

Intento disculparme ofreciéndole una reverencia, pero ella de inmediato me toma por los hombros

"no, no!... no te preocupes… y bien chica... reconocería ese rubor y nerviosismo aunque pasaran los siglos, tu eres la nodriza de la protegida de Sesshoumaru…. Si mal no recuerdo tu nombre es….. –dedo índice en los labios- …. Empieza con "S"…. algo sobre una pequeña flor…. Sakura?"

"N… no… -baja la mirada- …. Pero.. estaba cerca… Sayuri es mi nombre"

"Ese mero!... sayuri!... disculpa, tengo mente de teflón cuando de nombres se trata"

"………."

"Eres callada chica…. Ya nos habíamos visto antes lo recuerdas?..."

"Si…. –levanta la mirada- …. Usted es la hechicera que…. Insultaba a Naraku para que nos dejara ir"

"Anda! Esa era yo… mi nombre es Numat…. "

"Dis….. disculpe Señorita Numat…."

"que pasa?"

"Bueno… yo… vera…. Usted…. Yo… quisiera saber…. Bueno"

"hu?... –ladea la cabeza cual gato ante una bola de estambre- ……. Jajajajajaja vamos!... lo que sea que vayas a decir dilo…. No muerdo"

"disculpe…. Lo que pasa es que quiero saber…. ¿Qué hace usted aquí?"

"Lo mismo me pregunto de ti"

"Bueno… yo vine a sellar a espíritu de fuego"

"¿QUEEEEEEEEEE!"

.-.--..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me llevo las manos a la cara, son lagrimas las que limpio de mis mejillas, y no se identificar si son de dolor o alegría por verle, Inuyasha…. Él ha venido, él está aquí, y me mira con tristeza, estoy parada en el balcón de la habitación de Ignis, he estado observando desde que Numat se fue de aquí y me tope con la sorpresa de verle, no solo a él, sino también a Miroku, Sango y a Kano… todos vinieron, no debieron de haberlo hecho, no deberían de arriesgar así sus vidas.

Ignis es poderoso, no quiero decir que esté de su parte, es solo que… me he dado cuenta que él… el youkai del norte, el que domina el fuego, se parece a mí y he desarrollado cierto afecto hacia él, no me gustaría que fuera dañado, pero tampoco quiero que mis amigos sean dañados, me siento como si estuviese contra la espada y la pared.

Desde aquí, puedo ver como Ignis y Sesshoumaru han empezado una encarnecida pelea, Sesshoumaru se ve molesto mientras que ignis se limita a hacer sus comentarios directos, esos comentarios que suele hacer Ignis sin pelos en la lengua que solo causan tristeza o enojo, es lo que le ha caracterizado, su manera de decir lo que piensa.

Como es de esperarse, Sesshoumaru no se queda callado, pero lo que llama mi atención, no es la pelea, sino como Inuyasha salta hasta el balcón, se ha percatado que es su oportunidad ya que Ignis ha centrado totalmente su atención a Sesshoumaru y no a él, Sango y Miroku montan guardia bajo del balcón mientras el hanyou me empuja con suavidad dentro de la habitación, yo solo me veo sorprendida frente a esos ojos dorados, quiero golpearlo, ordenarle que se largue, que se vaya de mi presencia, deseo convocar el collar de sumisión una y otra y otra y otra vez hasta que me pida piedad, todo esto para que sienta una milésima parte del dolor que he experimentado a lo largo de éstos días al saberme traicionada, al saber que una vez más la prefirió a ella y a mi solo me utilizó como la idiota que soy.

Quiero gritarle pues siento la rabia agolpada en mi garganta, siento ese nudo desagradable que lo único que ocasiona es que sienta impotencia pues a pesar de todo el dolor, a pesar de toda la ira que siento, no es más grande que el amor que experimento hacia esta criatura de dorado mirar, aún lo amo, a pesar de haber visto con mis propios ojos como se besaban sin importarles las llamas que les rodeaban en aquellos momentos, yo aún le amo como una tonta y eso es lo que me causa rabia, el quererlo, me obliga a mi misma no hacerle daño ni siquiera con palabras.

"Kagome"

Es su primer comentario, y como era de esperarse, el escuchar mi nombre en sus labios me hace sentir un deseo indescriptible de abrazarlo y que me abrace, estoy cansada emocionalmente, ya son demasiadas las cosas que han pasado en menos de dos meces!... estoy en mi límite emocional y como era de esperarse aún no estoy lista para encararle y decirle que no lo quiero a mi lado, que ya no quiero que me lastime, que ya se todo, que estoy enterada de que prefiere a Kikyou en vez de mí y que solo está a mi lado por lástima o porque tengo el poder de rastrear la perla.

Me sorprendo al sentir su mano cálida recorrer mi mejilla con calma, son lágrimas las que está limpiando, no han dejado de salir desde el momento que le miré, las gotas de sal delatan mi deplorable estado de ánimo, son testigos silenciosos del sufrimiento guardado tras mi máscara de calma… ya no puedo más!... Dios, llévatelo, apártalo de mi lado, no quiero que me dañe de nuevo, no quiero sufrir más.

"Kagome… yo… yo… por favor, perdóname"

-abre los ojos sorprendida- …. Eso…. Eso de verdad… dolió…. Esa frase, esa sencilla frase fue tan cruel, me está confirmando lo que sé, me lo está confirmando, y yo, yo en realidad, no deseaba que lo dijera, soy tan débil, yo no merezco esto, ho tal vez, así sea por haberme enamorado de un…

"no me mires con rencor Kagome… me duele que me veas así…"

No se ha detenido a pensar que más dolorosa ha sido la canallada que ha cometido

"Kagome… dime algo…. No te quedes callada"

"No… me obligues a hablar Inuyasha, tu ya has dicho suficiente"

"Pero…"

"Solo a eso viniste?"

"¿a que te refieres?"

"¿Solo viniste a pedirme perdón?... bien…. Te perdono, ahora, lárgate de mi vista, no te quiero volver a ver en mi vida"

"No Kagome!... eso no es suficiente para mí, tienes que escucharme"

"NO!... querías que te dijera algo no es así? –lo mira con dolor- …. Pues ahora sierra la boca y escúchame!... siempre creí que mi vida sería normal, creí que era una chica normal, con una familia normal, en una escuela normal con amigas normales, todo hasta cierto punto aburrido… pero un día… todo aquello que creía "normal"…. Cambio totalmente, conocí a un chico que me sumergió en un mundo donde existían youkais, hanyou y criaturas de todo tipo, peligrosas como ninguna, yo lo necesitaba para sobrevivir, pues era tan frágil como indefensa y él… me hizo creer que también me necesitaba no solo para rastrear los fragmentos de una perla que yo misma había destruido, sino que me hizo creer que yo le había cautivado…. Eso me alegro! Pues él también me había cautivado a mí… pasamos por numerosas pruebas, un momento creí que él había elegido a otra persona en vez de a mí, eso me entristeció, pero él regreso a mí, me dijo que me amaba, llore de felicidad y me entregué a él feliz de estar a su lado y feliz de ser correspondida…"

"Kagome… así es…. Sigues siendo correspon…"

"DEJA DE MENTIR MALDITA SEA! YO LES MIRE! DEJA DE DAÑARME INUYASHA, TEN UN POCO DE VERGÜENZA Y POR UNA MALDITA VEZ EN TU DESGRACIADA VIDA ADMÍTELO, SE HOMBRE Y ADMITE QUE SOLO ME USASTE! NO PUEDO CREER QUE HAYAS SIDO TAN CANAYA, MANTENERME ENGAÑADA DE ESTA MANERA, SOLO PARA CONSEGUIR LOS FRAGMENTOS DE LA PERLA Y UNA VEZ QUE YA LOS HABÍA DESTRUIDO Y MIRANDO QUE YO YA NO TE SERVIA DE NADA REGRESAR CON KIKYOU… sabes?... –limpia con rabia una de sus lágrimas- …. Hubiese sido menos humillante que me lo dijeras de frente, tal vez el dolor hubiera sido el mismo, pero por lo menos no hubiera tenido esta sensación de ser una estúpida…. –aprieta los puños a sus costados- … no sabes la impotencia y rabia que siento hacia mi misma por seguirte amando… deseo golpearte, bofetearte por dañarme tantas veces y tan seguido, pero…. Pero… simplemente no puedo dañarte…. –levanta la mirada- …. NO SE QUE HACES AQUÍ INUYASHA, LARGATE! VETE Y DEJA DE HACERME DAÑO!... –llora desconsolada mientras empieza a caer arrodillada al suelo- … no más…. Ya no lo soportare más… estoy tan cansada…. –solloza- … destrozada…. Me duele tanto…. Que no se…. No se…… como sigo con vida"

Permanezco sentada en el suelo, mirando como las lagrimas caen en mi regazo, aún no me desahogo, aún siento esta opresión en la garganta y éste vació en el pecho, Inuyasha permanece frente a mí en silencio por unos segundos hasta que empieza a caminar hacia mí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Perdón por la demora… je… me van a querer ahorcar cuando lean esto…. Había decidido dejar por la paz el fic… si, lo leyeron bien, había decidido dejar por la paz el fic, ¿por qué?... pues nada más por la sencilla razón de que casi no recibo comentarios solo por eso… pero bien, me dije a mi misma…. "mi misma, tu no eres de las que dejan las cosas a medias, además, hay tres personas que te leen xDD no seria justo para ella ni para ti ni terminar esta locura"…. Y entonces me conteste "recibí unos correos donde me decían que me leían pero no me dejaban comentarios…. Mis niñas lindas! Las cartas son el incentivo e inspiración de cualquier escritor! No les cuesta nada, nadita dejar un comentario donde hagan saber que si están leyendo y así, solo así será la única forma de que esta loca no aborte este proyecto… ¬.¬ que feo se lee eso xDDD…. Oigan, o más bien lean… no sean malitas y aunque sea déjenme un… "para que ya no estes de llorona, aquí esta mi comentario, y si no actualizas pronto te mandare un virus"…. Jajajaja naaa!... no tan agresivo, solo un comentario chiquito… ne?

Además… les informo que u.u…. de nuevo hice mi examen de admisión a la facultad y adivinen que?... me aceptaron!... por eso tarde tanto en actualizar, me comí un diccionario completo de sinónimos y antónimos, leí como loca y hasta me soñaba corriendo en el estadio Azteca corriendo con una bandera con formulas matemáticas estilo Kagome Higurashi jajajaja XDDD…. Y sip… me aceptaron… pobrecitos no saben la que les espera ¬u¬…. jujuju…. Pero bueno, solo quería decir eso, creo que el próximo cap. Será el final… así que… u.u me despido y espero me sigan leyendo en mi otro fic que también lo tengo estancado xDD se llama "lo que cae del cielo, no es lluvia" si, si! Promoción y que?..

Nos estamos leyendo chicas locas! Haa!... casi lo olvido, Kano no pudo venir porque esta estudiando su guión, pero les manda muchas rosas de hielo y sonrisas amables…. Firulangas está haciendo enojar a Ignis por eso tampoco vino XDDD….. e Ignis por su parte le está quemando el trasero a Firulangas, le pregunte que si que les diria y me dijo que no lo molestara, pero bueno… ya lo conocen como es… eso interprétenlo como un…. "humanas, les mando un saludo"…. Ho algo por el estilo n.n

Ignis: ….. yo no diría eso

Ha no?... entonces que?

Ignis: ……….

Porque no lo imagine antes? - . -

Firulangas: tu fumarolas!... me chamuscaste mi lindo pelaje!.. te declaro la guerra!

Ignis: ….. no estas en condiciones

Firulangas: .. .GRRRRRR

Ignis: …. .. –lo mira feo-

Firulangas: ….. KAAANOOOO!... –se va corriendo-

-- …… podrías tratar mejor a mi cachorro?

Ignis: …. No

Kano: … Firulangas esta asustado…. Ignis, deberías de tratar mejor al cachorro

Lo vez?... Kano me apoyo

Ignis: ……. No

Eres caso perdido

Kano: ………

Ignis: … no deberías estar estudiando tu guión en vez de estar abogando por perros pulgosos?

Kano: … quieres te?

Ignis: ….. no

Kano: ….n.n onee-san deberías de controlar ese carácter….

Ignis: .cállate

Bien!... bien! Ya despídanse…. U.U…

Kano: …. Esperamos sus comentarios señoritas

Ignis: ………..

Nos leemos pronto!

Firulangas: …. –mirando la tele- …. Pistas de blue!.. pistas de blue!


	13. por favor no me dañes más

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-No me dañes más, por favor.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Si tan solo pudiese regresar el tiempo… te besaría como antes**

"DEJA DE MENTIR MALDITA SEA!!!! YO LES MIRE!!! DEJA DE DAÑARME INUYASHA, TEN UN POCO DE VERGÜENZA Y POR UNA MALDITA VEZ EN TU DESGRACIADA VIDA ADMÍTELO, SE HOMBRE Y ADMITE QUE SOLO ME USASTE!!! NO PUEDO CREER QUE HAYAS SIDO TAN CANAYA, MANTENERME ENGAÑADA DE ESTA MANERA, SOLO PARA CONSEGUIR LOS FRAGMENTOS DE LA PERLA Y UNA VEZ QUE YA LOS HABÍA DESTRUIDO Y MIRANDO QUE YO YA NO TE SERVIA DE NADA REGRESAR CON KIKYOU… sabes?... –limpia con rabia una de sus lágrimas- …. Hubiese sido menos humillante que me lo dijeras de frente, tal vez el dolor hubiera sido el mismo, pero por lo menos no hubiera tenido esta sensación de ser una estúpida…. –aprieta los puños a sus costados- … no sabes la impotencia y rabia que siento hacia mi misma por seguirte amando… deseo golpearte, bofetearte por dañarme tantas veces y tan seguido, pero…. Pero… simplemente no puedo dañarte…. –levanta la mirada- …. NO SE QUE HACES AQUÍ INUYASHA, LARGATE!! VETE Y DEJA DE HACERME DAÑO!!... –llora desconsolada mientras empieza a caer arrodillada al suelo- … no más…. Ya no lo soportare más… estoy tan cansada…. –solloza- … destrozada…. Me duele tanto…. Que no se…. No se…… como sigo con vida"

Veo destrozado como Kagome está sentada en el suelo llorando inconsolable, la simple imagen hace que experimente una incomodidad insoportable, ignorando sus gritos en los que me pedía que me fuera me acerco a ella muy lentamente, no se que decir, no quiero alterarla más, es verdad!! Merezco que me corra, que no quiera verme pero…

"Kagome –se agacha a su nivel y la observa- ….. por favor"

Veo como levanta la mirada, su rostro está batido en lágrimas que me provocan dolor, me esta mirando con enojo

"Vete"

"Kagome"

"Vete"

"Kagome por favor escúchame"

"Vete!!!... LARGO!!! NO TE QUIERO VER!! NO TE CREO NADA!!!"

"por favor, Kagome, tienes que escucharme!!"

"ya te he escuchado lo suficiente Inuyasha!!... siempre es lo mismo, siempre!!... me pides perdón, para después irte con ella y yo quedarme como una estúpida!!.. no más!!... ni una vez más!! Tengo dignidad!!... vete!!"

"Todo fue una trampa Kagome, ella sabía que tu estabas ahí"

"Pero tu no lo sabías!!!... ESE ES EL PUNTO MALDITA SEA!!!... TU NO SABÍAS QUE YO LES ESTABA MIRANDO Y POR ESO NO LE DETUVISTE, -las lagrimas seguían saliendo mientras la muchacha sentía como con cada grito con cada reclamo el corazón se le iba muriendo de dolor- … por eso… la besaste… de nuevo me lastimaste… de nuevo lo hiciste"

"Perdóname Kagome… por favor, todo fue muy rápido yo quería detenerla"

"Pero no lo hiciste"

"Pero lo intente!!!... Kagome juro que intente detenerla!!"

"PERO NO LO HICISTE!!!"

Me quedo callado mirando el dolor materializado en lágrimas en el rostro de Kagome, ambos seguimos en el suelo, levanto mi mano para intentar secar sus lágrimas pero ella me da un manotazo

"No me toques!!"

Eso… eso dolió… esas palabras dolieron, jamás pensé que escucharía esas palabras de sus labios

"Kagome… yo solo te amo a ti"

"Vete Inuyasha…. No quiero…"

"Entiende que te amo!!! …. Se que tu también me amas!! –la toma del rostro con ambas manos- …. Lo sé, lo siento, se que aún me amas, por eso lloras, porque no quieres que me retire de tu lado, fui un estúpido por dejarla llegar tan lejos, yo no la quiero a ella, yo te quiero a ti!! … solo a ti!! –mira como Kagome empieza a hipear ahogada en llanto- … por favor, perdóname, pídeme lo que quieras yo lo haré, juro que lo haré, pero por favor, perdóname"

Veo como Kagome sigue llorando, me odio, me detesto por haberle causado este dolor, me encargare de sanar sus heridas con cariños con besos, caricias que le hagan sonreír de nuevo, no permitiré que jamás llore de esta manera. Sus labios se entre abren y espero su respuesta.

"No… no… -solloza- … no me dañes más…. Por favor…. Vete Inuyasha, una traición es una traición… con nada se cura el dolor producido… por favor, déjame… -le dolía decir eso- … déjame vivir en paz con lo poco que me queda de amor para mi misma… yo… -sus lagrimas seguían saliendo- no te odio, no tengo nada que perdonarte… por fin entendí que tu no eres para mi… por favor.. no me dañes más y vete de mi vida"

Suelto su rostro, y la observo, se ve tan frágil, tan dañada, dolida…es verdad, no puedo ver odio en su mirar, solo un infinito amor combinado con el dolor que le he producido, sus ojos castaños miran el suelo, perdidos, sin brillo… ¿Cómo dejarla en ese estado?... ¿Cómo partir si sé que está sufriendo?...

"De verdad quieres que te deje?"

Noto como desvía su mirada a otro lado y me repite una vez más

"No quiero seguir sufriendo… ya no quiero"

"Sé que sufrirás más si me obligas a que me vaya de tu lado… lo sé Kagome, y créeme que no solo tu sufrirás, me matarás a mí"

Ella me observa por unos instantes, por un momento creo que la he convencido pero…

"Yo he estado tranquila los días que no te he mirado… -se levanta- …cuando esto termine… le pediré a Ignis me ayude a partir a mi mundo y destruiré el pozo… mientras no te vea estoy segura que estaré bien"

Veo impotente como empieza a salir de la habitación, Kagome…. Kagome esta decidida a dejarme!!

"Kagome!!... espera!!! –la jala del brazo y le aprisiona en un abrazo desesperado- … dime que esto es un mal sueño, que estas bromeando, que esto no es real… no puedo creer que me quieras dejar, no tu!!... después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, después de todos los obstáculos que hemos superado me quieres dejar por un mal entendido"

Noto como ella intenta alejarse empujándome pero yo la aprisiono más contra mi pecho

"suéltame"

"No"

"Inuyasha… suéltame!!... no estoy jugando"

"Y quien dice que yo lo estoy haciendo… demonios Kagome!!!... escúchame maldita sea!!... escucha mi corazón, está a punto de salirse de mi pecho, estoy desesperado por recuperarte, me siento morir… te estas alejando de mi lado"

"Tu lo provocaste, tu solo me alejaste con tus estupideces –lo empuja- ahora suéltame y vete… no te quiero más a mi lado, no quiero a nadie a mi lado más que a Ignis, él ha sido el único en demostrarme que si puede proteger y cuidar de mi sin necesidad de pedir nada a cambio, solo mi compañía… solo eso, en cambio tu… -lo mira con tristeza- … tu te quedaras solo"

"Qué?... –el enojo le empezaba a invadir-… prefieres estar al lado de ese…"

"ESE… al que te refieres con tanto enojo, se llama Lord Ignis de las tierras del Norte, espíritu de fuego y gracias a él estoy viva en este momento, pues mientras tu de seguro te revolcabas con Kikyou, el me salvó de morir calcinada entre las llamas del bosque, mientras tu seguías de seguro con Kikyou, Ignis me salvo de morir envenenada por una mordedura de serpiente y mientras tú estabas ajeno e imperceptible a mi presencia en éste mundo, Ignis estaba matando a Kikyou –los ojos de Inuyasha se abren en sorpresa- ….. vaya!!... –la muchacha sintió dolor por la reacción de Inuyasha- ….parece que la sacerdotisa en realidad te preocupa más de lo que aparentas… y yo te vengo valiendo un reverendo bledo, supongo has de querer saber la razón de su muerte –mientras más hablaba, más ira sentía al saberse engañada, burlada- …. Tu amada Kikyou fue exterminada por Ignis por la sencilla razón de que la mujer de nueva cuenta me quiso matar, Ignis le detecto a tiempo y…"

"Ignis, Ignis, Ignis, Ignis!!!!!... –estaba celoso, en realidad la que valía un reverendo bledo era Kikyou- hablas de él como si fuera una omnipotencia!!"

"En realidad lo es"

La frialdad que ha tomado en sus palabras y la manera burlona en la que habla y me ve, me están sacando de quicio, ella no es Kagome… ella no

"Parece que estas muy cómoda con ese imbécil"

"Me trata como lo que soy… una DAMA… y no me engaña… por eso estoy cómoda"

"Yo nunca te he engañado"

"Ha no?"

"NO"

"Bien Inuyasha, entonces… -la ironía acompañaba sus comentarios- …. No se tu como le puedas llamar a eso, pero en mi mundo, el besar a alguien que NO es tu novia, se le llama engaño"

"Kagome, con un demonio!!!"

"SUFICIENTE!!! –ahora si su paciencia se había acabado- … lar- ga- te!!! ….. es difícil de entender? –la muchacha le da la espalda y emprende la huida dejando a un aturdido Inuyasha- no te creeré más Inuyasha, no más"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sigo a Señorita Numat, después de recuperarse de la impresión que le causo saber que vengo a sellar a espíritu de fuego, me regaño, me dijo que ni yo, ni siquiera el Señor Sesshoumaru podría solo matar a Ignis, que para poder hacerlo tendríamos que unir fuerzas y que fue una total imprudencia venir sola, yo intente justificarme pues el enojo se veía en el rostro de la hechicera pero fue cuando de pronto, se llevo las manos a la cabeza y su rostro se distorsiono por uno de verdadero dolor, intente ayudarle, preguntarle que pasaba pero al momento de tocarle sentí como una corriente de electricidad me recorrió el cuerpo.

Al instante me aleje, observe su talante preocupado, como quien recibe una dolorosa noticia y no sabe si llorar o gritar, así se veía señorita Numat, aterrada, asustada, preocupada, inquieta… yo quería saber que pasaba, le preguntaba que sucedía, le pregunte porque no podía tocarle, porque me alejaba dándome descargas eléctricas, pero lo único que mire, fue como de sus castaños ojos corrieron dos lagrimas incontenibles testigos y confidentes silenciosos del terror repentino que le azotaba el pecho a la mujer.

De nueva cuenta intente tocarla, pero justo al instante, el cayado mal tratado que tenía en sus manos se empezó a regenerar a una velocidad impresionante quedando en las delicadas manos de la hechicera, el cayado totalmente regenerado, brillante, parecía cristal puro… pero ella lo apretó fuerte y de sus labios salio un…

"él está aquí"

Posteriormente empezó a correr dentro del castillo en dirección de los jardines centrales que están al frente del edificio, atravesando pasillos, muebles enormes, yo le seguí intentando no perderle el paso, ni siquiera atención le pongo a la decoración del elegante y pulcro castillo pues Numat va tan rápido que se me dificulta el seguirla.

"Señorita Numat"

No es la primera vez que le hablo intentando que me espere, pero ella no se detiene

"No tan rápido señorita Numat, por favor espere"

Le hablo con insistencia pues he empezado a notar como su aroma a empezado a cambiar sutilmente, eso me inquieta, pues es un aroma desconocida, intento detenerle pero está tan concentrada en seguir su camino que no escucha mi llamado, al contrario sigue caminando desesperada, murmurando una y otra vez lo mismo.

"no lo permitiré…. No te lo permitiré… no… no lo permitiré"

Cuando por fin llegamos a la enorme puerta principal, Señorita Numat se detiene para posar la mano que no sujeta el cayado sobre ella… un escalofrío me recorre la espalda…

"Señorita… Numat?"

Parece que por fin me ha escuchado, pues empieza a girarse lentamente, la sorpresa me invade al ver sus ojos, ya no son los mismos, es sorprendente ver como.. sus ojos han tomado un color verde intenso!!

"Sayuri"

Doy un paso atrás a la defensiva, dejo que mis ojos tomen ese color negro noche que toman cuando dejo salir mis instintos youkai y que mis uñas crezcan en una clara advertencia de que me he dado cuenta de su repentino cambio y que si pretende atacar estoy lista para defenderme, pues puedo percibir el poder… es demasiado, me crispa la piel, me exalta… no me puedo sentir tranquila al lado de ella sin saber a que se debe este cambio tan drástico.

"Vete de éste lugar Sayuri, te libero de la responsabilidad de sellar a espíritu de fuego"

Un nuevo pero más intenso escalofrío me recorre la espalda, su voz… su voz ha cambiado, ahora que la observo mejor, es como si hubiesen cambiado por completo a señorita Numat…. Sus ojos han tomado una frialdad combinado con una determinación y dolor combinados, su talante se mira libre de sentimiento alguno, el poder que emana su cuerpo es aterrador, su cabello castaño rebelde suelto cae sobre su espalda dándole cierto aire salvaje, trago saliva tratando de analizar sus palabras…..

"me…. Esta… liberando de mi obligación?"

Ella suspira y mira el suelo como tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas mientras sus nudillos se tensan al tomar con mayor fuerza el cayado pues las explosiones al otro lado de la puerta se pueden escuchar más fuertes y claramente se puede ver como la gruesa y rojiza madera que le da la forma elegante a la puerta se sacude con agresividad amenazante de colapsar en cualquier momento ante la fiereza de las ondas expansivas que le azotan…. Hasta que por fin me mira con una dureza que hace que tiemble, su mirada es tan intensa, tan hipnótica que provoca que pierda movilidad en mi cuerpo.

"Lo que esta pasando aya afuera es demasiado peligroso, cuando yo me les una, las cosas se saldrán de control y no te aseguro que puedas salir con vida ni que yo te pueda proteger…. Si te encuentras en el campo de batalla lo más seguro es que mueras, así que aléjate"

"P… pe… pero… usted… usted… no… no.. es… ¿Qué pasa?... porque emana tanto poder?... de pronto … es … es como….. como si… como si fuera otra persona…. Yo… no lo entiendo"

Noto como la hechicera de verde e intenso mirar esboza una pequeña sonrisita triste para darse la vuelta y posar su pálida mano sobre la puerta, con fuerza la empuja para antes de salir decir un

"A su tiempo lo entenderás….. "pequeña Sayuri"… gracias por querer jugar con Ignis, me hiciste reír bastante con tus travesuras"

Abro mis ojos aún más sorprendida mirando a esa mujer perderse tras la puerta, me ha dejado sola sintiendo como las piernas me tiemblan, el único que sabía de mis travesuras ante la estatua de Espíritu de Fuego era Monje Fujimori…. ¿Cómo… es posible… que ella… lo sepa?

"Definitivamente ella no es Numat"

Y pienso descubrir quien es…. –corre hacia la puerta y la abre-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La abrazo y la cubro con mi cuerpo de los escombros, Sango y yo permanecemos bajo el balcón por donde entro Inuyasha al castillo, montando guardia esperándoles a él y a señorita Kagome para largarnos de aquí, algunos demonios se han acercado y les hemos estado atacando desde entonces tratando de distraerles para que no se les ocurra ir en busca de Inuyasha… pero lo que menos me preocupa son ellos… sino la pelea tan peligrosa que se esta llevando frente a nosotros.

"¿estás bien Sango?"

Sango me mira y espera a que le libere de mi protector abrazo

"Si… estoy bien… pero las cosas se están saliendo de control"

Veo como Sango dirige su mirada hacia donde se encuentran Sesshoumaru e Ignis peleando, lo que antes era un hermoso jardín, ahora no es más que un montón de escombros y arbustos arrancadas de raíz del suelo, han logrado devastar el lugar en menos de 15 minutos, y para colmo ni siquiera a empezado a luchar en serio.

Sesshoumaru e Ignis están en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, demostrando su mejor despliegue de golpes, -sierra un ojo en señal de dolor- …. Estoy seguro que de ser yo quien recibiera cualquiera de esos golpes, habría muerto al instante, se nota que están muy a la par, Sesshoumaru con su talante frío e inexpresivo da puñetazos, patadas, arroja veneno, mientras que Ignis le esquiva y bloquea cada ataque en un son burlón. Ambas melenas se agitan ante cada movimiento agresivo golpeando, bloqueando o recibiendo algún puñetazo uno del otro.

"Deberían de retirarse"

Una voz ronca nos saca de nuestro estupor, nos habíamos quedado boquiabiertos por la impresionante lucha frente a nosotros, Sango y yo volteamos sorprendidos a nuestro costado derecho, es Kano, es tan silencioso que no le sentimos llegar, el youkai nos mira a ambos, ahora sus ojos no se miran amables, la frialdad que encierran esos ojos azules nos dejan notar que se trata de una orden directa, intento explicarle que no podemos irnos pero Sango se me adelanta.

"No podemos… Inuyasha está dentro del castillo"

"Creo que Inuyasha se puede cuidar solo…. "

"Sabemos que puede cuidarse solo –le responde el monje- …. Pero toma en cuenta que ahí adentro también está Numat y Señorita Kagome, el solo no podrá protegerles a las dos"

Kano arruga el entrecejo molesto… ¿se ha molestado?... el youkai de sonrisas eternas, amables contestaciones y calido mirar en este momento nos mira con molestia… jamás habíamos tenido la oportunidad de tal acontecimiento, por lo que es obvio, sorprendidos le miramos incrédulos.

"Acaso creen que estoy aquí de paseo?... Inuyasha puede proteger de Señorita Kagome, yo vengo por mi esposa, y por si no lo saben Numat es mi esposa y si alguien aquí debe protegerle ese soy yo… no Inuyasha, ni tu… si estoy aquí es solo por ella"

Abro mis ojos sorprendido!!... Sango también se mira asombrada, jamás habíamos mirado a Kano con una conducto tan… celosa hacia alguien, sin contar el hecho de que él y la hechicera se han desposado, ya veníamos sospechando desde hace tiempo de sus sentimientos mutuos pero… ¿casados?

"Nosotros… nosotros lo entendemos Kano-san … pero tu entiéndenos a nosotros también…"

Veo como Kano mira directo a los ojos a Sango, ella se queda callada al instante, puedo percibir como la piel canela de la exterminadora se eriza, como si le pasaran un cubo de hielo, posteriormente, Kano sonríe amable, tomando en su rostro esas facciones delicadas, calmadas y sutiles alas que ya nos tiene acostumbrados para empezar a hablar con total calma ignorando por completo las repentinas explosiones que se dan en la lucha.

"Se que han pasado por demasiadas dificultadas para llegar hasta aquí, entiendo que estén preocupados tanto por Kagome como por Numat, se que mi esposa acudió con ustedes en busca de su ayuda para encontrarme pues temía por mi bienestar pero fue cuando aparecieron Ignis y Señorita Kagome juntos…. –mira con mayor insistencia a Sango, le estaba leyendo sus recuerdos- …. Señorita Kagome esta dolida con Inuyasha pues cree que le traiciono, Numat y Kagome partieron con Ignis y ustedes vinieron en su búsqueda"

Nosotros nos quedamos callados, Sango se abraza a sí misma en busca de calor corporal mientras Kano voltea hacia el castillo, me resulta sorprendente la calma que envuelve a ese sujeto en un momento tan peligroso como éste, abrazo a Sango para proporcionarle calor, mientras Kano se gira de nuevo hacia nosotros, noto como su cabello blanquecino se mueve al compás de los casi inexistentes oleadas de aire, es tanto mi estupor ante la presencia de éste sujeto que al instante me veo hipnotizado por sus ojos azules, pues han tomado un color aún más claro, una repentina frialdad cubre sus orbes mientras una clara sonrisa adorna su pálido y perfecto rostro. Aún me es difícil creer que él en alguna ocasión, fue creado por Naraku, pero así es… Naraku fue quien creo a éste sujeto casi perfecto, será la vida sabia, o el destino caprichoso que el mismo Kano termino traicionando a Naraku y eligió el camino del bien.

"Elegí el amor…"

Son sus palabras, no me había dado cuenta que todo éste tiempo me había estado mirando a los ojos…

"Así es Miroku, de nuevo lo hice, leí tus pensamientos, discúlpame… elegí el amor, no el bien, ni el mal… solo elegí estar al lado de Numat –mira el castillo blanco y posa su garra sobre una de las paredes de roca- …. Sé que está ahí adentro, -sierra los ojos- …. Sé que tiene mi cayado, lo siento, viene hacia este lugar, pero… -abre los ojos y les mira a ambos- … pero… sus espíritus protectores se han acercado a mí, y me han informado de algo terrible"

Sango se sobresalta

"Le ha pasado algo?... ella esta herida?"

"No… Numat se encuentra bien físicamente, pero su espíritu se encuentra dividido… y no debo de acercarme a ella o le causare dolor, al menos eso me informaron sus espíritus protectores, no debo acercarme a ella o ella sufrirá dolor"

"A que te refieres?... sus espíritus te han dicho eso?... no se habrán equivocado?"

Soy yo quien le pregunto ahora al ver la sonrisa triste que ha adornado el rostro pálido de Kano

"Es imposible que tu padre y tu hermano se equivoquen con respecto a tu bienestar"

"Que?... estas diciendo que sus espíritus protectores son su padre y su hermano fallecidos?"

"Así es"

Sango traga saliva sorprendida ante la tajante respuesta recibida a su pregunta

"En si, que está sucediendo Kano?... no solo es Kagome la que está en peligro no es así?"

Kano nos mira a ambos serio, como nunca, ni siquiera una sonrisa en su rostro ha aparecido

"Todos estamos en peligro, me resulta frustrante no poderla abrazar ahora que sé que se dirige hacia mí… pero si no la alejamos de aquí todo se saldrá de control"

"De que tanto hablas Kano?"

"Solo… concéntrense en alejarla por favor, en cuanto aparezca, llévensela lejos, sea cual sea su negativa, aléjenla… entendido?"

"No entiendo"

Sango le mira esperando una respuesta a su confesión, Por lo que Kano me mira a mi y después de hurgar en mis recuerdos, esboza una pequeña sonrisa.

"Cuando Miroku le vea… de seguro lo entenderá y te lo podrá explicar… ahora… manténganse a salvo y aléjenla, díganle a Inuyasha y Kagome que se apresuren, cuando estén los cinco reunidos, váyanse, Sesshoumaru y yo les alcanzaremos después de sellar a espíritu de Fuego"

"Entendido"

Es mi única respuesta, Sango me mira sorprendida de que no haya refutado su orden, Kano se empieza a alejar de nuevo mientras Sango espera una explicación a mi repentino silencio, pues al fin he recibido explicación, Kano me ha dado una buena pero rapidísima explicación telepática… y creo entender las razones por las cuales Kano la quiere lejos de él …. –mira al Lord del norte luchar- …. Y de Ignis

"El pasado… se quiere repetir"

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-

TOOM!!!

"Hugh!!!"

"¿eso es todo, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Veo como caen al suelo dos gotas de sangre, MI sangre, ese desgraciado me ha propinado tremenda puñetazo en el abdomen que ha provocado me doble del dolor, pues no era un puñetazo cualquiera, siento mis entrañas arder, aún tengo su puño en mi estómago y yo le sostengo de la muñeca en un intento inútil por no recibir directamente el golpe, pero aún así fue inútil, el golpe fue directo y no fue mucha la diferencia entre detenerle o no.

Poco a poco levanto la mirada, sintiendo como el hilo rojizo de sangre corre entre mis labios, la rabia me empieza invadir… ¿Cómo puede existir alguien tan fuerte?!!!!... entrecierro los ojos con frialdad al toparme a escasos centímetros de mí un par de ojos color vino bañados de nostalgia ser medio cubiertos por un largo flequillo castaño que se mueve al compás del viento, le he obligado a permanecer cerca al sostenerle de su muñeca, su rostro melancólico no muestra más que burla retadora.

Escupo sangre con desprecio logrando manchar su pulcro traje blanco de color carmesí, él solo levanta una ceja mientras poco a poco se aleja con una sonrisa burlona adornando sus labios, me mira de pies a cabeza con aun petulante aire de superioridad, es irónico, pero ahora sé lo que mis subordinados y enemigos sienten al estar frente a mí, pues él me está mirando justo como yo lo hago con mis adversos.

"Vaya tragedia más grande –saca un pañuelo blanco y limpia la sangre de su gabardina blanca- …. Esta era mi gabardina favorita, Lord Sesshoumaru te estas comportando con muy poca categoría… me estas decepcionando… -los ojos vino miran a los dorados con enojo- es mi última advertencia youkai terco, estúpido y débil… dame tus tierras o muere, tengo mejores proyectos para ellas que tu"

Débil…. Me ha dicho… ¿débil?!!!!... feh!!! Me importa un reverendo bledo que le comparen con una omnipotencia, ni siquiera he usado la mitad de mi poder, un poco de sangre no es nada –limpia su sangre con ira- …. Un estúpido youkai con aires de superioridad fingida no vendrá a querer quitarme lo que por años he trabajado y por ley me pertenece.

"Quiero ver como me matas… acaso crees que soy un cobarde como para retirarme sin luchar?"

"Se que no eres cobarde…. –arruga el entrecejo- … pero si un estúpido"

"suficiente de charlas!!"

Me lanzo contra Ignis en una embestida directa, él solo se coloca en posición defensiva esperando a que llegue a golpearle, eso me resulta extraño por lo que antes de llegar a él, le ataco con mi látigo de veneno, una y otra vez le golpeo, no puedo evitar sonreír al notar como al tratar de cubrirse con sus brazos, el látigo de veneno poco a poco va cortando las mangas de su gabardina llegando hasta su piel logrando producirle profusas quemaduras que empiezan a sangrar.

Una y otra y otra vez son las que le golpeo con mi látigo, estoy empezando a creer que Lord Ignis en realidad es un fanfarrón y no puede hacer nada mejor que tratar de defenderse, más confiado al ver como al suelo reseco empiezan a caer cada vez más gotas de sangre que no es mía sino de Ignis, desaparezco el látigo de veneno y le propino un puñetazo en el abdomen, justo como el que me dio hace escasos segundos, noto como se inclina por la fuerza proporcionada al golpe, su cabello castaño rueda por sus hombros cayendo hacia el frente no dejándome ver su rostro, éste me esta resultando sospechoso, no ha hecho más que recibir y recibir ataques, tal vez lo este tomando a juego pero yo no, así que acabare con esto ahora mismo.

Baño mi mano con veneno verdoso, aún se encuentra inclinado, tengo una oportunidad perfecta para atravesarlo con mi mano desde su espalda hasta su abdomen, así que levanto la garra y tomo todo el vuelo posible que mi brazo me permite para matar a tan desagradable sujeto de una buena vez por todas.

"muere!!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Me llevo las manos a la boca no puedo creer lo que he mirado!!! Sesshoumaru ha demostrado un despliegue impresionante de poder!!... ahora esta a punto de terminar con Ignis, estoy totalmente asombrada clavada al piso de la sorpresa al igual que Miroku a mi lado, ambos miramos como Sesshoumaru esta apunto de matar a Ignis pero…

"Ho… no…. Maldición!!"

"Que pasa Miroku?"

"Lo he recordado!!... todo esta en la maldita frase!!! Todo esta en la maldita frase… Kano tiene razón, el pasado se repetirá!!... hay que ir por Numat y largarnos de aquí!!"

"Pero de que hablas?!!... acaso te has olvidado de Inuyasha y Kagome?"

"No me he olvidado de ellos Sango, Inuyasha sabrá como cuidar de Kagome, ahora lo que importa es encontrar a Numat y llevárnosla de aquí!! O todo se volverá un desastre!!"

"No entiendo nada de lo que dices Miroku…"

"Después te lo explico…. Vamos"

"No…. Kano dijo que Numat viene hacia éste lugar, es mejor esperarla y tan pronto como aparezca llevárnosla….."

"Si… creo que tienes razón"

Veo el talante preocupado y asustado de Miroku, no entiendo nada… quiero saber que es lo que sucede

"Miroku.. a que te refieres con que """"todo está en la frase"""?"

"hu?... –mira a la exterminadora- …. La frase que dejo Mariko antes de morir "la continua purificación de éste espíritu traerá prosperidad"

"Eso que tiene que ver con lo que esta pasando ahora?"

"Mariko selló a Ignis pues según se sabe o lo que cuentan los registros, él era un youkai sumamente poderoso, imperdible y por miedo a que su poder se dirigiera contra los hechiceros de aquel entonces, se decidió sellarle, Mariko fue a quien se le encomendó el trabajo, ella lo hizo sacrificando su propia vida por el bienestar de los suyos dejando esa clara advertencia… espíritu de fuego solo traerá prosperidad mientras se mantenga en constante purificación"

Es cuando entiendo lo que quiere decirme, por lo que dirijo mi mirada hacia el campo de batalla mientras Miroku sigue hablando

"Por el simple hecho de haber sido despertado por dos criaturas despreciables como lo son Kikyou y Naraku, con ese simple detalle, fue suficiente para inyectar en Ignis ese enorme deseo de venganza que hoy le consume, si a eso le agregamos el dialogo bañado de veneno que de seguro tuvo con quien le despertó, la muerte de todas las criaturas y personas cuando envió la ola de fuego… no se que circunstancias exactamente haya vivido Ignis en su época pero por lo poco que me alcanzo a decir Kano son sucesos de demasiado peso, su alma está alterada en dolor, nostalgia, ira, remordimiento, pesar, penitencia, pesadumbre…. Los sentimientos de Ignis han sido tan fuertes he intensos que han hecho despertar a Mariko… y ella de nueva cuenta ha regresado"

Esa última frase me ha dejado totalmente asombrada, dejo de mirar la pelea y en cambio observo el perfil de Miroku, tan preocupado como el mío sorprendido.

"¿Qué?!!!... como es posible que ella venga si se supone que está muerta…. Nadie puede regresar de la muerte!!!"

"Lo hizo Kikyou…. No es así?"

Es la respuesta de Miroku… yo me quedo callada analizando la situación, Mariko, una poderosa hechicera que selló a un poderoso youkai… ambos juntos, frente a frente después de 900 años…

"No…. Puede ser posible… ¿Cómo ella podría venir hasta aquí?"

Miroku me mira con determinación mientras me dice…

"Has escuchado de la reencarnación? –Sango abre los ojos aún más sorprendida- …. Así es Sango, Numat es la reencarnación de Mariko, ambas se podría decir son la misma persona, Numat se dirige hacia aquí, por eso la insistencia de Kano de alejarla del lugar, no la quiere aquí pues sabe que si Mariko ya ha despertado, no podrá hacer nada para detenerle y el caos se desatara, pues de nueva cuenta peleara contra Ignis y no sabremos que podría haber como consecuencia… no sabemos si Numat resistirá, no sabemos si Mariko podrá sellarlo de nuevo, no sabemos si el mismo Ignis se descontrolará aún más de lo que ya está y nos mata a todos…. Estamos contra la espada y la pared… lo único acertado que podemos hacer es alejar a Numat del lugar… no importa lo que pase, hay que alejarla"

"Dios… mío…. Esto es un caos"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Muere!!!..."

ZOOOM!!!

"hu?"

Esto es…. Esto es imposible!!... mi garra se ha detenido a escasos centímetros de la espalda del youkai, intento con todas mis fuerzas atravesarlo de una buena vez por todas pero… noto como poco a poco se va irguiendo, cual fiera al asecho de su presa puedo ver sus ojos como si hubiesen tomado un color aún más intenso… un circulo de luz rojiza con destellos dorados le ha empezado a rodear, como si se tratara de fuego la temperatura aumenta mientras alcanzo a escuchar un gruñido estremecedor.

Intento alejarme pues el calor ya se ha vuelto insoportable, pero esa luz ha atrapado mi garra y no me permite moverme, Ignis ya se ha reincorporado, me mira con sorna, burla, con ira, desprecio, nostalgia son demasiados sentimientos lo que encierran esos estúpidos ojos, intento alejarme pues siento como mi piel ya empieza a irritarse con el tremendo calor que nos rodea, los cabellos de Ignis brillan con la luz y se levantan un poco con el calor mientras que, sus heridas que momentos antes le ocasione con mi látigo ya se han serrado!!!... me frustro al ver como solo queda rastro de mi ataque en sus mangas desechas y las manchas de su sangre en la tela de la antes pulcra gabardina.

"¿eso es todo?"

Es su único comentario, yo entrecierro los ojos y le miro con frialdad, lo cual responde con una de esas peculiares miradas… estoy seguro está usando uno de esos poderes antiguos extraños, pues me he empezado a sentir mareado, su mirada vino se clava en mis ojos. Extrañamente la tristeza le ha regresado al rostro, un escalofrío me recorre la espalda y me remuevo incomodo tratando de liberarme de esa luz incandescente, me resulta molesto que me pueda retener frente a él sin siquiera esforzarse un ápice, pero más molesta es la manera en que me mira… repentinamente, después de que Ignis sierra sus ojos por unos segundos y los abre de nuevo… es cuando yo me siento morir…

El aire se me ha ido… una repentina tristeza, un pesar insoportable, unas ganas espantosas de morir, de suicidio, de dolor, un dolor incontenible, el deseo de morir, de llorar.. si!! De llorar pero el no permitírmelo por orgullo, el deseo de dormir para siempre –mira a Ignis y éste último medio sonríe- …. Ese mal nacido que ha hecho?... siento frío… me siento…

"¿asustado?... es eso lo que sientes Lord Sesshoumaru?... miedo al dolor?... he encontrado tu punto débil… lo dije antes y lo repetiré… eres débil… eso que sentiste se llama "cambio de esencia." …. experimentaste una décima parte de lo que yo he cargado por 900 años… es un ataque psicológico… si con un pequeño experimento llevado de mi parte has reaccionado de ésta manera… ¿Cómo reaccionaras con la mitad de mi dolor?..."

"suéltame y pelea como el lord que se supone que eres!!!"

Siento como las piernas me tiemblan mientras el sudor que momentos antes perlaba mi frente ahora corre por mi sien, intento mantener la calma, pero me es casi imposible, aún siento en mi pecho estos desagradables sentimientos, me han perturbado demasiado.

"vaya… aún puedes hablar…. Otros en tu lugar ya hubiesen caído al suelo vuelto locos"

"No me compares con las demás sabandijas con las que has peleado"

"Te recuerdo Lord Sesshoumaru… que tu en éste momento te encuentras inmovilizado por un pequeño despliegue de mi poder espiritual… -apunta a la luz rojiza que les rodea a ambos- …. Esta luz que te mantiene inmóvil no es más que mi espíritu… -ladea la cabeza y le observa con curiosidad- …. Porque abres los ojos tanto?... jamás pensé que después de esto demostraras tantos sentimientos…. Ahora bien, dime porque no he de compararte con esas demás… "sabandijas" pues si hablamos con relatividad, tu me has resultado aún más fácil de derrotar… tu soberbia, petulancia, arrogancia y aires de superioridad me dijeron todo el tiempo cual es tu debilidad… esa arrogancia hacia los humanos, tu desprecio hacia los sentimientos no son más que miedo a experimentarlos… tienes miedo al dolor sentimental…. No es así?"

"Mientes…"

"¿miento?... he investigado tu vida Lord de pacotilla… déjame citar tus frases célebres…-los ojos vino brillan con furia mientras habla- "los humanos se dejan llevar por sus sentimientos", "eres tan predecible, tus sentimientos te delatan" , "si sigues permitiendo que tus sentimientos te dominen no llegaras a ningún lado", "sentimientos es algo que no existe en mi vocabulario, mucho menos el amor… solo es una pérdida de tiempo, razón por la cual Chichiue e Inuyasha llegaron a la perdición tarde o temprano"….

Le mira molesto, es realmente desquiciante

"Podría seguir.. pero creo que ya te quedo claro lo que quiero decir… -en la mano de Ignis empieza a aparecer una elegante espada de magma- …. Podrás ser el más poderoso físicamente, indestructible, resistente, el mejor estratega, el asesino perfecto… pero tu constante recelo hacia los sentimientos, tu indiferencia ha experimentarlos, tu constante negativa ante ellos han provocado lo que hoy te está pasando… eres débil sentimentalmente porque as olvidado entrenar esa parte de ti.. y eso será tu perdición."

Intento moverme con desesperación!!! Aún tengo ese desagradable emoción en mi pecho, no lo quiero experimentar de nuevo… son sentimientos demasiado humanos!! No me agradan, noto como Ignis se lleva la mano al cabello y lo acomoda tras su oreja entretenido por mis raquíticos intentos por liberarme mientras yo experimento una impotencia desesperante, jamás había estado frente alguien tan poderoso, no estoy asustado, al contrario, me muero por írmele encima y llenarle su rostro de golpes hasta deformárselo… pero simplemente no puedo!!!

Maldigo entre dientes, pero de nuevo el calor aumenta… no puedo evitar recordar a Sayuri, tal vez sea cierto lo que dice Ignis, tal vez sea débil sentimentalmente, siempre considere como una basura los sentimientos, pero después de conocer a Sayuri, todo cambio, se que he cambiado y sé que ella me ha hecho más fuerte porque por fin comprendí lo que Chichiue quería decirme cuando me pregunto si tenía a alguien a quien proteger… el poder no es lo que realmente importa, sino los deseos de proteger, si tengo a alguien a quien proteger, seré igual o más poderoso que el mismo semi dios Ignis.

No hace más de un día que he decidido hacer mi hembra a la nodriza de mi cachorro de humano, tengo a dos personas importantes a quienes cuidar y por quienes velar, no me puedo permitir morir en este lugar por un youkai con síndrome de fósforo.

"Suéltame desgraciado!!"

Le gruño con ira al ver como se acerca dispuesto a enterrar esa extraña espada de magma en mi abdomen

"Eres el "poderoso" Sesshoumaru, encuentra la manera de liberarte solo… "

"GRRRRRRR"

Veo como Ignis empieza a pasear la espada de magma cerca de mi rostro, le lanzo gruñidos en advertencia, me resulta realmente vergonzoso el estar inmovilizado solo con su poder espiritual pero…. Me detengo a pensar… si esto solo es un poco de su poder… ¿Cómo será cuando deje salir todo?...

"parece que por fin as entendido… -baja la espada y la usa de bastón mientras se recarga en ella- …. En realidad este tipo de peleas me parecen aburridas, no me emociona en lo absoluto luchar contra alguien que no me da batalla… he de admitir que me has decepcionado… has dejado de forcejear, parece que por fin te has rendido… ¿no es así?"

"No"

"¿no?"

"Acaso estás sordo imbécil?... NO!!... dije NO… no pienso entregarte mis tierras!!... en ellas viven…. –se detiene por un segundo, pero después habla sin importarle- … en esas tierras viven dos personas a quienes tengo que proteger y no pienso dejarlas sin un hogar donde vivir solo porque un youkai estúpido con aires de rey usurpador viene a querer implantar leyes absurdas… ¿ha cuantos has matado maldito estúpido?... ¿a cuantas criaturas has asesinado por llegar hasta donde estas?"

Noto como alza la ceja y después un talante molesto se implanta en su rostro

"Parece que aún no han sido suficientes…"

La piel me empieza a arder de una manera impresionante, la temperatura a aumentado, trato de moverme con todas mis fuerzas, mis brazos y mis piernas tiemblan, mi ropa a empezado a quemarse poco a poco, pero lo extraño es que no producen llamas, solo veo como van cayendo jirones de tela quemada al suelo, sierro los ojos conteniendo el grito de dolor que se ahoga en mi pecho, el sudor en mi frente se evapora a una velocidad impresionante, intento moverme pero no logro hacerlo, en cambio mis brazos se extienden a los costados quedando extendidos al igual que mis piernas, esto se esta saliendo de control.

Comienzo a sentir como en las partes libres de piel, empiezan a sangrar por la irritación, mi cabeza cae al frente, no pienso rendirme, no pienso darle el patrimonio de Rin y de Sayuri a ese imbécil, no pienso rendirme, veo los destellos dorados a mi alrededor, el desgraciado me está sometiendo a una tortura espantosa, quemado lentamente no es precisamente la manera es que pensaba que me derrotara.

"Eso es todo Lord?... no piensas luchar más?"

Esa es su pregunta burlona, ni me mata, ni me ataca… ¿Qué demonios se propone?!!!... noto como poco a poco se acerca, a quedado frente a mí de nuevo, alzo poco a poco la mirada observando como es ridículo el daño que le he causado en comparación al que él me esta causando en éste momento, siento mi cabello caer al frente sobre mi torso ahora desnudo pues la mayor parte de mi kimono ya ha sido consumido por el calor, Ignis ha arrojado la elegante gabardina blanca al suelo y ha quedado en esa camisa negra desmangada con cuello de tortuga igual de pulcra que su traje.

El youkai me observa directo a los ojos, ésta vez no se mira ni burla, ni juego… esta vez su rostro esta totalmente serio, estoy seguro que va a hacer algo definitivo, si tan solo pudiera liberarme, si tan solo pudiera liberarme de este endemonia agarre….

"Es mi ultima advertencia lord… ríndete"

"No"

"Tu lo has querido"

La ira me azota el cuerpo, el estúpido…. Es imbécil ha pasado su garra tras mi nuca y ha agarrado mi cabello obligándome a verle a los ojos, lo piensa hacer de nuevo, desvío la mirada no pienso caer en su juego de nueva cuenta pero el calor aumenta impresionantemente, sierro los ojos tratando de ignorar el ardor, ya es insoportable…. Estoy temblando del dolor, no pienso emitir ni un solo quejido de dolor, no pienso darle el gusto de verme sufrir, sierro los ojos con fuerza, muerdo mis labios y siento como un hilo de sangre corre de entre mis labios.

"Es inútil… el cerrar los ojos no te ayudará a escapar… te lo advertí Sesshoumaru, atente a las consecuencias"

Abro los ojos sorprendido, miro su rostro, su eterno rostro triste, de nueva cuenta esos sentimientos de tristeza invaden mi ser, siento como mis extremidades se vuelven frías, y en cambio un calor desagradable se acumula en mi pecho, un calor espantoso se esta acumulando en mi pecho dejando mis piernas y brazos fríos como hielo, me duele demasiado!!!... me esta doliendo demasiado no solo el cuerpo sino el alma, dejo caer la cabeza al frente y veo con sorpresa como un grueso hilo de sangre sale de mi boca… ¿Qué me está haciendo?!!!... ¿Qué demonios me esta haciendo?!!!... ni siquiera me ha golpeado, no me ha tocado un cabello como para que me haga sangrar de ésta manera y para colmo es interno… seguido de la sangre, unas gotas caen al suelo… no puedo creerlo… en verdad no puedo creer lo que veo, esas gotas huelen… huelen a sal… ¿Qué demonios me pasa?!!! No puedo controlar mi cuerpo, esas son lágrimas… mis…. Lágrimas… es tanto el dolor que me ha inyectado con ese ataque que no pude controlarme,,,

"Vaya… me sorprendes Sesshoumaru… no has emitido ni un solo quejido de dolor, otros en tu lugar ya estarían a shok o pidiendo piedad… lo más que he logrado ver de ti como emoción son esas raquíticas lágrimas, ¿Por qué no levantas la mirada?... ¿acaso te da vergüenza que te vea?... el llorar no te quitara lo hombre… con eso te debería de bastar como para darme tus tierras, no es mi intención el asesinarte pero si sigues en ese plan intransigente no me dejaras otra opción…. "

"Quieres…. Callarte de una maldita vez!!!... estúpido engendro!!... entiende de una vez que no te daré nada!!!... NADA!!!"

Noto por primera vez con horror como esta vez he acabado con su paciencia y entrecierra los ojos molesto, con ese simple hecho, con ese simple movimiento de su rostro, fuego es lo que empieza a rodearme, en mi pecho se dibuja con heridas abiertas con una lentitud espantosa una daga, produciendo un dolor desgarrador, tiro mi cabeza hacia atrás logrando ver la luna púrpura mientras un grito incontenible de dolor sale de mis labios, es demasiado hasta para mí, esto es demasiado dolor tanto físico como psicológico…. Si es verdad que él ha soportado esto durante tantos años… ¿Cómo demonios es posible que siga cuerdo?!!... como?!!!!!...

Sierro los ojos gravando en mi memoria la luna que se mece en el cielo, mi conciencia no podrá soportar tanto dolor, siento arder la herida del pecho, siento sangrar mis brazos al igual que mi interior lo siento destrozado…

"Y esto… es solo el comienzo…. Lord Sesshoumaru… "

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

Perdón por la tardanza!!!!... –mitzuky tras de una torre de libros- …. Me hice un campito para escribirles este poquito, se que dije que sería el ultimo cap. Pero ya ven, como siempre me extendí en palabras y descripciones y creo que si no es el siguiente, entonces será el próximo XDDD pero de que se acaba, se acaba!... jajajaja

Miren que me propuse con todas mis fuerzas no tardar tanto pero la facultad me trae frita!!!... exámenes, exposiciones, participaciones, proyectos, revistas escolares, eventos culturales, conferencias y tareas me han tenido un poquito ocupada, solo les pido paciencia, me agrada mucho recibir sus cartas donde me jalan las orejas pidiéndome que me apure, así que si miran que de nuevo me estoy tardando más de la cuenta no se detengan y díganlo ne?

Bien, ahora pasando al cap. Kagome sigue montada en su macho y no quiere ver a Inubobo, se lo tiene merecido!!... duro con el!! XDD jajaja ya ni yo se en que terminara esto, Numi esta descontrolada con la tal Mariko dándole ordenes a diestra y siniestra, Sango y Miroku están con el alma en un hilo y el corazón a punto de vomitarlo de la pura impresión. Mientras que Ignis y Sessho están teniendo una "conversación" bastante peculiar… se que puse a Sessho bastante.. "humano".. Pero ya era hora de que se le ablandara el corazón, digo, vengo tratando al Lord desde hace aproximadamente 32 capítulos contando los del fic no duermas aún, ya era hora que demostrara un poco de sentimientos no creen?.

Bueno hoy tampoco responderé comentarios, pero leí todos, me hicieron reír me agradaron bastante, muchas gracias por su apoyo, no olviden que espero y me digan su opinión de este cap. …. ¿quieren más sangre o mas drama? XDDD….

Kano:: .. a mi me gusta el drama

Firulangas:: … a mi la sangre!!! Guoff!!!

Ignis:: ….. ¬.¬… como tu no eres a quien van a odiar por hacerla de "malo"

Firulangas:: .. que mas da…. Pon sangre!!

Ignis:: .. U.U…. ¬.¬….. no pongas nada y termina tu tarea en vez de estar perdiendo tiempo con tonterias!!

Ey!! El fic no es tonteria!!...

Kano:: … recuerde que tiene tarea de pensamiento crítico y de lenguaje matematico

ToT confabulan en mi contra!!!

Ignis:: -deja caer una torre d elibros frente a mit- … entre mas pronto empiecez mas pronto te vas a dormir

ToT…. Firulangas diles algo!!!

Firulangas:: … Kano, acércale uno de esos té que sirven para producir insomnio y que pueda terminar todo

O.O…. ¬.¬ malo!!!

Kano:: .. enseguida cachorro…. Mitzuky.. lo quiere sabor limón o vainilla

KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!

Ignis:: … ¬.¬

Kano:: …. n.n

Firulangas:: …. . 

Nos leemos pronto


	14. Duele tanto tu partida

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Duele tanto tu partida.. .-.-..-.-.--.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-….-…-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Porque el amor, según he oído decir, unas veces vuela y otras anda; con éste corre, y con aquel va despacio; a unos entibia y a otros abrasa: a unos hiere y a otros mata.**

**Cervantes**

TOOM

"Hugh!!!"

Caigo arrodillado al suelo, veo como la tierra suelta se humedece de un color carmesí, es mi sangre, por fin me a liberado del agarre, siento mis brazos y espalda arder ante las quemaduras producidas, en el pecho se a formado una daga con heridas abiertas que no producen mas que un maldito escozor insoportable, intento levantarme, la pelea apenas va empezando.

"No te levantes Sesshoumaru"

Escucho que me dice Ignis mientras se acerca

"¿qué?"

"Si te levantas, lo entenderé como un claro reto a muerte y ésta vez no seré condescendiente contigo Lord"

Entrecierro los ojos molesto, ¿como se atreve?!!... como se atreve el muy maldito a insinuarme muerte, -barias gotas de sangre caen al suelo-… lo voy a hacer pedazos, lo voy a… -se empieza a levantar con lentitud mientras su garra derecha se empieza a bañar en el veneno florecerte- …. Lo voy a matar, no permitiré que venga a querer quitarme lo que es mío, no me importa lo que suceda, pagara por cada maldita quemadura que ha provocado en mi cuerpo… -se levanta con firmeza, su cuerpo sangraba, pero sus ojos detonaban una frialdad y un odio aterrador-

"Me importa un reverendo bledo lo que tu entiendas o dejes de entender… -desenfunda su espada- …. Espíritu de fuego, eres una amenaza para este mundo, aquí no cabemos ni tu ni yo juntos, morirás por tus estupideces"

Noto como sus ojos color vino brillan en sorpresa, para después mostrar una sonrisa burlona, descarada, desquiciante.

"jajaja…. Por favor Lord, no seas estúpido y entrégame de una buena vez tus tierras, no quiero más que eso, ni siquiera tu vida me interesa tener, en realidad me causas una total y absoluta indiferencia, tu, tus protegidas, tus sirvientes, todo lo que te conforma como Lord me resulta aburrido…. –alza un brazo y muestra las tierras que son iluminadas de púrpura por la luna- ….. solo quiero quitar barreras estúpidas marcadas por ustedes Lords idiotas y formar un nuevo reino, uno enorme, basto, unido, fuerte, que exista en paz, pienso darle su territorio a cada raza y que coexistan en armonía, cosa que ustedes patéticos seres no han logrado en siglos… -le mira penetrante- … cosa que no has logrado tu, Lord estúpido"

Abro los ojos en sorpresa al notar como ha desaparecido de su lugar, un escalofrío me recorre la espalda, volteo con rapidez y ahí esta, parado tras de mí, sus ojos vino se miran determinados, frío, esta dispuesto a matarme, me giro y con urgencia atravieso en el camino de su garra hacia mi corazón a Toukijin usando de escudo la hoja de mi espada, siento el golpe de la fría arma contra mi pecho, pero logro detenerlo, escucho la espada crujir en un quejido de advertencia que me indica que se ha partido a la mitad por la tremenda fuerza del youkai de fuego.

Me alejo de inmediato una distancia prudencial al notar como mi única arma de utilidad ha sido hecha añicos de un solo golpe, en mi pecho sigue esa espantosa herida formado momentos antes por Ignis, quedara una cicatriz horrible de seguro, no será nada que colmillo sagrado no pueda curar… -busca su espada pero se sorprende al verla en manos de Ignis- …. Ese mal nacido, no me di cuenta en que momento la tomo, veo su mano derecha, está sangrando, el golpe que le dio a Toukijin para destruirla le ha dejado la mano dañada.

"Vaya, vaya…. –tomaba el arma con su mano lastimada- …. Interesante arma, ¿Qué hace alguien como tú, con un artefacto como este?... –le mira burlón- .. dudo que seas del tipo de youkai bondadoso… a menos que la uses para beneficios personales"

"Eso es algo que no te importa maldito… esa arma no sirve"

"Entonces…. –la observa durante unos segundos, para después, asombrosamente de la nada, la hoja de colmillo sagrado se va fundiendo y destruyendo en un color rojizo, Ignis la estaba deshaciendo con puro calor- ….. no creo que te importe el no tenerla, el que tu tengas esta arma que no te deje morir, resulta una desventaja para mi…. –arroja la espada destruida a un lado- … cuando te hice esa herida en tu pecho era para que murieras, y esa estúpida espada no me lo permitió supe que debía apartarla de tu lado si quiero lograr mi objetivo"

No puedo creer lo que veo, ese … ese….. GRRRR!!!!...

De nueva cuenta lo tengo frente a mí, interpongo los brazos para bloquear un golpe que venía directo a mi rostro, en cambio me agacho y enredo mis pies entre los de él, Ignis esta por caer al suelo pero se detiene con las manos y usa sus pies para intentar golpearme el abdomen pues yo ya me había levantado para cuando el caía, bloqueo de nueva cuenta sus patadas con mis manos y hago aparecer mi látigo de veneno, le lanzo barios latigazos los que para mi maldita suerte él esquiva en el suelo y de un salto se coloca de pie para empezar de nuevo.

"Maldito desgraciado…. "

"ho.. vamos Lord, solo era un arma "inservible" según tu parecer"

"Eso es algo que a ti no te debe de importar!!!"

Le doy un fuerte puñetazo al rostro, esta vez el idiota no lo pudo esquivar, así como yo tampoco pude esquivar de su parte el mismo golpe, ambos escupimos sangre, yo ya me empiezo a cansar, el dolor psicológico al que me sometió fue agotador y él en cambio se muestra solo un poco agitado.

Noto como el maldito limpia la sangre de sus labios y una sonrisa se planta en su rostro… que demonios es lo que le resulta tan divertido?!!!... –abre los ojos a mas no poder y cae arrodillado al suelo para vomitar sangre- …. De nuevo mis extremidades se pusieron frías como hielo y ese ardor espantoso en mi pecho me… me duele tanto que hasta me cuesta respirar, la sangre derramada mancha el suelo, me llevo una mano a la boca mientras con la otra me detengo en la superficie, mi cabello blanquecino resbala por mis hombros…. Que demonios es esto?... solo fue un maldito golpe en el mentón como es posible que me haga vomitar tanta sangre!!...

"Asustado?... resígnate Sesshoumaru, lo que te esta dañando no son mis golpes, sino mi poder espiritual, por mas que bloquees mis golpes directos, por más que los evadas, no puedes esquivar el poder de mi espíritu, todo este tiempo te he estado licuando las entrañas y tu con tu arrogancia no lo has notado…. –se empieza a acercar- …. Ya me canse de jugar y en vista de que no te hago entrar en razón, entonces formare una bonita estatua de carbón contigo"

Ante ese ultimo comentario la piel se me eriza, intento moverme pero en efecto, siento mi interior doler con desmesura, como si ante el menor movimiento de mi parte me fuese a partir a la mitad y mis entrañas se fueran a regar por el lugar, aprieto los dientes con fuerza y sierro los ojos, ni siquiera el respirar calma el pesar, al contrario, al inflar el pecho es como si respirara alfileres…. veo como ese idiota se acerca y en efecto, pongo atención y como el lo describió, noto como su poder me esta destruyendo con espantosa lentitud…

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-.

Trago saliva estresada, Miroku y yo hemos mirado cada detalle de la espantosa pelea frente a nosotros, Sesshoumaru se ve severamente dañado, todo ha pasado tan rápido, es impresionante ver como Ignis solo con unos cuantos golpes y un poco de liberación de su poder tiene a Sesshoumaru totalmente agotado, a pesar de que estamos a una distancia bastante apartada de la pelea aún así se puede sentir el tremendo poder que emana espíritu de fuego, pues se siente la piel arder en calor y a la vez la espalda quemar en frío, es una sensación de alerta y miedo que aunque jamás e dejado de sentir en cada palea, en ésta ocasión la experimento con una intensidad asombrosa.

Volteo para ver a Miroku y él al igual que yo se encuentra igual de asombrado, puedo ver como sus ojos azules oscuro están clavados en la pelea, de seguro por su mente pasa lo mismo que en la mía, si intervenimos solo estorbaremos, pero…. Giro mi rostro a la lucha y veo lo que jamás imagine que lograría a ver en mi vida –los ojos castaños de la exterminadora se abren de par en par mostrando miedo y sorpresa- …. Ese…. Ese… es el poder de espíritu de fuego?... –se lleva la mano a la boca- por inercia intento dar un paso al frente para ir a ayudar a Sesshoumaru, pues a pesar de que no es precisamente un "amigo" no puedo permitir que sea sometido a semejante tortura y no hacer nada, puedo ver como un aura rojiza verdaderamente intensa, antigua y enorme rodea tanto a Sesshoumaru como a Ignis, esa aura es la que en verdad está matando al hermano de Inuyasha…. No se como es que logro ver esto, no se porque de pronto empecé a verlo, pero…pero lo hago, -sus ojos destellaban en colores rojizos ante el reflejo del chakra de espíritu de fuego- ….

Mi cuerpo cobra vida propia y empieza a caminar en dirección de Sesshoumaru, no es posible que Ignis le esté lacerando las entrañas de esa manera!!... es una manera cruel de matarle, esta siendo demasiado cruel al matarle tan lentamente, puedo ver como el espíritu, el poder se convierten en púas largas, filosas, casi invisibles que traspasan con lentitud y a la vez con rapidez el cuerpo de Sesshoumaru, una y otra vez.

A pesar de la oscuridad y de que la luna púrpura esta siendo oculta tras nubes rojizas, se puede ver con detalle cada movimiento de ellos dos, cada gesto que sus rostros realizan en demostración ya sea de dolor o de enfado, un viento escalofriante empieza a mover ambas melenas, es como si anunciara la muerte de alguien y creo saber la muerte de quien es.

"Miroku hay que hacer algo no podemos… -al dar dos pasos al frente se detiene en seco y voltea atrás- …. Que sucede?"

Miroku me esta deteniendo de la muñeca, le miro esperando su respuesta pero él no hace más que mirar con insistencia hacia la puerta principal del castillo yo jiro mi mirar hacia ese lugar para darme cuenta que ahí se encuentra parada a quien esperamos…

"Numat.."

.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-.

Desde hace unos momentos estoy parada aquí, sintiéndome atrapada en mi propio cuerpo, Mariko ha tomado control de mi y por mas que exijo me libere no es así, la muy testaruda no me deja avanzar, quiere que parta lejos, quiere que me retire pero yo no quiero…. Siento morir al buscar con la mirada a Kano y no verle por ningún lado, acaso ya lucho contra Ignis?... porque no se ve?... intento moverme pero no puedo!!.. no puedo!!.. MARIKO MALADIA DESGRACIADA!! SI LO MATAN, SI LO MATAN JURO QUE TE HARE LA EXISTENCIA MISERABLE!!

"_No te sulfures Numat, sabes muy bien lo que pasara, el que yo te este deteniendo es solo para que no cometas una tontería"_

Ho si!!.. ahora resulta que eres mi salvadora!!... no digas estupideces Mariko, entiendo que hayas sufrido, entiendo perfectamente que quieras hacer feliz a Ignis pero no te voy a permitir que sea a costa de MI vida y de MI esposo, vete por donde llegaste maldita egoísta que no te permitiré destruir mi vida ni mi matrimonio!!

"_No es mi intención destruir nada Numat, aunque yo no hubiese despertado, aunque yo no estuviese aquí ahora, las cosas pasarían exactamente igual, el destino lo ha …."_

**_TU!!_** …. Y tu maldito destino se pueden ir al demonio… yo no creo que en el destino, nunca lo he hecho y no voy a empezar a creer ahora, mucho menos cuando ese destino que vienes predicando augura un futuro miserable tanto para Kano como para mi… deja de controlarme, largo, no te quiero en mi mente ni en mi vida, aléjate y déjame en paz!!

Guarda silencio, la maldita desgraciada guarda silencio!! Y en cambio obliga a mi cuerpo a dar la vuelta para partir, NO!!! Detente!!... MARIKO DETENTEEE!!!!!

Que no entiendes que debo evitar esta pelea?.. debo sellar a Ignis… debo…. Debo proteger a mi esposo…. Debo proteger a KANO!!

-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

Hemos caminado hacia Señorita Numat, Sango me toma de la mano indicándome con esto que debemos de partir con ella justo como lo pidió Kano, en éste momento Numat le da la espalda a la pelea, parece que se dispone a partir, pero se mira indecisa, si lo vamos a hacer, si nos vamos a ir tenemos que hacerlo ahora, pues este lugar es peligroso, aún a pesar de la distancia, se puede sentir el terrible calor que expide la pelea contra Ignis.

"Numat… que bueno que te,,…"

Sango se queda callada al instante de que la hechicera voltea a vernos… es una imagen tan extrañamente bella y a la vez ajena, sus ojos… sus ojos se pueden ver de un color verde intenso, en realidad… ella no parece ser Numat, se que suena ridículo, pero esta mujer frente a nosotros, no se parece en nada a Numat, más su esencia es la misma… no sabría como explicarlo, ella ahora nos mira a Sango y a mi fijamente, en sus mirar se puede ver determinación, madurez, y un poco de enojo, sus cabellos sueltos le dan un aire entre enternecedor y salvaje…

"Qué sucede Numat?... tenemos que partir… te sucede algo?"

Insiste Sango, al parecer no se ha percatado de los sutiles pero alterantes cambios de la hechicera, Numat permanece inmóvil y mira el castillo para dejar ver un rostro pensativo, no dice nada, yo solo doy un paso al frente y tomo del hombro a la hechicera, la obligo a verme al rostro, sus ojos siguen igual, verdes, intensos, brillantes.

"Qué sucede?... responde, sabes a que es a lo que me refiero"

Una ráfaga de viento caliente mueve su cabello escondiendo la mitad de su rostro dejándome ver solo una pequeña sonrisa de su parte, ella levanta su mano y se lleva el rebelde cabello tras su oreja.

"Tu… debes de ser el monje Miroku"

Sango no termina de entender pues su rostro se ve confuso, pero aún así guarda silencio y sigue escuchando

"Si, así es… y tu eres?"

La mujer se da la vuelta y extiende los brazos mostrándose a si misma, parece la misma Numat, con su elegante traje de hechicera, sus decoraciones doradas, sus brazos vendados hasta los codos, su cabello suelto meciéndose con las rafas de aire que dejan llegar y algo peculiar que no había notado, en su mano trae nada mas ni nada menos que el callado de Kano.

"Mariko"

Sango por fin entiende lo que pasa ante la respuesta de la hechicera, tal y como me lo dijo Kano, Mariko ha despertado completamente y no sabemos cuales son sus intenciones con esto, debemos alejarla de la escena de lucha. Pero me e quedado asombrado, mirando a la mujer frente a nosotros, aún me resulta sorprendente que este hablando con la hechicera que selló a espíritu de fuego hace 900 años, debe de ser igual o más poderosa que el mismo Ignis. Mariko hecha un vistazo a la pelea, y sus ojos verdosos dejan ver un rayo de nostalgia que desaparece tan pronto como nos mira a Sango y a mi.

"Y bien?... que hacen aquí?... saben perfectamente que este lugar es peligroso, cualquier criatura en su sano juicio saldría huyendo"

"Te estamos esperando… para… partir… -la exterminadora la miraba aún sorprendida- … Kano lo pidió"

Noto como Mariko mira a Sango con interés mientras aprieta con fuerza el cayado del antes mencionado

"Kano… está aquí?... –se lleva una mano a la cabeza mostrando dolor- … "

"Si, pero nos pidió que te lleváramos lejos de aquí, así que andando"

Es la respuesta que le doy al ver como su espíritu se empieza a alterar, justo como lo advirtió Kano, Numat o Mariko o quien sea en este momento, tiene que mantenerse alejada, intento acercarme, pero ella sigue callada, como si escuchase a alguien que no somos nosotros ladea su cabeza mientras aprieta con fuerza el cayado, poso mi mano sobre su hombro de nuevo.

"Te sientes bien?"

Ella me mira seria…. Por unos segundos parece molestarse pero después da una orden directa.

"No permitan que Numat intervenga… su destino ya esta escrito, ella no debe de intervenir o todos mis esfuerzos serán en vano"

Sango se acerca más, se a empezado a preocupar por el talante de dolor que muestra la hechicera

"A que te refieres?... a que esfuerzos te refieres?... de que destino hablas?"

"No hay tiempo para explicaciones, vamos a un lugar más…."

Es cuando Sango y yo notamos como la hechicera cae arrodillada al suelo, el cayado de Kano a empezado a brillar y ella a quejarse de un espantoso dolor en su cabeza, Sango se acerca y la sujeta por los hombros preocupada,

"Que sucede…"

La hechicera suelta el callado y se lleva las manos a la cabeza, nunca había mirado algo parecido, su espíritu se ve agitado, alterado, es obvio que Numat está luchando en su interior por expulsarla de su cuerpo, Sango le sigue preguntando una y otra vez que es lo que pasa, la exterminadora tiene muchas dudas en su mente, las cuales en este momento no pueden ser resueltas, Mariko por su parte solo voltea hacia Sango y le dice

"No…. Dejes… que Numat intervenga… Ignis merece ser feliz"

Noto como Sango abre sus ojos castaños de par en par sin comprender nada mientras Mariko se queda cabizbaja siendo sostenida por la exterminadora, poco a poco su espíritu se empieza a calmar mientras Sango la sostiene las explosiones y ataques de los dos youkai a nuestras espaldas se dejan ver cada vez más fuertes, la exterminadora me mira preocupada como preguntándome que es lo que esta sucediendo, yo me acerco rápido y me agacho para ayudarle con el peso de la hechicera.

"Miroku… que es todo esto?... en verdad era Mariko?"

Me deja caer con cuidado el peso de Numat sobre mi pecho, esperando una respuesta de mi parte, yo sostengo a Señorita Numat con cuidado mientras asiento en silencio, Sango aun se encuentra sorprendida-

"¿Qué quiso decir con que no quiere que Numat intervenga?... a que se refiere?"

Estoy por responder, pero me veo interrumpido al momento en que Numat despierta de repente halando una gran bocanada de oxigeno para empezar a toser desesperada, pareciera como si hubiese estado sumergida en un lago durante barios minutos y salio en busca de oxígeno. Sango se asusta por el repentino despertar de la mujer pero aún así se acerca a ella y acaricia su espalda para calmarla.

"Estas bien… ya paso…"

"Coff… coff… coff!!!... ahh!!... ahh!!!... me… me estoy volviendo loca!!!... –da un golpe al suelo enfurecida- …. Maldita Mariko!!! Mil veces maldita!!!..."

Sango me mira preocupada, entiendo su mensaje, no hay más tiempo, hay que sacar a Numat de aquí, se que ahora es Numat pues sus ojos claros se ven anegados en lágrimas, hago una inclinación con mi cabeza indicándole a Sango en silencio que, si, debemos de partir.

"Numat…. Vamos"

La hechicera toma el cayado de Kano, se pone de pie y nos mira retadora a Sango y a mi..

"No"

"Pero Numat éste lugar no es seguro, además Kano nos pidió que…"

Pero Sango es interrumpida por Numat

"No me importa si es peligroso o no, si ustedes quieren irse, váyanse, yo me quedare aquí, tengo que evitar que Ignis mate a mi esposo"

Veo como sujeta el cayado con recelo, ahora lo entiendo, a eso se refería Mariko, no quiere que Numat intervenga en la pelea entre Kano e Ignis… que pasaría si Numat interviene?... que?

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-

Empujo la pesada puerta de madera y tan pronto como pongo un pie tras el umbral de ésta, puedo sentir un calor espantoso, miro en todas direcciones y me doy cuenta que el lugar ya esta totalmente devastado, los árboles, las plantas han sido calcinados, pero no es hasta que veo a Sesshoumaru en ese estado tan delicado que siento como si la sangre se me helara –se lleva las manos a la boca mientras sus ojos negros toman un aspecto de terror, susto, preocupación.- …..

"Señor Sesshoumaru!!!!"

Doy dos pasos al frente voy directo a la pelea, Sesshoumaru necesita ayuda pero alguien me sujeta de la muñeca y me detiene, volteo sorprendida, no sabía que había alguien aquí, pero me doy cuenta que son tres personas, quien me detiene es un monje de ojos azules oscuros.

"No vaya señorita, es peligroso"

Lo miro asustada, hay dos mujeres más, una es Numat y la otra por sus atuendos se que es una exterminadora, incomoda me zafo del agarre del monje y me alejo dos pasos más.

"Señor Sesshoumaru necesita ayuda"

Veo a Señorita Numat pidiéndole con la mirada su apoyo pero solo me dice

"Solo estorbarás"

"Que?"

"Estorbaras"

Me repite seria, después miro a la exterminadora, no se quien es, pero se mira preocupada por mi, el monje igual tiene el rostro preocupado, e intenta convencerme

"Usted debe ser Sayuri, la nodriza de la protegida de Sesshoumaru, no creo que sea del agrado de Sesshoumaru que usted este aquí mirándolo pelear, él esta bien, que le parece si mejor parte con nosotros en este momento"

Me siento ofendida, acaso crees que soy tonta?

"No… él no está bien –mira a Sesshoumaru- …. Espíritu de fuego lo está matando, que acaso no lo ven??!!!"

Todos guardan silencio, saben que no me pueden hacer tonta, observo a señorita Numat, se ve tan distante, distraída, preocupada…. Intento actuar con la mente fría, busco la manera de actuar lógica, pero percibo la desesperación del monje y la exterminadora por partir del lugar, a acepción de Numat que permanece como clavada en el suelo.

Estoy dándole la espalda a la pelea y no puedo ver lo que a mi espalda se desarrolla, pero a juzgar por el rostro de las tres personas, algo verdaderamente malo esta pasando, un calor espantoso se puede sentir en mi espalda, todo lo que sigue es una serie de sucesos en cámara lenta, el monje Miroku de inmediato une sus manos y forma un campo de protección mientras Sango la exterminadora grita con el rostro bañado en terror que me acerque de inmediato, Numat da barios pasos al frente para venir en mi búsqueda pero ésta de inmediato es detenida por Sango de un fuerte tirón del brazo derrumbándola al suelo, todo esto sucede en cuestión de segundos conforme el calor y una luz rojiza se va intensificando y acercando más.

Me giro para ver que es lo que provoca ese escozor en mi espalda mientras esos tres se cubren en ese campo de protección, es cuando lo entiendo, y ya es tarde para hacer algo al respecto, una ola de fuego, una tremenda ola de fuego me enviste y me empuja hacia el bosque estrellándome contra uno de los árboles más cercanos que junto con mi piel se quema, este calor es insoportable, no se donde se siente mas dolor, si en los brazos, el pecho, el rostro, las piernas… de mis labios surge un desesperado grito de dolor, un grito de auxilio, mientras entre tanto fuego puedo distinguir el rostro aterrado de aquellos tres que se protegen del fuego, busco a mi amo, mi Señor, el que siempre me protegió, busco su cobijo con mi mirar, pero no lo veo.

Bajo mi mirada y percibo mis brazos como empiezan a quemarse, mis uñas a saltarse, esta es una verdadera tortura, tiemblo del miedo, del dolor, del pesar inagotable mientras las llamas me golpean con intensidad me siento desfallecer, creo que no soportare un segundo más éste infierno, estoy por caer en la muerte de eso estoy segura y me sentiré verdaderamente aliviada si eso pasa, pero en vez de muerte, siento como algo frío me cubre, me protege del calor, es un muro de hielo que aparecido justo frente a mí y a la vez me alivia un poco el escozor con el frío que desprende.

Veo todo borroso mientras las ultimas llamas se dejan ver, la inconciencia me empieza a agobiar, mis oídos zumban no me dejan escuchar, estoy tirada en el suelo experimentando el dolor que causan las quemaduras en mi piel, noto la silueta de alguien, cabellos blanquecinos a mi alrededor… me susurra algo que no logro entender

"amo… se… Sesshou… maru?"

"shh….. no hable señorita Sayuri… esta gravemente herida"

Noto la voz cálida de Kano, se que es él, intento pararme pero él me detiene y ante el contacto de sus manos sobre mis quemadura siento dolor y me quejo

"lo siento, pero no se mueva señorita, por favor"

"donde….. esta…. Mi…. Amo?"

"Aquí estoy"

Lo escucho y volteo a verle… se ve tan herido, tan lastimado, pero sus ojos se notan preocupados, al parecer Kano apareció justo en el momento indicado para quitarlo del ataque que mando Ignis para todos, la paciencia de espíritu de fuego es obvio que se a terminado y piensa terminar con cualquiera que quiera interferir, Miroku, Sango y Numat solo recibieron un poco de calor que los debilito, pero yo…

"tonta… -se acerca y duda en tocarla, quería abrazarla, darle un beso pero la hanyou estaba totalmente quemada- ……mírate, estas muy herida"

"lo siento… Señor…. Yo quería"

"ayudar… lo se –el lord, sentía la rabia agolparse en su pecho, su mujer, su hembra estaba agonizando frente a él y por primera vez en su vida no podía hacer nada, estaba agonizando y él no podía salvarla!!- …."

Noto como Kano se aleja en dirección de espíritu de fuego mientras su cayado desaparece de manos de Numat para aparecer en las suyas, Numat intenta ir a detenerlo, le grita que no pelee mientras llora desesperada pues los otros dos la detienen, yo en cambio sigo temblando de dolor mientras Sesshoumaru permanece a mi lado ya sin importarle la pelea.

"en…verdad… lo siento… Sesshoumaru"

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

Voy corriendo desesperada, hace unos momentos deje a Inuyasha en la alcoba de Ignis, cuando me disponía a salir, cuando venia corriendo, una luz rojiza acompañada de calor ilumino los pasillos, tuve que tirarme al suelo pues el calor iba en aumento y sentía como me quemaba, la frialdad de los pisos de mármol me aliviaron un poco, pero tan pronto como paso ese endemoniado calor, empecé a correr a uno de los enormes ventanales que dan a los jardines de la parte frontal del castillo.

Cuando por fin llego al ventanal, poso mis manos sobre el vidrio, noto que esta caliente, con eso confirmo lo que sospecho, y la escena que se desarrolla afuera, no me deja ninguna duda de que Ignis, de nuevo, guiado por el cólera producido por la venganza, a dejado ir una nueva ola de fuego, que aunque no tan poderosa como la anterior, no menos destructiva.

Mis ojos se bañan en lágrimas, la garganta se me seca, ese no puede ser Ignis, ese no puede ser el que me protegió en tantas ocasiones, su rostro, se ve..tan distante, frío, lejano, sus ojos no albergan esa ternura y tristeza que constantemente le acompaña, su espíritu se ve tan alterado, amenazante le rodea protegiéndole de sus contrincantes. Al frente, puedo ver como Kano se acerca poco a poco después de dejar a un Sesshoumaru mal herido al lado de… Sayuri!!!!... –se lleva las manos a la boca mientras dos lágrimas recorren sus mejillas- ….

"Ignis…. Que has hecho?!!..."

siento como el nudo se me hace en la boca de mi estómago, Sayuri se ve…. Destrozada, esta totalmente herida, intento encontrar una explicación lógica a todo ese desastre, pues Numat, Sango y Miroku están ahí abajo, debilitados por el calor al que fueron sometidos, Ignis no pudo haber hecho eso, él… no es… ese youkai que esta ahí parado en medio del campo de batalla.

"detente!!... Ignis!!!...por favor!!, la lucha no te llevara a nada!!"

Golpeo el ventanal con los puños cerrados intentado que por lo menos escuche pero estoy lejos, ni siquiera se a percatado de que le veo, recuerdo que me ordeno que huyera, que me fuera lejos del castillo me dijo que todo seria peligroso, ¿ha esto se refería? Si es así no puedo permitir que mate a más personas, y menos a mis amigos.

"IGNIS!!!... POR FAVOR!!!... POR FAVOR!!! PARA!!!!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

Me siento… tan… inservible, Sayuri, esta frente a mí, sufriendo de una manera espantosa mientras sus ojos negros me observan con su acostumbrada calma y sumisión, acaricio su antes sedoso cabello que hoy no es más que una maraña de cabello quemado, ella me sonríe con ternura como si con ello nos envolviera a ambos en la calma.

"Amo… "

"Shhh… no hables… te curare ya verás.. saldremos de ésta"

"pero… usted… está… herido… también… princesa, Rin…. Se asustara mucho si…. Nos ve en… este estado"

Poso mi mano en su frente cuidando de no lastimarla, me duele tanto el pecho, me duele tanto verla así

"Sayuri… ¿porqué tenias que venir? –su voz fría dejaba escuchar desesperación, tristeza- …. Porqué tenías que venir a exponerte de esta manera?... "

"Perdóneme…. Por… favor… no quise… ser… una.. "

Es en ese momento que no lo soporto más, la abrazo con fuerza, escucho un pequeño quejido de su parte por lo que aflojo mi agarre para darle alivio sin dejar de abrazarla, como deseo aplacar su dolor, deseo verla de nuevo como antes, sonriendo con ese rubor exquisito en sus mejillas, ahora por fin lo entendí… padre, por fin entendí a que te referías cuando me preguntabas que si tenía a alguien a quien proteger, ahora entiendo porque diste tu vida por el bienestar de la madre de mi hermano… -hunde su rostro en el cuello de sayuri- …. Ahora lo entiendo todo.

"Se..shoumaru…. –levanta su mano y la posa sobre la cabeza de él- …. No llores… por favor… no llores"

No lo puedo evitar, no respondo, solo sigo derramando lagrimas de impotencia, de dolor, mi hembra, mi hanyou, mi amiga, mi mujer… mi nodriza, mi… Sayuri muere en mis manos y se que no la podré regresar, sé que no podré salvarla… Colmillo sagrado fue destruido, está inservible mientras yo veo agonizar a mi amor, es la primera vez que experimento este dolor tan horrendo, no me gusta, no es agradable, no quiero perderla…

"No te quiero perder… Sayuri"

Escucho como ella deja escapar una risita mientras juega con mi cabello yo sigo abrazándola, respirando su aroma, ella me obliga a verle al rostro, esa pálida piel que ahora tiene quemaduras pero no le deforman el semblante, sus ojos negros se bañan en lágrimas igual que los míos, la tengo sentada en mi regazo, mi cabello cae sobre su cuerpo y ella lo hace a un lado con tranquilidad para después verme calmada.

"No me perderás… yo… tampoco te perderé… -traga saliva con dificultad- .. yo… estaré aquí…. –posa su mano sobre el pecho herido de Sesshoumaru- … y tu estarás en mi por siempre…"

"No hagas eso Sayuri… no te despidas"

La hanyou parpadea pesadamente, puedo ver con horror como esos estúpidos ayudantes de la muerte se empiezan a acercar a nosotros, la veo aterrado mientras lagrimas de dolor resbalan de mi rostro para caer en el de ella, Sayuri levanta su mano para secar el camino de mis lágrimas.

"Los… Lord… también… se enamoran…"

Después… su delicada mano cae pesadamente, yo tiemblo de dolor, muerdo mi labio inferior hasta sacarme sangre en un intento desesperado por salir de esta horrenda pesadilla, pero no es así, el brillo de sus ojos a desaparecido, los espíritus sirvientes de la muerte se acercan más a nosotros y yo no hago más que abrazarla… abrazarla con fuerza, deseando darle la mitad de mi vida, o mi vida entera, solo para verla sonreír de nuevo, solo para regresar de nuevo a casa.. solo por… estar de nuevo junto a ella… junto a sayuri… -hunde su rostro en el de ella y llora en silencio- ….. mi amada sayuri.

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.--..-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.--…-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-

Camino hacia espíritu de fuego se mira diferente de la ultima vez que le enfrente, no sabría si alegrarme o asustarme, al instante percibo como su espíritu me empieza a atacar en silencio, me empieza a invadir las entrañas, por lo que bajo la temperatura de mi cuerpo a tal grado que se ve obligado a alejarse, como suponía, le incomoda el frío, así como a mi el calor.

"Tu… debes de ser aquel youkai que me enfrento cuando desperté… sigues vivo, tienes suerte"

Yo solo sonrío con calma, no deseo exasperarlo, pero no puedo evitar sentir esta enorme rabia contra ese individuo, como tubo la sangre tan fría como para quemar de esa terrible manera a esa pobre hanyou, y aún peor, de no haber sido por el monje Miroku, Sango y… Numat, mi esposa estaría en la misma situación, eso es lo que me tiene enfurecido… el simple imaginar que a ella le pudo haber pasado algo, además de ver. –sierra los ojos y suspira resignado al sentir como la presencia de Sayuri se había desvanecido por completo- …

"Estas… conciente de lo que acabas de hacer?"

Es mi pregunta directa, ignorando por completo su anterior comentario sus ojos vino me observan claramente confundidos, no entiende lo que quiero decir.

"Acabas de asesinar con tu absurdo ataque a una hanyou inocente"

Espero su reacción pero para mi sorpresa ni siquiera se conmueve, sigue igual, estoico, insensible la única demostración de emoción en su rostro es esa continua tristeza en sus ojos que es casi disimulada con la molestia de su rostro.

"¿Y se supone que debo pedir perdón?... si esa hembra murió no es de mi incumbencia, nadie la tenía merodeando"

Ante ese repentino cinismo siento como me hierve la sangre en cólera y al parecer él lo nota.

"De nada sirve que ocultes tu enojo bajo esa máscara de frialdad, lárgate de éste lugar si no quieres correr la misma suerte que esa hanyou"

"No me iré sabiendo que andas suelto matando a gente sin compasión"

Al instante, la sorpresa invade el rostro bronceado de ese sujeto, para después estallar en una carcajada burlona, yo arrugo mi entrecejo molesto y de inmediato interpongo mi callado como escudo y lo inclino hacia atrás pues a desaparecido de su lugar y justo como lo esperaba está tras de mí, yo no soy tan confiado como Sesshoumaru, pero tampoco soy más fuerte, somos iguales, pero aún así e logrado defenderme de su primer ataque sin moverme de mi lugar.

Ignis tiene su garra en mi cuello mientras yo amenazo con enterrarle mi cayado en el pecho, pedo escuchar como aún parado tras mi espalda, deja salir un bufido de desprecio.

"Resultaste ser más desconfiado y listo que aquel Lord… pero aún así no te dejare con vida si insistes en intervenir, no me agradan los tipos entrometidos con aires de buen samaritano como tu, es la segunda vez que te interpones en mi camino y esta ocasión no pienso pasarte por alto…"

Siento como sus uñas se entierran en mi cuello dejando salir sangre que corre por mi piel, entiendo perfectamente su amenaza, me resulta extraño como a pesar de que mi cayado se encuentre en su pecho amenazante de causarle daño no se detiene al quererme cortar la piel, intento zafarme de su agarre al bajar la temperatura a mi alrededor provocando casi congelarle las uñas que se entierran en mi cuello, Ignis se aleja de inmediato y yo me giro para encararlo.

"Yo no pienso pasar por alto tu desfachatez, y tu poca muestra de interés ante todas estas personas, eres un egoísta, solo has venido a perturbar la vida de estas criaturas sin importarte las consecuencias de tus absurdos impulsos"

Al instante, su rostro muestra molestia, pero me mira con asco

"Hipócrita… eso es lo que eres, no me vengas con aires estúpidos de buen youkai idiota…."

Veo como a su alrededor aparece fuego, es tan intenso que me incomoda, me hace sentir mal, por lo que yo hago lo mismo pero con hielo, con frío trato de cubrirme del calor, mientras él, de nueva cuenta desaparece, se que la pelea al fin a empezado y se que Ignis se encuentra corto de paciencia.

En total alerta sujeto con fuerza mi cayado, agudizo mis sentidos, se que está aquí, lo puedo sentir, experimento una tención espantosa sobre los hombros, miro a todos lados buscándole, lo puedo sentir en todos lados, en todas direcciones, ahora entiendo perfectamente porque la urgencia de Sayuri de venir a sellarle, tiene un poder espantoso, eriza la piel, pone los nervios de punta tan solo en unos segundos.

De pronto, siento algo cálido en mi costado derecho, siento el peligro latente, apresurado, tan veloz como puedo giro mi cuerpo y noto como Ignis a aparecido y en su mano empuña una extraña espada de magma al rojo vivo, se ve su clara intención de enterrarla en mi pecho, sus ojos tristes se ven determinados a acabar con este "juego", yo por instinto de supervivencia, al estar frente a elemento contrario que sé que si me llega a tocar me provocara daños irreversibles, bajo la temperatura de mi alrededor en décimas de segundo provocando que todo en un perímetro de por lo menos 10 metros se congele y sea cubierto con una fina capa de hielo, e interpongo mi cayado usándolo como arma de defensa.

Ante el contacto del magma con el hielo, una nube de vapor con gases tóxicos se desprende y empieza a invadir nuestro entorno, su arma esta muy cerca de mi rostro, apenas puedo detenerle con mi cayado, éste último empieza a crujir en amenaza de que se partirá a la mitad, intento hacer algo, intento buscar la manera de evitar el golpe que recibiré cuando el cayado ceda por completo, pero Ignis de nueva cuenta extiende su garra libre para tomarme de la nuca y atraerme hacia el filo de la espada de magma, yo lucho contra su fuerza mientras escucho sus susurros.

"Estúpido youkai de agua, si insistes en permanecer aquí, si insistes en retarme, encontraras la muerte, ya me canse de éste estúpido juego"

Después me suelta de la nuca e intenta darme un golpe en el riñón pero yo lo evito interponiendo mi codo flexionado, aprovecho que a alejado su espada y en mi mano libre aparecen tres estacas de hielo las cuales, a pesar de la corta distancia entre nosotros se la arrojo a una velocidad, que estoy seguro que a pesar de ser quien es, no logrará evadirlas.

Y así es, no las puede evadir aunque lo intenta, las estacas se entierran en su costado derecho, el dolor que le producen se puede ver en su rostro, pero aún así me mira con furia mientras se lleva su mano para corroborar que, sangra… las estacas le han hecho sangrar, mi ataque no ha terminado, me alejo dos pasos, lo que viene será aún más doloroso.

Levanto mi mano mostrando los dedos extendidos, poco a poco voy serrando mi puño provocando que con esto las dagas se vayan enterrando más en su cuerpo, Ignis da un quejido de dolor, intenta sacar las dagas de su interior, pues el frío en su interior es lo que le daña, pero yo sigo enterrándolas más al cerrar por completo mi puño, Ignis por su parte en un intento por detener mi ataque, hace aparecer en su mano una bola de magma hirviendo, me preparo para esquivarla pero me toma desprevenido al momento que la hace explotar lanzándome muchos fragmentos de lava ardiendo, logro esquivar unos pocos pero me doy cuenta que no soy lo suficientemente rápido pues barios se me pegan en el brazo derecho produciéndome un espantoso escozor, ardor, intento quitarlos pero ni siquiera me da tiempo pues espíritu de fuego los hace explotar.

.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Veo como ese youkai entrometido albino rueda por el suelo por la explosión que he producido en su brazo izquierdo, estoy seguro que se lo he fracturado, intento caminar hacia Kano para terminar con él, pero estas malditas estacas me están congelando las entrañas!!! Apresurado, antes de que me hagan más daño del que ya tengo, las saco una a una y las arrojo al suelo, se que no se derretirán por mas calor que les dé, ese individuo es fuerte, lo sé pues en éste momento se levanta del suelo con calma abrumadora mientras yo coloco mi mano en mi costado conteniendo la sangre veo su antebrazo fracturado, Estamos a mano… el siguiente ataque, no pienso fallar.

Pero él se me adelanta, en su mano derecha, tiene ese cayado, de un fuerte movimiento lo entierra en el suelo para dejar su mano libre, se que me lanzara un ataque directo por lo que me preparo para repelerlo, me pregunto que pasaría si él recibiera su propio ataque, sería irónico que fuese dañado. Pero no es un ataque directo el que manda, me resulta extraño ver como ha lanzado a la tierra una bola azulosa de cristal brillante, desde esta distancia parece cristal que se vuelve añicos al estrellarse contra la tierra, doy un paso atrás al ver como ésta última se extiende por todo el lugar dejando una delgada alfombra de nieve blanca, ahora que la veo a mis pies, tan brillante, cristalina, me doy cuenta que no es cristal, sino hielo.

Confundido, espero algo, miro a ese youkai de ojos azules claros que está ahí, parado tan tranquilamente a pesar de esconder su brazo fracturado bajo la manga de sus vestimentas negras, no muestra dolor, solo calma, tranquilidad que hasta cierta forma da la sensación de sadismo, como si sus orbes claras esperasen con ansia la sangre derramada de mi cuerpo y eso no me gusta, no me agrada para nada este silencio, esta espera, doy un nuevo paso atrás, pisando esa escarcha de hielo a mi alrededor entiendo porque la espera de ese mal nacido!!!.

Una aguda estaca de hielo sale de las entrañas de la tierra, mal la puedo esquivar, pues me ha abierto una profunda herida en el hombro izquierdo cuando al dar otro paso, escucho el crujir del hielo bajo mis pies y una más sale de mi lado derecho, intento evitarla pues voy con impulso hacia ella, me detengo con mi garra de la enorme estaca que me hirió el hombro momentos antes, para evitar que la otra me dé de lleno en el pecho, pero tan pronto como toco el hielo, siento como éste me quema la mano, esto es absurdo!!!.. como es posible que el hielo me pueda quemar la piel!!...

En un intento por evitar ser herido por una tercera y cuarta estaca que salen del suelo a la misma velocidad que las anteriores uso mi mano ilesa para detenerme en el suelo pues voy a caer, el hielo cruje de nueva cuenta bajo mi mano y mi palma es atravesada por una nueva estaca mientras las otras dos me rozan los costados abriendo profundas heridas a cada lado de mi pecho, el dolor es demasiado, la sangre ha salpicado la blancura del hielo escarchado del suelo, todo está pasando tan rápido que apenas me da tiempo de pensar con claridad, jamás había sido herido tan gravemente por un solo individuo, el enojo me quiere invadir al ver mi mano siendo atravesada por esa estaca, la puedo mover, afortunadamente no cortó ningún tendón, pero eso no quiere decir que no duela.

Completamente exasperado sierro mi puño atravesado por el hielo y destruyo la estaca que me aprisiona, estoy completamente quieto, e entendido el mecanismo de esta interesante técnica, me enderezo, notando como a cada costado están esas estacas que me han abierto una herida por cada lado, trago saliva al ver el suelo manchado de carmesí, es mi sangre, miro al frente a Kano, sus ojos fríos, muestran sadismo e indiferencia ante mis heridas y las suyas.

Esto… es ridículo, esto es totalmente ridículo, absurdo!!!...

"No me detendrás, si ese es tu objetivo"

Es lo que le digo enfurecido, encolerizado mientras ese sujeto pálido de apariencia frágil… sonríe!!!... me está sonriendo!!... acaso se esta burlando?! Me doy cuenta que no es burla, sino otra cosa, no es una sonrisa común, ese individuo, Kano ha dejado ese semblante amable para mostrar otro totalmente diferente, un rostro con sed de sangre.

"Mi único objetivo, no es más que sellarte espíritu de fuego"

Posteriormente, veo que su ataque no a terminado, lo sé pues él da un paso al frente y ante esta acción un efecto en cadena se desata, de todas partes empiezan a salir afiladas estacas que me empiezan a bloquear cualquier posible salida de escape a éste atolladero, yo, al verme rodeado, no veo otra alternativa más que…

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.

Veo en completo silencio como a muerto la nodriza de Sesshoumaru, el youkai se mira destrozado, esta en silencio abrazándola, yo solo le pido a buda que la ilumine y que nos ayude a todos a salir de ésta situación tan peligrosa con bien, apresurado, ayudo a Sango a levantarse, por fin se a recuperado del calor al que fuimos sometidos, Numat por su parte se levanta sola y evita mirar a Sayuri, al parecer le duele la escena, y con justa razón, no pudimos salvarla, Numat quiso ir por ella pero fue detenida por Sango.. la hechicera se siente culpable se nota en su rostro.

Numat empieza a quejarse de un dolor en su cabeza, al parecer es Mariko, de nuevo quiere controlarla, Sango se acerca a ella, mientras yo, me giro para observar como en tan pocos minutos Kano e Ignis han empezado una pelea espectacular, Kano permanece fuera de una alfombra de hielo mientras Ignis está al centro de ésta esquivando a una velocidad impresionante estacas de hielo que salen de la misma tierra, ya dos han lastimado a Ignis haciendo sangrar mientras una más le a atravesado la palma de su mano!!!... pero eso no es todo!! De pronto, empiezan a salir estacas por doquier, todas van encerrando a Ignis, le están cubriendo y cerrando cualquier camino de escape a una velocidad peligrosa, solo alcanzo a escuchar un chasquido espantoso que me hace creer que son las estacas que han matado a Ignis definitivamente, pero no puedo ver nada, los enormes picos de hielo lo cubren todo.

Kano voltea a nosotros, su rostro se ve tan frío, diferente, distante, me mira a los ojos y claramente escucho su voz con un tono autoritario.

-.-"Váyanse de aquí"-.-

Después, un nuevo chasquido se escucha, mucho más fuerte, me giro para ver si las mujeres están bien y es cuando veo como Numat y Sango miran hacia el campo de batalla haciendo una exclamación de asombro y miedo, noto que se cubren y se tiran al suelo de nueva cuenta, yo me giro para observar, pero ondas expansivas me golpean de lleno , me levantan del suelo y me arrojan por lo menos tres metros haciéndome rodar más distancia, al momento de ser frenado por una roca puedo escuchar como las chicas gritan mientras ellas también ruedan por el suelo, no entiendo que es lo que pasa, en mi mente solo está una idea constante, espíritu de fuego y Kano nos van a matar si seguimos aquí.

Ignis a producido una explosión espantosa, puedo escuchar como si flechas me pasaran rozando, una incluso se ha incrustado en mi hombro clavándome a la roca como si fuera un simple papel, doy un grito de dolor incontenible mientras escucho más zumbidos a mi alrededor, es como si fuesen miles de pájaros que pasan zumbando a mi alrededor, escucho como si vidrio se estrellara en los costados de mi cabeza siento que me abren pequeños cortes, no veo que es, solo veo borrones entre blanquecinos y azulosos que no logro identificar su forma, me llevo mi mano al hombro intentando ver que es exactamente lo que me tiene clavado a la roca y mi asombro no baja al notar que es un enorme pedazo de hielo.

"MIROKU!!!!"

Escucho el grito de Sango, la busco con la mirada mientras sigo sujetando mi hombro tratando de calmar el dolor, pero... el polvo y los escombros que caen hacen casi nula la visibilidad, el sudor rueda por mi frente y sienes, miro a un lado y a otro tratando de por lo menos ubicar donde se encuentran la exterminadora y la hechicera.

"Sango!!... no te muevas!!!!, mantente en el suelo!!!"

Es el grito de advertencia que le doy al ver que no son flechas las que me pasan tan cerca, así como tampoco la que me mantiene clavado a la roca, estas son todas aquellas estacas que Ignis hizo explotar y partió en pedazos para lanzarlas como flechas afiladas contra Kano, al frente hago aparecer de nueva cuenta un escudo protector pues los hielos afilados siguen zumbando al pasar cerca de mi a velocidades peligrosas, se que he tenido suerte al haber recibido solo éste hielo en el hombro pero,…. Ya me estoy sintiéndome cansado, esos pedazos filosos de hielo no cesan en cantidad ni en velocidad, se estrellan contra el campo haciéndose polvo de nieve, ante este espectáculo y al ver que el humo no se disipa mi mente se nubla en preocupación.

"Argh!!... –suda frío mientras se escucha el hielo golpear contra el ya débil campo de protección- ... Sango... Sango!!"

Le grito esperando responda a mi llamado pero un silencio sepulcral nos rodea mientras los últimos pedazos de hielo se clavan en un tronco de un árbol cercano, la garganta se me seca en preocupación al no recibir respuesta alguna, un repentino miedo me alberga mientras el polvo que poco a poco cae de la misma manera va desapareciendo.

"Sango?..."

Dos pequeños bultos se pueden ver a escasos metros de mí, son ellas, estoy seguro, respiro profundo un par de veces tratando de calmar esta repentina desesperación por levantarme e ir corriendo en su dirección, pero no puedo hacerlo, aún permanezco clavado a la roca, sierro mis ojos, desapareciendo el campo de protección, llevo mi mano al pedazo de hielo que me mantiene unido a la roca, con fuerza lo sujeto, se que dolerá y mucho... tomo una gran bocanada de aire y...

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

"AAARGH!!!!!!"

Escucho su grito a lo lejos, tan distante, tan ... retirado que casi me parece un susurro, yo... quería proteger a Numat... quería partir de éste infierno cuanto antes... ella está inconsciente bajo mi cuerpo, la he protegido de esa espantosa lluvia de hielo, miro como su piel canela es iluminada de un sutil púrpura pálido por la luna que se mece en el cielo y nos irradia a todos, intento levantarme e ir hacia Miroku, él me está llamando, coloco mis manos a cada lado de Numat, para ponerme de pie, pero tan pronto como ubico todo mi peso sobre mis brazos para erguirme, siento la espalda arder, un calambre espantos me recorre desde la nuca hasta la base de la espalda, muerdo mi labio inferior en un intento absurdo por detener el llanto, ¿qué es esto?... me he quedado totalmente quieta, siento como si ante el más mínimo movimiento, la piel de la espalda se me fuese a desgarrar, estoy hincada y apoyando mis manos a cada lado de la hechicera inconsciente bajo de mi cuerpo, noto como mi coleta cae al frente y con ella, resbalan dos gotas de...

"...Sa..ngre?... es... sangre?"

las gotas carmesí se encienden con intensidad ante la luz pálida que proporciona la luna sobre el traje negro de la hechicera, con cuidado, lentamente, sintiendo como cada músculo se desgarra poco a poco ante cada movimiento de mi parte, me siento a un lado de Numat, me duele demasiado la espalda, los gritos de Miroku han cesado mientras yo... me llevo la mano a la espalda, siento como algo tibio me recorre el espinazo trato de convencerme a mi misma que no se trata más que de sudor causado por el nerviosismo, y que éste dolor tan espantoso, solo es un músculo hecho bola por un golpe... si... eso... debe ser... eso...

Miro mi mano, mis ojos se abren de par en par en clara sorpresa, roja... está tan roja...

"Dios... no..."

Trato de mantener mi respiración regularizada, pero... me resulta casi imposible, apenas puedo respirar bien, el dolor me hace contener el aliento las puedo sentir, son dos pedazos de hielo, eso es... hielo, se sienten fríos en mi cuerpo, no los alcanzo necesito ayuda, necesito sacarlos o me seguirán lacerando con cada movimiento que haga... miro como entre el polvo y escombros una figura familiar se distingue...

"Sango... –el monje se hinca a su lado cubriendo su hombro mostrando rostro aliviado- ... gracias a buda estas bien, debemos irnos, esto es... Sango?... que pasa?..."

Miroku me observa expectante mientras posa su mano en mi hombro siento una punzada de dolor recorrerme la espalda, emito un pequeño quejido y el se aleja al instante dándose cuenta que se mano ha sido manchada...

"Ho... no.. Sango, no!... te alcanzaron a dar!!... –de inmediato el monje empieza a revisarla asustado- ... por buda... Sango..."

"No... no es nada..."

"¿Cómo dices eso?!!... no te muevas, te lastimarás más..."

"no tengo ganas de hacerlo –bromea-"

Noto como Miroku me mira, intentando calmar o disimular su preocupación, por su rostro se que mi espalda esta en mal estado, es irónico pero me causa gracia ver como intenta engañarme y disminuir la gravedad del asunto.

"Miroku..."

él me mira, sus ojos azules se ven tan oscuros y a la ves tan brillantes, hermosos...

"Quítalas"

"¿qué?"

"quita las estacas que tengo en la espalda... quítalas"

Noto como el monje empalidece ante mis palabras, yo sonrío, había olvidado que Miroku no está muy acostumbrado a ver este tipo de heridas, por extraño que parezca, podría decir que yo estoy un poco más habituada a este tipo de heridas... un exterminador, sufre heridas peores, se que saldré de ésta, por mas dolorosa que sea la recuperación... pero para poder recuperarme, primero tenemos que salir de éste matadero.

"Deja de dudar Miroku, estamos perdiendo tiempo, si camino con ese hielo enterrado en mi espalda cada movimiento que haga me irá cortando la piel hasta llegar a los pulmones y entonces si, ahí no habrá nada que hacer, yo no las alcanzo, si así fuera desde hace tiempo las hubiese sacado, tu también estas herido, hay que refugiarnos antes de que se de una explosión o un ataque mucho más poderoso que éste entre ambos youkais, recuerda que también tenemos que alejar de aquí a Numat... no hay tiempo que perder..."

Ante mis palabras, Miroku parece recobrar la determinación y se sienta tras mi espalda, hace mi cabello a un lado mientras escucho como hace jirones la tela morada que lleva encima de sus atuendos después, siento como sus manos se posan sobre mi espalda mientras escucho un susurro de su parte.

"será rápido, respira profundo"

Asiento y tomo una bocanada de aire, después, siento como de un firme tirón saca el primer pedazo de hielo, con él va un quejido de mi parte, se siente un dolor terrible pareciera que me hubiesen arrancado un pedazo de piel junto con el hielo, el dolor me esta mareando, pero eso no impide que perciba como frente a mi Numat ha despertado, se muestra mareada, me mira sorprendida mientras yo la veo borrosa, alcanzo a distinguir su voz a lo lejos mientras Miroku de nuevo y ésta vez sin darme oportunidad de recuperarme, de un fuerte movimiento tira del pedazo de hielo restante arrancándome un nuevo quejido, escucho como el monje me promete que es todo el dolor que sentiré, que ya no hay más hielo en mi espalda, observo como sus manos me rodean mientras me venda con los jirones de tela detiene el sangrado de mi espalda.

El dolor ha sido tan espantoso, tan fuerte que me ha dejado sin fuerzas, me siento débil, solo escucho la voz de Miroku que me sujeta por los hombros.

"Sango.. contesta... Sango!!"

Está abrazándome por la espalda mientras yo observo a Numat, está pálida, igual o más que yo, está mirando la pelea, se que ellos siguen peleando pues puedo escuchar los tremendos golpes que se están propinando el uno al otro, intento hablarle, intento detenerla, la hechicera se ha parado pero el dolor me a dejado exangüe... noto como Miroku intenta detenerla mientras el cansancio poco a poco me pasa factura, lo único que puedo ver... es como Numat se va corriendo mientras Miroku me toma en sus brazos y le grita desesperado que se detenga... después, todo oscurece.

.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-

Caigo al suelo hincado, siento el dolor agolparse en mi abdomen, casi no puedo respirar, intento recuperarme pero noto como Ignis se abalanza sobre mí, propinándome un punta pie en el mentón, ruedo por el suelo sintiendo el agudo dolor en la mandíbula, espíritu de fuego es fuerte, demasiado fuerte pero eso no significa que me esté dando por vencido…. –coloca sus manos en el suelo para levantarse mientras un grueso hilo de sangre humedece la tierra suelta- …. Miro su estado, es igual de deplorable que el mío, yo, tengo el brazo derecho inservible por la fractura recién hecha hace unos momentos por las explosiones a las que me sometió tengo heridas en todo el cuerpo y al parecer…. –se lleva la mano a los labios y limpia un poco de sangre- … su espíritu si pudo dañar mi interior, Ignis por su parte, tiene su mano derecha casi destruida, junto con dos enormes heridas a cada costado, no deja de sangrar, se que solo es cuestión de tiempo para que uno de los dos caiga.

Me incorporo con lentitud, no me puedo permitir morir aquí –la escarcha en el suelo se podía ver roja- ….no puedo permitirme morir aquí… -los ojos azules chocan con los color vino- …. Mi esposa y yo se suponía que viviríamos tranquilamente… Numat y yo… teníamos que vivir tranquilos… en nuestra cabaña…. No la puedo dejar sola… no ahora….

"Eso es todo… Kano"

Escucho su llamado, lo hace con burla a pesar de estar herido, débil no deja su tono de burla, altanería, quiere exasperarme y sacarme de mis casillas, lo sé, lo veo en sus ojos, tras esa mascara de enojo, burla e indiferencia se puede ver tristeza, sus ojos lo delatan, tras de él puedo ver un tremendo monstruo de dolor que le susurra al oído aconsejándole venganza, Ignis ha sido dañado de todas las maneras posibles, puedo verlo… fue traicionado, fue lastimado, física y espiritualmente, ahora en su mente, aparte del pesar se puede ver que venganza es lo que busca… pero…. –da un paso al frente y de nueva cuenta, escarcha y hielo le rodea-… no puedo permitir que inocentes paguen por su dolor, no puedo permitir que mi esposa que está aquí sea victima de este sujeto egoísta.

No digo nada, no respondo su burla, solo camino hacia mi callado que momentos antes lo había dejado clavado a la tierra, lo tomo con determinación, pienso acabar con esto ahora, no me importa si estoy enfrentándome a una omnipotencia, no me importa si se supone que es fuerte, yo estoy aquí solo por una razón, no me importa nada ni nadie más… yo solo estoy aquí por Numat.

Veo como Ignis al parecer también piensa acabar con todo, pues a su alrededor empieza a aparecer un circulo de fuego, abro mis ojos sorprendido, acaso tiene la sangre tan fría como para hacerlo de nueva cuenta??... de nuevo piensa lanzar esas ondas expansivas de fuego!!!... lo sé, puedo sentir su poder acumularse a su alrededor, se que todos siguen aquí, si lanza esa ola de fuego los matara a todos!!!

"El juego se acabo albino"

Aterrado veo como la implosión se empieza a llevar a cabo a su alrededor, más por reflejo que por pensar no veo otra mejor alternativa para proteger a todos más que cubrirlos, temeroso de perder a mis amigos, ignoro el dolor de mi brazo fracturado y uso ambas manos para elaborar rápidamente una nueva esfera de hielo, la cual estrello contra el suelo veo desesperado como lentamente el hielo se empieza a extender a mi alrededor y en dirección de donde se encuentre Ignis, es demasiado lento no lo podré lograr!!!!... la adrenalina azota mi cuerpo y anula el dolor por unos segundos lo que me permite tomar mi callado con fuerza y estrellarlo contra el suelo de nueva cuenta, inyectando con esto un poco de mi poder espiritual al hielo que se extiende por la tierra a ayudando a que el proceso se haga mucho más rápido.

Puedo ver como Ignis mira sus pies enfurecido, el hielo a llegado hasta él, levanta su mirada y me observa furioso, sus ojos vino parecen arder junto con las llamas que le rodean, ambos estamos preparados para lanzarnos mutuamente nuestros ataques, pareciera que el tiempo se detiene a nuestro alrededor, pareciera que solo existe el hielo y el fuego, siento la incertidumbre golpearme el pecho, no se si después de esto sobreviva, no se si volveré a ver a los ojos a mi hechicera….

Veo que instantes después, todo lo que sigue es tan rápido como un rayo en la media noche, todo se ilumina, todo se detiene y se acelera a la vez, Ignis lanza su ataque, pero me sorprende al darme cuenta que no es una ola de fuego la que lanza, su objetivo no son mis amigos, su objetivo soy yo, lo sé pues todo el fuego que se acumulaba a su alrededor se ha concentrado en un solo punto frente a él para formar una extraña espada de magma, tan roja y encendida como sus ojos, se lanza contra mi, todo pareciera darse en cámara lenta, puedo escuchar mi corazón, puedo percibir la adrenalina azotar mi cuerpo mientras noto como a cada paso que da él, las estacas hielo que salen de nueva cuenta del suelo para atravesarle no son lo suficientemente rápidas como para alcanzarle a herir, las va dejando atrás conforme se acerca a mí, puedo ver su melena agitarse, sus ojos brillar en odio y tristeza, su espada gruñir en busca de mi sangre.

Yo no me quedo en estado vegetal, se que si no contra ataco seré dañado, tomo mi cayado y al instante éste vuelve sus puntas filosas, se que el frío le daña, se que el calor me daña y se que éste será el ataque final, ambos corremos el uno contra el otro, en mi mente solo esta el acabar con él, en mi mente solo está el regresar a casa, regresar a mi vida tranquila, al lado de Numat... mi Numat.

"NOOOO!!!! basta!!!!"

Salgo de mi trance al sentir un liquido cálido mancharme el rostro, el alma se me va del cuerpo, no, no, no!!!...

"Numat..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

muajajajaajajajajajaja lo se!.. lo se!!.. dije que sería el final.. U.U también se que tarde demasiado y sé que estoy siendo cruel, pero... si no lo fuera simplemente no seria yo XDDDD ya me había cansado de tanta melosidad era hora de ver sangre!! Muajajaa bien, como pueden ver, la cosa se quedo un poco rara, si les gusta díganme y si no pues también díganmelo ne?? Quiero cartas!!! Soy adicta a los comentarios!!! Jajajajajajajaja

muchas gracias por su apoyo, esto pronto acabara, esta vez no les daré excusas, lo acepto, soy una perezosa de lo peor no actualizaba por floja!! Pero ya me dieron mi jalón de orejas XD es verdad, una cruda de fin de año no dura tanto tiempo jajajajaa espero y les guste.

Firulangas:: ... Kano esta triste guoff!!!

Déjalo ya se le pasara

Firulangas:: ... Ignis también

Déjalo ya se le pasara

Firulangas:: ... ¬.¬ que acaso no los vas a consolar?

No

Firulangas:: ... - . - ... eres mala

Si, lo sé ...

Oigan, ahora si espero poder terminar el cap. Que sigue jajajaja... nos leemos pronto!!!


	15. Lo único que quería eras tu

-.-**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.- Lo único que quería eras tu.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Muerto… estoy muerto para el mundo, pero aún vivo en el dolor**

**.-.-.-.-**

Siento dolor… en verdad duele, demasiado, pero… no me importa…

"Numat…."

Su pálido rostro está manchado con mi sangre, mientras que sus hermosos ojos azules se abren en preocupación, incredulidad y terror, puedo sentirlo, puedo sentir su cayado invadir mi vientre, me lacera las entrañas, intento sonreírle, calmar su miedo, pues no solo es el arma de Kano la que me está matando, sino también la espada de Ignis, él esta parado a mi espalda sosteniendo su espada de magma que me atraviesa, el dolor físico ya empieza a menguar poco a poco pues mi cuerpo se entume y pierde sensibilidad con rapidez por el miedo y la incertidumbre, pero, a quedado como suplente el sufrimiento de mi alma.

La fuerza de mis piernas se desvanece por completo y empiezo a caer al suelo, Kano de inmediato interpone sus manos para detenerme, ya no le importa la pelea, no le importa Ignis el cual se ha quedado en estado de shock, me observa como no pudiendo creer lo que pasa, mi esposo, se nota desesperado, alterado, asustado.. –sonríe con debilidad- es de esperarse… gracias al cielo la he dejado de escuchar, Mariko ha dejado de hablar, recuerdo que mientras corría a interponerme entre ellos dos, Mariko gritaba desesperada que me detuviera, su voz resonaba con dolor en mi mente pero yo no le escuche… yo… yo lo único que quería era protegerte… -mira los ojos azules de Kano- … yo lo único que quería

"eras… tu….. Kano…"

Veo tus ojos… noto como por primera vez en ellos se puede ver tristeza… dolor… miedo… intento tocar tu rostro, calmarte, pero en mi espalda sigue el arma de Ignis, un pequeño quejido sale de mis labios, el que tu intentas calmar, tomando el arma y sacándola de mi espalda sin importarte que al tomarle ésta te haya quemado la palma de tu mano, tu cayado lo has arrojado a un lado mientras me recuestas en tu pecho sin importarte que manche tus atuendos.

"Kano… yo… yo… lo siento…. En verdad…. Quería"

Tu solo niegas con esa paciencia con la que siempre me has tratado, acaricias mi cabello y limpias la sangre de mi rostro sin ver que el tuyo esta igual de manchado, pareciera que la voz no puede salir de tus labios, pareciera que no puedes creer lo que sucede.

"Saldremos de esta cariño… ya lo verás"

Sonrío ante tu positivismo, es obvio que no lo lograré, no quiero… no quiero morir, tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo Kano… pero…

"No… no… podía permitir… que te mataran… Mariko me lo dijo… el destino… decía…. Que tu morirías… -levanta su mano y acaricia la majilla pálida de Kano- … el…destino no existe… tu… tu sigues con vida"

"Shhh…. No te esfuerces Numat, por favor no te esfuerces…"

Puedo sentir como poco a poco todo a nuestro alrededor oscurece, todos van desapareciendo Kano, solo quedas tu, tengo frío…

"Tengo… miedo… Kano… no te quiero… perder"

Ante mis palabras, lo único que haces es abrazarme fuerte mientras gritas desesperado pidiendo la ayuda de alguien, pides que alguien venga a ayudarte pero nadie viene, nadie se acerca… Miroku está pendiente de Sango la cual esta muy mal herida, Sesshoumaru ha desaparecido junto con Sayuri, y… yo…. Estoy aquí, sintiendo el frío más espantoso jamás sentido mientras lágrimas salen de mis ojos enjuagando mi rostro ensangrentado, Ignis sigue parado a una distancia no muy lejana, pareciera que la escena le trae viejos y amargos recuerdos.

De pronto, empiezo a sentir calma, el miedo esta desapareciendo, los colores del bosque iluminado por la luna púrpura que se mece en el cielo me parecen fascinantes, desvío mi mirar hacia los claros, me parece curioso ver como mis espíritus protectores toman la forma de mi padre y mi hermano, me tienden su mano, me llaman a su lado, me quieren a su lado.

"No… escúchame!!!... Numat escúchame a mi!! A ellos no los veas, te quieren apartar de mi lado, cariño… -recarga el cuerpo exangüe de la hechicera en su pecho mientras la mece y acaricia su cabello, la desesperación empezaba a invadir su cuerpo-…. Tiene que haber una manera de evitar esta tragedia, tiene que haber una manera de que no partas, Numat tu y yo tenemos muchos planes, recuérdalo no vayas con ellos, por favor no me dejes solo"

"… Me… duele… perderte…"

Siento como Kano empieza a temblar, no se si es de dolor o rabia, su esencia se altera, jamás lo había sentido tan furioso… él… él no llora, sus lagrimas no se hacen presentes pero yo las estoy derramando por ambos, su hermoso y pálido rostro se puede ver que sufre, que esta sufriendo demasiado, sus ojos azules han cobrado una intensidad impresionante, la luz de la luna le da en la espalda ofreciéndole un toque místico y misterioso… puedo percibir como Ignis se a acercado a nosotros, Kano levanta su mirada y le observa con obvio odio, con verdadero y absoluto odio…

"Lo siento"

Son las palabras de Ignis, en verdad se escucha el arrepentimiento en él… Kano lo ignora mientras yo, poco a poco… voy durmiendo mientras los cantos de los ángeles me guían con mi padre y mi hermano

"El… destino no… existe… -sus ojos se vuelven verdes por un instante-…. Lo único que quería… era… hacerte feliz…."

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-

"ahh… ahhh…. Ahh… ahh"

No, no.. no puede ser lo que he mirado!!.. Numat!!.. Numat ha sido herida de muerte, me dirijo en este momento hacia el campo de batalla, debo hacer algo para ayudar, debo parar esta masacre!!

"Kagome!! No!!!"

Justo en el umbral de la puerta Inuyasha aparece y me detiene del brazo de una manera brusca provocando que por inercia regresara y me estrellara contra su pecho, la desesperación me embarga, la hechicera claramente esta muriendo e Inuyasha me detiene haciéndome perder tiempo.

"Déjame"

Forcejeo, lo menos que quiero es verlo, e llorado tanto por su culpa que ya me siento una tonta

"No!... no irás, es peligroso… que no lo ves?!!... ya van dos hembras que mueren!!"

Dejo de forcejear y lo veo a los ojos sorprendida…

"Numat.. ha…"

"Si.. –le dice con seriedad-…. Acaba de morir y si tu te interpones ahora entre ese par probablemente termines igual, Kagome, no cometas una tontería, tal ves Ignis sea tu amigo –trata de ocultar sus celos-… pero…. En este momento esta demasiado descontrolado, ni siquiera Kano, ni Sesshoumaru han podido con él… por favor, no te arriesgues"

De un movimiento brusco me zafo de su agarre

"Suéltame… no me toques"

Veo como mi comportamiento le duele a Inuyasha, pero más me ha dolido lo que él ha hecho, engañarme de esa manera es imperdonable

"Kagome… tu no eres así de cruel"

"Y tu no eras un mentiroso"

"No, no lo soy"

"Si, lo eres y tu lo sabes perfectamente, déjame en paz, lárgate de una buena vez de mi vida, no te quiero a mi lado, no pienso seguir sufriendo más por tus tonterías cometidas"

Noto como se desespera y me toma por los hombros mientras me sacude levemente

"Con un demonio!! Que necesito hacer para que me creas?!!... yo no la amo, te amo a ti, solo a TI, ella no significa nada para mi!!"

"Me estas lastimando"

"-no la suelta-…. He venido hasta este lugar por ti, Sango y Miroku arriesgaron sus vida, Numat ha muerto, Sayuri también, todos estamos a punto de morir si ese estúpido espíritu de fuego al que tanto proteges se sale de control nos matara sin importarle nada… acaso crees que el se preocupara por ti como yo lo estoy en este momento?!!!.. NO… él no te ama como yo, no se desvela por ti como yo, no reconoce cada gesto tuyo como yo!!... por que no me crees?... por que no me crees?!!"

Noto como la desesperación se apodera de Inuyasha, no me suelta sus manos siguen aprisionándome contra la pared, sus ojos dorados me ven con intensidad, esperando una respuesta que no llega… ¿por qué no le creo? Es doloroso darme cuenta como le he perdido confianza, a pesar de tenerle tan cerca y quererlo abrazar, besarlo como antes, sentirme protegida, algo en mi me detiene, aún me sigue sujetando con fuerza, imprimiendo la desesperación de su rostro en sus manos, yo solo bajo la mirada, veo a otro lado, no quiero verlo a los ojos o sabrá que aún le amo con todo mi ser, se dará cuenta que aún le deseo pero… que no puedo permitirme confiar más… no más.

"Kagome…"

Escucho su susurro en mi oído mientras el agarre desaparece, Inuyasha ha soltado mis hombros y me habla al oído con ternura, con calma, asegurándose de que perciba la calidez de su aliento sobre mi piel, siento como la piel se me eriza desde la nuca y un escalofrío me recorre hasta la punta de los dedos, es una urgencia espantosa por querer enredar mis dedos entre su cabello plateado…. Quiero que se aleje, no lo quiero cerca, no quiero que me dañe de nuevo.

"Amor… -levanta sus garras y rodea la estrecha cintura de la joven atrayéndola hacia él como si quisiera protegerla del mal absoluto- …. No sabes cuanto te extraño, tu aroma, tu piel, tus sonrisas calidas, tu mirar profundo, no sabes cuanto me duele esta confusión que ha provocado tanto dolor en ti, en mi… Kagome, no tienes idea como deseo regresar el tiempo y evitar esa trampa que me puso de nuevo Kikyou, Kagome… te extraño tanto… tanto, tanto… por favor perdóname, perdona mi descuido, mi falta de atención ante la situación… el no haberte protegido lo suficiente, el no haber estado presente cuando llegaste de tu mundo y te perdiste en el fuego del bosque, perdóname, por favor… y regresa a mi, regresa mi vida, no quiero estar sin tu, sin tu vida a mi lado, sin ti caminando a mi lado volveré a ser solo yo, un hanyou más… una criatura más… sin amor, sin esperanza, sin nada ni nadie por quien luchar… sin…"

"No.. no.. no…. –su rostro de nuevo estaba batido en lágrimas, estaba llorando en silencio- ..basta Inuyasha… basta….. –levanta sus manos y lo aleja, esta ves con mayor suavidad que las veces anteriores- …. .esto se esta volviendo un circulo vicioso Inuyasha… que no lo ves??... me dañas, me voy, me buscas, te perdono, pasa un tiempo, regresa Kikyou,, me dañas de nuevo…. Esto no es vida Inuyasha, esto a tu lado no es vida, a…. a tu lado.. no es vivir, quiero acabar con esto… quiero acabar con todo esta porquería que han formado KiKyou y Naraku, allá afuera hay un espíritu sumamente poderoso que está a punto de matarnos a todos, eso es lo que ahora me importa, evitar que Ignis nos mate a todos…. Contigo… no puedo estar más, entiéndelo"

"No te creo!"

Sus ojos dorados me miran con seguridad mientras me toma de una muñeca y me hala de nuevo hacia su pecho… eso me sorprende, de inmediato interpongo mis brazos e intento alejarlo

"Inuyasha… es suficiente… suéltame"

"No lo haré"

"Inuyasha por favor –forcejea- …. Suéltame ahora!"

"No"

"Hazlo!!!"

"Dije que no!!... mírame Kagome, mírame a los ojos!!... hazlo!!!... –la abraza más fuerte con un brazo mientras camina hacia una pared y la acorrala- …. No te irás de aquí hasta que no terminemos este asunto de una buena vez"

"Yo ya lo termine, ahora suéltame "

Bajo la mirada e intento irme por su costado derecho, pero Inuyasha de un brusco movimiento me toma del vientre y me regresa a la pared en un golpe seco, no me lastima pero obviamente imprimió fuerza en la acción, estoy a punto de levantar mi mano para propinarle una bofetada, pero siento su garra aprisionarla contra la pared, mientras la otra me toma del mentón y me obliga a mirarlo, apenas estoy analizando lo que sucede cuando siento sus labios sobre los míos, invitándome en silencio a degustar sus labios, esos mismos que alguna ves probé en aquellas ocasiones de intimidad, la ternura y pasión con la que me ha empezado a besar me estremece, siento su miedo en ese beso, su dolor, el amor que ha venido profesándome desde siempre ya es demasiado… ya no puedo seguirme resistiendo, a mi mente vienen aquellos momento en que me hizo su mujer, como me acariciaba con delicadeza, como se preocupaba por no lastimarme y no dejarse llevar por la pasión…. A mi mente vienen sus sonrisas, sus gestos de placer, su mano calida que ahora acaricia mi mejilla con calma… mis manos ya han dejado de luchar, ahora se enredan en su cuello atrayéndole y profundizando más ese beso, no se si de nuevo me equivoco, no se si de nuevo me hará llorar, pero le amo, demasiado, tanto que duele…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Muerta….. También…. Ella… Numat ha muerto… ¿Qué tipo de sueño de mal gusto es este?... que… que pesadilla tan horrenda!!... mire con mis propios ojos como la hechicera ha muerto, intente detenerla, le grite, quise detenerla pero no pude, tengo a Sango en mis brazos, ella sigue inconciente, si no hago algo, si no le curo esas heridas ella puede morir también… no puedo esperar más!!... no puedo perder tiempo!!... –mira el castillo blanco iluminado por la luna púrpura- …. Inuyasha.. Kagome… ¿Por qué tardan tanto?!!!...

"Mi… roku"

Un susurro, bajo mi mirada, Sango a recobrado el conocimiento, se mira tan pálida… estoy asustado, no, no permitiré que ella también muera, no quiero que ella muera, lo siento por los demás, pero ante todo, prometí cuidarla a ella, me prometí a mi mismo cuidarla, Sango esta antes que todos, antes que yo… ella… ella debe vivir…

"Calma… ya nos vamos de este infierno"

Noto como mientras camino y me adentro al bosque quemado por la ola de fuego mandada por espíritu de fuego, Sango tose por el humo de los árboles y arbustos calcinados, me detengo y le doy un pañuelo…

"Toma esto… aguanta Sango… te llevare a la aldea"

Ella me sonríe con debilidad pero más que eso, es una mueca de inútil con la que intenta calmar mi nerviosismo

"Esta.. muerta también… no es así?... tus ojos me lo dicen… -la muchacha entristece- …. No pudimos protegerla…. A ella tampoco pudimos protegerla… Numat… Numat también partió"

"No te culpes Sango, no cargues la muerte de ellas en tus hombros.. .es demasiado pesado… no pudimos hacer nada… no pude hacer nada… cuando desmayaste, te estaba ayudando y ella aprovecho para interponerse entre Ignis y Kano… aunque lo hubiese querido, no hubiésemos podido hacer mucho… los dos… la mataron, no pudieron detener sus ataques, ella se interpuso y…".

"calla…. No quiero saber más… -mira a otro lado, aún en sus brazos se sentía sola y abatida- … últimamente me es difícil cumplir con la protección de mis amigos…"

No me gusta verla así, estoy por calmarla, por darle palabras de aliento cuando una tremenda explosión acompañada con aire demasiado frío nos derriba al suelo, intento caer al mismo de modo que Sango no se lastime más de lo que ya está… pero al momento de ver hacia atrás… mis ojos se abren en terror, una avalancha… blanca, enorme, hace que la piel se me erice, que la adrenalina me azote el cuerpo, se puede ver a unos 100 metros que viene a una velocidad impresionante…..

"Hoo…. No!!... Sango, rápido sube a mi espalda!!!"

De inmediato me hinco a su lado, ella apenas reacciona, con lentitud y dolor sube a mi espalda, tan pronto como la tengo bien sujeta empiezo a correr, mi hombro aún me duele por la estaque que momentos antes me había dañado, escucho a Sango quejarse, lo siento, pero por ahora nos tenemos que preocupar por escapar, conforme voy corriendo y abriéndome paso entre el bosque calcinado, escucho como la nieve a mi espalda va derrumbando árboles , los hace crujir y los cubre hasta su copa.. Sango pasa sus manos por mi pecho y me abraza con fuerza mientras hunde su rostro en mi cuello, puedo sentir como tiembla, tiene miedo, estamos solos en esto, si Inuyasha estuviese aquí utilizaría el viento cortante y bloquearía la avalancha pero… yo…. Yo que puedo hacer??

"No lo lograremos… Miroku…."

Escucho su susurro en mi oído, débil, exangüe su cuerpo poco a poco va aflojando el agarre sobre mi, esta desmayándose, yo sigo corriendo, necesitamos llegar cuanto antes a algún lugar que nos cubra, la nieve nos va a matar si nos alcanza, no se de donde demonios salio esta avalancha!!... siento como Sango empieza a resbalar mientras corro

"SANGO!!!... SANGO!!!... AGARRATE FUERTE!!!... SANGO!!!..."

Al frente no hay nada más que árboles secos o quemados, no hay lugar donde cubrirnos, el ruido atronador de la nieve ya lo puedo escuchar a escasos metros de distancia, mi corazón late desenfrenado, no quiero morir, no quiero morir, no quiero morir, no quiero morir aquí!!... no quiero!!!!

Me detengo en seco, siento como Sango empieza a resbalar, rápidamente la bajo de mi espalda y le deposito en el suelo, solo cuido que no se golpee la cabeza, no hay tiempo para delicadezas, miro tras de nosotros, el muro blanco de nieve se alza orgulloso y amenazante, no me queda mucha fuerza pero es mi ultima opción, levanto mis manos y me concentro pidiéndole a buda con todas mis fuerzas resistir, formo un campo de protección a nuestro alrededor… siento como la embestida de la nieve contra la delgada capa del campo produce un estruendo y temblor ensordecedor, el frío del blanco manto nos empieza a invadir, siento como las fuerzas poco a poco se me van desvaneciendo, he usado demasiado el campo en barias ocasiones, esta ves no es tan constante y fuerte como los anteriores utilizados.

Veo como la fuerza de la avalancha es impresionante, pues empieza a empujar el campo más y más…. Los brazos me tiemblan débiles cada segundo que pasa, siento que no resistiré más….

"AAARGH!!!!... so….lo…….. un poco más…. –mira a Sango- … un poco más!!!!... "

La nieve parece nunca acabar, ya ha cubierto por completo el campo…. Empiezo a ponerme nervioso… la nieve a cubierto el campo de protección!!!... lo ha cubierto por completo!!... no, no, no!!... eso no esta bien, que sucederá cuando el campo desaparezca?... la nieve nos caerá encima!!... miro a Sango, la cual sigue inconciente y cada ves más pálida, de sus labios entreabiertos empieza a salir vaho … alzo mi mirada, el campo de protección sigue en pie, en la oscuridad… estamos a oscuras…. Me siento cada ves más débil… esta técnica absorbe mucha de mi energía, empiezo a ver borroso…. Se que el campo empieza a desaparecer, mis ojos se empiezan a llenar de lágrimas… me siento impotente…. Inútil… lo intente Sango… juro que intente salvarte amor…. –pequeños pedazos de nieve empiezan a caer pesadamente, el campo desaparecía por instantes- …… yo…. Yo…. Quería salvarte…. Pero me encuentro totalmente exhausto…..

Siento como caigo de rodillas…. No me estoy dando por vencido… no me daré por vencido… pero mi cuerpo no da más…. Aún me queda una ultima opción por mantener más tiempo con vida… y la usare…… formo un arco con mi cuerpo sobre el tuyo… el campo no tarda en desaparecer…. Sostenido sobre ti con mis rodillas y mis brazos, de esta manera…. Evitare que la nieve te caiga encima y cuando despiertes… se que lucharas.. eres fuerte… lucharas…..

-el campo empieza a desvanecerse para después, poco a poco… dejar caer pedazos de nieve, grandes y pequeños, el monje respiro profundo anticipando el golpe frío, para después sentir como si puñaladas de hielo le azotaran la espalda-

.-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-

Blanco total…. Es un blanco puro el que me rodea ahora… el fuego a me alrededor ha evitado que la avalancha me tocara… mi contrincante se encuentre al frente, gotas rojas y constantes caen al suelo nevado tiñendo el blanco manto de color carmesí, no es mi sangre… sino la de la hechicera que es cargada en brazos por un sulfurado Kano.. el sujeto esta fuera de si, ha perdido la cordura, se nota en sus ojos… y en el nuevo aspecto que de pronto tomo… es como si esta tragedia.. provocada por ambos le hubiese despertado su poder….

Una ráfaga de viento frío se deja venir contra mí.. apagando por completo las llamas que me rodean…. Que me protegen del frío terrible que este sujeto ha provocado de pronto… siento como mi cabello, mi fleco se sacuden con rudeza mientras al frente… Kano muestra esa apariencia agresiva…. Su palidez antes lechosa ahora es aún más acentuada… sus ojos azules resaltan de manera impresionante tras aquella masa de cabellos plateados que ahora tienen mechones azules…. En sus brazos.. tiene el cuerpo sin vida de Numat… la sostiene cual pluma al viento mientras desde su brazo derecho va surgiendo con extraña rapidez un tatuaje de un dragón negro que le invade hasta el mentón y parte de su mejilla derecha… la coleta que llevaba momentos antes ha desaparecido y su cabello cae sobre su espalda resaltando el color plata en contraste con su kimono negro y este con la palidez de su piel… su mirada fría y asesina, los colmillos y garras más definidas, y picos de hielo que le han salido de los hombros y ante brazos me dan la advertencia de que esto…. Esto verdaderamente se pondrá interesante.

"Tu…. Maldito bastardo… -la voz de antes youkai de amable y calido mirar se escuchaba como de ultratumba- …. Mira lo que has provocado con tu insensatez maldito animal vil!!"

"Ahora… el único responsable soy yo?? –le sonríe sínico-"

Si.. me duele haberle causado la muerte, ella.. era una de las pocas personas a quienes deseaba mantener con vida… una de las pocas a las que deseaba que mi sed de venganza no tocara.. –sus ojos tristes brillan en nostalgia- …. Pero fue un accidente… no pude detenerme… no pude detener a tiempo mi ataque… se interpuso y fue tarde…

Kano emite un gruñido amenazante… pareciera que no desea separarse de Numat… pero para mi asombro no es así, a su lado aparece una cama de hielo, veo asombrado como ese sujeto domina a la perfección este elemento… pues no hay agua cerca par producir el hielo.. al parecer absorbe la humedad de la atmósfera y la congela produciendo este efecto… pero que gran poder debe tener par hacerlo sin cansarse… veo desde lejos como coloca con cuidado a Numat sobre esa cama de hielo. Se esta tomando su tiempo… se mira tan triste y abatido… noto como le da unas ultimas caricias en el rostro a la hechicera y un beso en sus labios fríos para después susurrarle algo, no logro entenderlo. Pero le ha susurrado algo… conforme se separa.. el hielo empieza a cubrirla… doy varios pasos atrás al sentir la nieve empezar a moverse en su dirección… la nieve se cristaliza!!!... no.. no puedo creerlo, esta loco??... que piensa hacer??...

Kano esta parado a medio metro de la cama… esta a empezado a ser rodeada por la nieve que se empieza a aglomerar alrededor de la hechicera, cubriéndola poco a poco, solidificándose formando un relieve parecido al de una enorme estaca de hielo rodeada de picos que impiden se le acerquen más de la cuenta…. Ese sujeto loco la ha congelado…. –abre los ojos sorprendido- … la ha…. Congelado, ha evitado que su cuerpo siga muriendo y se pierda!!... … a pesar de la distancia.. puedo verla con claridad…. Es tan parecida a Mariko… tan hermosa… sus ojos cerrados… sus manos y su cabello parecieran flotar en ese ataúd de hielo…. Pero con que fin ha hecho esto??...

"Ya ha sido suficiente"

Doy un respingo y volteo a verlo.. me ha sacado de mis pensamientos…. Doy un paso atrás en posición defensiva.. no me debo confiar.. mi espíritu esta alterado al sentir ese tremendo poder que emana… Kano se mira furioso….

"Mi amor….. mi único… y verdadero amor… ha muerto"

"Y eso que??... no serás ni el primero… ni el ultimo que se quede buido.. así que no seas ridículo"

"No todos tenemos el mismo corazón podrido que tu!!"

Se que la culpa no fue solo mía, se que el cayado de Kano también le hizo un daño mortal…. Pero que más da ya… -mira de reojo el ataúd de hielo y mira el semblante pacífico atrapado dentro del témpano- ….. aquí yo soy el "malo"… una muerte más a mi cargo no afectara en nada el odio que sienten hacia mi…. Me sobresalto al no ver a Kano en su lugar… en que maldito momento se movió?!!... pongo atención al entorno… agudizo mis sentidos al doscientos por ciento, percibo cada movimiento en el lugar, el viento, el animal huyendo a lo lejos, hasta que escucho un paso, de inmediato me giro y bloqueo su ataque con un brazo, siento que fue mala idea… el simple acto de haber desviado su garrazo, el simple contacto con su piel… sentí como mi brazo se entumió hasta casi congelarse…. Kano en este momento tiene una temperatura demasiado baja… si mantengo contacto físico me congelara y matara….

Me alejo unos pasos… ni siquiera me ha dado tiempo de concentrarme para llamar mi espíritu y atacar, pues mal me reincorporo cuando ya lo tengo lanzándome ataques… esta ves son estacas de hielo…. Decido no bloquearlas, solo las esquivo, aunque es difícil, su velocidad es impresionante, siento como el filo de las estacas que no logro esquivar correctamente laceran parte de mis brazos y mejillas, si sigo así me matara…. Para ganar tiempo, levanto desde el suelo una cortina de fuego que contiene efectivamente las estacas que venían en mi dirección, respiro agitado… que demonios ha sido todo esto??...

La sorpresa no termina, cuando sin esperarlo, sin más ni más…. La garra de Kano atraviesa la cortina de fuego y me sostiene por el cuello…

"Pero que.. .ARGH!!!... "

El fuego… el fuego no le ha hecho daño…. Me acerca a su rostro atravesándome por el fuego, obviamente este no me hace daño… pero me acerca a él, enterrando su garra en mi cuello con lentitud, siento el liquido tibio correr por mi cuello, es mi sangre… levanto mis manos y empiezo a luchar contra su fuerza…. Veo su rostro… veo sus ojos… se ven tan… irritados, asesinos, fríos… vacíos…. Los segundos a nuestro alrededor se detienen… solo soy conciente de este sujeto, que me sostiene con ira… la frialdad en su entorno apenas y es menguada por las llamas a mi espalda, que de no estar ahí desde hace tiempo me hubiese congelado..

"Tu… vas a morir"

En sus palabras no se ve ninguna duda… antes se rehusaba a pelear… no lo quería hacer pero ahora…. Es obvio que desea ver mis viseras regadas por el lugar… y eso es algo que no pienso permitir…. No lo voy a permitir!!

Veo como su garra libre se levanta y en ella aparece su callado… esta ves se mira aún más agresivo que antes… el material del que es ahora es de puro hielo… el cielo se ha nublado, una tormenta de nieve parece querer golpearnos, el viento frío se cuela hasta los huesos, tengo que hacer algo… tengo que hacer algo para liberarme… para liberarme por completo… para liberar mi poder, pero no se si este cuerpo lo soporte… no se si este cuerpo soporte todo el poder de mi espíritu….

Cierro mis ojos al ver el callado de Kano abalanzarse sobre mi…. Cierro mis ojos en espera…. En busca de mis recuerdos… en busca de la razón de esta pelea…. En busca de esos ojos verdes hermosos que tan feliz me hicieron en aquel tiempo… cierro mis ojos en busca de…….. Mariko

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

Siento demasiado frío…. Pero a la ves algo cálido en mi pecho…. Poco a poco abro mis ojos… todo se ve tan blanco, … no recuerdo mucho… ho si!... yo estaba … -se lleva las manos al rostro pero las mira cubiertas de….- ……. Nieve?... –mira a todos lados- …. El castillo… el castillo de Ignis esta invadido en sus pasillos de nieve…. Intento levantarme pero un peso sobre mi pecho no me deja, bajo la mirada y ahí esta Inuyasha, recostado sobre mi, inconciente…..

"Inuyasha!!!"

Lo sacudo levemente… no de nuevo… no de nuevo!!!... - lo quito de encima mío y lo acomodo a un lado, había nieve sobre nosotros.. ahora lo recuerdo.. cuando estábamos… reconciliándonos… un tremendo estruendo se escucho, las paredes de roca blanca del castillo de Ignis se sacudieron, los vidrios de los ventanales estallaron con furia, las puertas se abrieron dejando pasar una enorme cortina blanca, Inuyasha me tomo de la muñeca y empezó a correr, pero fue tarde, la avalancha nos alcanzo …. Inuyasha me abrazo y protegió de la nieve… -quita unos pedacitos de nieve del rostro del hanyou y se agacha para escuchar su corazón- …… al parecer solo esta inconciente… -suspira aliviada- .. gracias a Dios

Levanto la mirada y observo el lugar… todos los jarrones, los muebles y cuadros finos han sido destruidos por la nieve, las puertas caídas, la altura de la nieve es bastante considerable, no se como Inuyasha ha logrado que no nos sepultara vivos, me levanto al sentir como las paredes se estremecen, afuera sigue la pelea, lo sé… lo siento…. Me llevo las manos al pecho al tener una desagradable sensación de muerte, es como si… un dolor ajeno me invadiera, siento la brisa fría del exterior entrar por la puerta principal, empiezo a caminar hacia ella, se que Inuyasha estará bien, así que lo dejo ahí, de cualquier forma no le podría cargar yo sola.

Tan pronto como cruzo el umbral un ambiente totalmente devastado me da la bienvenida, la alfombra blanca que cubre el panorama por completo no es lo que causa mi asombro, no… los árboles arrancados desde su raíz, el frió tremendo y la inexistencia de las personas que momentos antes estaban aquí… ¿Dónde fueron todos?... me llevo la mano al pecho y las lagrimas de nuevo invaden mis ojos, pero no las dejo correr, ya que la sorpresa aún no ha llegado a su límite… Numat, la hechicera esta… está dentro de un enorme ataúd de hielo, esta congelada la puedo ver… dentro de un féretro de hielo, estoy por empezar a caminar en su dirección pero una explosión terrible me detiene, interpongo mis brazos para cubrirme de los escombros y caigo al suelo sintiendo el frío de la nieve bajo mi cuerpo.

La tierra se escucha rugir en un estruendo estremecedor, aún me encuentro en el suelo veo como las paredes blancas del castillo vibran amenazantes de cuentearse, me encojo e intento cubrirme más con mis brazos al sentir como pedazos de vidrio de los ventanales se rompen en pedazos y caen sobre mí, no tengo tiempo de correr así que intento cubrirme con mis brazos, muchos de los vidrios no me hacen mayor daño, solo unos cuantos alcanzan a enterrarse en mis brazos y hombros, siento las pequeñas punzadas en la piel mientras el cristal roto va cortando el tejido pero no tengo ni siquiera tiempo de quejarme pues una nueva explosión provoca que ruede por el suelo nevado y me estrelle contra una pared enterrándome más los vidrios de los hombros…. Creo…. Creo que fue mala idea salir.

Conforme la fuerza de la explosión va disminuyendo y sus ondas expansivas dejan de golpearme contra la pared, resbalo de nuevo al suelo, agotada respirando agitada por la tortura indirecta a la que he sido sometida en escasos segundos, coloco mis manos en mis rodillas dobladas en el suelo, trago saliva y respiro profundo en busca de menguar un poco el dolor, pero el aire casi desaparece por completo al ver al frente a dos criaturas totalmente diferentes a las que se suponen deberían de ser Kano e Ignis.

Me llevo las manos a la boca admirada totalmente, mi corazón late tan fuerte y rápido que puedo sentirlo en mis sienes, al frente…. Está Kano… está total y absolutamente cambiado, su cabello suelto con mechones azules su kimono antes impecable a pesar de las batallas que llevara a cabo, ahora esta totalmente desgarrado, sin la parte del pecho, de sus hombros y ante brazos salen una especie de picos agudos de hielo, salen de su piel viva como si fuesen parte de su cuerpo pero lo que me sorprende es ese extraño tatuaje de dragón que empieza desde su muñeca derecha y le rodea el brazo junto con el pecho y espalda hasta llegar a invadir gran parte de su mentón, mi cuerpo se estremece al ver sus ojos, vacíos, sin brillo pero llenos de rencor, odio, dolor y todo es dirigido hacia ….

"Ignis…. –susurra bajito al ver al espíritu de fuego-"

Ignis.. Dios… se ve tan… tan dañado… ha provocado y despertado la rabia de Kano, espíritu de fuego se mira en verdad herido, de sus manos no dejan de gotear sangre, su pecho y hombro se miran lacerados… pero que pretende!!!

Me levanto para ir inmediatamente a detener esta masacre, pero un muro de fuego aparece frente a mi y me impide el paso, es obvio que Ignis se ha percatado de mi y no desea que me acerque

"Acaso olvidas que tu fuego no me hace daño!!...Ignis Kano.. paren ya!!"

Tomo el valor suficiente y cruzo el fuego y justo como la ultima ves, no me daña, creo que mi poder espiritual me protege y purifica las llamas… pero ya me di cuenta que el fuego no era para detenerme, sino para protegerme de esa tremenda ola de fuego que se deja venir. Siento como el calor se empieza a acercar a una velocidad impresionante, todo es tan lento y rápido a la vez que puedo ver claramente como el fuego forma un rostro asesino que intenta comerme… levanto mis brazos para cubrirme de las llamas que están por tragarme pero…. Cuando veo mi propia muerte venir, siento un fuerte tirón del hombro que me derrumba al suelo

"VIENTO CORTANTEEEEE!!!!!!"

Al caer sentada, siento en mi espalda el apoyo de algo suave, después, noto como desde mis pies con el simple agitar de la espada enorme salen disparados desde el suela gigantescos rayos que surcan la tierra y combaten contra la enorme ola de fuego que amenaza con quemarnos….

"Kagome!!!"

"haa!!!!"

De un nuevo y fuerte tirón, Inuyasha me levanta de un brazo y me abraza con fuerza para de nueva cuenta agitar a colmillo de acero contra el fuego pues no ha sido suficiente con viento cortante para evadir el fuego, yo me abrazo a su cuello y cierro los ojos mientras siento mi cuerpo estremecer por el calor que se hace cada ves más fuerte.

"Calma…. No dejare que te dañe… no a ti"

Escucho su susurro seguro el cual me conforta y calma, En su hombro veo algo que francamente no me esperaba, un arco con flechas, ¿de donde lo abría tomado?... miro a nuestro alrededor, muros de fuego se levantan a nuestro alrededor, Inuyasha no deja de agitar una y otra ves a colmillo de acero, el fuego es muy intenso y le esta venciendo, si no hacemos algo también seremos calcinados, Ignis se esta saliendo completamente de control… y eso no me gusta para nada.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomo ese arco y flecha, de seguro Inuyasha lo tomó de los cadáveres de uno de los tantos youkai guardianes de Ignis, miro sus ojos dorados, entiende que le pienso ayudar y no aceptare negativas de ningún tipo, me paro a un lado de él y observo el muro de fuego que él mismo ha estado conteniendo los últimos momentos, trago saliva nerviosa, es tan imponente, siento como el sudor provocado por la alta temperatura ni siquiera alcanza a correr por mi frente pues es evaporado… si no salimos de este infierno seremos aún así quemados por la cercanía del fuego y la intensidad del calor…

Con determinación, e ignorando el dolor que provocan los vidrios enterrados en mis brazos, hombros y espalda pues ni siquiera he tenido tiempo ni para sacarlos, puedo ver como las pequeñas gotas de sangre caen pesadas al suelo seco y éstas mismas se resecan en segundos…. Estiro el hilo del arco, escucho el crujir del mismo ante la tensión que le provoco, observo con atención el fuego… siento como mi corazón late, Inuyasha esta perdiendo campo, debo hacer algo, el lanzar la flecha sin sentido no ayudara en nada.. pero en ese momento es como si mi cuerpo se tensara por completo al ver al frente entre tanto fuego un pequeño destello rojizo, brillante, aún más brillante que las llamas que nos rodean….

"Ahí!!"

Suelto el hilo y con esa acción la flecha sale disparada, rodeada de luz entre blanquecina y púrpura que se va abriendo paso soberbia entre las fieras llamas que se destruyen y se vuelven simples destellos de luz contra el contacto de mi flecha, a nuestro alrededor, el fuego desapareció y una lluvia tibia de luz nos cae encima, Inuyasha se queda totalmente anonadado ante mi despliegue de poder… observa sorprendido como la simple flecha lanzada destruye por completo la ola de fuego con tal facilidad que hasta a mi misma me sorprende, pues si él apenas y podía contenerle agitando una y otra ves su espada, yo logre destruirle sin el menor problema.

Pero eso no es lo único que nos deja impresionados, tan pronto como el muro de fuego es derribado por completo, la flecha no se detiene, sigue su curso y aterrada veo como va directo hacia Ignis!!!... inconciente de mis propios actos doy un paso al frente….

"IGNIS CUIDADOOO!!!!! –el arco cae de sus manos e intenta ir con él pero Inuyasha le detiene de un brazo- IGNIS!!! NOOOO!! –la voz se le desgarra en desesperación- ."

Veo impotente como la flecha se va directo a su rostro, Ignis esta de perfil, cierro mis ojos negándome a ver lo que sucederá, cierro mis ojos y me giro para abrazarme a Inuyasha no quiero ver, no deseo verlo muerto… no quiero ser su verdugo, no yo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

Apenas y alcanzo a detenerla de un brazo, Kagome demonios!!.. por que eres tan impulsiva!... siento como se aferra a mi pecho dolida y llorando, no quiere ver al frente pero yo… aún me encuentro anonadado de su despliegue de poder, levanto la mirada y observo como la flecha de kagome se va directo sobre el rostro de espíritu de fuego, éste a ultimo momento se da cuenta, pero ya es tarde, la luz de la flecha le ha segado, noto como Ignis se hecha atrás mientras la flecha le golpea, su cabello se levanta al vuelo cubriendo su rostro por completo impidiendo ver la gravedad de la herida, mientras su cuerpo empieza a caer y la sangre, salpica la alfombra blanquecina bajo nuestros pies.

"no… no…. No… Inuyasha…. Inuyasha!!... –aprieta sus puños contra la ropa del joven- …. Por que???... por que siempre tengo que ser yo quien les asesine…. Por que!!!"

Coloco mi mano libre sobre su cabeza pues en la otra aún tengo a colmillo de acero, beso su frente y observo de nuevo el cuerpo de Ignis tendido sobre la alfombra de hielo, la cual ahora empieza a teñirse de rojo…

"Calma…. No fue tu culpa amor…. No fue tu culpa"

"Pero yo lance la flecha!!... yo la lance!!"

Ella levanta su mirada… no se que más decirle… no se que puedo decirle para confortarla… hasta que la voz de Kano se escucha….

"basta de esa estúpida actuación espíritu de fuego…."

Kagome voltea a verle, yo me quedo callado observando a "ese" Kano… se ve tan diferente… es.. totalmente diferente, es otro… definitivamente es otro, no hay rastro del tipo amable, sonriente e imperturbable, ahora en su lugar se puede ver a un tipo vacío, frío, con unos ojos asesinos y tenebrosos… la frialdad que desprende y la falta de sentimiento calido que provoca me eriza la piel de la nuca, este lugar es peligroso, así que tomo a Kagome del hombro…

"No es seguro.. vete!

¡No"

"Vete!!"

Ella se me queda mirando retadora…. Es tan terca!!...

"No quiero perderte… no como … no como a los demás"

Es verdad, no hay rastro de Miroku ni de Sango…. Ni de mi hermano!... somos los únicos que quedan en este lugar y creo que seremos los siguientes si seguimos empeñados en permanecer

Veo como Kagome gira su mirada hacia donde se encuentra Ignis, sus ojos castaños se bañan en alivio y alegría al ver, como poco a poco, espíritu e fuego empieza a levantarse despacio, Kagome intenta ir en su auxilio pero yo la detengo de un brazo, no entiendo por que demonios insiste en ir a su lado!!!... me enerva la idea de que se preocupe tanto por ese tipo que ha causado tantos problemas,,, simplemente me encoleriza.

"Suéltame Inuyasha, que no ves que esta mal, hay que ir ha…."

"CON UN DEMONIO HEMBRA TERCA!!! MIRALO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!! SI TE LE ACERCAS TE MATARA!! "

Ella me mira sorprendida, asustada, nunca le había hablado de esa manera… pero es que es tanta mi desesperación por colocarla a salvo, quiero que se vaya, no quiero perderla, en verdad que no deseo verla dañada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..--..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me siento…. Muerto… sin razón de vivir, sin ganas de respirar, me siento…. Total y absolutamente muerto en vida… mi felicidad ha partido, mis sonrisas han sido robadas e intercambiadas por una máscara fría y sádica, Numat…. Mi amor, mi esposa, mi amiga, mi amante…. Mi hechicera…. Mi hechicera de amor ha muerto, mi esposa ha muerto y yo… yo no pude hacer nada para evitarlo, no pude hacer nada para salvarla y protegerla como se lo prometí, no pude.

-sus ojos claros brillan asesinos- …. Y aquí estoy… en medio de una lucha contra su asesino… contra el que segó su vida de esa manera cruel, contra el que… ha causado que no desee más sonreír, contra la omnipotencia, contra el youkai…… contra Ignis… el lord de las tierras del Norte… he leído sus pensamientos, sus recuerdos, sus memorias lejanas y por un momento me sorprendió saber que mi esposa es reencarnación de su esposa… por un momento entendí su dolor, su ira y sentimiento de venganza… pero… ¿en que momento todo se salio de control?... en que endemoniado momento….

Aquella sonrisa cínica, burlona…. Aquellos ojos color vino salpicados de tristeza y desvergüenza al decirme que no seria el primero en quedarme viudo… en realidad… me decían que a él también le dolía haber participado en la muerte de Numat por segunda ocasión, por segunda vez mató el espíritu de la hechicera… por segunda vez se produjo dolor a si mismo y me arrastro con él a su maldita amargura… me arrastro a ese abismo de dolor infinito, a ese maldito túnel oscuro donde no hay posibilidad alguna de encontrar salida… donde la vida se detiene para observar el pasado, anhelar la felicidad vivida, sentir el frío presente, el dolor de la desdicha y observar como el futuro se ríe de ti, se burla en tu cara y te escupe con desprecio lo miserable que serás sin ella…. Sin sus hermosos ojos claros observándote con dulzura, con amor cada mañana al despertar…. Ignis….. me ha… arrastrado a un mundo sin ella.

Ahora… estoy aquí parado, ajeno a aquellas dos criaturas… ajeno a Kagome e Inuyasha, observo a Ignis.. el cual se levanta despacio… la nieve bajo sus pies cruje ante su peso mientras gotas de sangre resbalan por su mentón y caen con pesadez al blanco manto, la flecha… ha abierto una herida profunda en su cien derecha, la sangre no deja de emanar, ya se mira en un estado totalmente deplorable, sabe que el fin se acerca pero justo como lo esperaba, sus labios finos se curvan en una sonrisa mientras sus ojos miran a Kagome con decepción.

"Y pensar… que eras la única en quien confiaba"

Kagome de inmediato intenta hablar, justificarse, la preocupación se mira en sus ojos castaños, pero Ignis no la deja

"No intentes justificarte mujer…. Entiendo… debes proteger a tus amigos… -observa a Kano- ….. que lastima que este al que tienes enfrente…. No te considera su amiga… -sonríe aún más burlón mientras la nostalgia se acentúa más en él- ….. que lástima que en lo único que piensa ahora… sea en vengar la muerte de la hechicera… tal vez resulte irónico que lo diga yo… pero … la venganza youkai estúpido… la venganza solo terminara de matar tu corazón"

Es cuando la ira me azota, cuando la indignación y las ganas de despellejarlo vivo me invaden… como puede decirme eso!!.. .como puede decir eso él!!... ser repugnante que ha vivido 900 años en busca de venganza!!... como puede decirlo de esa manera tan sínica y sonriente!!... cuando sus ojos destilan dolor, destilan odio, sufrimiento causado por los hechiceros… como puede decirme que no debo vengarme cuando él es lo que ha hecho al asesinar a MI hechicera.. a mi Numat!!...

-Todo alrededor de Kano empieza a congelarse de nuevo, sus ojos azules cobran una nueva frialdad aterradora, Kagome e Inuyasha retroceden unos pasos al notar como la nieve se convierte en una fina capa de hielo sobre el suelo, el dragón en el brazo de Kano cobra un color aún más intenso, el negro del tatuaje pareciera brillar, hasta que el antes pacífico y sonriente youkai de agua, se lanza en una fiera envestida contra Ignis, tan pronto como el youkai de agua, estrella su puño contra espíritu de fuego… éste ultimo interpone sus brazos cruzados absorbiendo el golpe por completo se escucha el estruendo de choque de poderes como los árboles que permanecen en pie se sacuden y estremecen ante la tremenda lucha que a pesar de que Ignis es el más dañado… parece no darse por vencido-

Mi puño es detenido por sus brazos, me resulto sorprendente ver como retiene mi golpe a pesar de estar tan herido, pero… un gruñido… puedo escuchar un leve gruñido, como el de una bestia cuando está acechando la presa… abro mis ojos sorprendido al notar como ese intimidante gruñido viene de los labios de Ignis, sus ojos se pueden ver entre sus brazos que protegen su rostro… se miran… aterradores, espíritu de fuego por fin lo ha hecho…. –aparta su brazo de él y mira como Ignis se coloca firmes- ….. va a liberar su poder por completo… retrocedo un paso, pues el calor que emana de su cuerpo es impresionante, mi hielo a su alrededor se derrite y evapora, no esperaba que fuera a hacerlo, en verdad no esperaba que fuera a liberar su poder por completo…. Ese cuerpo… ya esta lastimado, no creo que lo soporte… prácticamente se esta suicidando, escucho a Kagome que le pide se detenga, que pare… pero Ignis,,, sigue…. Su cuerpo… a dejado de derramar sangre, las heridas han dejado de sangrar, una luz rojiza con destellos dorados empieza a rodearle, su espíritu se expande, lo puedo percibir… si antes tenia 10 metros de radio ahora es el doble, una tremenda ola de calor sofocante nos azota a todos mientras sus ojos color vino cobran un color entre dorado y rojizo… las hebras castañas poco a poco empiezan a adquirir un color negro con destellos rojos mientras que en su bronceada piel del rostro… empiezan a aparecer marcas… son como…. Son…. Las letras, los sellos que mantienen sellado su poder, esas letras resaltan sobre su piel, de color entre dorado y rojo… hasta que poco a poco … empiezan a desaparecer… dejando a un Ignis de nueva cuenta con su antigua apariencia… pero obviamente… no es el mismo pues el poder que emana se siente a leguas.

La tierra bajo mis pies empieza a temblar, mientras se dejan ver grietas rojizas en ella… demonios…. Ese loco… -sus ojo s azules se levantan para observar a los color vino… ambos se miraban asesinos, fríos, rencorosos- …. A nuestro alrededor se empieza a formar una piscina de magma ardiente…. El calor empieza a ser insoportable, ese estúpido se esta descontrolando, empezamos a flotar en grandes bloques de tierra….. si no hago algo Inuyasha y Kagome caerán a la lava y morirán también.

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.--.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lo que Kagome veía frente a ella era simplemente indescriptible, dos escénicas poderosas… dos criaturas hermosas … matándose a si mismas, la pobre muchacha no sabia si llorar, gritar o simplemente ir a bofetearlos por estar en esa pelea espantosa, los pies le quemaban al sentir las tierra caliente bajo sus zapatos, Inuyasha permanecía a su lado cual perro guardia protegiendo a su amo, Kano insistía en que ella e inuyasha debían de partir, pero como era de esperarse con su orgullo haciéndose presente jamás huiría de el campo de batalla.

Los ojos de la muchacha brillaron aterrados al ver como una bola rojiza y otra azulosa se estrellaban contra sí, Inuyasha de inmediato la abrazo para protegerla con su cuerpo de los escombros que inevitablemente salieron volando en su dirección, el magma ardiente bajo el enorme bloque de tierra sobre el que estaban parados se agitaba ante cada golpe y ataque que aquellas impresionantes criaturas se asestaban la una contra la otra… era definitivo, estaban luchando con todo lo que sus cuerpos le permitían de poder… Kagome sentía su cuerpo estremecer de ira, miedo, dolor… no quería verlos pelear, no quería verlos morir…. El ataúd de hielo en el que se encontraba Numat atrapada a pesar del calor no se derretía.. pero…. Poco a poco se iba hundiendo en el fuego incandescente de de la piscina sobre la que flotaban.

"Numat!!!"

La mujer corrió hacia ella pero los picos de hielo emergieron amenazantes antes de que siquiera pudiese acercarse a ella… al parecer el youkai de agua había dejado bastante protegida a su hechicera, así que Kagome se gira desesperada al hanyou mientras no muy lejos la pelea seguía sin indicios de querer parar.

"Inuyasha!!... hay que hacer algo…. La lava se la esta tragando!!... no podemos dejar que se hunda!!"

"No podemos acercarnos sin que las estacas nos hieran"

"Usa a colmillo de acero"

"Si lo hago puedo dañar el ataúd"

La chica gira su chocolate mirar al ataúd… la mitad de éste estaba siendo absorbido por la roca fundida… el semblante calmado y sereno de la hechicera que dentro descansaba parecía ajeno al infierno que le esperaba, kagome calló de rodillas con el arco y las flechas en sus manos…. Simplemente no podía creer en el averno en el que estaba, quería que todo acabara, quería que en verdad… todo terminara.

Desesperada... ya no sabía si llorar o gritar... la ira se empezaba a agolpar en su pecho, Inuyasha permanecía a su lado protegiéndola, no se podía decidir si se sentía frío o calor, Kagome simplemente ya no ponía atención a tan espantosa pelea, los escombros de las explosiones pasaban rozando, Inuyasha en más de una ocasión interpuso su cuerpo para cubrirla de pequeñas rocas que iban como balas peligrosas contra ella, el hanyou por su parte... experimentaba un terrible sentimiento de impotencia, quería intervenir y hacer que aquellos dos dejaran de pelear... jamás pensó que sería él quien desease dialogar... pero, pero... jamás había en su vida había estado presente a una pelea tan... escalofriante.

Sus ojos dorados brillaban entre azulosos y rojizos ante los destellos de las explosiones y ataques que aquellas dos criaturas se lanzaban contra si mismos, por la piel suave del rostro del hanyou rodaban perlas de estrés materializados en sudor, Ignis... él ahora era quien estaba golpeando casi torturando al youkai de agua y éste a su vez se defendía con tal sadismo que producía los bellos de la nuca se erizaran ... ¿qué podía hacer?... él... que podía hacer para detenerlos.. tenía que hacerlo.. y pronto... estaba seguro que en cualquier momento se lanzarían un ataque lo suficientemente fuerte como para que los destruyese a todos, incluyéndose a si mismos y él no lo permitiría, no permitiría que a Kagome le pasara algo malo, apenas y podía analizar lo que sucedía, apenas podía creer que de todas las personas que momentos antes estaban ahí... solo quedaban ellos dos.

De pronto... lo que ambos tanto temían... lo que de verdad temían lo miran reproducirse frente a sus ojos, Inuyasha, toma a Kagome entre sus brazos y la protege o al menos eso intenta hacer... pues frente a ellos, una escena verdaderamente aterradora se produce, pareciera una lucha de titanes, una lucha de un par de verdaderos demonios, el infierno se había materializado frente a ellos... congelado o en llamas daba igual, era el infierno!!

"Kagome!!!"

"Inuyasha!!!!... noooo!!!!!"

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

Lo abrazo por la espalda al ver que quiere ir a detenerlos... ya es tarde.. no quiero perderlo a él también!!... no quiero que Inuyasha muera por quererme proteger!!.. no quiero que el muera.. yo tampoco quiero morir... no quiero morir... no quiero...

"No quiero que nadie más muera"

los ojos dorados voltean a observarme... pero un destello me hace girar la vista hacia a Ignis y Kano.. se que mis ojos poco a poco se van bañando en terror.. se que mi rostro es de total desencajo pues Inuyasha me mira confundido para después girarse y mirarlos... frente a nosotros... están ellos... ambos damos dos pequeños pasos atrás y sentimos como el bloque de tierra sobre el que nos encontramos de pie se mece en amenaza de voltearse y arrojarnos a la piscina de lava que estaba bajo nosotros... el aire casi se me va del asombro y miedo que siento en mi cuerpo...

"Ho diablos!!... corre... corre!!!"

Es tarde.. no hay tiempo para correr... no podremos lograrlo, pues Ignis... Ignis ha perdido por completo el control de si mismo.. su cuerpo... su esencia esta totalmente alterada!... a su lado.. un imponente unicornio de fuego negro ha aparecido.. sus ojos rojos destellan con furia mientras el cuerpo del lord permanece a su lado con los ojos cerrados.. como meditando, controlando y dirigiendo cada movimiento de ese hermoso animal, imponente, soberbio... es... es... simplemente hermoso y aterrador, por su parte... Kano se levanta del suelo, se mira sangrar de su frente, las gotas no dejan de caer ... esta perdido!!... esta completamente perdido!!... y nosotros también lo estaremos si no nos largamos de aquí... veo de nuevo hacia el ataúd de numat y me resulta curioso notar como ha dejado de hundirse mientras un brillo electrizante empieza a rodearle...

tomo de una manga a Inuyasha y lo obligo a ver en dirección del ataúd, algo esta pasando, pero el se niega a ver... por el contrario.. mira insistente la escena de la pelea... ahora es frío lo que se siente... un fuerte y ensordecer gruñido se escucha provocando que por inercia Inuyasha y yo nos llevemos las manos a los oídos para intentar menguar un poco el dolor por tremendo alarido ... giro mi mirar asombrada en aquella dirección, pues me resulta imposible que ese unicornio produzca ese sonido espantosamente doloroso y así es... casi caigo al suelo de no ser porque Inuyasha me sostiene.. pues al frente... un imponente dragón de hielo a aparecido al lado de un debilitado Kano... el tatuaje que invadía su cuerpo ha cobrado vida y brilla en un intenso azul ... aunque el tamaño del unicornio se ve pequeño al lado del dragón... eso no quiere decir que sea menos fuerte pues éste no se intimida ante la presencia del hielo.

Lo siguiente…. Son tres cosas que suceden al mismo tiempo de las cuales no podemos reaccionar…

El unicornio y el dragón se dejan ir el uno contra el otro en un ataque final… tras de nosotros, el ataúd de Numat sale un rayo azul y por ultimo… el rayo se viene contra mí .

"Kagome!!!"

KAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

Todo esta tan calmado…. Siento algo fresco en mi frente, escucho el trinar de pájaros… quiero quedarme así mucho tiempo me siento tan cansada, quiero seguir durmiendo pero… pero…

"Inuyasha!!!!!"

-la chica se sienta de golpe y mira en todas direcciones mirando a su lado - .

"Señora.. Kaede"

"Kagome!!.. al fin despertaste!!!"

Siento el peso del pequeño Shippou sobre mi regazo, bajo la mirada y ahí esta, sonriéndome contento, sus hermosos ojos azules destellan en alegría sincera, levanto mi mirada y observo a anciana Kaede quien me mira entre contenta y triste.

"Señora…. Que paso?... donde… donde están los demás?... donde esta Inuyasha"

Noto como el semblante de la anciana se ensombrece y sobre mi regazo… Shippou se queda calladito, me empiezo a preocupar, los miro a ambos con la desesperación y urgencia de información plantada en mi rostro.

"Que.. paso?... díganmelo!!..."

No recuerdo mucho… en verdad no recuerdo mucho.. solo una gran explosión, Inuyasha abrazándome mientras yo sentía electricidad recorrerme todo el cuerpo… después… -se lleva la mano a la cabeza..- … imágenes borrosas…

"Kagome… -la toma de las manos, la anciana parecía prepararse para darle una terrible noticia, el ambiente dentro de la cabaña era terriblemente denso- …. Yo fui en dirección de la pelea, ayudada por kirara… logre encontrar a Sango y a Miroku sepultados bajo la nieve"

"Ho.. no… -sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas temiendo lo peor, toma por los hombros a la anciana- .. están bien no es así?!!... verdad que están bien!!"

"Si, si… logre recuperarlos, estaban casi congelados… en realidad no debes preocuparte por ellos, ahora están en otra cabaña siendo atendidos, Inuyasha esta con ellos ahora, él ha estado aquí a tu lado todo el tiempo velando estos día tu sueño"

"días?... momento… cuanto tiempo he estado dormida?"

"Éste era el tercer día… ya todo acabo Kagome –coloca su mano sobre la mejilla de la asombrada adolescente- ….. todo termino gracias a ti e Inuyasha…"

"pe… pe.. ro"

Shippou sigue manteniéndose callado… eso no me da buena señal… les sigo mirando confundida, sé que me están ocultando algo.. aquí hay algo que no… aún no me han dicho, conforme voy cobrando lucidez, conforme pasan los segundos los recuerdos de la pelea vienen a mí, veo mis manso vendadas hasta los codos, me quito las mantas y las piernas están igual, mis pies… mis pies se miran quemados…. Levanto la mirada y los observo… siento una lágrima recorrer mi mejilla, no parpadeo, solo sigo mirando a anciana kaede Shippou empieza a sollozar.

"Dónde… están… los demás… y sabes a quienes me refiero Kaede… donde se encuentran!!!"

En verdad detesto todo esto… en verdad lo detesto… los pequeños ojos cansados de la mujer me observan sin más… sabe que tiene que decirlo todo.

"Numat…. Ha muerto al igual que Ignis… de Sesshoumaru y Kano no había rastro cuando llegamos… solo estaba Inuyasha cargándote en brazos alterado pidiéndome ayuda… te trajimos aquí… Inuyasha dijo que todo había acabado, espíritu de fuego se fue para siempre"

No… miro al frente mientras Shippou me abraza intentando calmarme… intentando calmar el llanto y el hipo que me acaba de invadir, no puede ser!.. Ignis no pudo….. no pudo darse por vencido!... Ignis no pudo haber muerto así… no… no recuerdo nada!!.. por que no l recuerdo!!... –hago con cuidado a un lado al pequeño y me levanto, así descalza vestida solo con una bata blanca salgo de la cabaña, no estamos en la aldea de anciana Kaede, estamos en otra más pequeña y cercana al lugar de pelea…. No le tomo importancia solo me adentro en el bosque

"Kagome!!"

Escucho el chillido de Shippou pero le ignoro, quiero estar sola, se que anciana Kaede le ha detenido pues escucho como el pequeño le discute… esta parte del bosque no fue alcanzada por las llamas, sigo caminando sintiendo vacío en mi pecho, llorando, no… yo no quería este final para Ignis… yo… -cae arrodillada en el pasto a un lado de un árbol- …. Yo quería que viviera… yo quería que sonriera de verdad… empiezo a llorar a un más desconsolada abrazada del tronco busco calmarme… en verdad le apreciaba, al igual que Kano.. Kano ahora esta desaparecido, Numat muerta… la hechicera…. Muerta… la ultima hechicera….

Es cuando observo una pequeña y solitaria flor en medio de la maleza, intento recordarlo… intento…

.-.-.-.-.-.-. flash back

El ataúd… Kagome se sorprendió ver como del ataúd salía un espantoso rayo azul que le daba directo en su pecho arrojando a Inuyasha lejos de ella, Su cuerpo se sacudía en convulsiones dolorosas producidas por las continuas descargas eléctricas mientras que el dragón y el unicornio se acercaban el uno al otro a una velocidad aterradora produciendo una poderosa explosión que no solo mando a volar a Inuyasha fuera del alcance de Kagome que en ese momento era azotada por esa extraña energía que había salido nada mas y nada menos que del ataúd donde se encontraba el cuerpo muerto de Numat.

"Kagome!!!!!!... ARRGH!!!!!"

La chica aún luchando por liberarse de esas descargas que para su desgracias no solo le producían un dolor infinito y le quemaba el cuerpo, sino que en su mente, como bombas explotaban imágenes dolorosas, combinadas incoherentes, susurros... diferentes susurros que decían lo mismo.. _detenlos... por favor... páralos... Kagome... detenlos por el amor de dios... lo amo... lo amo... no quiero que sufra... muerta... el destino no existe... el destino lo mato... el destino me mato... el destino no existe... estoy muerta... Kano.. Ignis... lo amo... es... es mi esposo... quiero que sea feliz... quiero que pare... Kagome... Kagome... _

La chica solo se lleva las manos a la cabeza tratando de detener esas voces que hablaban en su mente, miraba imágenes... un par de ojos color vino alegres, luego unos azules claros tristes... miedo... dolor... terror... quería que parara pero no era así... quería que esas imágenes pararan... sonrisas, llantos... fuego, hielo, rosas de fuego y de hielo acariciando un vientre canela y otro blanco... cabellos castaños rebeldes siendo olfateados por una nariz fina... todos esos recuerdos... todos esos recuerdos eran de Numat y Mariko combinados torturándole... haciéndole sentir la crueldad de su dolor en esas descargas que la tenían al suelo sujetándose la cabeza mientras lloraba apretando los dientes.

El hanyou por su parte luchaba contra los ataques indirectos de hielo y fuego que Ignis y Kano dejaban escapar... el fuego descontrolado, el hielo se iba en todas direcciones rozándoles e hiriéndoles, Inuyasha ya tenia los brazos y piernas rasgadas, usaba a colmillo de acero pero no era suficiente... de verdad que no era suficiente!!... miraba a Kagome ser rodeada por electricidad que obviamente le producía un dolor espantoso, él mismo sentía dolor al no poder ir a ayudarla, agitaba una y otra vez a colmillo de acero usando el viento cortante, pero apenas lograba liberarse de una ráfaga de fuego cuando otra de hielo se le venia encima, sabia que esas bandadas de ataques no eran para él... no eran sino más colas o ráfagas descontroladas de los ataques que se iban en todas direcciones fuera de control, pensaba en Kagome.. su Kagome que en cierta forma estaba siendo protegida por esa energía que le rodeaba pero aún así se miraba sufrir.

"Kagome!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH... I... I.. Inuyasha!!... Inuyasha AYUDAME!!!..."

El hanyou abre sus ojos sorprendido, sabia que su novia era fuerte, sabia que podía soportar muchas cosas... pero jamás la había mirado pedirle ayuda de esa manera tan desesperada.. el corazón se le partió en pedazos, la miraba estirar su delicada mano en dirección a él mientras los pedazos de hielo filoso y el fuego le pasaba cerca, rozándola casi hiriéndola, él quería llegar a ella, en verdad quería ir a abrazarla y protegerla de ese infierno, bajo sus pies el bloque de tierra que nadaba entre el magma ardiente se movía amenazante de voltear en cualquier momento mientras que el fuego y el hielo no dejaban de llegar a él produciéndole heridas.

Kano en ese momento recibe una fuerte ola de fuego que le produce inevitablemente severas quemaduras, sus ojos azules se entrecierran aguantando el dolor que estas le producen... ya no le importaba nada, no le importaba si moría, si vivía, la herida en él era grande, dolorosa, terrible, lo único que había querido todo ese tiempo era regresar a su casa con su esposa, vivir a su lado, hacerla reír, tener hijos y envejecer juntos hasta la muerte... sabia que su nacimiento no había sido común, pero... pero... acaso no podía vivir una vida común?!!!... era mucho pedir eso!!!... era demasiado pedir!!!

Levanta su puño y lo estrella con ira en el rostro bronceado de vino mirar, éste ultimo en defensa golpea el abdomen del youkai de agua, ambos se lanzan simultáneamente fuego y hielo produciéndose más daño, ya no había cabida para mas golpes, se miraban completamente agotados, sus cuerpos definitivamente en cualquier momento entrarían en colapso pero no paraban.. el recuerdo... la venganza... el dolor les guiaba y les susurraba desear la muerte de quien tenían enfrente suyo, ambas miradas destellaron definitivas.

Ignis, un poco ya acostumbrado a tan terrible dolor en su alma, provoca que de su rededor emerja más lava, quería terminar con todo ya, quería acabar con todo, no supuso que esa situación se saliera de control de esa forma tan terrible, ahora... lo único que deseaba de verdad era terminar con esa situación y empezar de cero... mirando a Kano en esa situación... no sabia si lo lograría, definitivamente sabia que...

"Morirás!!!"

Fue el ultimo grito que escucho espíritu de fuego al ver como el dragón de hielo se venía sobre él, el Lord fácilmente lo hubiese podido esquivar, de hecho no implicaba ningún esfuerzo hacer a un lado a ultimo momento y dejar que el estúpido animal se estrellara contra los árboles.. pero.. .ese cuerpo... no soporto más el poder de su espíritu... tanto poder liberado fue demasiado para el cuerpo que poseía. Recordando gracias al dolor que no era su cuerpo original, que no debió llevarlo hasta el límite y que ahora... ahora sería tragado por ese dragón de hielo, se lleva la mano al pecho y observa irónico como aquella vieja herida que nunca sano empezaba a aparecer... esa herida que le produjo la muerte hacia 900 años había aparecido de nueva cuenta como señal de que ese cuerpo humano que había tomado a la fuerza había llegado a su fin.

Levanta su mirada mientras siente el líquido rojo humedecer sus atuendos y sentir el sabor a hierro en su boca, le sonríe cínico al dragón al ver como se abalanzaba sobre él, ni ante la muerte dejaba su altanería y nostálgica mirada, su unicornio en un intento por defenderle se deja ir en una envestida contra ese dragón idiota que intentaba comérselo, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver como el unicornio, no dejaría que su amo se fuera, lanza un ultimo ataque a Kano, una serie de explosiones alrededor del youkai de agua que provocan dejarlo aún más herido fácilmente destrozándole las entrañas por las ondas expansivas mientras el dragón mordía al unicornio de fuego ocasionando que éste ultimo se sacuda en busca de liberarse.

Los ojos color vino, nostálgicos eternamente, solo miran como dos flechas rodeadas de un intenso poder purificador y electricidad se estrellan contra la cabeza de cada animal, produciendo que estos... dejen escapar un quejido ensordecedor mientras la luz de cada flecha les invadiera, purificaba y ocasionara que las criaturas empezaron a convertirse en luz que lo bañaban todo cayendo en forma de lluvia luminosa, dejando a una distancia no muy grande a un Kano con una fractura expuesta en su hombro la que obviamente le producía un dolor espantoso sin mencionar sus anteriores heridas que seguían amenazantes de arrebatarle la vida con cada gota de sangre derramada, al frente se encontraba Ignis, totalmente hincado, escupiendo el líquido carmesí que constantemente le invadía la boca, los dos youkai se habían destruido mutuamente, ya era solo cuestión de tiempo para que sus heridas les pasaran factura y les cobraran la vida.

Pero... siempre tenia que haber un "pero" en todo, y esta no seria la excepción… ambos miraron de donde provenía la flecha… y no les sorprendió comprobar que era de Kagome de quien se trataba, lo que en realidad provoco que ambos youkai se quedaran en un estado de asombro total, fue el percibir la esencia de la jovencita… estaba total y absolutamente alterada, su energía purificadora restauraba el suelo que pisaba, enfriaba la roca fundida, descongelaba el hielo que acariciaba… sus ojos brillaban de manera especial mientras electricidad se desprendían de sus manos y cuerpo… el sentimiento que experimentaron los varones en ese momento no sabían si era de sorpresa, miedo…. O simplemente nostalgia, pues esa imagen…. La imagen de esa pequeña jovencita que se acercaba a ellos de esa manera tan segura, glacial pero a la vez desprendiendo una extraña calidez de sus ojos que les provocaba alivio no solo al dolor físico sino al del alma…. Provocó en ambos el quedarse simplemente quietos ensimismados en su sorpresa para escucharla decirles..

"Paren…. Por favor"

Ignis, que permanecía ya sentado en el suelo, mirando como todo su calor producido momentos antes había desaparecido por completo, entiende al instante lo que ante sus ojos se reproducía… su ojos color vino, eternamente tristes, se vieron nuevamente ensombrecidos por ese eterno manto de nostalgia que hasta la fecha se había negado a llorar y desechar en gotas salinas, su mirada simplemente brillo con tristeza…. Lo comprendió a la perfección, tenía frente él a….

"Numat…"

Kano se le adelanto… el Lord del norte giro su mirar en dirección del youkai de agua, pudo notar como los antes fríos y asesinos ojos azules claros ahora se veían entre sorprendidos y alegres… le comprendía…-gira su mirar hacia Kagome- …. Le comprendía perfectamente… la miko había sido controlada o estaba ayudando a Mariko o Numat a detenerles…. Eso lo comprendía perfectamente… las tres… estaban poniéndole un alto a todo.

La joven, gira su rostro a Kano y le sonríe con dulzura, se acerca a él, esa luz que desprendía constantemente purificaba todo y como era de esperarse, al momento de agacharse y colocar su pequeña mano en la mejilla del youkai de agua, éste experimento al instante esa hermosa sensación de felicidad que su esposa le producía constantemente, una sonrisa triste pero no menos hermosa que las que siempre adornaban su pálido rostro se hizo presente, sus ojos claros la observaron mientras el mismo sujetaba su mano sobre la de ella en su mejilla.

"Por favor… deja de pelear… no dejes que mi muerte sea en vano… amor… el destino no existe, yo morí por ti, por tu amor, por tu vida… a cambio deseo dejes de luchar y vivas… sé feliz"

"Sin ti imposible"

Ella coloca ambas manos en las mejillas blancas de Kano, él parecía rogarle con la mirada dejarle acompañarla

"mi hermoso youkai de agua… le pediré a mi dios dejarme ser tu guardián, velare tus sueños cada noche, sonreiré cada vez que tu lo hagas, te esperare fiel y paciente pero a cambio deseo que seas feliz y vivas, se que es difícil para mi también lo será pero… la herida sanara –coloca su mano en el pecho de Kano- …. Y cuando me recuerdes tu corazón no llorará… tu corazón sonreirá y no se vera reflejado en tus labios, sino en tus hermosos ojos, brillaran tan hermosos como ahora lo hacen… brillaran de alegría por haberme amado, porque yo te amé… y porque sabrás que cada vez que sientas calor y tibieza en tu pecho, será porque mi espíritu te abraza"

Kano cierra sus ojos mientras experimentaba esa tibieza que le albergaba el pecho… entendía lo que ella le pedía… pero cuan difícil sería complacerla, estaba a punto de decírselo, iba a aceptar lo que ella le pedía pero su dulce voz le interrumpió y supo que ya no era de su esposa quien se trataba…

"Quien partirá a mi lado será Ignis"

Kano abre sus ojos sorprendido, mira a la chiquilla y su mirada había cobrado una seguridad y determinación que estaba seguro no eran propios de ella misma, supo que de quien se trataba era de la antigua hechicera.. Mariko, la miko se levanta y le toma de la mano para darle de sus propias fuerzas y acercarlo al youkai que momentos antes estuvo a punto de matar, éste ultimo se miraba tan calmado y triste como siempre, pero observaba con cierto odio y resentimiento ha la hembra.

"Así que después de todo no tienes vergüenza"

Sus palabras se notaron crueles, dañinas y bañadas en viejo rencor y dolor, ella solo le sonríe con calma y se hinca frente a él, sin pedir permiso ni avisar, la pequeña se acerca al Lord pasa sus delicados brazos por su cuello y lo atrae a ella proporcionándole un beso delicado, suave, tierno que provocan que el joven lord abra sus ojos sorprendido pero segundos después, dejarse llevar por el sentimiento hermoso, el amor que nunca se apagó, los recuerdos que nunca olvido, el aroma, la alegría sentida y el eterno deseo de estar con ella se hicieron presentes en ese justo momento, tan pronto como ella se alejo de sus labios el abrió de nuevo sus ojos para mirarla.. sabia que no era Kagome pues la joven jamás se atrevería a besarle así.

"Lo único que quise al sellarte hace 900 años… era que tuvieras una pequeña oportunidad para empezar de nuevo… perdóname amor… pudo más mi amor por mi hijo que mi amor por ti… tenia que salvarlo, o lo matarían"

El Lord siente como si esas palabras le hubiesen terminado de hacer notorio su estado… estaba muriendo, de nueva cuenta lo estaba haciendo, muriendo frente a la mujer de su vida.. la única a la que había amado, y esta vez… ante sus palabras, ante su leve pero concisa explicación, sintió como la paz y alivio que todo ese tiempo anduvo buscando con falsa venganza, se apodero de su moribundo ser.

Las fuerzas ya se estaban desapareciendo, pudo darse cuenta como ella se giraba y miraba a Kano a los ojos, quien permanecía no muy lejos mirándoles, supo cuando Kano asintió que se habían comunicado en silencio, no le importo, ya no quería luchar, ahora ya no tenía razón alguna para luchar… ella estaba de nuevo frente a él, sujetándolo de nuevo en su regazo, justo como cuando murió la primera vez, pero con la diferencia, de que esta vez no sentía decepción, ni odio….

"Mariko…"

Quiso hablarle, pedirle perdón por haber manchado su memoria con tantos insultos, pero es que estaba cegado, no sabia la verdad… quería que supiera que de verdad lo lamentaba…

"Te amo Ignis…"

La observa sorprendido… no esperaba eso, ella le sonríe mientras coloca su mano sobre su herida que no dejaba de sangrar, le quedaba poco tiempo y curiosamente, se sentía tranquilo, feliz, verdaderamente feliz de estar así, junto a ella y recibiendo esas palabras

"Aquella noche… te dije que yo jamás te había dicho que te amaba… -la chica acaricia el rostro bronceado que descansaba sobre su regazo- …… creo que después de 900 años de espera… es justo que te lo diga… te amo, y perdóname por hacerte creer que no fue así, perdóname por obligarte a dormir, por querer obligar a Numat a hacerte feliz, ella me hizo comprender que… tu… debiste morir hace 900 años a mi lado… y no obligarte a estar así, condenado a tu tristeza y a los recuerdos amargos que te dejé…. Ignis… por favor, deja de luchar… y ven conmigo, he preparado un pequeño lugar especial para ti.. y para mi…"

El joven, gustoso aceptaba, gustoso sonríe débilmente, la observaba, la miraba con tanto amor que difícilmente se diría que momentos antes su mirada era triste, quería decirle que si pero las fuerzas simplemente ya se habían desvanecido, pero su esposa comprende que aceptaba, su mirada se le decía, asiente y se inclina sobre el rostro de su amor y le proporciona un cálido beso en su frente mientras a ambos les rodea una luz rojiza, la misma que momentos antes le rodeaba a él en la lucha, con la diferencia de que esa luz no era dañina, el cuerpo del Lord poco a poco va desapareciendo mientras el de Kagome se queda solo, ahí sentada con el rastro de sangre en su uniforme, la chica dejaba de tener ese brillo purificador exagerado, los espíritus que le habían pedido ayuda habían partido en busca de paz y descanso…

Siente la debilidad empezar a golpearla mientras busca con su mirada a Kano, éste había desaparecido… no se encontraba en el lugar, poco a poco empieza a quedarse dormida en medio de ese panorama destrozado, mientras una brisa fresca le rozaba el cuerpo, sabía de quien era, a pesar de no encontrarse ese era el indicio de que se encontraba bien… supo que todo había terminado por fin cuando sintió unos brazos sujetarla y caminar.. ese aroma conocido le llego de lleno a su nariz para después… escucha como le llamaba, pero ella, simplemente.. quería dormir…..

"Kagome…. Kagome"

.-.-.-.-.-.—Fin flash back

"Kagome…. Kagome"

Miro al frente, y ahí está él, Inuyasha, sentado frente a mí…. Preocupado limpia mis lágrimas

"Lloras… no me gusta verte llorar…"

Yo le sonrío… por fin logre recordarlo todo…

"Lloro de felicidad…"

"De felicidad?.."

"Por que… por fin … Ignis pudo descansar de tanto dolor"

Inuyasha me observa unos segundos para después abrazarme. Sabe que me hice su amiga y que me duele su muerte… pero.. sé que él ahora es feliz… por fin la tristeza de sus ojos desapareció.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-Epilogo

"Meses pasaron desde aquel incidente… ahora.. las lunas eran hermosas pálidas, no había rastro alguno de esa tonalidad púrpura en ellas…. El bosque antiguamente calcinado, poco a poco empezaba a cobrar vida, los animales regresaban y el río extrañamente había cobrado más vida… algunos decían que era normal por el tiempo. Pero otros.. sabían a quien se debía.

Kagome, como era de esperarse, reprobó algunas materias, entre ellas matemáticas, por lo que tubo que ir a exámenes extraordinarios y como es obvio, el hanyou pego el grito en el cielo por eso, Sango y Miroku siguieron con esa extraña relación de amor-odio, de la cual.. el fruto fue una promesa de matrimonio….

En cuanto al Lord Sesshoumaru… ahhh… esos hermosos ojos dorados, fríos que miran con desprecio, de él solo se supo que regresó a sus tierras, gobernó con mano dura pero justa, siguió cuidando de la pequeña Rin pero algo diferente hubo en su comportamiento, cada vez que miraba la luna, esta vez no se preocupaba en ocultar su sonrisa, a pesar de que su amor había muerto, le llevaba con vida en su corazón y le agradecía a la vida por habérsela topa y por haber aprendido a amar, ahora definitivamente comprendía a su padre y hermano, sabía que quería proteger a la cachorro y ser aún más digno de lo que su perfecto ser era… claro, eso no quería decir que dejaría de tratar mal a jalen."

"Wooow…. Te faltó alguien!!.. no olvides esa parte"

La anciana le sonríe al pequeño Shippou…. Y revuelve su flequillo

"Lo sé… Kano… el youkai de eternas sonrisas y mirada celeste …"

"Si.. que pasó con él?"

La anciana mira el cielo y siente los rayos del sol sobre su rostro

"De él… alguna damiselas …. Que han escuchado de esa gran pelea, y supieron de la existencia de Kano, van al lugar de la lucha, en busca de una aventura igual que esa… en busca del ataúd de hielo donde permanece dormida su amor… pero no encuentran nada. .. solo en su lugar, en ocasiones miran rosas de hielo, algunas que han tenido suerte, o por mera coincidencia, cuando van al río, pueden verlo caminar por el bosque y quedan prendadas de su hermoso rostro, de sus ojos azules y de su excelsa sonrisa… el youkai empieza a convertirse en una leyenda viviente… una leyenda de amor eterno"

"Y él es MI amigo"

"jajaja… si.. es tu amigo… ¿Cuándo lo irás a visitar?"

"pronto… -sonríe encantado- …. Muy pronto"

.-.-.-.--..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.- FIN

WOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJooo…. ToT …… espero les guste!!!...

Bien.. hemos llegado al final… no soy buena con las despedidas asi que… ò.o

Firulangas:: … Muchas gracias, Guof!!!... Guoff!!!

U.U sé que más de una me querrá matar, pero que se le va a hacer… busque muchos finales y la verdad ninguno me llenaba, así que termine con esto, espero haberles hecho pasar un ratito agradable n.n pone feliz terminar pero a la vez… me hace sentir un poco triste xDDD Kano e Ignis forman una parte especial de esta loca TxT … pero bueno… teniamos que terminar algun día no?... asi que aquí les entrego el cap. Final.

No olviden leer el cap. Especial xDDD espero y les guste.


	16. Especial

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.- ¿El recuento... de los daños? O.o .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Ha!!... que rico sol –sentada en una roca frente al mar- .. ya eran necesarias éstas vacaciones... no Firulangas?"

"-mirando con desconfianza a un cangrejo- ... dime que la sal del mar no dañara mi pelaje"

"Ho vamos... no seas tan vanidoso.. ¿a quien le importa el cabello cuando estas en la playa?"

"Ha mi ... guoff"

"-se pone sus lentes oscuros- ... mejor ve a jugar al agua... amargado"

"-se levanta de la arena y corre- ... y tu ponte a dieta... gorda!!! Guoff!!!.. guoff!!!"

"¡¡¡¡¡¿Qué dijiste?!!! –vena saltona en la frente y aura de fuego le rodea- repite eso costal de pulgas!!!!!"

A su lado, un sonriente Kano solo con un shorth negro que dejaba al descubierto su bien formado cuerpo trata de consolar a la escritora

"El cachorro solo bromea Mitzuky-dono... no le tome importancia"

"¿En serio? –mirada de perrito- ... no me veo gorda?..."

"n.nU... no Señorita, no se ve gorda"

Sip... ahora no era entrevista, ni peleas en un set de grabación, ni electrocuciones, ni nada que se le pareciera, la dueña del fic, había decidido llevarse a todos los personajes a la playa en compensación por haberle ayudado con la secuela del fic. Y ahora... se encontraban todos bajo una sombrilla disfrutando de la inmensidad del mar... ¬.¬ discutiendo sobre quien debía romper la sandía.

"já... dame eso Miroku!!... yo la romperé"

"Pero... tu eres un salvaje Inuyasha, la harás puré, mejor yo la rompo"

Le refutó el monje... que no lo parecía con esa tanga tan ajustada que no dejaba nada a la imaginación °¬°...

"Que salvaje ni que nada... dame la sandía si no quieres que"

"UoU abajo"

TOOOM!!

Sip... Kagome también estaba ahí haciendo sonar su ya peculiar voz de mando, la chiquilla estaba impecable en su traje de baño blanco mientras que su novio, permanecía comiendo arena con su shorts rojo. Ignis y Sesshoumaru se lanzaban miradas electrizantes mientras Mariko y Sayuri les intentaban calmar, por su parte, Shippou permanecía calladito y contento jugando con Kirara mientras enterraban bajo la arena a Rin.

Sango por otro lado... ya familiarizada con tan peculiares escenas, preparaba el almuerzo mientras veía con una enorme gota en la nuca como Mitzuky era detenida por Kano al querer ir tras Firulangas para hacerle pagar por haberle dicho... –música tétrica- ... ¡¡¡¡¡¡gorda!!!!!

Así es queridas lectoras/es... estamos nada más y nada menos... que en el capítulo especial de la secuela... "Del otro lado del espejo"... esperamos se diviertan – al fondo se ve como la sombrilla se incendia por cierto youkai de fuego, mientras Inuyasha sale corriendo victorioso con la vendita Sandía, Miroku se ve salir directo al mar pues su ya inexistente tanga se había incendiado, por otro lado Sesshoumaru ponía en un lugar seguro y menos flamable a una sonrojada Sayuri, el lord ya había tenido bastantes malas experiencias con el fuego y no pensaba derramar mas lagrimas… se negaba a hacerlo de nuevo…

.-.-.-.-.. Flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡!!!!!!!!CORTEEE, CORTEEEEE , COOOORTEEEE!!!!!!!!!

-Sesshoumaru solo mira de manera asesina a MIT- ….

"Ahora que humana?... ya accedí a hacer esta estupida escena sentimental a cambio de que no me molestes más…. "

"Ya lo sé… pero te falta realismo…-le apunta acusadora- …. Llora!!!"

"……………… -silencio por parte de Sesshoumaru- ……………."

"ya se que los Lord no lloran…. –se le acerca y apunta a el maquillaje de quemaduras de Sayuri- … pero mírala… se supone que tu único amor esta sufriendo… -coloca su mano sobre el hombro del Lord, éste le gruñe y de inmediato se aleja de él como si fuese radiactivo pero sigue hablando como cotorra- ….. Debes de ser convincente Sesshoumaru, se supone que esta muriendo…. ¬.¬ …. No pasara nada si derramas una o dos lagrimitas… Ho si??"

"No lo haré"

"Por favor"

"No lo haré"

"Sesshoumaru… por favor"

"no"

" Esa escena es importante"

"Eso me tiene sin cuidado"

"Sesshoumaru"

"No insistas… no lo haré"

"….. –ojitos suplicantes- …… onegai"

"No"

"Sesshoumaru!!"

"Deja de insistir… nada me convencerá de lo contrario"

"……….. si no lo haces, escribiré un fic yaoi donde el actor principal será Naraku ……"

"y eso a mi que me importa??"

"Adivina quien será su pareja??... –mirada pervertida-…….. jijiji"

"No te atreverías humana…. –mirada asesina-"

"……… -silencio por parte de mit mientras le sonríe de manera pervertida, sádica y desvergonzada parecía que ya estaba planeando los guiones.-……………………. Ji ji ji"

"………….. ¿Dónde están las gotas para los ojos?... estupida humana … esta me la pagaras cuando todo termine"

"waa!!... tu siempre tan amable Sesshoumaru…. Por eso me agradas….. –se gira y empieza a dar ordenes de nuevo- .. bien señores!!! Accedió amablemente a derramar unas cuantas lagrimas, rápido traigan las gotas para los ojos antes de que se arrepienta, preparen las cámaras que tenemos que grabar una muerte!!"

.-.-.-.-..--..-.-.- Fin flash back .-.-.-.-.-.-

Sesshoumaru mira feo a todos y coloca su rostro de poker

mientras Kagome y Sango se ponían a salvo por sus propios medios en lo que Mariko se carcajeaba de lo lindo por las tonterías de sus relativamente nuevos amigos.

-dos horas después- ...

"Tengo calor..."

"Si no hubieras quemado la sombrilla no estarías sufriendo calor ¬.¬"

"Mitzuky tiene razón, Ignis... así que no te quejes o.ó"

"Nadie te pidió tu opinión Inuyasha"

"Pues nadie te pidió que encendieras la sombrilla maldito fosforito!!... si mi piel queda como camarón cosido pagarás"

"Quiero ver eso hanyou"

"¿Me estas retando?"

"Tómalo como quieras"

"Lo estoy tomando como un reto"

"Entonces lo és"

"Ya basta ustedes dos!!!... si siguen así los regresaré a casa... .¬.¬..."

Los manda callar mitzuky mientras les apunta acusadora con un tenedor

"Mn..."

"já..."

"n.n... así está mejor... bien chicos... que les parece si comemos?... ya tengo hambre"

"¬.¬.. por eso estamos como estamos.. Guoff!!.. guoff!!.. por eso nunca adelgazamos.. guoff!! guoff!!"

"U.U... Firulangas… -todos los que estaban cerca de ella se alejan-"

"si?... –rostro angelical- ... guoff!!"

"o.ó esta vez pagaras!!!!"

"o.o.. hay nanita... –se va corriendo- .. auxilio!! Loca gorda quiere asesinar a cachorro indefenso y encantador!! Guoff!!... guoff!!"

"Que indefenso ni que nada!! Vuelve acá que te llevaré con el veterinario para que te esterilice!!!!"

"Ni que estuviera menso!! Guoff!! Primero alcánzame gordaaaaaaaa!!!"

Mientras se mira como ambos corren en una lucha campal por la playa, todos los personajes los ignoran y asombrosamente comen y conversan de una manera... "civilizada"

Kano, como siempre con su sangre liviana y su interminable despliegue de sonrisas encantadoras, fue quien rompió el hielo...

"¿Me pasas la sal, Ignis?"

"Tómala tu... no soy tu criado"

"ey!!,,, no le hables así a Kano chibi-flama!!"

Le defiende Numat

"Yo hablo como se me da la gana hechicera metiche"

"Bien!!... bien!!... no se alteren.. yo puedo alcanzar la sal solo –mira a Ignis- …. Ignis al parecer está de malas"

Pero no sabe cuan equivocado estaba, al intentar tomarla la tan codiciada "sal", por accidente pisó una cuchara la cuál levantó arena y ésta ultima fue a dar nada más ni nada menos que al rostro de Sesshoumaru!!

Todos contuvieron la respiración... ahora si que el niño bonito de sonrisas blancas y alegres se había metido en un buen lío, pues ya se podía ver la vena saltona en la frente del Lord, pero Sayuri hizo acto de presencia y se apresuró a abrazarlo sonrojada.

"jajjajaajaja... Señor Sesshoumaru... –piensa Sayuri.. piensa rápido, piensa rápido!!!!!- ... recuerda las grabaciones?"

"... –enojado- ...grrrrr"

"jajajaja –lo abraza más fuerte- ... si, las grabaciones!... nadie las recuerda?... –al fondo se ve a Mitzuky pasar con un látigo tras de un aterrado Firulangas que no dejaba de pedir piedad- ... ¿Quién me quiere decir que fue lo que más les gusto?"

Todos miran con cara confundida a la hanyou, pero Kagome al instante entiende que lo que la muchacha quiere hacer es desvanecer el enojo del Lord, por lo que también toma del brazo a Inuyasha y se recarga en él

"he?... –se sonroja- ... que pasa Kagome?"

"Nada Inuyasha, solo quiero recargarme un poco... –mria a Sayuri- a mí .. lo que más me gustó fue... fue... que todo salió bien y Mitzuky No me mató ni una sola vez.. jajajajajajajajaja"

Mariko toma su refresco mientras piensa enojada, que lástima que ella no puede decir lo mismo, pero Miroku tampoco estaba contento por lo que lo hace saber

"A mi no me gusto nada!!!"

"hu?... porqué lo dices?"

Es lo que le pregunta una curiosa Sango tratando de ignorar las miradas asesinas que Sesshoumaru le lanza a un sonriente Kano mientras Ignis miraba entretenido como al fondo Firulangas pasaba como bólido seguido de Mitzuky la cual arrastraba a un veterinario que saco quien sabe de donde para esterilizar al cachorro

"Porqué?!!!... todavía lo preguntas?!!!"

"si… ¿porqué?"

Todos miran como una aura roja envuelve a Miroku, por unos segundos guardan silencio pues sienten el peligro, hasta que el monje de nuevo habla y apunta a Inuyasha, Kagome, Numat, Kano, Ignis, Mariko, Sesshoumaru y Sayuri

"PORQUE TODOS USTEDES TUVIERON ACCION Y YO NO!!! La mayoría tuvo lemon y los que no lo tuvieron por lo menos se besaron!!... y yo que?!!!... yo que?!!!!... YO NO TUVE NADA!!!!"

Al instante, a los mencionados les salió una enorme gota de sudor en la nuca, mientras a espaldas de Miroku aprecio una furiosa Sango armada con una Sandia

"Ese monje es un pervertido"

Fue el comentario de Ignis

"Pero esa exterminadora se ve peligrosa"

Contestó Mariko

TOOOOOOM!!!!!

Todos hicieron una mueca de dolor al ver como Miroku caía de espaldas al suelo con la sandía puesta en el lugar donde se suponía debería de ir su cabeza. Al parecer habían logrado su objetivo principal del momento, el cual era distraer a Sesshoumaru y evitar que degollara al pobre de Kano por lo que ignoraron al ahora desmayado Miroku y siguieron con el almuerzo.

Se me olvido comentar que ahora, Firulangas se veía pasar en una moto acuática a toda velocidad

"Detente cachorro!!! Prometo que no te dolerá…… demasiado grrrrr"

"Aún no he tenido hijos!! No pienso privar al mundo de un descendiente mío Guoff!!... Guoff!!!"

Veterinario:: …….auxilio!!!..."

"Que pares te digo!!!"

"ya déjame en paz…. Guoff!!... guoff!!... gorda!!!"

"wuaaaaa!!!... ahora verás!!!"

Mientras tanto, los que no habían sido invitados llegaron de colados

"porqué no nos dijeron que se venían de vacaciones!!"

Dijo Kikyou que apareció haciendo que Inuyasha casi se atragantara con un emparedado que se comía al ver las diminutas prendas que medio cubrían a la mujer de frío mirar, como era de esperarse su novia, Kagome, se percató de lo poco disimulado que el hanyou había sido y solo dijo un simple y sonoro

"abajo elevado al infinito UoU"

TOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Si, por fin el tanto estudiar matemática le estaba dando buenos resultados, pero eso no fue todo, pues quien acompañaba a Kikyou era nada más y nada menos que….. Naraku

"Vaya, vaya… que casualidad"

"¿porqué no se pierden?... se supone que estamos disfrutado de un buen día de verano y ustedes vienen a echarlo a perder todo"

Wooooow!!!... por fin habló Sesshoumaru y lo que dijo fue bastante certero, pero lo que no sabían era que el par de villanos habían dado información al dos le las lectoras… Karina y Azuka, Señores se encontraban presentes… quienes miraban como mit seguia en su intento desquiciado por perseguir al cachorro aterrado.

Las chicas se decidieron ignorar a la escritora y simplemente se sientan al lado de un receloso Sesshoumaru y un sonriente Kano., por su parte, ante el obvio desdén de los presentes, Kikyou y Naraku decidieron ir a tomar el sol y dejarlos con su ambiente tenso que por demás estaba aclarar que era cortesía del Lord de ojos dorados.

Ante la presencia de las recién llegadas, les miraban confundidos, no comprendían que hacían esas desconocidas, Karina simplemente levanta su mano como si le apuntasen con un arma.

"A mi no me miren, yo si fui invitada, mitzuky me invito…. –de hecho se gano la invitación gracias a una serie de muñecos budú- … y pues ya que estaba aquí aprovecho para decir lo siguiente…. Ejem.. ejem…… -apunta a Numat acusadora- …. KANO ES MIO!!!!!!"

Azuka… al notar como todos miran a Karina con rostro aún más confundido mientras que la hechicera sonreía burlona, solo se tira sobre Karina y le tapa la boca.

"JOOJOJOJOJOJOJO… Karina solo bromea!!... si.. eso es… n.nU….. discúlpenla por favor"

"ÒO mfpmfff mffff!!!"

Numat se abraza del cuello de Kano y le da un beso en la mejilla coqueta, la hechicera era traviesa y sabía como sacar de quicio a las fanáticas del youkai, él joven de pálidos ojos solo sonríe aún más nervioso ante las miradas asesinas de las recien llegadas.

"n.n …. Por favor… siéntanse cómodas… supongo que si están aquí es porque son amigas especiales de Mitzuky"

Karina alza el pecho orgullosa y responde

"MPFGFFF U.U"

"¿Qué dijo? …. Si le soltaras la boca sabríamos que dijo"

Reprochó como siempre Inuyasha…. A lo que Azuka de inmediato la soltó y se coloco firmes a su lado, Kaina se reacomodo su cabello rápidamente y repite.

"Absolutamente UoU ….. Mit-chiaan se tomo la molestia de ROGARNOS que viniéramos"

Azuka sonríe nerviosa mientras recuerda los sucesos

.-.-.-.-.-.-. FLASH BACK .-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

DIIINDOOOOONIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Ya voy!!..."

DINDOOOON, DINDOOOON, DI, DI, DI, DI, DI, DI, DI, DI, DI, DIDOOOOOOOOOOOON (es el timbre xDDDDD)

"QUE YA VOY NO ESTOY DETRÁS DE LA PUERTA!!!!!!"

- mitzuky abre la puerta y lo primero que se le estrella en la cara es una muñequita sin ojos, con cabello negro y vestida exactamente igual que ella-

"o.o ….. por los clavos de cristo….. ToT …… no de nuevo!!!... –mira al frente y ahí estaba ella- ….. ka…. Ka…. Karina!"

La chica le muestra una sonrisa victoriosa

"Y tengo millones de copias…. ÒO …. –la apunta acusadora con otra muñeca destripada- …… QUIERO IR!!!!!"

"Que?.. a donde??... –se hace la inocente-"

"No te hagas!!... sabes muy bien!!!..."

"No sé de que hablas UoU … -arroja la muñeca lejos-"

En los ojos de la jovencita aparece un brillo estremecedor

"Miiiit…chaaaaan…… "

"Ho no.. no uses ese tono conmigo señorita!!"

"jijiji"

"-rostro de espanto- …. No!... no pensaras…"

La joven levanta su mano como para dar una señal… atrás.. Azuka con una sonrisita de… "discúlpame mit.. yo también quiero ir"… sostenía un interruptor que conectaba a una serie de enormes bocinas… la escritora retrocede dos pasos verdaderamente pálida, aterrada, su vida pasaba por sus ojos… quería ser fuerte… sabia que podría soportarlo.. jamás creyó que Karina… que Karina pudiese ser tan sádica.. peor aún… jamás imaginó que Azuka le haría segunda… cuando las presento una a la otra jamás pensó que confabularan un plan tan vil… tan … MACABROOO!!!!

"Ahora Azuka!!!!!"

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"

Grita la seudo escritora mientras hace ademanes de derretirse en la alfombra mientras Azuka enciende las bocinas las cuales…… tocan una melodía espantosa…. RREGGETTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!... (una disculpa sincera a las que gustan de este tipo de música.. u.u no es mi intención ofenderles….n.n) después de unos tortuosos segundos en los que una pálida mit yacía en la alfombra…. Karina la observa victoriosa para recibir un par de boletos

"Gracias mit-chiiaaaaan!!!... tu siempre tan gentil y buena!... sabia estarías gustosa de invitarnos wuajajajaajjaa "

.-.-.-.-.-..--..-.-.-.-.-.-.-fin flash back

Numat se queda pensativa unos segundos y después las mira….

"bueno… me parece curioso que les haya invitado mit porque se supone que solo estaríamos los actores….. pero diviértanse n.n"

Karina le sonríe encantada mientras lanzaba miradas electrizantes a Numat, por su parte Azuka miraba de reojo a Ignis quien a su vez ni cuenta se daba por estar perdido deleitándose con un extracto de flor de fuego, Mariko se da cuenta de las miradas de la lectora y de inmediato abraza a Ignis como "marcando su territorio" …..

Por otro lado, Sesshoumaru como siempre, fastidiado y aburrido, solo se levanta después de ver como de nueva cuenta Mitzuky pasaba por la playa, esta vez… había olvidado a Firulangas y perseguía al veterinario para ella misma hacerle la operación jarocha con cuchara por haberla tachado de "loca, desquiciada" mientras el cachorro también perseguía al veterinario con un pedazo de pantalón en su hocico y es que NADIE, absolutamente NADIE podía ofender a la loca desquiciada, más que él.

"Ya tuvimos suficiente… Sayuri…. Vamos"

"Hu?... si amo Sesshoumaru"

La hanyou se levanta y les ofrece una reverencia a los demás, camina hacia Rin, la saca de la arena y ambas persiguen al Lord… Inuyasha ante tal oportunidad de poder sacar de sus casillas a su hermanastro, sonríe con malicia.

"¿por qué no la tomas de la mano y terminas de formar el cuadro familiar… Sesshoumaru?"

Todos observan expectantes al Lord que se queda quieto, Sayuri le mira preocupada y sonrojada para después…. Ver como Sesshoumaru se gira sobe sus talones y a grandes zancadas empieza a caminar hacia un retador Inuyasha, como era de esperarse, Kano de inmediato se interpone con una sonrisita nerviosa.

"jejejeje!!!!... Sesshoumaru… por que mejor no te sientas y seguimos platicando?"

"Hazte a un lado"

Dice de manera fría, pero el youkai pálido no obedece y por el contrario piensa rápido en una manera de calmar los ánimos de nuevo.. observa a Miroku que empezaba a despertar aún con pedazos de sandía en la cabeza.

"Ho!!!.. miren, el monje despertó!!"

Intenta desviar la atención de todos hacia Miroku, quien les mira confundido al ver la escena… Kano, parado en medio de Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha, obviamente estaban a punto de pelear, Sayuri y Rin paradas no muy lejos, Sango a su lado observándole aún con reproche por su comentario anterior, Kagome, Mariko y Numat observaban al lado de un burlesco y hasta cierto punto sínico Ignis…. Quien no se percataba que era observado por dos desconocidas…. El monje levanta su mano y apunta a Azuka y Karina

"Quienes son esas hermosas… damas?... quieren tener un hijo con…."

TOOOOOMM!!!!!!

De nuevo el monje cae de espalda desmayado en lo que todos suspiran resignados, observan de nuevo al par de chicas y ellas se dan cuenta que al parecer…. Solo tal vez… fue mala idea ir a ese lugar.

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..- 10 minutos después

Por fin habían logrado que Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha se calmaran, Kagome suspira aliviada para después notar el silencio incómodo….. por lo que…..

"Ammm…. Hagamos un juego…. ¿Qué les parece?"

"Todos:: .. SI!!... "

A excepción de Sesshoumaru que dijo un rotundo "NO"… pero con una tímida y tartamudeante petición de la nodriza no se hizo esperar su consentimiento, la miko toma una botella vacía, el viejo juego de "verdad o castigo" , todos se sientan de nuevo en circulo,y sobre una superficie de madera…. Giran la botella

"Ignis … Karina… -dice Kagome, le sonríe amable a la chica- …. Karina tu mandas"

Al instante a la lectora se le dibujo una sonrisita malévola que Ignis de inmediato detecta, no caería.. por lo que se negaría rotundamente a pedir castigo

"Quiero… "verdad""

Dijo Ignis antes de que le preguntaran… Karina no se mira sorprendida.. era una oportunidad perfecta para hacer desatinar al Lord.

"Bien… n.n …. De las escenas que hiciste… quiero saber…. Quien besa mejor.. Numat o Mariko"

JUAZ!!!!... baldazo de agua fría sintió el joven y el rostro caliente al instante…. Una cosa era actuar y otra MUY diferente que le hicieran esas preguntas, se puso rojo hasta las orejas, y Azuka se sonrojo un poco enternecida al ver la reacción del príncipe…

"Vamos!! Responde!!.. elegiste verdad! Debes de responder con la verdad!!"

Mariko y Numat estaban que casi se le iban encima a la jovencita traviesa pero eran detenidas por los demás morbosos que aunque no lo aceptaran querían saber la respuesta del sonrojado chico.

"Eso es algo que no te importa… metiche"

"entonces…. –responde la chica ante l a obvia negativa- … tendrás castigo… -Ignis la observa retador… haber que cosa de niños le pondría- …… quiero que… ummm…. –finge pensarlo- ….. que te vistas todo de rosa y te vayas corriendo dos kilómetros por la playa gritando "soy la reina de la primavera"

Todos de inmediato contienen la risa al ver la expresión de terror de Ignis, de verdad… eso era… VIL!!!!!... a lo que el lord del Norte suspira resignado, un leve sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas

"Prefiero decir la verdad….. –Karina sonríe complacida- ….. ambas… lo hacen… bien… solo que una es más pasional y la otra más tierna con.. sus besos.. ò.o y no pienso aclarar quien es quien!!!"

Ambas damas estaban más que ruborizadas, mientras Karina se reía y el resto contenia aún la carcajada al imaginar a Ignis vestido de manera ridícula.

La botella vuelve a girar….

"Miroku… manda a -- Sesshoumaru…."

El Lord que hasta el momento se había mantenido en total silencio, mira de manera agria a un nervioso Miroku

"Verdad .o …"

"Verdad"

Dice tajando el Lord casi molesto, ese juego le paresia por demás estúpido no sabia que hacía ahí, ha si!... ya lo recordaba.. Sayuri se lo había pedido, la mira de reojo… para después escuchar a un amenazante Miroku.

"DIME COMO DEMONIOS LE HACES PARA SER TAL KOOL Y TENER A TODAS LAS NENAS A TUS PIES!!!!"

Una gotita de sudor le aparece a todos en la nuca y un silencio les invade.. que para rematar con broche de oro… ahora se veía de nueva cuenta correr a mit por la playa, esta vez era ella quien huía siendo perseguida por Firulangas que le ayudaba a huir de el veterinario y un oficial de policía.

Y así pasan el resto de la tarde.. entre juego, peleas y reconciliaciones que de momento a otro se volvían de nuevo peleas… el atardecer frente a ellos se reproducía de manera hermosa… mientras todos observaban los colores dorados, rojizos, naranjas y morados del cielo… había sido un día interesante.

Pero, Karina casi lo olvidaba…

"Ha sí!!!... a lo que también venia… "

"A qué?"

Le pregunta Mariko curiosa

"Es que en mis estudios a este fic.. llegue a una conclusión sobre los estados alotrópicos de Ignis"

"Y que demonios es eso?"

Pregunta el aludido, por lo que karina sonríe y carraspea mientras levanta su dedo índice como toda una conocedora….

"Bueno – Sonriendo- Toca explicarte los estados alotrópicos de Ignis porque parece que el Emparedado de pollo no lo hará por mi. Así que aquí paso a detallarlos jejej n.nU:

(Ignis Alpha): Es el Ignis de todos los días, el arrogante, el poco simpático y lleno de aires de príncipe Ignis, pero lo bueno es que es soportable y manejable, no responde mas de una vez y es simple tener control.

(Ignis Beta o Monoclínico): Este Ignis está en total contraste con el Ignis Alpha ya que es su etapa Dulce y Tranquila. Es muy raro ver al mismísimo fuego sonreírte o saludarte, por ende, este estado alotrópico solo se obtiene cuando la sustancia está débil, enferma, o se siente extremadamente mal por algo.

(Ignis Lambda): Este Ignis se obtiene sobre los 200 grados centígrados en una mezcla con el Azufre y el Tungsteno. No es recomendable acercarse a este Ignis ya que es una sustancia sumamente tóxica, dañina e irritante. Para un humano la estadía cerca de este Ignis es imposible por lo cual se recomienda la aparición inmediata de Hielo en el lugar. Hasta el momento no se ha registrado nada más grave que quemaduras tipo A.

(Ignis Pi): Este Ignis no se ha llegado a ver por ningún humano vivo hasta el momento, se obtiene sobre los 400 grados centígrados y sus partículas se dispersan para formar una cadena octo-atómica. Sus resultados en la piel son mucho más dañinos y se debe manejar inmediatamente con un Youkai de hielo.

(Ignis Mu): Este es el último Ignis que se obtiene en esta lista y se lo hace por sobre los 10 grados centígrados. La cadena octo-atómica se rompe dando paso a moléculas monoatómicas en estado gaseoso. El olor es penetrante y el calor insoportable hasta para llegar a comprobarlo químicamente. Solo se ha visto una reacción en cadena de esta sustancia en 'Del otro lado del espejo' en un pequeño e INOCENTE bosque al cual destruyeron violentamente con dicha sustancia manejada por una chica un tanto demente cuyo nombre va a permanecer anónimo si es que nadie intenta denunciarla."

La chica sonríe satisfecha de su pequeña cátedra y abre sus ojos para observarles… todos se habían alejado y se habían ido a la orilla del agua

"Oigan!!!... no sean así!!!"

Karina se levanta y les persigue mientras empiezan a jugar.. al parecer esta vez todo termino un poco… sin problemas… claro, si ignoraban… que en la estación de policía, Mitzuky y Firulangas pagaban una multa por "daño a servidor público" …

"NO DARE UN SENTABO SIN MI ABOGADO!!! T0T!!!!!!!!"

"Guoff!!!!... –parado en los barrotes de madera de la silla- …. PEPE EL TORO ES INOCENTEE!! GUOFF!!! (1)"

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-. FIN

Es corto.. muy corto en comparación a mis capítulos normales xDDD pero .. ey.. me diverti haciendolo jejeje…. Mi especial agradecimiento a:

**Luin-fanel****, Karina-chan, Ahmy, athenas XD!, ****MikoAucarod****, Numat, ****Ninde Black****, Kagome-N, kagomeyasha, ****Autosugestion****, Azuka, Dark Angel, kat, Yeuss, CAMILA, Hikaru, ****TLAP**

**Que han sido mis lectoras más fieles y se han tomado la molestia de que cada capitulo, por más que tarde en actualizar, han sido pacientes y me han dejado sus criticas, comentarios y buenos deseos… se los agradezco mucho de verdad, si me falto alguna mil disculpas xDDD he colocada a las que mire en la lista de reviws cuídense mucho amigas y recuerden. . .**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!!!!!!!!!!**

**Firulangas:: …. Guoff!!!... Guoff!!!!!**


End file.
